Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion
by StarLightMaker17
Summary: Alice returns to Underland four years later. Mirana summons a ball in honor of her return and Hatter is debating on his feelings for Alice. Alice must make a choice to save Wonderland from an old threat or lose everything she holds dear...
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

**Yes, I finally put the first chapter down! Took faster than I originally thought! To the people who saw my original notes, lucky you! And to the people who didn't notice this story's original notes, I had a dream regarding this story. It was basically a sequel to the Alice in Wonderland 2010 movie; I was so convinced that it was real until I woke up (which I was unhappy about). But I only saw flashes of each scene; it was kinda sort of like one of those movie trailers. Because I only saw flashes, it might take me a while to think of a way to get each of those flashes for this story. But so far I have this; suggestions for the next chapter (which will possibly be a reunion with the families) would be appreciated.**

**Anywho, enjoy the chapter! It's a bit short, but otherwise OK. Also be sure to leave votes for support on this story!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

'_Finally, it's good to be back home…'_

Alice smiles as the ship prepares to park at the dock. She begins to gather up all her personal belongings and unique antiques that she has gotten during her trip. Several sailors help carry or load her boxes off the ship while she and Lord Ascot bid the captain farewell. The duo have formed a good friendship with the good-natured seaman and Alice is very sad when she realizes that she may not see him for a while. He reminded her so much of her father; he is a curious man.

Four years have passed since she left London to start working on fulfilling her father's dream. Since then, she has had so many curious misadventures that no woman should even be considered experiencing. Although she was disregarded by several men because of her beliefs and mainly because of what she is, Alice refused to give up on her goals. She did earn a few admirers because of her stubborn beliefs and strong demeanor; she even developed good friendships with a few merchants. Those merchants would give her gifts out of friendship or luck; gifts that Alice is sure that her mother or sister would love to have.

Although the goal to start a trade route in China was almost finished after three years, Alice decided to expand that trade route when she realizes that China was already in a trade route with North America. It turns out that the English settlers needed more stocks during their settlement on the New World. Although most of the continent has already been mapped and settled on, the Americans have developed a branch of rules where they have private rights and even freedom. Although most of her people think of such a world as a childish dream, Alice felt hope. There are more people that think similar to her and her father. Since America is much closer to Europe, it would make the trade route easier to go from there and to China. Lord Ascot himself thought that the idea of having a trade route with two different worlds is impossible. But Alice would always simply tell him that it is impossible only if you believe that it is. After about two years of establishing routes between America and China, Alice and Lord Ascot's goal has been reached. And Alice has almost all of her questions answered.

Charles Kingsleigh would have been so proud of her.

'_I did it, Father… I fulfilled your dreams…'_

Alice smiles as soon as she steps off the dock. She receives strange looks from onlookers as she walks towards a carriage with Lord Ascot. The elder man simply places a hand on her shoulder and smiles as he helps her inside the carriage. Alice pays no mind to the onlookers as she sits down and relaxes. When Lord Ascot closes the door, Alice looks outside and sees the sailors placing her belongings onto a cart attached behind the carriage. She notices Lord Ascot shaking hands and exchanging papers with a couple of sailors before he moves inside the carriage. He relaxes on the seat opposite of Alice. The duo are silent until the carriage begins to move.

Lord Ascot smiles at Alice. "So, how does it feel?"

Alice tilts her head. "How does what feel?"

"Fulfilling your father's dream."

Realization dawns upon Alice's face. She smiles as she leans back against her seat. "It feels like something is finally lifted off my shoulders."

Lord Ascot chuckles as he leans back lazily on his seat. "I know what you mean. Planning out all those trade routes for four years takes a lot out of you…" He takes out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wipes his forehead with it. "Four years… It seems to have passed by so quickly… I never thought it'd be possible to do it…"

"Lord Ascot-"

The elder tradesman interrupts Alice. "Alice, we have known each other for over twenty years. In the four years that we've worked together, I have always seen you as the daughter that I have always wanted. Please just call me William whenever we are alone."

Alice smiles. "Very well. William, what have I always said about anything being impossible?"

Lord Ascot chuckles. "Only if I believe it to be impossible. You are so much like your father, Alice. He always used to tell me that when he shared his ideas with me."

Alice grins in pride. "My father was a brilliant man."

"Brilliant, but crazy." Lord Ascot clarifies. Alice shakes her head. "But all the best people in the world are." She smiles as a certain Hatter crosses her mind. She misses him and everyone in Underland dearly.

Lord Ascot chuckles and shakes his head again. "So much like Charles… He would have been proud of you…"

"I know he would be…" Alice nods and smiles. Suddenly she looks thoughtful. "But I wonder what my mother and sister would say as soon as I get home?"

Lord Ascot leans forward with his hands on his lap. "I'm sure that they just miss you. After all, you haven't seen each other for four years…"

Alice pauses and looks even more thoughtful. "It has been a while… We've been so busy that I haven't even realized how long it's been… I mean, Margaret sent letters to me while we were gone… I can't wait to see her and my new nephew."

Over the last four years, Margaret and Helen would send Alice letters regarding how things are doing back home. Helen was doing fine and Margaret finally had a son with Lowell. Alice never told her sister about her distrust for Lowell, but based on what Margaret has been writing in her letters, Margaret either hasn't find out or Lowell has changed. Alice greatly hopes for her sister and nephew's sake that the latter is the case.

"Eleanor and Hamish miss you too," Lord Ascot says suddenly. Alice looks at him. "The letters they would always send me is questions regarding if you are safe and happy. It appears that Hamish has found a suitable woman and plans to marry her next week."

"Really?" Alice raises a brow. She and Hamish didn't exactly end in good terms with each other before she left, especially after she purposely ratted out his disorder. Lady Ascot was especially furious about Alice's audacity during the engagement celebration. She barely said a word to Alice when she bid her husband goodbye. The last thing Alice saw of her was a dark glare directed towards her.

"Yes… They are terribly sorry about how they treated you and wish to make up after all these years…" Lord Ascot nods his head solemnly. Alice is silent before she slowly nods. "Maybe we can all gather up and have some tea. I'm sure that Lady Ascot and Mother would like that."

A delighted look crosses Lord Ascot's face. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Alice. We can have tea and sweets over at my garden sometime before Hamish's wedding. My gardeners tell me that the lilies and roses grow quiet lovely at this time of the season…"

Alice couldn't help but smile when she remembers about the talking flowers in Underland. "I'm sure that they do." The talk ranges onto random topics until the carriage arrives at Alice's house. Alice smiles at the elegant entrance.

She is finally home.

**I tried to make it seem realistic, but I'm not sure of how I did. It's sort of been a while since I last saw the movie...**

**I liked how it started out; short but sweet. I had a hunch that Lord Ascot and Alice would develop a father/daughter bond during the journey. And since we never hear of Lord Ascot's first name, I decided to name him 'William'. It seems to fit.**

**Please review and comment on this! I'd appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Concerns

**Here's another chapter! Comments, please!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 2: Concerns**

"Alice! Thank goodness that you're home!"

"Mother! Margaret!"

Alice smiles widely as soon as she finds her mother and sister having tea on a balcony in their backyard. The two women gracefully stand up and rush over to Alice. They hug her tightly and smile happily at knowing that their daughter/sister is finally home after so long. Lord Ascot smiles and places his hands behind him as he watches the familial reunion.

"Are you feeling OK?" Helen wastes no time in looking Alice over. "Has the trip been well?"

"It was extraordinary, Mother," Alice smiles at the memories of her adventures. "You should have been there. So many places with different people, food, clothing… It was amazing! Did you know that China has a massive wall that protects them from outside invaders? They call it the Great Wall! To think that so many people have built it in the last few centuries!"

Helen smiles at Alice. "I'm sure that it was pleasant, dear. But let's talk more during tea." Helen looks up and smiles politely at Lord Ascot. "Lord Ascot, it is so good to see you doing fine as well. Would you care to join us for some tea?"

Lord Ascot smiles graciously as he removes his hat. "I'd be pleased do, Mrs. Kingsleigh…"

Soon the four sit down on the table and share tea with sweets. While Helen enjoys the tranquility and the fact that her family is back together again, Margaret demands to know what Lord Ascot and Alice have done and seen during the last four years. The partners answer to the best of their knowledge. Alice smiles at most of Margaret's questions; she must be envious of her younger sister having the opportunity to explore the world. Margaret is delighted to know that Alice has brought back souvenirs for her and Helen.

"And it's true that the soldiers died _in_ the wall while they built it?" Margaret asks. Alice nods solemnly. "Yes, it's sad…"

"Ladies, I do hate to interrupt this pleasant talk, but I must get home." Lord Ascot says as he stands up. He puts on his hat and neatly folds his napkin before he puts it down on his plate. "I wish to see my family again…"

"Oh, of course." Helen nods and smiles politely. "Do send my regards to Mrs. Ascot and Hamish, please?"

"What? Haven't you spoken to them?" Lord Ascot blinks in confusion. Helen's face looks grim. "Why?" Alice suddenly looks concerned. Helen is only uncomfortable around Lady Ascot whenever something has gone wrong.

"Lady Ascot and Mother got into an argument." Margaret blurts out. Suddenly she covers her mouth and Helen glares at her in disapproval.

"What happened?" Lord Ascot demands. Helen is silent before she glances at Alice. "Well… Hamish's fiancé has cut off the engagement…"

"Why?" Alice looks surprised. Margaret clears her throat uncomfortably. "After Alice blurted out about Hamish's disorder… It was hard for anyone to accept his offer."

"Lady Ascot actually blackmailed the girl into marrying Hamish." Helen says quietly. "But it turns out that the blackmail was useless; everyone already knows that she isn't interested in men."

"Interested in… Oh!" Alice and Lord Ascot blink in surprise. Suddenly Lord Ascot looks suspicious. "But… I just got a letter from my family about a week ago. How long ago did the engagement break off?"

"Just yesterday." Margaret says. "Then Lady Ascot came down here to yell at us about how Alice has ruined her son's chance to have a family. And she said some other rude things and vowed to never speak with us again."

Alice and Lord Ascot are silent before they glance at each other. Alice looks so guilty even though Lord Ascot's face seems sympathetic. Then he looks at Helen. "I will talk with my wife, Mrs. Kingsleigh. She has no right to say horrid things about your daughter and my apprentice at your own home. Nothing she will say will change my thoughts about Alice. She is a good woman and a wonderful partner."

Alice smiles weakly while Helen seems to relax. "Thank you, Lord Ascot. I know you are right. Please do take care." Helen stands up and pats Lord Ascot's arm. Lord Ascot smiles and nods before he turns to Alice.

"I will walk Lord Ascot back to the carriage." Alice says confidentially. Then she smiles at Margaret. "As soon as I return, I want to see my nephew." Margaret's eyes shine brightly as Alice takes Lord Ascot's arm and gently leads him out of the balcony. They walk quietly through the living room and exit the building. They are silent as they walk through the front yard's garden. As they reach closer to the gate, Lord Ascot speaks quietly. "I'll make sure that my wife will behave during our reunion."

Alice looks up at him in disbelief. "We're still holding onto that tea party? After what she did?"

"Alice, my wife may be stubborn, but she still is my family as much as Hamish is. I'll be honest to admit that I'm surprised that Hamish even got the chance to have another fiancée. And it isn't because of you; it's because of him in general."

Alice gives Lord Ascot an amused yet shocked look. "You say that about your own son?" She teases.

"He isn't as interesting as you are and that is all I will say on the matter." Lord Ascot chuckles. Alice is silent and the man notices her tense reaction. "Alice? Are you all right?"

"I'm just worried…" Alice says quietly. "Ever since I left that engagement party, everyone has treated me differently. As if I'm an unstable child…"

"Well, you certainly put on a show doing that small dance in front of everyone… What did you call it again?"

"Futterwhacken."

"Yes, that's it." Lord Ascot nods. "I'll admit that I was surprised that you had the audacity to do it." Soon they walk through the gates and stop by the carriage. The footman opens the door for Lord Ascot and waits patiently as the man faces Alice. He gently places his hands on her shoulders. "Now, Alice. I am going to tell you something that you should take into consideration. People will mock or disdain you for something that makes you different. Yet remember that there are people that will embrace that difference with welcoming arms. Don't let anything or anyone change you; you have the choice to make anything possible. Always remember that."

Alice smiles widely up at Lord Ascot. He is possibly one of the only few people that knows her so well. She can trust him with anything. He is almost like the father that she missed for thirteen years. "Thanks, William. I really appreciate that."

Lord Ascot simply smiles and pats her shoulder. Then he removes his hat and takes a seat inside the carriage. Alice watches as the footman closes the door and jumps onto the carriage before the driver drives them away.

:)(:

"Oh, he's adorable!" Alice cries as soon as she sees her little nephew. Margaret has set up a bedroom in the Kingsleigh residence in case Lowell is out of town for business. Since he will be gone for at least a month, Margaret decides that it would be a wonderful opportunity for her three-month old son to see his grandmother and aunt.

Alice's eyes sparkle in delight as Margaret carefully handles the heavily clothed infant to her. Alice sits back on the living room couch and stares down at the slumbering child. He has his father's black hair and facial structure. But he has his mother's fair skin. Suddenly the infant opens his eyes slowly and Alice smiles when she sees the blue eyes that all the Kingsleigh children have inherited.

Helen and Margaret smile as they sit next to Alice and look down at the child. Suddenly Alice's face looks thoughtful and she playfully taps the infant's nose. The infant coos as he grabs Alice's finger but continues to stare up at her. "If it weren't for the hair, I'd say that he looks a little like our Dad…"

Margaret smiles affectionately down at her son. "That's what I thought too… He does have Daddy's eyes…"

"What's his name?" Alice looks at Margaret. The older sister smiles. "Stefan… Stefan Kingsleigh."

"It fits him." Alice smiles down at Stefan before she hands him back to his mother. Margaret carefully holds the infant. "I think someone is hungry…" She teases the baby before she looks at her family. "Excuse me for a few moments, please…" Then she leaves the living room to feed her child.

Helen and Alice are silent as they watch Margaret leave. As soon as she is gone, Helen looks intently at Alice. "Alice, there are a few things that we need to talk about…"

Alice turns to look at her mother and sees the stern eyes. She feels uneasy but nods as she waits for her mother to speak.

"I am not particularly happy about what happened four years ago…" Helen starts out slowly. "… Nor am I happy about you leaving London after notifying us of your departure…"

Alice lowers her head. Helen's expression softens as she gently tilts her daughter's head up. "Alice, you must understand that Margaret and I have worried endlessly for days about your well-being. Even though you and Lord Ascot have sent us letters about you being fine, we couldn't help but worry. It's been so long since we have last seen you…" Helen smiles as she looks at Alice up and down. "Now that you're back, I see a lot of changes in you."

It is true; Alice has changed physically in the last four years. Her body grew more petite and noticeable; she has the body of an hourglass although she still has small breasts. Her hair has grown longer but it looks more thick and shinier. Her skin and eyes are the only things that haven't changed; she still has the sky blue eyes and porcelain white skin. Alice herself wonders how she hasn't tanned during all her travels.

Although she looks different, she is still the same. She is still as stubborn and persistent as she is the day she left. And she hasn't forgotten the reason why she wished to finish with her father's dream.

"But I must ask… Are you still having those dreams?" Helen asks quietly. Alice looks up at her with unsurprised eyes. After her father died, Alice always told her mother about her dreams regarding Wonderland- or rather, Underland. Helen decided against setting Alice up for therapy. Instead, she always comforted Alice through the dreams just as her father had done. Alice isn't sure if Helen believes her dreams or not; she always seems indifferent about them.

"Not for a while…" Alice admits thoughtfully. "They rarely come and go… I haven't given them much of a thought…"

"Have you told anyone about-"

"Only Lord Ascot. I trust him; he's my partner."

Helen nods in approval. "Good. But are you sure that you are doing fine?"

Alice smiles as she pats her mother's hand. "I am, Mother. Really. In fact, I'm glad that I've helped our family by continuing Father's company. Now that it's finished, he can rest in peace."

Helen smiles at Alice. "So much like your father… Charles would have been proud of you…" She slightly shakes her head before she stands up. "And while we are on the topic about resting in peace, I think it's time that you get some rest. You've had a busy journey."

Alice smiles as her mother offers her a hand. She takes it. "All right, but I must show you the gifts I brought you. Come with me." Then she gently leads Helen out of the living room towards the stairs in her private quarters.

:)(:

Meanwhile, a small rabbit hastily jumps through bushes and twigs as he bolts through the forest. He pants heavily and readjusts his small shirt as he continues to run. Soon he reaches to a clearing and bolts down the flat road through the pink trees. He soon passes through the gates and enters Marmoreal.

McTwisp huffs as he pats his dirtied feet on the entrance floor mat. Once free of dirt, he hops through the entrance room towards the throne room's doors under the dual stairs. The stony soldiers acknowledge him and let him enter the throne room.

The council members look at the door as soon as McTwisp enters. The rabbit pants as he hops down the small path between the crowd. He greets the White Queen with a bow before her throne. Mirana looks a bit surprised before she stands up and looks at her Council. "Would you all please excuse us for a moment?"

The council members merely nod and turn to leave the room. Several of them take different doors as they leave. As soon as McTwisp and Mirana are alone, the queen kneels down to look at the rabbit more levelly. "What news do you have for me, McTwisp? Has Alice returned to her home?"

The rabbit nods and stands up. "Yes. I just found out that she has been gone for a family business trip for four years." McTwisp huffs as he crosses his arms. "And to think that I've been looking for her two years ago every day since then!"

"Well, do you know how long she'll be staying?" Mirana asks gently. It is obvious that she isn't bothered by the rabbit's aggravation.

"Probably for a while. Said that she was done with her father's dream…"

"Who's done with who's dream?" A voice demands. Mirana and McTwisp look up to see Mallymkun with Bayard and Uilleum. The Dormouse looks skeptical as she crosses her arms.

"Alice has finally returned home." McTwisp states calmly. "She's been out in a business trip; that's why it took me forever to find her."

Mallymkun blinks in surprise. "Alice? Ya sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"She's been gone on a trip? That explains why she's late… Naughty, Alice…" A voice pops out of nowhere. Everyone turns and sees the Hatter walking into the room with a grin on his face. Although his smile seems cheerful, his face and eyes say otherwise. He looks paler than usual and his eyes are unusually dark grey.

"Tarrant." Mirana greets the Hatter with a pleasant smile. "How nice of you to join us."

Ever since Alice has left, Mirana has assigned Tarrant to be her personal tailor and hatter. Tarrant was happy to do the job since it gave him many opportunities to display his fashion to the White Queen and her Council. However, Tarrant seemed to grow more depressed in the last two years… His optimistic outlook seems more forced and he has a distant look in his eyes. He would always state that Alice is only late but would eventually return, but his hopes began to dim the longer she was gone… Other than Mallymkun and Thackery, Alice was his dearest and closest friend. It felt lonely without her.

He missed her muchness.

"I came here to tell you that your order of dresses is ready." Tarrant formally removes his hat and bows before Mirana. "But what's this I hear about Alice being gone? Where has she been?"

"In a family business. Apparently her father wanted to start a trade route in a place called China. Alice wanted to finish the business and left with his business partner for four years. She just returned to her home this morning." McTwisp explains.

"Ah," Tarrant nods in understanding. "That sounds quite like the Alice I know. Such a bold girl the lass is… It seems that she hasn't lost her munchness after all!" He grins.

"Do you think that she remembers us?" Uilleum asks hopefully. Mallymkun scoffs. "She forgot us the first time she came back! Why would she remember us now?"

"Mally, that's a bit unfair. She was a child when she first came here. How is she expected to know the difference between reality and dreams?" Mirana points out calmly. Mallymkun remains silent.

"She promised." Tarrant says suddenly. "She promised that she'd be back. And I know that Alice never breaks a promise."

Mirana smiles and places a hand on Tarrant's arm. "I know she'll come back, Tarrant. Just be patient. She just returned home. Surely she has a family that she wants to spend some time with."

Tarrant looks thoughtful before he nods. "Alice is so late… Naughty girl." He chuckles as he shakes his head.

Suddenly the door opens. Everyone looks back and sees a tall man entering the room. His hair is short and nicely groomed and he seems to be wearing a general's suit (white, of course). However, his eyes are hard and cold as he smiles pleasantly at Mirana.

"My Queen…" The man bows low before the queen and gently takes her hand to kiss it. "I have returned from word of the Outlands."

"Stefan…" Mirana smiles politely before she gestures the man to stand up. When he does, she asks, "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing." The queen's close advisor shakes his head slowly. "We searched for the Red Queen and Knave of Hearts everywhere… They seem to have vanished. Perhaps they are hiding somewhere in Underland?"

"It is possible…" Mirana looks thoughtful. "But everyone knows to never help my sister or Stayne as long as I am in rule. They shouldn't be too hard to find." She looks at the mysterious man. "Alert the captain of the guards just to be safe. Tell the leader of the search party to look more carefully. I will not have either of them ruining our chance to see Alice again."

"Alice?" Stefan pauses and looks curious. "As in Underland's Champion? The same Alice?"

"Yes. Now go." Mirana dismisses her advisor with a polite wave of her hand. Stefan bows low before her before he turns to leave. But before he leaves, he stops to briefly greet Tarrant with a curt nod. "Hightopp."

"Blake." Tarrant's eyes narrow as he darkly speaks in a roguish tone. The Hatter glares at the advisor as he leaves the room. As soon as the door closes, the Hatter lets out a disgruntled sound. "I don't like him."

"You two have been rather… Tense around each other." Mirana looks concerned as she stares at Tarrant. "Is something going on between you two that I need to know about? Perhaps I can help."

"He has been scoffing about my job." Tarrant grumbles darkly. "Telling me about how it made me look like what I am now. Says it's freakish that my eyes change color and how orange my hair is… There's something familiar about him too… I just don't like him…"

"Tarrant, you have nothing to worry about…" Mirana smiles sweetly as she places a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her. "He's been my advisor for over a year. He has proven to be very trustworthy. I will admit that he is a little blunt and strict with his beliefs, but that's who he is. Don't let him get to you."

Hatter remains silent. Mirana smiles brightly. "Besides, we must get ready for Alice's return! You wouldn't want her to see you depressed, would you?"

Hatter's eyes turn into a flash color of green. He smiles slightly and nods.

"But how do we know if she will come back?" Mallymkun points out. Mirana pauses before she turns to McTwisp. "McTwisp, keep watching Alice. Find out if she plans to return. When you know, alert us immediately."

McTwisp nods before he turns to hop out of the room. When he is gone, Mirana dismisses the other people before she turns to leave the room. But she stops over the hallway when she hears Tarrant and Mallymkun speaking.

"But she promised… She promised that she'd come back…"

"Don't get your hopes up, Tarrant… Whether she does or not is up to her."

Mirana sighs as she continues to walk away to her study room. She needs to clear her mind before she makes plans.

**Read and Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tea Party Gone Wrong

**A little drama in this chapter. The title gives it away. Btw, I really appreciate all the support and comments on this story! That means a lot to me. If you can, leave a vote for updating this story more often in the future. The more votes I see, the faster I will update. And sorry about the short delay; I was working on an art project that took me four days to draw and color in. Not to mention I had my wisdom teeth pulled out this morning... T.T. Not fun stuff. I am in undeniable unbearable undescribable pain! I haven't eaten all day because it hurts so badly! And what's worse; no candy for me on Halloween! DX**

**Rant done. Anywho, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Alice in Wonderland: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 3: Tea Party Gone Wrong**

Alice breathes deeply as the carriage stops in front of Lord Ascot's home. Her mother and Margaret sit on the other side of her as they look outside the carriage. Margaret has decided to leave Stefan home under the care of her most trustworthy maid. She doesn't want him to witness anything that might go wrong between the Kingsleighs and Ascots.

A week has passed by since Alice returned home. She has spent most of her time with her family but mostly looked after Stefan whenever her mother and Margaret go out to grab some supplies. She grew quite fond of her little nephew and he seems to already know who she is. He always relaxes around her and puts on a smile every time she teases with him. Even though Alice enjoys spending time with her family, she is a little uneasy about Lord Ascot's request to have tea at his home. Helen and Margaret are mainly concerned about Alice; they aren't sure if Lord Ascot has truly persuaded his wife to forgive her. Knowing Eleanor, she isn't one to easily change her mind…

Alice sighs when the footman opens the door. He helps Margaret out first while Helen gives her daughter an encouraging look. "Just relax, dear…" She says softly. "It'll be all right."

Alice smiles weakly as the footman helps her out next. She has a little trouble climbing out due to her corset holding her up in a very uncomfortable position. She hasn't worn a corset for over four years and now it was being very unforgiving for this particular day. Alice decided to dress proper for once to hopefully ease the Ascots and give them a good impression.

Alice sighs as she stands beside Margaret and waits for Helen to climb out. Once the women are together, Helen gently pushes the girls forward. Alice could feel her heart beating in anxiety and Margaret senses her unease. She holds Alice's arm reassuringly and smiles as she pats her arm. Alice smiles back at her older sister as they walk together up to the front door.

Helen walks around the girls and knocks on the door three times. After a few moments of waiting, a servant opens the door and beckons the women inside. The Kingsleighs walk inside quietly and wait as the servant leaves to fetch for the Ascots. As soon as the family enters the room, Lord Ascot smiles widely. Hamish smiles politely while Lady Ascot's smile was tight and her eyes seem dark. Like the Kingsleighs, they are dressed properly for the occasion.

"Ladies," Lord Ascot greets Helen and places his hand on her arm gently. "Welcome to our home. I hope that your ride has been pleasant?"

"It has." Helen nods politely and smiles at Hamish and Lady Ascot. "Hello, Hamish. Eleanor."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kingsleigh." Hamish lowers his head respectfully. Eleanor does nothing as she holds her hands together and turns her eyes away. "Hello." She says impassively.

Lord Ascot then looks at the time. "You have arrived just in time. The servants have finished setting up the table. Shall we talk over tea?"

"That would be very nice." Helen smiles as Lord Ascot offers her and Lady Ascot his arms. Once he leads the older women into the living room, Hamish offers Alice and Margaret his own arms. The girls smile and take his arms as he leads them towards the living room. They pass through the living room and walk through double glass doors until they come upon a balcony. There is a large round table with six chairs and various sorts of sweets with an expensive tea set neatly assembled.

"It is ready, my Lord," The servant that was finishing putting down the food lowers his head to Lord Ascot. Lord Ascot smiles and nods. "Thank you. You are dismissed." When the servant leaves, Lord Ascot and Hamish lead the girls towards the table and pull out their chairs for them. Once they are nicely seated, the boys sit down. Alice is somewhat relieved to sit between her mother and Lord Ascot.

"Well now, eat up. The cook has outdone himself with the beignets." Lord Ascot chuckles as he helps himself with a small plate of food. Then he politely offers tea to everyone. Once everyone helps themselves with food and drink, they start a casual talk. Or rather, Lord Ascot is answering Helen's questions while Margaret, Alice, and Hamish listen and put in their own input. Lady Ascot is silent during the whole half hour of speaking. She occasionally glances at Alice before she focuses on the conversation.

"So in order for the trade route to work, our trade ships must travel to America, make more travel arrangements through the continent, and then pass the Pacific Ocean to reach to China?"

"That's correct." Lord Ascot wipes his mouth with a napkin. "With Alice's help, we made it possible to make it work."

"It would be a lot easier than just going around Africa to the place and back." Alice adds. "We could easily resupply in America at any time and have a short trip through the Pacific Ocean to China and back."

"I see…" Helen nods in approval.

"But isn't that risky? Trusting people that we don't even know with our equipment?" Margaret asks as she stirs her tea with a spoon.

"One of my other business partners works in the American nation." Lord Ascot states. "He always makes sure that his tasks are done correctly and I trust him with my life."

"And has Alice made consideration for finding a suitor?" Lady Ascot asks suddenly. Everyone looks at her in surprise. "I'm sorry?" Helen asks.

"Now that Alice is back, surely she must be thinking about finding a husband." Lady Ascot says quietly. "It must have been awfully dreadful and tiring to work for a business for four years without any rest. And to think that you were the only woman on a ship with over fifty men…"

Alice smiles a bit. "Actually, it was very fun working with Lord Ascot. We got to see so many new people and places. It was really wondrous. All the men on the ship were very polite and friendly; we all got along quite well."

"I see…" Lady Ascot narrows her eyes. "But have you thought about starting a family of your own?"

Alice hesitates when she sees the glint in the woman's eyes. "No… I haven't really given it much thought. I've been busy helping Margaret take care of her own son while Lowell is away."

Lady Ascot says nothing and continues to stare at Alice. Lord Ascot clear his throat awkwardly and holds up the teapot. "Would anyone like some more tea?"

"Yes, please." Helen and Margaret quickly hold out their cups and Lord Ascot pours some more tea for them. Suddenly a blue butterfly flies around the table. Annoyed, Lady Ascot tries to shoo it away until the butterfly flies towards Alice's cup and lands on the handle. Alice smiles down at the butterfly and holds him up to her finger. "Hello, Absolem." She murmurs quietly.

"Absolem? What is this Absolem?" Hamish asks suddenly. Alice grimaces when she realizes that she spoke loudly and looks at everyone. They stare at her inquiringly while the butterfly floats onto her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing." Alice says hastily. "Just a name that I overheard people calling butterflies during my travels."

Alice could have sworn that she heard Absolem call her a stupid girl. But at least her lie convinced everyone; they only nod and continue to eat and drink. Suddenly Lady Ascot lets out a shriek and bolts up. She stares down at her feet and points at a panicked white rabbit that had gotten too close to her. She tries to shoo it away but the rabbit panics and jumps onto the table. He makes a huge mess all over the table and breaks several fragile cups. The sweets splatter around the guests and everyone shouts out as they step away from the table. Absolem quietly flies away towards the foliage during the whole fiasco. Alice gasps when she sees the blue coat that is holding a pocket watch. "McTwisp!" She murmurs quietly.

"Get it! Get it!" Lady Ascot shouts as she points at the sprinting rabbit. The small creature tries to run out of the balcony but moves backwards when a servant tries to catch him. Suddenly a servant comes out of the house with a gun and aims at the bolting rabbit. Horrified, Alice rushes over to him and tries to snatch the gun away. "NO!" She shouts. The duo exchange a tug-o-war with the weapon while Lord Ascot and Lady Ascot shout at Alice to let go. McTwisp takes this as his opportunity to jump around the other servants and bolts down the grass towards the bushes. He disappears into the foliage.

Just when Lady Ascot comes too close, Alice curtly snatches the gun away but stumbles back. Lady Ascot shouts when Alice bumps into her and makes her trip over the table. The whole table collapses under Lady Ascot and all the tea and cakes splatter around her expensive dress and face. Everyone is absolutely silent as they gape at Lady Ascot before they turn to Alice. Embarrassed and horrified, Alice slowly hands the gun back to a servant as she stares at Lady Ascot with guilty eyes. Two servants help Lady Ascot onto her feet but step back when she stomps toward Alice with the teapot in her grasp. Margaret and Helen hastily step before Alice protectively while Lord Ascot and Hamish stay at their spots.

"You… Are an absolute disgrace!" Lady Ascot shouts as she throws the teapot at Alice's feet. Alice flinches at her harsh tone. Lady Ascot wipes frosting off her face and hair as she points at Alice furiously. "You may look like a proper lady, but you have the disgrace and insanity of a lunatic! You will never fulfill your family duty or find a man that will tolerate your freakish fantasies!"

Her bottom lip trembles before she pushes Margaret and Helen away and stomps into her home. The servants begin to murmur amongst themselves as they glare at Alice before they follow after Lady Ascot or begin to pick up the mess. Hamish gives Alice a very sympathetic and apologetic look before he rushes into the house after his mother. Lord Ascot is still with shock and disbelief. Then he turns to the women and murmurs, "I'm so sorry… I…"

"Lord Ascot, I think it's time that we go home…" Helen says quietly as she wraps an arm around Alice's. Margaret takes Alice's other arm. "We appreciate your attempt to fix things up, but I don't think that Lady Ascot wants to even try… I'm sorry…"

When Lord Ascot's face crumples into sadness, Helen quickly states, "But you and Hamish are free to come visit us at any time… But I think Alice needs to go home and think about some things…"

Lord Ascot smiles weakly and nods. "Let me take you back to your carriage…"

The walk is silent from the balcony to outside. Lord Ascot politely opens the door for the women and bids them farewell. He kindly tells Alice not to worry about a thing while he talks with his wife. Alice only nods and Lord Ascot leaves after he shuts the door. The women say nothing during the ride back home. Twenty agonizing minutes pass by and Alice hasn't removed her gaze from the floor.

This is all her fault…

But as soon as they arrive home, Alice pushes away all properness and jumps out of the carriage before it even stops. Her mother and Margaret call out to her but Alice ignores them as she rushes into her garden. She doesn't even notice that it has started to rain heavily.

Alice sniffles as she runs through the cold drizzle and pushes her way through the foliage. She keeps running until her legs give out and she falls down onto the mud. She whimpers as she sits up and scoots under a tree to avoid the rain. She holds her legs close and lets out silent tears as she looks up at the dark sky. The cold wind blows through her body but she ignores it as she turns to hug the tree behind her for comfort.

She doesn't fit in here… Nobody likes her for her difference… Lord Ascot only tolerates it because she was his partner and her family tolerates it only for the sake of their familial love…

She has no one… She is all alone…

**This is essentially the turning point of the story. This event makes Alice make an important decision. Review or comment, please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Returning to Underland

**Sorry for the long wait, people! I had my wisdom teeth pulled out about a week ago and I'm still healing from it. Not fun stuff... T.T**

**Anywho, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! Also leave a vote for updating this story on my poll!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 4: Returning to Underland**

Ever since the tea party incident, Alice has shown no improvement in her depression. To make things worse, she caught a high fever from staying out in the rain for so long. It took Helen and Margaret about an hour to have their servants find Alice crying under the bushes. The girl has played around the garden in her earlier years enough to know about some secret spots.

Helen and Margaret took turns taking care of Alice. They always made sure that she stays in her bed and has some tea and a small snack. While one of them takes care of her, the other woman takes care of Stefan. Alice is somewhat annoyed by their refusal to let her get out of bed.

Alice seems to have gotten better after the next week. Hamish and Lord Ascot would frequently visit her to see how she is doing. Although Alice is glad to know that they still care for her, she still feels guilty about humiliating Lady Ascot. She knows that the woman must still think low of her since the Ascot men seem to avoid wanting to bring her up. She feels incredibly guilty about ruining Lady Ascot's demeanor and is dismayed by her hurtful accusation. Although it was unnecessary, Alice knows that her words are true.

She is crazy in a way that would make her seem insane to high-ranking nobility. She still has questions regarding her fantasy world that she has always thought about during her journey. She never dared to bring the questions up to Lord Ascot; she could only say so much and he already dubs her as incredibly insane (although in a very good way). How can she tell him about six impossible things during breakfast? Or how she has slayed the Jabberwocky right after she left Hamish when he proposed to her? How can she explain the time difference between their world and Underland when she herself doesn't understand it? No… Some things are better off unsaid.

So while she was resting on her bed, Alice would think of logical answers regarding Underland and its occupants. But since when does anything make sense in Underland? Maybe Underland has a logic that's different or even opposite to her world…

… Great, Alice is getting a headache from thinking so hard…

Just thinking about Underland makes something in Alice's chest ache. It's almost the same feeling she gets when she thinks about being far away from her family; she misses her home. Although she practically lived in the luxurious life since birth, Underland is the only true place she feels comfortable around in. A place that she could never understand but respect; just as the Underlandians treat her. A place that fascinates her as much as it welcomes her. A place that is a piece of her mind as much as it is a piece of her heart…

Her home…

And her friends. Oh, Alice misses everyone in Underland terribly. All the wonderful and humorous creatures there would always make her feel welcome (even though they have been skeptical of her since her second visit) and she enjoyed their company, especially Mirana and Tarrant. Mirana is like the third sister that Alice can relate to and respect her at the same time. Like Alice, Mirana has a personality that reflects how she wishes to handle things and she could care less of what most people thought of her. And as for Tarrant, he is like a very protective brother or a brave guardian to Alice. Out of everyone, Alice is closest to him and admires him the most. He is the most peculiar person out of everyone she has met, and it isn't just because of his appearance or random outbursts. He listens to people and knows how to make them feel better. He is also brave and very cunning with his words; granted, he might be smarter than most people give him credit for. Crazy, but smart.

Not only that, but Tarrant makes Alice feel unusually strange… In a very curious way. She never felt this way for anybody. Maybe it is because Alice respects him the most and trusts him with her life (literally). Other than Mirana, he is the only person she can freely express herself and not be criticized. He fully accepts her as who she is and no less. And she likes that about him.

Thinking so much about Underland and its people makes Alice suddenly feel even more curious. She wants to spend more time with them and understand Underland even more. She has so many questions answered regarding her world, and yet she barely understands her own fantasy world…

'_So why don't you return?'_

Alice is greatly startled when her conscious suggests this statement. A part of her protests to this idea while the other half feels like a sudden realization has hit her. Her serious side scoffs the idea as an insane idea that would only make her even more insane. Would she really leave her mother, sister, and nephew again after she just got back? On the other hand, her thoughtful side thinks that it is a mad and brilliant idea that could help relieve her from her depression. After all, who would make her feel better about herself more than her own close friends? And as she reunites with her friends, she could learn more about Underland in the meantime…

Both sides have flaws and Alice debates on what she should do overnight. She still has no answer by the next afternoon but Margaret senses her sister's silence.

"Alice? Are you all right?" She places a tray holding tea and warm soup onto the side table before she sits on the edge of Alice's bed. She looks at her sister with concern and places her hand over her sister's forehead. Alice sighs.

"Better than before… I think…" She murmurs.

"Is the fever getting any better?" Margaret frowns when she notices that Alice is less warm than she usually is. Then she raises a brow. "Or is it something else?"

Alice says nothing and Margaret knows that she guessed right. "If it's about Lady Ascot, then don't worry about her. We told you that she isn't worth it; she's just another cranky woman that doesn't know a good person even when she sees her."

Alice shakes her head and gently removes her sister's hand. "No, it's not her. I just feel… Different…"

"Different? Different how?" Margaret tilts her head curiously. Alice hesitates for a moment. Then she decides to trust her sister with a few questions. "I was just wondering… Have you ever had this feeling that you are missing something in your life?"

"Missing something? What do you mean?"

"Like… You miss something and yet you don't even know what you are missing?" Alice was sure she only confused her sister as much as she confused herself.

Margaret frowns. "But what on Earth would you be missing, Alice? You practically sailed all over the world in four years!" She smiles sheepishly. "I'll admit that I'm jealous of you; you've seen it all and done it all while I stayed here to take care of Lowell and Mother. Not that I don't enjoy it…"

Margaret trails off when she sees Alice's helpless stare. She looks thoughtful. "In the letters, you would say that you had so many questions that you wanted answered…"

Alice nods. Suddenly realization dawns on Margaret and she looks curious. "… And yet you still have questions that remain unanswered…"

Alice nods again, somewhat relieved that her sister is getting the hint.

"Well, perhaps Mother and I can help you find the answer for those questions?" Margaret inquires. "Maybe even Hamish and Lord Ascot can help… But what kind of questions are you thinking about?"

"That's just the thing; I have a feeling that there is something that I'm missing out. But I just don't know what to do about it. Should I just not worry about it and let someone else figure it out, or should I try to find the answers to the questions myself?" Alice groans as she places a hand on her forehead.

Margaret is silent as she stares at Alice. Then she sighs quietly. "Alice, I know that you are a very headstrong girl. You like to solve things yourself and you're quite smart. However, you think too much about some things. This might be one of those cases." Alice's face falls and Margaret quickly corrects herself. "But I don't mean that in a wrong way. That's what makes you as you and I couldn't ask for a better sister. And I know you; you won't stop until you are satisfied. If those questions mean so much to you, then find the answers to them. No one will stop you. But remember that no matter what happens, Mother and I will always be there to support you."

Margaret smiles as she pats Alice's shoulder. Alice smiles up at her sister and feels relieved from hearing good advice. She sits up and carefully gives her sister a hug. "Thanks, Margaret."

"Anytime." Margaret smiles as she stands up. "Now, get some sleep. That fever isn't going to cure on itself, you know…" With that said, Margaret turns and leaves the room to leave Alice alone with her thoughts.

By nightfall, Alice makes her decision. Although a tiny part of her is guilty for abandoning one part of her life, she keeps telling herself that it would only be temporary…

On the night that her fever has finally died down, she quietly begins to get dressed for her departure. She wears a very simple blue dress and black slippers since she knows that her trip wouldn't take more than a whole day. She takes only a frame holding the picture of her whole family and a small basket containing priceless antiques she plans to give to her friends. But before she sneaks out, she takes the time to write a very touching note to her mother and sister and leaves it on her neatly made bed.

_Dearest Mother and Margaret,_

_I want you both to know that I love you dearly and will be thinking of you during my trip. I'm sorry about the short notice, but I just need some time to be alone to figure some things out. I still have so many questions that need to be answered and I feel that only I can find the answers. I promise that I will explain everything as soon as I return. Remember that I love you and I will come back home soon. Margaret, please do take care of Stefan while I'm gone. You're lucky to have such a good child_

_With Love, Alice_

Alice sighs deeply as she crawls down from her window balcony. Convinced that none of the servants have seen her, she sneaks out of the gardens into the outside streets. She carefully makes sure to hide whenever she notices other people on the streets during her walk toward Lord Ascot's estate. It took at least twenty minutes to reach Lord Ascot's gates and Alice is grateful yet amazed by her luck.

She carefully climbs over the gate walls with the vines' support. She sneaks under the bushes around the house until she reaches the house's backyard. Alice pats herself for a job well done as she walks through the foliage. With a confident grin on her face, Alice promptly walks through the trees.

Her confidence begins to slim when she realizes that she is lost in the large garden after five minutes. Since it is dark, she couldn't make out where she is amongst the trees and bushes. Frustrated, Alice groans to herself and leans against a tree. She followed McTwisp to the hole last time. How does McTwisp find his own hole in the dark?

"Psst! Alice!" A voice whispers harshly. Startled, Alice moves away from the tree and looks around the garden cautiously. Has someone caught her? Then she feels a nudging on her dress and cries out. Thinking that some rodent has caught her, she instinctively brings her foot out and kicks the poor creature away.

"OW! Damn it, Alice!" The same voice hisses. Alice freezes and looks down closely. When her vision adjusts to the darkness, she could see a small form hunching down as it clutches its face. On closer inspection, Alice sees that the being has rabbit ears and a small coat. "McTwisp?" She asks aloud.

"Of course it's me!" McTwisp snaps as he glares up at her with dark brown eyes. Alice grimaces when she sees a slight bruise on his forehead. "To think I came here to see if you were all right after that incident with that crazy Ascot woman!"

Alice remembers how panicked he was that day. He was so freaked out by being caught and almost got killed had she not interfered. She kneels down in front of him. "Are you all right?" She asks as she reaches forward. "I'm so sorry… I didn't know it was you…"

McTwisp hastily rubs his forehead. Then he sighs as he takes out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and rubs his eyes with it. "It's all right, Alice… I should have warned you that it was me… It's partially my fault…" He shakes his head before he looks up at Alice. "But what on Earth are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Don't you realize that it's dangerous out here at this time?"

Alice gives the rabbit a pointed look. "I came here because I want to go back. I want to go back to Underland."

McTwisp pauses and looks up at her carefully. "You do? Really?"

"Yes." Alice smiles before she puts on a sheepish frown. "But it's dreadfully dark out here; I can't recall where exactly the rabbit hole is…"

"Being gone for four years, I'm honestly surprised that you haven't forgotten about us by now." McTwisp huffs as he crosses his arms. Alice gives him a disbelieving look. "How could you say that? I promised that I'd come back!"

"Just as you promised to come back the first time…"

"I was a child back then and my memory was foggy. Besides, I came back the second time and kept the promise, didn't I?"

"Well… Yes." The White Rabbit droops his ears in defeat. Then he sighs. "All right, I'll lead you to the entrance…"

Alice grins before she leans forward and wraps her arms around the rabbit. "Thank you, McTwisp!" She murmurs. McTwisp protests and squirms in her hug before she lets go. He readjusts his coat and huffs as he looks up at her.

"But I must ask… How long do you plan to stay in Underland?"

Alice's smile turns into a thoughtful frown. "I'm not sure… But hopefully for a while. That is, if it is all right with Her Highness… By the way, how are she and the others doing?"

McTwisp turns around and hops away. Alice follows him and listens as the rabbit leads her towards their destination and answers her questions. "Her Majesty is doing just fine. The others haven't a changed a bit. However, the Hatter…" He hesitates.

Alice looks curious and concerned. "Yes? How is he?"

"Let's just say that he will be glad to see you again. The last two years have made him a little … Unstable." McTwisp carefully chooses his wording as he continues to hop. "Overall, Underland has been doing much better even though the Red Queen and Stayne are missing…"

"Missing?"

"Disappeared. Vanished. None of our guards could find them anywhere. But we're convinced that they shouldn't be a threat anymore… They haven't done anything under four years…"

"Well, that's good then." Alice smiles brightly. "It seems that Underland is turning back into Wonderland, just the way I have visualized it."

McTwisp couldn't help but smile. "That's exactly what Her Highness has said after she made some changes."

Soon the duo stop before a massive tree. McTwisp turns to her. "We're here. Now, you remember what to expect and what to do?"

Alice nods. McTwisp nods and reaches into his pocket for something. Then he hands Alice a key. "Keep this. It's a spare key for the door. For security reasons, the White Queen thought it would be safer that no outsider should see Underland…"

Alice nods in understanding and puts the key into one of her dress pockets. Then McTwisp gently takes the basket from Alice's arm. "I'll go first. I'll see you at the other side of the door." Without another word, McTwisp jumps into the hole and disappears.

Alice hesitates as she looks at the very dark hole. Then she looks around the garden one last time before she takes a deep breath and nods to herself. She closes her eyes, clenches her fists, and steps forward. She drops down into the hole after McTwisp.

**Yay! Alice is gonna return! How will the others welcome her? Comment, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunions

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 5: Reunions**

Alice holds back the urge to scream as she plummets down the small tunnel. Random large objects pass by her as she continues to fall until she crashes against a wall and lands on the concrete floor. She groans as she sits up. Then she notices candles sitting on an upside down chandelier and frowns. Before she realizes what's going on, she plummets down once more and falls on the actual floor. She groans in irritation and she sits up and removes a strand of hair from her face. When she looks around, she sees McTwisp's smirking face.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks mockingly. The blonde glares at him before she slowly stands up. McTwisp shakes his head and hops over to a small door. He glances at Alice and points at the table behind her before he disappears through the bright light. Alice is about to protest but the door firmly shuts behind the rabbit.

Somewhat irritated again, Alice shakes her head before she turns to the table. She sees a small vile of strange liquid and a small piece of cake beside it. The cake has a small label saying 'Eat Me' on it while the glass of the vile is labeled 'Drink Me'. Alice soon remembers her second encounter in this room and pauses.

"Let's see if I have this right… The cake makes you grow and the potion makes you shrink…" She taps her chin thoughtfully as she glances at the small door. She uses common sense before she rips off a small chunk of the cake and puts it on the floor. Then she takes a small sip from the vile. Instantly a bitter and salty taste overwhelms her throat and she coughs as she shrinks down to the size of a mouse. Her dress remains large so she has to hold it up. She grabs the chunk of cake off the floor and remains holding up her dress as she walks towards the door. She takes a minute to rummage through her dress to find her pocket and pulls out the small key. Without any hesitation, she opens the door and shields her eyes as she walks into the bright light.

As soon as her vision clears, she smiles brightly as she sees various wondrous shapes and colors of her fantasy world. She is back in Underland.

Her smile grows as she steps forward and looks around in awe. "Curiouser and curiouser…" Compared to her last visit, it was much more like a mix between a wasteland and a land of random objects. But now it seems to have grown much more livelier. The skies are now blue instead of cloudy and grey. The trees have revived and there are more colorful plants everywhere. There are so many different colors around and the new aura makes Alice feel welcome and homely.

"Well? What do you think?" Alice blinks herself back into reality before she looks down. McTwisp smiles up at her expectantly. Alice smiles widely. "It is truly wonderful… I couldn't imagine a better place as Underland."

"Wonderland now." The rabbit's eyes seem to glisten in understanding as he readjusts Alice's basket in his arms. Then he points at the cake in her hand. "You might want to eat up and return to your size. We wouldn't want anyone to see you like that, would we?" He points at her attire and smiles as she flushes at how revealing the outfit looks on her. Alice nods before she takes a small bite out of the cake and quickly holds her dress as she begins to grow back up to her normal size. She looks at herself and smiles in relief when the dress fits her perfectly. McTwisp nods in approval.

"My word… Is that Alice?" A voice asks.

"_The_ Alice?" Another voice asks. Alice looks ahead and sees a familiar group of large flowers talking amongst themselves. She smiles as she walks up to them with McTwisp right behind her. "Hello, my dear friends. It's been a while…" Alice greets the flowers.

The plants look somewhat hopeful yet suspicious. "So are you truly the Alice? You remember?"

"The same Alice. The Champion who has slain the Jabberwocky and has freed Underland from the Red Queen's reign." Alice responds confidentially. The flowers smile brightly and nod. "It is her! She has returned."

"We must spread the word!" A yellow flower insists. It smiles at Alice. "It is so good to have you back, dear Champion."

"And it is good to be back." Alice nods to the flowers. "But I'm afraid that I must get going."

"Of course!" A red flower nods in understanding. "Just be sure to stop by and chat!"

"Will do." Alice nods as she begins to walk away. McTwisp hops up to her side and remains silent as they continue to walk through the colorful plants. Suddenly they come across what looks like heavy fog. However, Alice coughs and realizes that it's smoke.

"So, Alice has finally returned…" A deep voice muses. The duo hesitate before they slowly walk towards the source of the voice. When the smoke clears, they see a large blue butterfly sitting on a mushroom with a large hookah in one of his six hands. The butterfly's small blue eyes seem indifferent as he gazes at Alice.

"Absolem?" Alice asks curiously.

"Of course it's me, stupid girl," The butterfly mutters. He blows smoke at Alice's face and makes the girl cough uncomfortably. "What other blue butterfly do you know has the name Absolem?"

Alice frowns as she waves the smoke from her face. She says nothing as Absolem takes the time to study her. "You have changed, and yet you haven't changed a bit."

"What on Earth does that mean?" Alice demands.

"What I mean, stupid girl, is that although you have changed on the outside, you haven't changed on the inside." Absolem says calmly. He takes another smoke before he speaks again. "Your behavior with Lady Ascot earlier has proven it. Just as the Mad Hatter would say; you haven't lost your munchness."

Alice flushes a bit at the memory. Suddenly McTwisp hops up and places a hand on her wrist. "Begging your pardon, Absolem. But Alice and I must get going. We need to get to Marmoreal at once."

Absolem takes another whiff of smoke. "Do you plan to go there on foot?" He asks almost carelessly.

"Well, her return was unexpected." McTwisp hesitates as he glances at Alice. "So what other choice do we have?"

"Why don't you just call the Bandersnatch?" Absolem asks casually. "All you need to do is whistle the correct tune and he will come."

McTwisp suddenly looks sheepish. He adjusts his coat uncomfortably. "Right… I almost forgot…" He clears his throat before he holds his hand up to his mouth and whistles a strange tune. When he is done, there is silence for a long time. Alice looks around uneasily until the sounds of crashes catches her ear. Alice and McTwisp turn around and see a large white figure running through various plants effortlessly towards them. It comes into a screeching halt before it let out a fierce roar. Alice flinches as the creature begins to sniff her. McTwisp grows a little uneasy while Absolem watches with bored eyes.

Then the Bandersnatch looks up at Alice with narrowed eyes. Alice swallows slightly and waits until the creature leans forward and licks her face. The blonde blinks before she smiles and wipes her face. Then she fondly scratches the Bandersnatch's ears, making the creature purr as it lowers its head for her. "It's nice to see you again too…" She murmurs.

"Well, now what do we have here?" A voice purrs softly. Alice blinks and looks over her shoulder while the face of a widely smiling cat appears beside her. Alice looks at her other side and jumps seeing the creature. But she relaxes and smiles widely. "Chessur!"

"Alice, it's so nice to see you again." The cat smiles widely as his smoky form takes the shape of a normal cat. He floats around her casually. "The Talking Flowers were spreading news about your return and I simply had to find out if they were true… And here you are." He holds his paws together as he floats before her. "Oh, won't the Hatter and the White Queen be surprised."

"We were on our way there right now." McTwisp cuts in politely. "We just needed a ride on the Bandersnatch…" Then he takes out his pocket watch and taps the glass impatiently. "Now if you don't mind, we need to get going or we will be terribly late!"

"Chessur, won't you go ahead and tell the Queen that we are on our way?" Alice asks politely. Chessur smiles widely and his eyes glow radiantly. "Of course, Champion." With that said, he disappears.

Alice smiles in confidence and excitement as she mounts onto the Bandersnatch. She helps McTwisp up onto her lap and makes herself comfortable before she glances at Absolem. "Absolem, it was nice to see you again. I hope to see more of you during my stay here."

Absolem says nothing but only nods as he resumes smoking. Alice shakes her head before she looks at the Bandersnatch's waiting form. "To Marmoreal!" She orders.

Without any hesitation, the creature stands up and begins to run through the foliage with incredible speed. McTwisp yelps from the random sharp turns while Alice simply holds on tightly and smiles during the ride.

Absolem watches them leave with a blank look on his face. But soon his look turns uncertain. "Farewell, Alice… Enjoy your time here while it lasts…"

He looks down at his hookah and stares directly at the long parchment beside it. The Oraculum shows a picture of a young woman riding a large creature that is running straight towards a large castle. But nothing is displayed after that picture.

:)(:

Mirana sighs as she sits on her throne and listens to one of her Council members making suggestions about how to rule her kingdom. Her eyes display slight weariness as she listens. This meeting has started over three hours ago and yet it is already past midnight. She had thought that it would have taken much less time to make an agreement on how to start her trade route with the other kingdoms of Underland.

Apparently not.

She is tempted to lean against her throne and close her eyes, but her proper side fights the urge. She is a queen and she is expected to behave as such. Although she could care less of what everyone thinks of her, she still has a sense of dignity and honor.

Stefan stands beside his queen with his hands behind him. His face is expressionless as he looks ahead. He occasionally glances at his queen and catches a brief look of distress on her face. Suddenly he clears his throat and steps forward. "Pardon me for interrupting, but I think that we should postpone this meeting. It is rather late and my Queen is in desperate need of sleep. I'm sure that everyone else here would like to get some rest before attending to tomorrow morning's meeting."

Several members look incredibly relieved while very few others look mutinous. Mirana stands up and holds her hands together. "My advisor is right; we can finish this meeting tomorrow morning. For now, everyone is dismissed."

The members bow to the queen before they leave the room rather hastily. As soon as they are gone, Mirana smiles widely at Stefan and places a hand on his arm. "Thank you, Stefan. I honestly thought that the meeting would be quick."

"You look tired, my Queen." The advisor gives her a crooked smile as he nods to her. "I am simply only concerned for your well-being. Go get some rest and I'll handle everything else tonight."

Mirana smiles again. "Thank you, Stefan. Good night." Then she turns and walks out of the throne room. She walks down the hallway in silence until a voice startles her. "Rather late for a young lady to be out, isn't it?"

Mirana turns around and sees Chessur appearing before her with a wide smile on his face. "Chessur, what are you doing here?" The queen looks a bit surprised and curious.

"I bring you a message. Alice has returned to Underland and is riding on the Bandersnatch towards here as we speak." Chessur's smile widens. Mirana's eyes widen in curiosity and hope. "You're sure?"

"Positive. She should be here by the next two minutes." Chessur says. Mirana's eyes widen again before she composes herself and nods. "Thank you, Chessur. I will go greet her." The cat nods before he disappears. Without a moment to waste, Mirana grabs the helm of her dress and begins to run through her castle. She passes by her bewildered red and white soldiers and doesn't stop until she reaches to the entrance door. She takes a moment to catch her breath, straightens up, and opens the door. She walks down the steps gracefully and smiles when she sees a white figure running down the path into the castle gates. The creature stops a few yards in front of the castle and Mirana sees two figures sliding down from the creature. The much smaller figure seems a big unnerved and trembles as it hops towards her. The other taller figure straightens out her dress before she walks towards the Queen. Mirana smiles widely when she recognizes them as Alice and McTwisp.

"Your Majesty, I have returned." Alice politely bows before the queen and lowers her head to avoid eye contact. McTwisp seems out of breath but manages to also bow before the queen.

"Rise." Mirana gestures the duo to stand up. She smiles brightly at Alice. "Alice, it is so good to see you again. We have all missed you." She places her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"And I have missed all of you as well." Alice smiles. Suddenly she looks apologetic. "I'm terribly sorry about the short noticed, Your Highness. I-"

Mirana holds up a hand. "Alice, dear. Please just call me Mirana. Any close friend of mine does not need to address me by my formal title. And it is no trouble at all, my dear. I already had a room ready for you in case you would return."

Alice smiles and nods gratefully. "Thank you, Mirana." Mirana smiles as she holds out a hand to Alice. When the blonde takes it, the queen gracefully leads her towards the castle. McTwisp follows them. Mirana asks her red guards to place the Bandersnatch in a comfortable stable as she leads Alice towards the kitchen.

"Can I grab you anything?" Mirana asks. Alice shakes her head and Mirana only nods before she enters the kitchen. She instinctively ducks when a glass cup is thrown against the door. Alice blinks when she hears shouts from a familiar rabbit.

"ALICE! YER LATE FOR TEA!" He shouts crazily before he begins to sprint around the room. His excitement seems to draw the attention of everyone and a few people enter the room. Bayard, Mallymkun, Tweedledee, and Tweedledum enter the room with tired looks on their faces.

"Thackery! What in the bloody Hell are you doing?" Mallymkun demands as she jumps off Bayard's head. She rubs her eyes tiredly. Alice notices that she is wearing a long-sleeved red and white nightgown. "We're all trying to sleep and you're making a racket about-" The Dormouse pauses and blinks when she sees Alice for the first time. "Alice?"

"Alice!" Bayard's eyes brighten as he rushes up to nuzzle against Alice's legs. Alice smiles and leans down to scratch his ears. "Hello, everyone. It is good to see you again."

"Is that who I think it is?" Tweedledee blinks as he points at Alice. His twin shrugs. "Probably. But then again it might not be who you think it is…"

"No, I'm certain that it's her!"

"Then maybe it is her."

"You just said that it wasn't her!"

"I said that it probably wasn't her. There's a difference."

"No, there ain't!"

"Is so!"

"Not so!"

"Is so!"

"Not so!"

The duo begin to push each other during their argument. Mirana and Alice couldn't help but giggle at their predictable differences. Suddenly louder shouts make the twins stop and listen. Everyone turns stiff when they hear a rough voice shouting.

"Ge' offa me, ya slurvish git!" A male voice snarls as loud stomps come from behind the door next to Mirana and Alice. The girls cautiously step back while another voice speaks calmly. Everyone realizes that the calm voice belongs to Chessur. "Now, now, Hatter. Don't be like that. I just want to show you a surprise. I promise that you'll like it…"

Alice's breath hitches when she hears Chessur mention the Hatter. Her heart begins to beat with excitement but she couldn't help but wonder why the Mad Hatter sounds angry. Then she realizes how late it is and believes that Chessur must have forced the milliner awake to greet her.

"This better be good, otherwise I'm gonnae have tae make a new furry hat tomorrow…" Suddenly the door slams open and Tarrant enters the room with a displeased frown on his face. His eyes are red and Chessur looks amused as he pushes the milliner inside the kitchen. The Hatter takes the moment to gather his surroundings and sees a bemused Mirana and a curious Alice. He is about to turn to snap at Chessur before his brain kicks in. He blinks as he stares at Alice cautiously. "Alice?" His eyes turn back to a normal bright shade of green.

Alice couldn't help it. She smiles widely as she rushes forward and gives the startled Hatter a tight hug. "Hatter, I'm so glad to see you again!"

The Hatter says nothing; he doesn't even return the hug because he is too shocked. Alice finally lets go of him and looks at him. Like all the other Underlandians, he hasn't changed a bit. When the Hatter makes no sound or movement, Alice grows concerned. "Hatter? Are you all right?"

"Alice…?" The Hatter now looks uncertain as he stares at Alice up and down. She looks fully-grown now. The only thing that hasn't changed are her sapphire eyes. The eyes that have the determination, boldness, and munchness that he has missed dearly.

"Hatter…?" Alice frowns up at him.

Finally the Hatter's brain begins to kick in. Without warning, he lets out an insane laugh and grabs Alice. He hugs her tightly and swings her around. "Alice, you are back! You're back!"

Although startled at first, Alice joins in on his laughter as he continues to swing her around. Mirana smiles at the touching reunion while the others join in the cheering. Mallymkun only stares at Alice suspiciously.

When Tarrant finally places Alice down, he smiles a toothy grin at her. "You came back… You're really here…"

"Of course I came back," Alice smiles up at him as she places her hands on his shoulders. "I said that I'd be back before you know it. I kept my promise…"

Tarrant only smiles wider as he places his hands on her arms. "Yes, you did…" He murmurs.

**Happy reunion! Next chapter is where things become more interesting. And I must alert readers; yes, this is an AliceXTarrant story, but the romance won't start until a little later. You'll see why.**

**Read and review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Alice and Tarrant

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy helping my aunt around! She broke her ankle (yes, ankle. Not leg.) and had a hard time getting stuff done. Never got the chance to think about new updates!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 6: Alice and Tarrant**

After everyone exchanges a happy hug with Alice, Mirana decides that everyone should return to their rooms and sleep for the night. She believes that after a good night's sleep, they will continue with their talk about Alice's return. Alice hasn't realized how tired she was; the excitement of seeing her friends again has kept her up.

While the others are dismissed, the Hatter offers to take Alice to her room since it is across the hall from his own room. Mirana merely smiles and thanks the milliner before she walks towards her private rooms. When the duo are alone, they glance at each other and smile. Then the Hatter offers his arm like a proper gentleman to Alice. The blonde smiles and accepts his offer before the royal milliner leads her out of the kitchen.

The walk is silent and slow. The duo say nothing to each other so Alice takes a few moments to look around. She notices a few slight changes to the castle, the red guards being one of them. Each door and some windows have active guards and Alice wonders why the queen has tightened her security. Alice also notices that there are a few new decorations that she has seen from the Red Queen's castle.

Alice couldn't help but pipe up her curiosity. "Hatter?"

"Yes, Alice?" The Hatter flashes a toothy smile at Alice.

"Didn't the Red Queen used to own these decorations?" Alice points at a statue and a portrait next to it. The Hatter's smile dims when Alice mentions the horrific tyrant, but he relaxes when he notices her curiosity. "Yes. Most of the things that Her Highness have taken are mainly antiques that belonged to their parents. With the Red Queen gone, Mirana decided to tear down her castle and took back her heirlooms. Everything else she gave to the victims of the Jabberwocky's attack."

Alice looks at the Hatter and notices that his eyes have a hint of blue. His facial expression shows his hidden sadness. Alice places her free hand on his shoulder. "And you, Hatter? How have you been doing?"

"As good as I can ever be, I suppose…" The Mad Hatter shrugs. "I mean, that woman is gone and it is a good thing." Suddenly his eyes start to change into a deep shade of orange and his voice grows louder. "That bloody big head has caused everyone here so much pain and she got away with it! That scandalous, pompous, good-for-nothing-!"

"Hatter!" Alice stops their walk and forces the Hatter to look at her. The milliner blinks before he hastily shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm fine." He croaks.

"Hatter… You shouldn't let her get to you anymore." Alice frowns sadly as she places her hands on his cheeks. "She is gone now."

The Hatter doesn't know why, but his body grows still when Alice cradles his face and stares at him with tender blue eyes. A strange feeling begins to buzz in his chest and it makes his mind turn blurry. But he needs to speak and not stare at his friend like an idiot.

"Missing." The Hatter clears his throat. "She and Stayne have gone missing."

"I know. McTwisp told me. But I hope that they have changed for the better in the last four years. They aren't stupid enough to ambush us again by themselves." Alice points out. She smiles a bit when she realizes something. "But that would probably explain why Mirana has the guards out tonight."

"Yes." The Hatter nods slowly as he gently removes her hands from his cheeks. Her touch was hot for some reason and he was uncomfortable by it. "We have no idea what those two are planning so we are simply just being cautious."

Alice couldn't help but blush when the Hatter stares down at her. The duo are barely centimeters apart and their hands are playing with each other sensually. They could feel each other's heat radiating from their bodies and they feel something strange flickering in their chests. As sapphire and emerald eyes stare at each other, they are unconsciously aware that they are slowly leaning towards each other…

"Hightopp, really? Couldn't you take this to a lesser used hallway?" A deep voice sneers. "There are people still awake at this time, you know."

The duo hastily pull away and stand a foot beside each other as they stare at the newcomer. A man dressed in a white suit and cape sneers as he slowly walks towards them. Alice stares at him curiously while the Hatter's eyes turn blazing red. He frowns in anger and hides back the urge to snarl.

"You better take that back, Blake," The milliner snarls. He clenches his fists tightly. "You dare to speak so lowly of our Champion?"

"Champion?" The shadowed man raises an elegant brow. He cranes his neck to move a brand of his hair from his face so he can get a better look at the duo. He stares at the girl with intrigued eyes. "The Champion Alice? She has returned?"

"Just now. We spoke with Her Majesty and were just heading towards our rooms." Alice could sense the hostility between the men and decides to ease it by introducing herself. She steps forward and offers her hand. "But I prefer being called Alice. It is nice to meet you, Monsieur…?"

"Blake. Stefan Blake." The dark man surprises both Alice and Tarrant when he kisses her hand. Alice has expected a formal handshake. "I am the White Queen's most trustworthy advisor."

"I have a nephew also named Stefan." Alice smiles a bit before she sees the man's eyes. She tilts her head and furrows her eyes a bit. "But how come I have never seen you before?"

"I was promoted about a year ago." Stefan smiles crookedly. "It was unexpected, but I took the job without any regrets. It is an honor working for the White Queen."

Alice smiles a bit. However, something deep inside is telling her that there is something off about this man. It's as if he is hiding something. Not only that, but his eyes look familiar for some strange reason…

Suddenly Tarrant clears his throat. He purposely steps up and gently pulls Alice towards him. "I don't mean to be rude, but we really must go to our rooms. The White Queen has requested that we get some rest before we talk about Alice's return after the Council meeting."

Stefan's eyes darken as he slightly glares at the Hatter. The duo exchange a heated glaring contest and Alice frowns when she notices the great hostility the duo are exchanging with each other. Finally the tense silence ends and Stefan snorts. "Very well. Just try not to do anything suspicious, especially this late…"

Alice could feel herself blushing while the Hatter's shoulders twitch. Stefan only smirks as he pulls away from the Hatter and smiles at Alice. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Alice. Good evening." He bows politely before he walks away. The duo watch him leave until Alice hears dark mumbling and turns to see the Hatter shaking.

"The nerve of that bastard…" He snarls as he shakes his fists with restrained anger. "He didn't even apologize to Alice…"

"Tarrant," Alice calls out to the Hatter by his name. The milliner blinks and stares at her as she holds his hand. "It's really not that big of a deal. When I was on my journey, the men on the trade ship always made jokes like that about me."

"They insulted you?" Tarrant looks furious as he glares expectantly at her. Alice couldn't help but feel flattered that the milliner is suddenly being protective of her. It was rather sweet.

She smiles. "Nope; they really mean no harm by it. I always joked around with them too; it was quite fun." Alice's smile widens at the memory of sharing stories at nighttime with the sailors. Each man had a different interesting tale to share; a story about their past lives, their goals, their families, and sometimes their achievements.

Seeing Alice smile makes the Hatter relax a little bit. He slowly nods and takes a deep breath to calm himself. When he opens his eyes, Alice sees that they turn back into a light shade of green, but not completely emerald. This must mean that he is still upset. Then Alice grins as she squeezes his hand. "I cannot wait to tell you about all my adventures tomorrow! I have so many stories about my journey that I want to share with you!"

Tarrant's eyes turn deep green as he smiles slightly. "That does sound quite interesting. I cannot wait to hear them."

Suddenly Alice lets out a loud yawn. Tarrant chuckles. "It seems that our Champion is quite tired. Let's keep walking; we're almost there." Tarrant smiles as he pulls Alice gently by the hand and leads her down the dark hallway.

The two are silent for about five minutes until they come across a large door. Tarrant stops and turns to face Alice. He smiles as he gently holds her hand up with both of his own. "We are here, my lady. Get a good night's sleep and I shall see you tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Alice flushes a bit and smiles as the milliner tenderly stokes her hand. She looks down at her hand and suddenly frowns when she sees large bandages around his palm and fingers. Wordlessly she takes his hands into her own and looks them over. She sees various scars on unbandaged parts around his wrists. "Tarrant… What happened?"

The Hatter looks a bit unnerved when Alice looks at his damage. He sighs as he slowly pulls away from her. "That is a story I shall tell you later…" He looks ashamed as he adjusts his hat and turns away. "Get some sleep, Alice… I will see you tomorrow."

"But-" Alice is about to protest but the milliner walks away into the shadows. Alice winces guiltily as she watches her friend walk away from her. She knows that what she has just asked must be a very tender subject. Suddenly weariness overwhelms her and she decides to turn in for the night. She can apologize to Tarrant tomorrow morning.

She slowly opens her door and quietly enters the room. She turns on the light and looks around for a moment. She sees a large bed covered with silk and a large vanity sitting beside it. She sees a door that leads to the bathroom before she looks down at herself. Seeing her dress dirtied from her short rush, she decides to take a quick bath.

She takes out a comfortable set of light blue undergarments and places them on the bed before she retreats to the bathroom. Then she strips herself from her clothes, dumps them into a laundry basket, and starts the bath. She sighs as she waits for the tub to fill up. Then once she turns the knob off, she slowly slides into the water. She winces a bit at the slightly hot temperature, but then she relaxes when the heat relaxes her muscles.

She simply sits there for ten minutes and enjoys the tranquility before she begins to wash herself. The soap smells like lilies and Alice smiles as she steps out of the bathroom smelling sweet and feeling clean. She dries off her hair before she walks into the bedroom. She quickly puts on her undergarments and hangs up her towel before she climbs onto the bed. After making herself comfortable under the sheets, Alice falls into a deep slumber.

**Thought I'd give a tender friendly moment between the duo. I'm not starting the romance just yet, but it will get there. I promise. **

**And since I will be busy for the next while, I've decided to give foreshadows of the next chapter. However, I need some tips on what should happen! I'm running out of ideas and I'll be busy in the next few weeks! I would greatly appreciate it.**

**So, for the next chapter, Mirana decides to plan a ball in honor of Alice's return at her parents' castle, the Crystal Castle. Alice isn't too thrilled since she still feels guilty about the tea party at the Ascot residence. Meanwhile, the Hatter is still shaken about their encounter and wonders why he feels strange towards Alice. Some tips about what I should do would be appreciated.**

**So how is the chapter? Feedback, please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Is This Love?

**Hey, guys! Sorry for another late update! I was busy fixing the bios of all my OCs in my DeviantArt Account! Photoshop has really made a difference; I love how most of the pics turned out. I also needed some time to think about what to put down for this chapter; it was difficult at first. But now I have something and I love how this chapter turned out. And it's long too; hopefully that'll make up the lost time. Some suggestions for future chapters would be appreciated!**

**Enjoy the chappie! :)**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 7: Is This Love?**

_Tarrant is walking down the dark path of a large forest. Autumn leaves casually fall down from the trees as he continues walking. He hums a cheerful tune and smiles brightly as he walks upon a small town._

_His hometown._

_Singing, laughter, and dancing is everywhere as he walks through the crowd. He greets every person with a wide smile and nod before he continues his way. His smile widens when he sees a magnificent white stallion standing before a performer. He sees the White Queen laughing and clapping her hands with the beat of the music as she enjoys herself._

"_My Queen…" The Hatter walks beside the horse and removes his hat as he bows before the queen. Mirana turns to give him a smile._

_The Hatter stands up and is about to say more before the queen is suddenly engulfed by flames. The Hatter blinks before he sees a silver crowd lying upon a pile of ash. His confusion turns into horror when the sound of screams echo in the town. He looks around in fret as the town is being engulfed into flames and the townsfolk run around in different directions out of fear and panic. A loud roar startles the Hatter and he looks up with horrified eyes to see the Jabberwocky tearing up his very own home._

_He rushes forward and picks up a dropped sword to deal with the dragon when a cry catches his attention. He looks aside and suddenly feels everything within his body freeze._

_Stayne was holding Alice close to himself. The beaten blonde was whimpering as the Knave holds a dagger over her neck and holds her arms tightly behind her. He sneers at the Hatter._

"_Surrender yourself, Hatter. Otherwise your precious Champion's head will be put in a platter for the Red Queen. Only Heaven knows how much Her Highness wishes to see the Champion dead." The Knave says smoothly._

_The Hatter's eyes turn red as he holds up his sword and points it at the duo. "Le' 'er go, Stayne. She is no concern of ye."_

"_She concerns me plenty." The Knave draws his knife down to Alice's chest and teasingly points the tip between her breasts. Alice shivers. "If you surrender, then she will serve as my prisoner. The Red Queen will not know of her survival; not as long as Alice is mine." Stayne nuzzles against Alice's neck tenderly and Alice grimaces._

_The Hatter's eyes widen before they narrow. "You wouldn't dare…" He growls._

"_What's this? The Mad Hatter is jealous that his Alice is in the arms of another man?" Stayne smirks at the fuming milliner. "Oh, this is just so sweet." He draws the dagger back over Alice's neck as he grins maliciously. "But it is your choice, Madman. Will you let Alice live and let her be mine, or watch her die under my hold?"_

_Furious, the Hatter says nothing. He couldn't think straight. His anger was slowly overwhelming his thoughts and his logic was dimming quickly. He has to act quickly otherwise he would lose his Alice forever._

_Wait a moment… __**His**__Alice? Where in the world did that come from?_

_The Hatter blinks. Alice is his dearest friend. Of course he loves her as such, but does he harbor feelings that might be more? Was it possible?_

"_Very well." Stayne's voice shatters the Hatter's confused thoughts. The Hatter looks up and his eyes widen when flames engulf Stayne and Alice. An extremely overwhelming panic strikes the milliner as he reaches forward and tries to pull Alice away from the flames._

"_ALICE!"_

:)(:

"No!" The Hatter cries as he sits up with cold sweat running down his forehead. He breathes heavily as he looks around and realizes that he is in his bedroom. His eyes remain wide before he sighs in relief and takes deep breathes to calm himself.

He runs a hand through his frizzy hair and sighs as he sits back against his pillows. Then he shivers when he feels a cool breeze from the window and covers himself with the blanket. He has chosen to wear only shorts for the night but didn't think that it would be so cold in the next morning.

The Hatter groans in irritation. This is the fourth time in the last month that he has gotten nightmares concerning death, fires, the Red Queen, and Stayne. But it is the first nightmare he ever had that concerns Alice.

Alice…

The Hatter pauses as he thinks about the blonde. What in the world happened in that nightmare? All he knows is that he was afraid and angry for Alice's safety, but a new sense of protection overwhelmed him. He feels his heart beating heavily against his chest and frowns. Ever since Alice returned from the night before, he has felt strange every time he saw her. He noticed the obvious changes in the Champion; her body is more defined and her hair has grown longer and is slightly wavy. And when he saw her eyes, he could see some changes. She looked more confident, proud, and happy compared to four years ago.

Then Tarrant remembers their tender moment during the walk towards their rooms. He could feel his heart grow warm at the thought of their hands touching and the way Alice's eyes glistened in the dark. Such beautiful, deep, innocent-

The Hatter snapped out of his thoughts and shakes his head in disbelief. Is he admitting that he might be… Harboring romantic feelings for the Champion?

Preposterous! The Hatter tries to deny this belief. Yes, he loves Alice as one would love his sister, but it was impossible. There was no way he could have fallen for her in one night. He probably just missed her terribly, that's all. After all, they haven't seen each other in four years. They have so much to catch up on starting tomorrow. Besides, they are too different to even consider being together. Apart from growing up in different worlds, they have a great age difference.

But then the Hatter thinks again. If that were such the case, then why was he feeling so warm and at ease around Alice? It was much different than what he would feel for Mirana, Mallymkun, and his other close friends. These feelings have started the moment he met Alice again in her second return. He dismissed the feelings as fondness for the girl during their travels that eventually blossomed into a brother/sister friendship. But when they had their talk on the night before the battle against the Red Queen, something sparked in the Hatter. It grew when Alice decided to fulfill her destiny as Underland's Champion. Her confidence in herself has improved and her bravery outmatched most of the White Queen's army. The Hatter felt great sadness when Alice decides to go back to her world, even sadder than when he lost his hometown to the Jabberwocky. Just thinking of starting everything over pained the milliner since he believed that Alice would forget about Wonderland again. However, she promised to be back. That promise gave the Hatter hope for four years and he anxiously waited for her to return. But in the last two years, his hope began to dim when he realizes that nothing would change. He could feel his heart breaking at the thought of never seeing Alice again and he never knew why such a loss had affected him. But when Alice returned, it was as if a light was turned on in an eternal darkness. The Hatter had never felt so relieved and happy in his entire lifetime.

The Hatter lets out a sharp intake as realization overwhelms him. No matter how much he tries to deny it, it is true. He is in love with Alice. Why else would the nightmare have such a heavy toll on him? Mirana said that all dreams and nightmares have a hint of foreshadow and truth in them. He supposes that this nightmare is no different.

The Hatter lets out a shuddery breath and covers his face with his bandaged hands. Dear God, why did this have to happen to him? He has suffered losing his entire clan and family, and now he has to suffer with loving a person that might not even harbor the same feelings for him? The pain of losing Alice again in any way will certainly destroy Tarrant, especially if they are together.

No, he can't risk it. No matter how much he might love Alice, he will make sure that they won't be anything other than friends. They were perfectly fine with being friends for four years, so now won't be any different. Tarrant will just have to watch over Alice and make sure that she is safe and happy during her stay.

It is for his own good. The milliner cannot go through another heartbreak by losing another loved one, so he will simply stand back and watch…

:)(:

"You want to do _what_?" Alice gapes at Mirana with the most comical horrified expression that the White Queen has ever seen. Mirana places a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

The women are eating a late breakfast in the dining room with all of their friends. The White Queen had quickly finished her morning meeting with her Council with the decision to finalize the trade route plans by the end of the month. She has decided to seek Alice for help with the situation; Alice would surely know what to do since she is specialized with her father's business for four years. After the blonde was summoned, Mirana requested for Alice's assistance with the plans and the blonde agreed. They have talked about Alice's experiences with her trade business over breakfast while everyone else slowly joins in the meal. Everyone chats with each other about random topics while only one person remains silent.

Tarrant occasionally sips his tea and listens to Mirana and Alice talk. He smiles slightly when he hears the pride in Alice's voice. After hearing about her many accomplishments, Tarrant knows that Alice should be proud of herself. His eyes glow emerald as he hums and sips his tea again.

After about ten minutes of talking, Mirana is pleased to know that Alice has enough experience to help plan out the trade routes of her kingdom throughout Wonderland. The queen smiles when an idea pops into her mind. Alice has done so much to save her kingdom four years ago and she would improve its government very soon. After quietly eating and thinking for a few minutes, Mirana decides that there is only way to thank Alice properly.

Throw a ball for Alice's honor as Champion.

After giving Alice the suggestion, the blonde was stricken speechless.

Alice's outburst has silenced everyone. Everyone glances at Alice curiously as she stares at the queen as if she has just pulled off a dirty joke.

Mirana smiles innocently. "Throw a ball in your honor." She puts down her fork and places a hand on Alice's arm gently. "Alice, you have no idea how much good you have done for us all. The least I can do is reward you with your very own party."

"A ball?" Alice says the name as if it is a disease. Mirana removes her hand from Alice's arm and frowns worriedly. "Do you not accept this reward, Alice?"

Alice blinks before she shakes her head rapidly. "No, no, no! It's not that! It's just… Well…" Alice hesitates. "… I have had some bad experiences with parties…"

"How do you mean?" Tarrant asks softly. He places a hand on her shoulder as the protective urge rises again. "Surely all the parties that you went to were fun!"

Alice sighs. He has no idea; none of them do (with the exception of McTwisp; Alice is certain that the reminder of being shot at during a tea party will always scar the poor rabbit for life).

And so the blonde decides to tell her friends about everything. She has told them about her not-so-secretive engagement party from four years ago and how it ended with the Ascots and her family on a sour note. Then she told them about how the most recent tea party had gone wrong with her, McTwisp, and Lady Ascot. When she finished, she wiped a tear from her eye at remembering Lady Ascot's hurtful words.

"Oh Alice…" Mirana holds a sympathetic look as she holds the blonde's hand and squeezes it gently. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why, that old hag!" Mallymkun jumps up from her seat and angrily shakes her fists as she paces around the table. "I oughta-"

Tarrant could feel extreme guilt and sadness lurking into his heart. Without thinking, he wraps an arm around Alice's shoulders and gives her a squeeze. Alice glances at him and smiles weakly before she nods.

"It's OK… I'm mostly over it…" Alice shakes her head. "The point is that I just don't have a good time at any party whether they be dances or even for tea."

"I understand…" Mirana nods before she sighs. "I should have asked for your approval first. I'm afraid that my messengers are sending out the invitations as we speak…"

Alice's expression falls. After a moment of silence, she lets out a sigh. "It's fine. I'll go to the ball. Hopefully this one won't turn out so bad."

The Hatter suddenly grins and his eyes change from blue into green. "That's the spirit, Alice."

Mirana's smile brightens. "In that case, be ready to leave at about six tomorrow night."

"Leave?" Alice blinks in confusion. "But isn't the ball going to be here?"

"Oh, no." Mirana smiles and shakes her head. "No, it will take place in a place far more grand than here. A place where no matter what room or hall you go into, there will be wonderful surprises behind every door. It is such a beautiful place to explore; I still remember all the fine details that were built in and around it."

"You mean the Crystal Castle?" Tarrant looks just as surprised as the other guests do.

"Indeed." When Mirana sees Alice's look, she explains better. "That castle is my birthplace and is the best place to grow up in. It is where everything in Wonderland has started; my mother and father were the rulers of that castle. But after they passed on, my sister and I have separated and started our own kingdoms. The Crystal Castle has never been used for over thirty years."

Mirana looks thoughtful and places a finger over her lips. "I do hope that everything is still intact. This is to be the best ball that Wonderland will ever see."

"Everyone is coming?" Mallymkun looks excited and delighted as she jumps up and down on the table. Her anger from before has diminished.

"As far as my messengers can go." Mirana smiles.

Alice's eyes widen. "Oh, my… This _is_ going to be a big party …" Anxiety overwhelms her as she sits back on her seat. Tarrant gives her a worried look while Mirana smiles brightly at Alice.

"Do not worry, Alice. The Crystal Castle is enchanted; the spell puts everyone at ease. The castle has so many wonders that will keep everyone busy. Guards will be at every exit and entrance. Nothing terrible will happen as long as you are in the castle's perimeters." Her smile widens. "And besides, you have us to be there for you. You have nothing to fear, my dear. All that I ask is that you have a wonderful and memorable night."

Alice stares at Mirana before she looks around the table at her smiling friends. Her uncertainty diminishes when she realizes that the closest friends she has will be by her side no matter what happens. She smiles and nods to the White Queen. "I'll try, Mirana."

Mirana smiles brightly.

:)(:

After breakfast, everyone decides to go their separate ways. Mirana leaves early with McTwisp to go see the final touches for the Crystal Castle and decides to stay there until the ball starts. That way she has enough time to get ready and greet her guests afterwards. Tarrant goes to his room to start working on some orders of dresses and suits that are requested by Mirana's Council. The task is fairly easy since the Council is so small and all the members mainly wear white, silver, and sometimes gold.

That leaves Alice to the others. Bayard suggests taking her out for a walk to see how much Wonderland has changed. Alice is hesitant about the idea until the Tweedles, Thackery, Uilleum, Chessur, and even Mallymkun agree and insist on going. Alice then decides that a short walk wouldn't hurt and leaves while chatting happily with her friends.

Through his window, Tarrant watches them race with Alice as she rides on the Bandersnatch out of the castle gates. He holds his curtains aside and watches them leave before they disappear over the distance. He smiles and shakes his head before he turns back to his work.

Suddenly the sun shines on something bright and Tarrant turns to look at his closet. He pauses when he sees blue silk hanging from the door. He walks over to the closet and opens it to stare at a blue gown.

The dress is magnificent. The blue silk shines with tiny sparkles and gracefully ripples like sea waves as Tarrant carefully holds up the dress and stares down at it. The texture was silky inside and out and the design was smooth. The sleeves are loose and are a lighter shade of blue as they join with the top V-shaped helm of the dress. The dress comes with a long pair of matching light blue gloves and a sparkling headband.

Tarrant's eyes soften as he smiles at the dress. He has made it two years ago… For his Alice.

Yes, it was a long time since he has made such a fine gown for anyone. He had hoped that it would be a welcome back gift for his dearest friend. Inspiration has hit him when he was working on his orders one day. He remembered making a tiny dress for Alice during her second visit and realized that when she returned, the White Queen would give her her own assortment of clothing. Although the dresses are nice and quite elegant, Tarrant wanted to make something special for Alice upon her return. He wanted his gift to have a meaning. He wanted it to have the best quality and to show how much precious time he put on for working on it. He wanted it to be his best work of all.

He has finished working on the dress just a week ago after hearing that Alice has returned from her trip. His hope has increased drastically and he put more fine detail into the dress. Once it was finished, he smiled in pride. Mirana had accidentally walked in upon seeing him finishing the dress and admitted that she was jealous of such a thoughtful and magnificent gift. She was kind enough to give Tarrant the gloves and headband as extra accessories for the dress.

He is sure that Alice would love the dress. He could feel it in his heart.

Tarrant grins widely and his heart flutters. He ignores his affectionate feelings for the blonde as he takes the dress and leaves his room. He walks down the hallway and bumps into the last person that he wants to see.

"Hightopp, what a surprise." Stefan sneers as he walks up to the Hatter. He pauses and raises an eyebrow when he sees the dress. "Wherever are you going with that? Surely you don't intend to wear it to the ball yourself?"

The Hatter's happiness begins to dim as his eyes slowly turn orange. "Don't flatter yerself, Blake. It's for Alice."

"Alice?" Stefan blinks before he looks down at the dress. Suddenly realization hits him and he smirks. "I must admit that that is quite a magnificent gift for her. You made it yourself?"

"From scratch." Tarrant couldn't help but be smug. Stefan smirks. "Well, well, well. It certainly seems that there is something between you and Alice. There must be if you put in so much effort to making that gown. Might I ask about what you think of Alice?"

Tarrant is not going to admit his secret feelings for the blonde, especially to someone that he doesn't like. Tarrant narrows his eyes and abruptly pushes Stefan aside as he resumes walking. He doesn't take five steps before Stefan calls out to him.

"Hightopp, you better finalize your feelings quickly. Because if you don't claim her soon, somebody will…"

Furious by the advisor's words, Tarrant turns to give him an ugly lecture. However, he pauses when he realizes that he is alone. He stares at the empty hallway before he shakes his head and turns to Alice's room a few feet away.

He frowns darkly as he enters Alice's room. As he gently places Alice's dress onto her bed, he couldn't help but think about Stefan's last statement. Just what in Wonderland had that man implied on? Could he be… Interested in Alice himself?

Tarrant feels a sharp pain in his heart as sudden rage overwhelms him. Never! That bloody bastard is not going to take Alice away from him! He will try to persuade Alice into thinking that Tarrant is bad and she would hate him forever! Not only that, but the Hatter knows what the sneaky advisor is capable of. He will not let Alice be used or get hurt! His Alice deserves someone much better…

… His Alice.

The Hatter groans and runs a hand through his face. He needs to stop obsessing over Alice. She doesn't belong to him. Simple and easy like that.

The Hatter then glances at the dress sprawled neatly on the bed. He couldn't help but smile softly as he caresses the soft silk. After touching the dress tenderly for a few moments, he turns and leaves back to his room.

:)(:

"So, how do you like it?" Chessur asks as he floats beside Alice. The group has spent three long hours of exploring the forests, plateaus, and the remains of the Red Queen's castle's ruins. It is now dusk as the sun sets over the horizon and tiny stars appear in the violet sky. It has taken Alice a lot longer than she has intended to look around, but she couldn't help but be fascinated by all the changes. The plants are more colorful and lively and everything was surprisingly clean. The scent of random flowers and fruit filled Alice's nose and she felt so relaxed at being back in her world.

Her true home.

Alice smiles widely. "I love it. Wonderland has truly changed for the better. Mirana has done a wonderful job with fixing everything."

"It's all thanks to you, Alice." Bayard smiles at Alice. "You defeated the Red Queen and her Jabberwocky. It wouldn't have been possible without your help."

Alice flushes a bit as she scratches Bayard's ears. "Thanks, Bayard."

The rest of the walk is silent as the group leads Alice inside the throne room. They decide to clean themselves up before they meet back in the dining room for dinner. While everyone else heads towards their rooms, Alice walks down her hallway to look at the castle decorations. She sees various portraits of Mirana, Iracebeth, and an old couple that she assumes to be the first king and queen. The king has white hair and kind eyes that strangely remind Alice of her father while the queen has flowing red hair, a beautiful smile, and dark eyes that match the Red and White Queens' eyes.

As Alice quietly looks around, she turns at a corner and bumps right into a strong chest. She squeaks as a pair of strong arms grabs her to steady their balance.

"Oh, Champion Alice." A deep voice says smoothly. "My apologies. I thought that this hallway was empty and I didn't hear anyone approaching."

Alice grips the man's upper arms and breathes deeply as she stands up straight. She blinks before she says, "I also didn't hear anyone coming by. I just returned from a trip with my friends."

Stefan smiles crookedly as he slowly lets go of Alice. "Yes, I heard about that. Was the trip to your liking?"

"It was." Alice smiles and nods.

There is silence as the duo stare at each other for a very long time in the dimly lighted hallway. Alice notices that the man is at least a head taller than her and smelled heavily of a strong masculine aroma that made her uncomfortable. For some reason, he looks menacing in the dark even though he is wearing white…

One of his eyes catches her attention and she frowns as she squints. "Is there something wrong with one of your eyes?"

Stefan blinks before he smiles a bit. "I had an accident a while ago. My left eye was cut during an attack. It doesn't do much other than just move around; I would consider it as a lazy eye." His smile widens. "Not many people recognize my condition, though. I'm impressed. How did you know?"

Alice flushes a bit. "While I was out for my business trip, I had to learn a thing or two about some medical conditions that several sailors on my ship suffered. Damaged eyesight and terminal viruses were common so I had to look for certain symptoms. I noticed because one of your eye's pupils enlarges as a reaction to the light while the other held no reaction."

Stefan blinks and looks incredulous. "And you can see that even in dim light?"

"Yes."

Stefan stares at Alice before he chuckles. Alice looks a bit startled since his laugh sounds so deep and dark; it almost sounded cruel and it made her uncomfortable. "You truly are something, Alice. Her Highness is lucky to have such a resourceful and brilliant Champion." He smiles as he takes her hands into his own. Alice suddenly feels cold as he caresses her hands with tender strokes. "And such a beautiful one, at that."

His voice suddenly changes and Alice feels even colder than before. She could have sworn that she has heard that voice from somewhere before. The dark desire in his eyes is another thing that makes her suspicious. Just where had she seen those eyes…?

Alice is a bit surprised when Stefan chuckles again and steps back after he lets go of her. He wraps his cape around him and bows low before the blonde. "_Adieu_, my dear Alice. I will look forward to seeing you again at the Crystal Ball." He smirks as he walks past her. "I just _know_ that your dress will look as beautiful as you do."

Alice blinks as she watches the vizier disappear over the corner. Sudden realization hits her and her eyes widen. She hasn't gotten a dress ready for the ball!

Without another moment to waste, she holds the helm of her green dress and rushes towards the Mad Hatter's room with haste. She knocks on his door three times and waits. When there is no response, she knocks again. After about five minutes of waiting, Alice boldly decides to walk inside. She slowly creaks the door open and looks around.

The room is bright with random colors and looks exactly how Alice has envisioned the Mad Hatter's room to look. A large bed with hundreds of different colors is at one corner while the rest of the room seems to be a workspace of some sort. A large table with a sewing machine and various materials is placed in the middle of the room while a large stand holding various beautiful suits and gowns stands near the door that leads to the bathroom. The room looks messy but Alice figures that this is how Tarrant wishes to keep his orders organized.

Alice frowns when she realizes that the Hatter is in neither the bedroom nor the bathroom. She walks around the large table to walk towards the stand holding the finished products. Alice smiles in awe as she marvels the texture of mainly the silver and white dresses. Tarrant really has outdone himself with his work. Alice then wonders where Tarrant is; she hopes that he has prepared a dress for her. But she isn't sure which of these lovely dresses belongs to her…

Suddenly Alice hears loud shouts coming from the open window. She blinks as she walks towards it and stares outside for the source. She looks down at the courtyard and sees two white knights sparring with a dark figure. Alice squints at the slight darkness to see what is going on and her heart leaps when she realizes that the dark figure is Tarrant.

The Hatter is in a black skin-tight outfit that has a tunic, a pair of gloves, and boots. He is expertly fighting off the two knights as they advance towards him with incredible velocity and strength. The milliner breathes heavily as he knocks one knight down and blocks a strike from the other soldier. He advances towards the other soldier and strikes just as the other soldier jumps up to his feet. He sneaks behind the Hatter and sprints forward until the milliner steps aside and the two knights crash against each other. They shout in pain as they rub their faces and Tarrant laughs heartily as he proudly twirls his sword.

"Damn it, Hightopp…" One of the knights grumble as he stands up and helps the other knight onto his feet. They brush their arms as they glare at the smirking milliner. "You're getting too good at this; you probably should find someone else that is at your level."

"Is that a compliment?" Tarrant inquires. The second knight scoffs. "Don't flatter yourself, Hatter. What my brother means is that you are getting too strong for even the both of us to handle. The last four years have improved your strength and you'll never improve if you continue sparring with us. You know our techniques too well already; it's time to try a different opponent. Why not fight Stefan?"

The Hatter's smile is instantly gone. He narrows his eyes as they begin to glow orange. The duo look startled before the second knight holds his hands up in defense. "Just think about it; you're good enough to take him on. I'm not saying that Stefan is better than you; he's good, but only heaven knows how good. We know that you hate the guy so this could be your chance to beat him each night and rub it in his face every day. And you'll learn new techniques in the process."

The Hatter suddenly looks very thoughtful as his eyes turn back into green. He grins widely at the two brothers. "Well, when you put it that way… It doesn't sound so bad after all." Then he frowns and looks at the duo worriedly. "But what about you two?"

"We'll still keep in touch. The White Queen won't send us away just because we stopped training with you. We'll just be amongst the other guards." The first knight laughs heartily as he wraps an arm around Tarrant's shoulder. Then the trio begin to walk towards the castle. "And we'll train with you if Stefan is too much to handle."

"Not likely." Tarrant snorts as they enter the castle. Alice hears no more when the door closes. She stares down at the courtyard for a few moments as her mind is reeling different thoughts.

She noticed something different in Tarrant as he fought. He looked confident, brave, and strong as he sparred with his two friends. His new attire displayed his figure more accurately and Alice realizes that the Hatter is physically toned, possibly from the last four years of sparring and fighting. Alice realizes that she was staring at every muscle on Tarrant's body until she heard the trio speaking. She found herself flushing as she listens to the trio. She couldn't help but be curious as to why he and Stefan have a strained relationship; did something happen between them?

Alice sighs as she heads to her bedroom. Tarrant will be cleaning himself up before dinner so she'll ask him about her dress during the meal. She needs to clean herself up as well and figures that a nice warm bath would soothe her suddenly pounding heart. Alice found herself thinking about the Hatter as she walks down the hallway towards her bedroom, particularly his eyes, hair, and physique. She felt a strange warmth when his eyes change color and at the memory of their hands touching from the night before. What is this feeling and why is she feeling it?

Alice sighs again as she opens her door and enters her room. She stops abruptly when she sees a surprise on her bed and gasps softly as she places her hands over her mouth. The most beautiful blue gown is sprawled gracefully over her sheets with a pair of light blue gloves and a headband beside it. The sunset makes the dress sparkle and it seems to glow in the dark.

With trembling hands, Alice gently holds the dress up and feels the smooth silky texture. Her eyes begin to water when she realizes that it has the same texture and design that Tarrant made with the other dresses.

Tarrant has made it just for her.

Alice smiles and sniffles as she walks over to a mirror and looks at herself with the dress before her body. She realizes that it would hug her body snugly but it was a perfect fit. How Tarrant knows of her size, Alice can only guess.

What touches Alice so deeply is the fact that the dress was made with absolute care. All the designs were perfectly aligned and none of the other dresses that she saw earlier could compare to this beautiful gown. Tarrant must have put in so much effort to make the dress so perfect. Alice wonders how long Tarrant has been making the dress and why he would give her such a wonderful gift. She knows that he cares for her deeply, but even friends wouldn't go this far into making such perfection.

Alice's heart flutters at the thought of Tarrant caring for her happiness. He has done nothing but good for her all the time, even during her last two stays. He has protected her as if he was her guardian and has always comforted her whenever she was sad. He always has interesting things to say and Alice found herself enjoying his company more than ever.

Alice smiles dreamily as she hugs the dress closely to her chest. Could this warm feeling that she has for Tarrant be… Love?

**Sooo? How is it? Leave a comment, please! And some suggestions for the future chapters would be appreciated. I'll give a hint at the end of each chapter to give you guys some ideas.**

**The next chapter is the night of the ball and Absolem confronts Tarrant and Mirana beforehand with news that regards the Oraculum. The Oraculum displays two split fates for Alice, but she must choose only one path to follow. There is a catch; either outcome will determine her death or the death of other innocent lives.**

**That is all I have to say. Send me suggestions or just leave a comment please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Alice's Fate

**Another update! I'm really sorry for the delay; I had to take a while to think of this chapter! I'm honestly starting to get writer blocks since I have no idea of what to put for the future. At this point, I will be eternally grateful for some tips of what to put on. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 8: Alice's Fate**

Everybody in Underland was hectic as soon as they received an invitation to Mirana's ball at the Crystal Castle. Messengers have rode or flown as far as they could to send all the invitations out before dawn so they could get themselves ready for the magnificent dance.

The Crystal Castle, just as Mirana has said, was a famous landscape that very few people rarely ever visit after the king and queen's passing. But now that Mirana has decided to reopen the palace for an exciting occasion, every Underlandian hastily make various orders of elegant clothing and lists of guests that would attend. They even sent out all of their servants to help Mirana with finishing the final décor for the ball.

Such an opportunity would not go to waste.

Everyone grew curious when the invitation mentioned that the ball will be honoring Alice as Underland's champion. Some of the locals have dubbed Alice as a folklore story that the flowers have spread rumors about. But to hear that Alice would be attending the ball… They wish to see the Champion for themselves. Is she as strong and bold as the stories have said? Has she truly defeated the Red Queen?

As for Alice…

The blonde was almost a nervous wreck by the time she woke up that morning. As soon as Mirana has confirmed that every kingdom in Underland would attend, Alice felt the urge to go lock herself in her room to be away from all eyes. It was only by the Hatter's urges that she didn't flee. He reminded Alice that she should not worry about what everyone thinks of her; she will have friends that will be in the ball. The point of the ball was to let Alice have fun and be honored so the blonde has nothing to fear. Somewhat comforted by this statement, Alice managed to eat most of her breakfast.

Alice was surprised that almost everyone was gone from the castle. Only a few soldiers were around the place. Even with their protection, it was unnerving to be alone in such a huge palace. She was somewhat relieved to know that at least Tarrant has stayed behind mainly to finish making dress orders. They share more stories together as Alice watches Tarrant finishing designing his last order.

The duo were silent as Tarrant stitches some pearls onto the neckline of the dress. He hums cheerily as Alice watches him while sitting on a chair and holding a book in her hand. She has a simple light purple dress on with white slippers while her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She is silent as she observes the Hatter's movements. He seems excited about the ball.

After he finishes the dress, he shows it to Alice. "What do you think?" He smiles widely as he waits for a response. Alice inspects the dress carefully. It was snow white with cream designs flowing around the top layer while pearls adorned the neckline, waistline, and arm sleeves. It was a beautiful dress, no doubt, but for some reason it wasn't something that appealed to Alice.

Not wanting to sound rude, Alice smiles widely. "I think that whoever will wear that dress is a lucky woman."

Tarrant grins and laughs heartily as he hangs the dress on the stand amongst the other finished dresses and suits. "I'm glad that you think so! Another masterpiece finished!" He holds up a paper with a list of names as he goes through the finished orders carefully. "And just in time too; the ball starts in about eight hours."

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Alice tilts her head curiously.

"To the Crystal Castle? I'd say about an hour as the bird flies, but two if we take a carriage." Tarrant shrugs. "It's quite a ways away…"

Alice nods as she watches Tarrant's back as he continues to count his orders. Then she remembers yesterday's events and smiles when she remembers a certain gift that she knows Tarrant left on her bed. She has yet to thank him for making such a wonderful gift for her; she has forgotten about the ordeal since she has been stressing about greeting almost all of Underland.

Still smiling, Alice stands up and places her book on her chair. Then she quietly walks up to behind Tarrant. "Hatter?"

"Hmm?" He mumbles indistinctly as he continues with his work. His breath hitches when he feels a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. His body turns still when he feels a head resting on his back. He warily turns his eyes to see Alice smiling from behind his shoulder.

"I saw the most beautiful dress on my bed yesterday. I knew that whoever made it must have put in so much effort into making it so perfect."

"I-Is it…?" The Hatter's voice is hoarse as he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. How Alice could not sense it was a mystery to him.

"Yes. I know that you made it because you have made similar designs with the other dresses. But that blue dress is the most beautiful gown I have ever seen. No one has ever given me something so nice."

"I… I don't see why not." Tarrant tries to keep his voice straight although he could feel himself heating up at their sudden closeness. "The Champion of Underland deserves the best. Surely you have had magnificent gifts from your family back in the Upperland?"

"While that may be true… This is different." Alice smiles as she gently turns Tarrant around to face her. The Hatter is amazed by seeing her wide smile and bright eyes. "It's the idea that you put in so much work onto that dress that touches me. Nothing could ever come close to that quality." Then she leans up on her toes and astonishes the Hatter speechless when she kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Tarrant."

All the brain function seemed to have stopped in the milliner. He is as still as a statue as he stares dumbfounded in space. Alice merely smiles at him before she turns to grab her book and walks out of his room. Tarrant makes no movement as he tries to process over what just happened.

Absentmindedly, his fingers move up to touch the area where she had kissed him. It was barely an inch away from his mouth, but the Hatter could feel the spot burning. His whole body suddenly flares up with embarrassment and confusion as his face turns slightly pink. It contrasts with his pale skin quite effectively.

The Hatter could feel his heart pounding in his chest; faster than usual. A new spark seems to have ignited inside of him. Tarrant couldn't help but wish to kiss Alice back. He wanted to feel the smooth texture of her lips against his own. He wanted to know how she felt pressed against his form. He-

Suddenly irritation hits him when he realizes what he is thinking about. He blinks into reality and narrows his eyes as he scolds himself for thinking such scandalous thoughts. How could he have such a dark desire for Alice? She was ten years younger than him and he was lusting after her as if he was a teenager.

He has promised himself to not get any ideas of him and the Champion together. He wants them to stay as friends and never be anything more. It is beneficial for both him and Alice; neither would get hurt nor would they have to worry about losing their dignities. It would be too painful if something happened that would separate them while they were together. Besides, they come from two different worlds; their ideas are completely diverse. It would never work.

Tarrant sighs raggedly as he leans down on his chair. In order to keep his feelings for Alice at the minimum, he needs to work on not falling for her flirtatious manners. As random or even rare as they may be, he must keep on a straight face. He groans as he leans his head against his palm.

That is easier said than done.

:)(:

Four hours have passed after that incident. Alice took the time to finish reading another book while Tarrant quickly sent the dresses out to their designated owners throughout Underland. Thankfully the deliveries were taken by air so the owners received their orders by the next hour.

Everyone took the last free time to get ready for the ball.

Fortunately, Mirana had thought ahead and left a few maids behind to help Alice get ready. After taking a long and relaxing bath, Alice left the bathroom to find maids quarreling next to her bed. The four maids were all arguing over who wanted to do what with Alice until the blonde decides to separate them according to whatever they do best; hairstyling, makeup, tightening the corset, and possibly adding some last-minute touches. The decision seems to satisfy the assistants. Before Alice realizes it, the maids roughly push her down onto her chair and start getting her ready.

Tarrant was walking past Alice's room towards his own when he heard loud shouts from behind the door. He pauses to lean his ear against the door and listens out of curiosity. His eyes sparkle with amusement when he realizes that the women are trying to hold Alice down while they put on the corset. He smiles as he resumes walking back to his own room to get ready for the night.

After they successfully put the corset on an appropriate yet comfortable size, the women put the dress on the blonde. They comment on how beautiful the silky texture was and their eyes seem to flare with jealousy. Alice couldn't help but be a bit amused by their reactions when she told them that the Mad Hatter had made it for her. They all begin talking about how the Hatter has outdone himself with his best work yet; they even commented that Mirana was jealous of the gown herself. Apparently they originally thought that the White Queen exaggerated on how 'magnificent' Alice's dress was. She obviously wasn't bluffing.

After putting the dress on, Alice was incredibly surprised by how soft and comfortable the dress was. She vaguely wondered how Tarrant knew her size but chose not to comment about it. The dress was even softer inside than it was on the outside. The dress makes her curves stand out more and the V-shaped helm shows off an appropriate display of her arms and shoulders.

After smoothing out the dress, two maids begin to work on her hair while the other two work on the makeup. The hairstylist carefully yet skillfully layers each of Alice's locks into beautiful gold curls. Her assistant gives her hairclips to keep the rest of Alice's hair up while the stylist continues with her work. The makeup stylist carefully applies blush to Alice's cheeks before she puts on eye cream that makes Alice's eyes stand out more. Then she puts on mascara over Alice's top eyelashes before putting on pink lip-gloss over the blonde's lips. The second assistant carefully brushes in the makeup to make it all blend in with Alice's look.

It took a good hour to complete due to perfectly styling Alice's hair. The maids put the sparkling headband over her shining gold locks to keep the hair down and to frame the blonde's face beautifully. Then they put the long gloves over Alice's arms. As a final touch, they add a silver choker-necklace onto Alice's neck and silver comfortable dancing shoes. They went well with the silvery-blue combo.

The women all smile and clasp their hands as they marvel their work. "You are ready, My Lady."

"Take a look…" One of the maids helps the blonde up and leads her to a tall mirror just at the corner of the room. As soon as Alice sees her reflection, she steps back and almost stumbles from shock. She blinks before she looks at her reflection and stares for a very long time.

The woman that is staring back at her must be an angel. She must be; the way her skin and hair glow alongside the dress must confirm it. Her hair looked almost like gold silk while her skin was as white as snow. The dress almost blended in with her skin as it sparkled from the sunset outside of the window. She held an aura of innocence, bravery, wisdom, and kindness although her expression displayed shock, bewilderment, and slight doubt.

Alice tentatively places a hand on the mirror to make sure that it wasn't an illusion. "Is that… Truly me?" She whispers.

"Indeed it is, Lady Alice." The eldest maid smiles widely. It seems that she is pleased by Alice's stupefied look. "The image before you is our Savior, our Guardian, our Champion. _You_ are Underland's Champion."

Speechless, Alice says nothing as she continues to stare at her reflection.

One of the younger maids claps her hands together and giggles. "Tonight is certainly going to be one that you'll remember, My Lady. I am certain that all of the men will be begging to dance with you at that ball."

"The Crystal Ball will certainly be the biggest event of the century. Enjoy it while you can, especially since it is done in your honor." Another maid smiles.

Again, Alice remains silent as she stares at the reflection.

"Goodness me!" One of the maids cries. Alice jumps in surprise and looks at her. The maid is staring up at a grandfather clock nearby the door. "It's already six! You must hurry if you don't want to be late!"

The other maids' eyes widen with alarm before they nod in agreement. One by one, they carefully help Alice out of the room and lead her towards the courtyard. They pass by various rooms and Alice notices that the guards and several lingering maids are staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

As soon as they are out in the twilight, Alice blinks when she sees a white carriage with a footman, a driver, and two white stallions.

"Shouldn't I be riding on the Bandersnatch?" Was Alice's first thought. The women stop to gape at her incredulously. They look appalled.

"And ruin the hard work that we had put on you? Absolutely not!" A maid huffs as she takes Alice's arm and slowly walks her down the courtyard towards the carriage. Alice looks back to see the other maids smiling and waving at her. She looks at the elder maid as they reach for the door. The footman smiles and courteously opens the door for Alice.

Alice blinks when she looks inside. "Where's Tarrant? Isn't he coming?"

"He has left some time ago." The maid smiles assuringly as she and the footman help Alice inside the carriage. After the footman closes the door, Alice leans over the window to continue speaking with the maid while the footman climbs onto the carriage.

"Now, you will let go of all your worries and make this night the best thing that has ever happened to you." The maid places her hand over Alice's arm and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Her Highness has worked hard to make this perfect so don't let it go to waste. Enjoy this opportunity while it lasts."

"I will." Alice smiles as she feels tears forming in her eyes. Although this woman was much older than she was, she reminded Alice so much of her own mother. She was so kind and thoughtful of other people that it made her almost the mother figure of the entire staff.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"… Thank you for everything." Alice smiles genuinely. "Mirana is lucky to have you as her Lady in Waiting."

The old woman smiles. "Thank you, my dear. That means a lot from our Champion."

Suddenly the women hear a whip and the whinnying of horses. Alice feels the carriage moving and lets go of Elizabeth's arm when the horses picks up speed. She waves back to the maids as the carriage gallops out of the castle gates towards their destination.

:)(:

For the thirteenth time that night, Tarrant nervously fiddles with the red and green striped tie on his suit as he stands before the great staircase of the Crystal Castle. Just as it is described, the castle is literally made out of pure sterilized crystals; the walls and floors were shiny and smooth while various decorations adorned the massive ballroom. Crystal fountains decorated the bottom of the stairs while random flashes of colors sparkle everywhere. A large diamond chandelier hangs on the ceiling over the large room. The only things that weren't made of crystals were the guests.

Tarrant watches various people walk down the stairs as they look around in awe or murmur amongst themselves. He could see the starlit sky over the large entrance doors. He looks at the various dresses and suits and is glad to know that most of them are made by him. It seems that his customers are satisfied.

Then he looks at himself from the reflection on the floor. His own attire consists of a black suit with various purple trimmings around the arms and legs. His brown shoes and striped tie clash terribly with the outfit, but he personally liked it. His hair is surprisingly tamed enough to be put in a ponytail (Upon Mirana's request, the Hatter decided to leave his beloved hat at home). He couldn't manage to completely wipe away his eye shadow or moisten his dark lips so his face stayed the same. He kept his bandaged hands out of sight as some guests stare at him with curiosity or uncertainty.

He occasionally nods to some people that pass by him and give polite greetings. He twiddles with his fingers nervously behind him. Ever since that encounter with Alice earlier, the Hatter found it hard to stop thinking about her. He decided to leave early for the ball with the excuse to distract himself by helping finishing the decoration. He needed to keep some distance away from the blonde in hopes that no more awkward situations will be thrown at them. But even when Mirana lets him help finish decorate the castle, the Hatter couldn't stop thinking about the Champion.

His anxiety grew as the guests started walking down the stairs in pairs or in groups. What if Alice has backed down? Or what if her carriage got stuck on the way? What if she is still getting ready? Would she be late?

"Thank you so much for your help, Tarrant. The decorations in the dining hall look absolutely splendid."

Mirana's voice spoke so suddenly that the Hatter jolted for a start. His wide green eyes look up to see the White Queen smiling at him with mischievous eyes. Her attire consisted of a beautiful snow-white gown that sparkled at every movement. Her sleeves fell from her shoulders and her black jewelry glistened under the light. Adorning her head is the silver crown that displays her royalty. Her black lips widen when the Hatter lets out a low sigh.

"Oh, Your Highness. It was no trouble at all. It was my pleasure." Tarrant bows before the queen as various passing guests also do the same. Mirana acknowledges them with a smile and nod before she turns to Tarrant.

"Are you feeling all right, Tarrant? You look a bit faint…" She murmurs.

"Oh, just splendid my Queen!" The Hatter grins toothily at her as he forces himself to giggle. "I mean, what is not to be happy about? Alice has returned and Wonderland is wonderful again! Of course, it was still wonderful even without Alice, but it seems much brighter now that she's here. I missed her terribly, you know-"

"Tarrant." Mirana interrupts him with a gentle smile. Tarrant blinks and slightly shakes his head. "Pardon me; I was blabbering, wasn't I?"

"Not at all, Tarrant." Mirana smiles as she beckons the Hatter to follow her. Despite the suspicious looks from the other guests, the milliner follows Mirana out of the ballroom and into the massive hallway.

The hallway is silent as soon as Mirana closes the doors behind her. With all of the guests chattering, it was quite a sudden change. The duo walk silently together as they look at the crystal floor and walls. The hallway seems to occupy only windows and portraits of the king and queen. The moonlight makes the crystal texture shine a beautiful shade of blue in contrast with the night blue sky.

"Tarrant, lately you have been acting a little distant from everyone." Mirana suddenly stops before she turns to the milliner. "Mallymkun and Thackery have told me that you barely say anything and just stare at your tea during meals. I've noticed this behavior myself during breakfast. I wish to know if something is bothering you."

Tarrant blinks several times down at the patient woman. Has he been distant? Granted, he has been thinking a lot these days, but was he unintentionally ignoring his friends?

"… No, nothing is wrong." It is partially truthful, but the Hatter couldn't tell the queen about what he doesn't understand himself. "I've just been busy with my orders and with spending time with Alice." His green eyes soften at the mention of the blonde. This action doesn't go unnoticed by the White Queen.

"Now that you mention it, this started happening as soon as Alice returned from the Upperland." She raises a brow inquiringly. "Could she have something to do with why you seem distracted?"

Only a lot, the milliner thought haughtily to himself.

Truth being told, all Tarrant has been thinking about is the blonde. Whether it be about her adventures, her physical change, her interests, the Hatter couldn't keep the blonde off his mind. And the event from that afternoon did not help him in any matters. But how was he going to dissuade the Queen without seeming suspicious? Tarrant couldn't lie to her even if his life depended on it. Besides, she might be implying on a different manner.

"I… Whatever do you mean…?" The Hatter mumbles as he fiddles with his tie again. Mirana notices that his hands were shaking and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Tarrant… Has something happened between you two? Are you in a fight? I can help fix it. All you need to do is-"

"Oh…" The Hatter blinks in surprise. "Oh, no! We aren't fighting, My Lady. It's just…"

The Hatter realizes that he has just been cornered. He couldn't get out of this now that Mirana knows that something is up. When her eyes show concern and slight suspicion, the Hatter slumps his shoulders. "Would it surprise you to say that I might… Be thinking differently of Alice now?"

"Differently? How do you mean?" Mirana tilts her head in confusion.

"As in…" The Hatter pauses to think. "As in I care for her happiness even more now. You know that for the last four years I have missed her terribly and that my hopes of her returning have faded after a while. But when Alice showed up… It felt like something lit up in me. I have never felt so happy to see her again. I saw so many of her changes but I know that she is still the same; only much more mature now. For the last few days I have thought about nothing but of what to do to keep her happy here. It would tear me apart if she left so suddenly. I-"

The Hatter stops and blinks when he notices that Mirana is giggling. At him.

"Y-Your Highness…?" He ask hesitantly.

"Oh, Tarrant. I would have thought that of all the people in Underland, you would recognize love in a click of a second." Mirana holds a hand over her mouth as she tries to control her laughter.

… Oh, crud. He has been caught. How did she know…?

Seeing Tarrant's horrified stare, Mirana calms down and smiles widely. "Tarrant, it is all right. There is nothing wrong in being in love. I understand completely."

"B-But…" The Hatter couldn't think straight as confusion overwhelms him. "What makes you think that-"

"Tarrant, your actions that concern Alice have already proven it. I will admit that I had suspicions when I saw you around her, but don't think that I don't approve of it. You are always there for Alice for whenever she needs help. You always look so happy when you speak with her. To top it all off, you have designed such a wonderful dress for her to wear tonight. Must I add more?"

She had valid points, he supposed. "But… You really think that it is all right? I mean, I'm ten years older than she is!"

"And my father was twenty years older than my mother." Mirana smiles. "I believe that as far as love is concerned, age difference should not be an obstacle."

"But…" The Hatter seems relieved to know that Her Highness approves of the couple and could care less of what other people think of him. But his main priority was Alice. "What if Alice doesn't accept my feelings for her…? What if she gets hurt by rumors spread…?"

"I think that it is Alice's choice to do what she wishes." Mirana firmly squeezes his shoulder and gives him a meaningful look. "But whatever you do, do not push her into making her final decision. It is better to keep her as a good friend rather than keep a distance between you. Help her feel comfortable about the situation. In the end, it is up to Alice."

The Hatter says nothing but stares at the White Queen with glowing eyes. He couldn't help but smile weakly. If it weren't for her social status, he would give her a hug to show his gratitude. She really is a good friend. But before he could mouth his thanks, a deep voice says, "Many things are up to Alice at this point."

Startled, the duo notice smoke emerging from the window. They see a large blue butterfly smoking a pipe casually as he looks out in the meadow nearby the castle. He was holding something in one of his free small hands.

"Absolem, I didn't think that you'd come." Mirana looks surprised but pleased as she smiles at the butterfly. She frowns a bit. "But what were you saying earlier?"

"Forgive me, Mirana. But my visit is only temporary; I came here to tell you something important that concerns the Oraculum." Absolem lazily holds up a large parchment.

"The Oraculum?" Mirana sounds concerned as she and Tarrant walk closer to the window. Absolem hands the queen the parchment. Mirana opens it quickly and is surprised by how short it was now. It seemed a part of it was ripped off from the left side. "What has gone wrong?"

"Nothing… Yet." Absolem inhales deeply before he points at the middle of the Oraculum. "Just look at it from beginning to the end."

In a few minutes, Tarrant and Mirana read the moving pictures together. They could see a woman riding the Bandersnatch to a large castle and assume that it must be Alice. The next scene shows the blonde walking down a pathway and stops when it splits into two different paths. There seems to be a large amount of empty space left after that scenario. Then the last picture displays a sword that is firmly implanted onto a ground. But what discourages the duo is that there is a grave before the sword but they couldn't read the text to figure out just who the grave belongs to.

"Absolem… What is this?" Mirana asks uneasily as she glances at the butterfly. Absolem shrugs casually. "I have no idea. I have a few theories, but I was hoping that you could help me figure it out. I fear that it has something to do with Alice's future, though."

Fear hits the Hatter as he takes the parchment and carefully scans the scenes to look for some clues. "How long ago were these scenes written?" He asks.

"Last night, actually." Seeing their incredulous stares, Absolem adds. "I thought that it would continue through explaining Alice's fate as it usually does. But as soon as I saw the big space, I grew a tad bit suspicious. I tried to figure it out on my own, but I couldn't find the correct answer. Thus, I decided to come to you for help."

"On the night of the Crystal Ball?"

"Better earlier than never."

Mirana sighs as she takes the parchment back and looks it over. "All right then… Tell us what you think this could mean…"

"Do you see the two split paths?" When the duo nod, Absolem continues. "I think it means that Alice's fate is split."

"Split?" The Hatter furrows his brows.

"Meaning that there are two different paths." Absolem says wryly. "But as you know, people's choices affect whatever happens to their future. So this must mean that Alice has two choices that will affect her future, but she can only choose one path."

"And the blank space…?" Mirana presses.

"I cannot say for sure, but it must depend on which path Alice chooses. They must be different outcomes-"

"But what's with the sword and the grave? Doesn't that mean that either path will end in the same way?"

"Usually fate has a way to attach different paths together." Absolem says coolly. "So in a way, you are correct about that."

"But what does it _mean_?"

"I think it should be obvious. Take a closer look at the sword and tell me what you see."

Tarrant squints. "I might be daft, but it looks a bit like the Vopal Sword."

"Very good." Absolem nods. "And you know that it is customary to place the sword on its master's grave. Think carefully about what this means…"

The duo think carefully as they stare at the sword and at the grave. On close inspection, they see an A carved on the grave before it fades with the moving patterns.

"Wait a moment…" Mirana sounds strained as she slowly looks up at Absolem with wide eyes. "Only Alice can hold the Vopal Sword… Are you saying that she is going to _die_?"

There is heavy silence as the duo wait for a response. Tarrant feels something seizing his heart when Absolem slightly nods. Suddenly rage overwhelms him and he storms up to grip the butterfly's throat. Absolem seems indifferent while Mirana loudly protests.

"Ye better be lyin' about this', ye scumbag insect. Don't give me a reason tae squish ye down." The Hatter's voice sounded so deep and ragged that Mirana was almost afraid of interfering. Absolem says nothing as he stares at Tarrant's red eyes.

"Tarrant, I know that this is difficult for you to accept considering your feelings for the Champion." The butterfly states. "However, it is what the Oraculum has stated. I have nothing to do with it. It must be done."

"To hell wi' the Oraculum!" The Hatter snarls as he pulls Absolem's face down closer to his. "Alice is _not_ going to die. She _won't_. I won't allow it. She is going to live her life happily here; she is _not_ leaving me again."

Mirana and even Absolem have to admit that they were surprised by Tarrant's blunt statement. However, the matter was forgotten when Absolem suddenly grows uncomfortable by the tightening of his throat. His anxiety seems to alert Mirana and the Queen hastily pulls Tarrant back. "Tarrant, stop this at once! This isn't going to fix anything!"

The order seems to get through to the Hatter. With a gruff growl, he lets go of the butterfly and turns away. As he paces around the hallway in aggravation, Absolem clears his throat. Mirana looks up at him with sad eyes. "There isn't another way out of this, is there?"

"None that I can foresee…" The butterfly picks up his fallen pipe and refills it before he smokes again. "But all I can tell you is that you should take precaution in whatever Alice does; her actions might affect everyone else as well. Since the Oraculum isn't complete, we have no way of telling what will happen. But if there are any changes, I will alert you both immediately."

Mirana and Tarrant say nothing. The queen sighs as she rolls the parchment into a scroll and hands it back to the butterfly. "Thank you, Absolem. We will do our best."

The butterfly nods before he turns and flies out into the moonlight. Mirana watches his blue silhouetted form disappear over the horizon before she turns to the Hatter. The milliner is hunched over the opposite window and is as still as a statue. But when Mirana walks closer to him, she could see his fists and shoulders shaking.

"Tarrant…" She murmurs as she places a hand on his shoulder. The milliner flinches at the touch. "We must try to accept this happening. I don't like it either, but I promise we'll try our best to find a way out of this. But I suggest that you do whatever you must to make sure that Alice has a happy life. Even if it means telling her things that she should know…"

The Hatter slowly glances at her but says nothing. She smiles weakly as she urges him towards the door back in the ballroom. The Hatter breathes deeply as he forces himself to put on a smile as soon as the duo enter the room. The magnificent room was blaring with noise and life as soon as they return. The whole room was almost packed with guests and music flows around the castle smoothly.

As they slowly walk back to the massive stairway, Mirana looks at Tarrant. "Tarrant, I want you to promise me something."

"Hmm?" The Hatter doesn't look at her as he keeps walking.

"I want you to keep quiet about what we just found out. Do not tell anyone, especially Alice."

The Hatter freezes in his steps before he turns to the queen. His expression is a mixture of outrage and disbelief. _"WHAT?"_ He hisses.

"Shh! We're getting looks!" Mirana hisses as she forcefully pushes the Hatter alongside her. The Hatter could care less of what the guests were thinking; he couldn't believe what he had just heard. As soon as they were on the stairway, they turn to each other.

"Yer Majesty, we can't keep quiet about this!" Tarrant whispers to the queen. Mirana could see his eyes flaring in fury. "This is Alice that we are talking about! She has the right to know!"

"Tarrant, try being reasonable!" Mirana shot back. "Do you really want to tell Alice that she will die on the night that she is supposed to treasure forever?"

Furious, the Hatter says nothing back and glares intensely at her. "But in the hallway, ye just said that I should tell her about things that she deserves to know-"

"I was talking about your feelings for her!" Mirana looks exasperated. "Tarrant, we don't know how long this will take. Weeks, months, maybe even years! We can't just tell her out of the blue; think of how she will react. Or how she will behave while thinking that she is going to die at any second!"

The Hatter pauses. He hadn't thought of that before.

"I promised to find a way to get her out of this situation. I won't give up and neither should you. If you truly love her, then you shouldn't fret on protecting her! Even if there is no way out of this, you must let her go for when the time comes. I know that it will hurt, but Alice would not want you to suffer for the rest of your life because of her."

Tarrant says nothing again before he sighs deeply and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You are right, Mirana. But… It's so hard… I don't know if I can take this…"

"That is why we must take what we can get." Mirana smiles weakly as she pats his shoulder. "Treasure each time you have with her while you can."

Before the Hatter could say something, the sound of trumpets erupts. Surprised, everyone turns silent as they look up the stairs and see a frog waiter straighten up before he speaks. "Her Ladyship that we are here to honor tonight, the Champion Alice, has arrived."

He hops aside when a woman slowly walks inside. Various people gasp in alarm before they murmur amongst themselves and point at the woman walking down the stairs.

Mirana exhales deeply as she gazes up at Alice in awe. "She looks beautiful…" She murmurs.

Besides her, Tarrant does nothing but stare at the woman that is his Champion. His Alice. His angel.

No, angel doesn't even come close to how she looks. She looked like a _goddess_.

The way her gold locks and stunning dress flow in the gentle evening breeze makes her look absolutely surreal. If it weren't for her shy smile and bright sapphire eyes, Tarrant wouldn't be able to recognize the definition of beauty that was now gazing at him.

If he wasn't sure of his feelings for her before, he was certain that he is deeply in love with her _now_.

"Yes, she is…" The Hatter murmurs lovingly under his breath.

**There is the twist in the story. And now you all know of Tarrant and Alice's feelings for each other.**

**Again, sorry for the delay. I'm starting to run out of ideas of what to put on for future chapters. I'm open for suggestions.**

**Leave a comment, please!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Night to Remember

**Sorry for another delay, folks! Things have been getting dramatic at home and I'm still debating on ideas for future chapters in this story. But before we get to this chap, I'd like to clear up some things. **

**1) I have read some of your comments concerning some scenes in this story that seem familiar. Understand that they are completely coincidental; I haven't seen some of the mentioned movies in forever (probably since about five or six years ago) and never thought about it until they were mentioned. Please note that this story is only made out of fun; I'm not making any profit out of this except to ease my boredom and to entertain readers.**

**2) I know that 'Stephan's' true identity is obvious; I didn't intend to keep it as a secret (except from the heroes, of course… XD). So yes, it's Stayne. Said it. No need to keep pointing it out. But I won't state his plot; that'll spoil the real surprise.**

**3) Thanks so much for the critiques and comments. It tells me that the plot is going great so far. However, I'm having some trouble of coming up future chapters. Some helpful pointers would be really appreciated. **

**4) One more important thing. I've just recently applied to join the Navy (Congrats to me! Yay!) and am going to RTC on October. Don't freak out if I don't respond to any comments or if I don't update soon. I'll just be working hard to get back into shape. Plus, after Christmas I'll be staying in Florida for a vocational school assigned to me. I'll still update, but not as often as before. This also depends on if I am up to updating; I'm seriously running out of ideas and have no time to come up with more!**

**Other than those notes, enjoy!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 9: A Night to Remember**

Alice could feel her heart pounding as she slowly descends the stairs. She feels her cheeks burning as she looks at the various faces that are staring at her with wide eyes. She forces herself to smile as she continues walking through the small crowd as they part like waves for her.

Alice continues looking around until she sees Mirana and Tarrant together. Her eyes soften and her anxiety eases a bit. As she walks towards them, she notices that the music resumes playing and everyone begins murmuring amongst each other. Several people glance at her as they whisper but Alice pays no heed to them as she approaches the White Queen and milliner. Her Highness looks both surprised and delighted while the Hatter seems stricken.

"Hi…" Alice smiles shyly.

Mirana finally gets over her shock and smiles widely at Alice. "Alice… You look positively exquisite! I trust that my maids haven't given you a hard time?"

Alice thinks about the small argument she had with the women about how hard they were tightening her corset. Not wanting to mention such an irrational scene, she shakes her head. "No. Elizabeth and the other three were wonderful."

Mirana smiles and nods in approval. Then she glances at Hatter and nudges him gently on the arm. The Hatter blinks and glances at her questioningly. Mirana raises her brow and gestures to Alice. Alice looks curious. The Hatter seems to get the gist and is about to say something when a voice calls out to the Champion.

"Alice!"

The trio turn to see Bayard and his wife walking towards them. After they carefully walk through the large crowd, they finally catch Alice's attention. Alice smiles as she kneels down and pets the dogs' ears. She notices that Bayard has a small black bow on his collar while his wife has a pink flower headband and a pearl necklace. She thought that they both look cute for the occasion.

"Bayard!" Alice smiles warmly at the hound dog. "How are you both doing this evening?"

"Much better knowing that our Champion has returned home." Bayard's wife responds with a kind glint in her eyes. Alice flushes a bit. "Well-"

"Come! The others want to see you!" Bayard insists as he leads the blonde and his wife through the crowd. Alice glances at Mirana and Tarrant for a moment. When they nod with smiles (Tarrant's smile was off for some reason), she leaves with the dogs.

As soon as they are out of sight, Tarrant lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes. Mirana glances at him and smiles sadly as she places a hand on his shoulder. Her expression suddenly grows firm and she clears her throat.

"Remember, Tarrant. Not a word about what we have learned."

The Hatter says nothing and stares at the ground as the White Queen walks away to greet more of her guests.

Various thoughts run through the milliner's mind as he walks through the crowd. He mumbles incoherent things that cause some of the guests to stare at him strangely. He continues to sulk until he walks out of the back exit and walks towards the magnificent garden.

Compared to Marmoreal's magnificent beauty, the Crystal Castle's garden is far more surreal. Even in the moonlit night, the crystal sculptures glow radiantly as the milliner walks past them. Various bushes with random sculpted designs are scattered around the grounds and beautiful flowers of all species rest in separate beds or bushes nearby tall willow trees.

The Hatter feels at ease as soon as he walks down a small flight of stairs. The scent of raspberries and fresh dew fills his nose and he smiles softly as he breathes deeply. Going out for a walk always puts him at ease, especially during nighttime and if he is alone. He continues to walk through the gentle cool breeze and gazes around at the beautiful flowers. Although they each display magnificent beauty and grace, they are of little interest to him.

Suddenly a soft glint catches his attention and he looks ahead to see a small pond. In the center of the pond is a dark blue glow that seems to be slowly crawling towards the shore. Curious, the Hatter slowly walks forward and kneels down to look more closely. As soon as the glow dims, he sees a small beautiful sky-blue and white lily resting on a lily pad. What surprises him is that the lily's texture is made out of pure crystal.

The pad gently collides with the surface and remains still, as if encouraging the milliner to pick it up. The milliner looks around silently. When he realizes that he is alone, he looks back at the lily and gently picks it up from the pad. Almost instinctively, the lily glows from where it rests on his palm before the light dims once more.

The milliner stares at the lily in curiosity and wonder. It couldn't be a flower or a crystal; it was far too light for its size. Yet it's density is very delicate; the petals are very flexible but firm in their spots. No flower in Underland held such a firm texture; none of the petals could easily be removed. No flower can glow such a radiant hue in the dark, either.

Just what on Earth am I holding, the milliner thinks.

It truly is a wonder, he knew that much. A beautiful wonder that is a pleasure to look at and seems as delicate as any other flower is. Such a treasure must be taken care of with love, adoration, and utmost care.

Perhaps Mirana knows what it is? After all, she has grown up in the Crystal Castle all her life. Maybe this object only grows in the Crystal Garden; he hasn't seen or heard of anything like it.

Thinking about Mirana reminds the milliner about their last talk. He remembers her last piece of advice. _Treasure each time you have with her while you can._

He smiles when he thinks about Alice. She is also truly a wonder to behold. Not only is she a beautiful woman, she is a fantastic warrior and a wonderful understanding friend. It is no wonder why he loves her. He can no longer deny it.

He smiles widely as he looks down at the fragile object in his hands. He cradles it close to his chest before he turns around and walks quickly back towards the castle to look for a certain blonde.

He is just about to walk inside when he notices a lone figure sitting on a small porch a few feet away from the door. When he sees the blonde hair, his smile softens and he holds the flower behind him as he approaches the champion quietly.

Alice sighs quietly as she leans back on the bench. She closes her eyes and shivers as she feels the cool breeze blow through her shoulders. She rubs her arms to warm herself before she looks up at the large moon.

A sense of ease washes through her as she imagines her father smiling at her. She knows that he is somewhere up in the good place and prays that she has made the right decision. While she has anxiously ridden on her carriage prior to her arrival at the ball, she has been debating on if this is truly what she wants to do. Becoming a Champion of a world that she barely understands yet feels welcome in is a very big responsibility that was given to her the moment she first arrived in Wonderland. She would have to leave so much behind her; her old life, the world that she has been forced to accustom to, and above all, her family.

She would never give her sister and mother one more hug or kiss farewell. Although her business with Lord Ascot has finished weeks before her return, she felt guilty for not bidding him a final farewell. He has been there for her like her father did, after all. Alice and Hamish have just rebuilt their friendship and she almost would have considered him as a brother if things went smoothly. She wouldn't be able to apologize to Lady Ascot for her rash mistake and make amendments. Worst of all, she wouldn't be able to see her only nephew grow up and hopefully fulfill his own dreams. She wouldn't be in his life anymore.

Maybe Alice can arrange something with the White Queen to occasionally see her family, but is she really wanting to risk her family for a new change in her future?

She hears soft footsteps from behind her and turns her head slightly. She smiles when she sees familiar green eyes staring down at her. Tarrant smiles back at her. "Any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Alice's smile widens as she shrugs. "Haven't the slightest idea. I've thought about it for four years and still have no clue."

Tarrant smiles softly as he walks around the bench and makes himself comfortable on the seat beside her. He sneakily hides the gift on his lap between his palms before he focuses on Alice. "It's the thought that counts." His smile fades a bit as he glances away. "I have thought that you forgotten about us… About me…"

Alice glances at him in surprise. "How could I forget? You are all wonderful people! It's just…" She exhales a bit. "It took me a while to think about what I want. And what I wanted is to finish my father's dream before I do anything else."

"All a simple misunderstanding, my dear." Tarrant smiles widely at Alice. "Bygones are bygones."

Alice smiles back at the milliner. They are silent as they gaze at each other's eyes. Suddenly Tarrant clears his throat and straightens up as he looks up at the moonlight. "How are you enjoying your ball?"

"In all honesty, I think that it's a bit too much." Alice responds quietly. "I mean, I do appreciate all the attention and honor, but it's really too much excitement for one night. Bayard and the others showed me various rooms that held so many different secrets. It's quite enchanting yet mysterious."

"And what about the dance itself?" The Hatter couldn't help but ask. His heart throbs at the thought of someone else dancing with the blonde. "Have you danced with anyone, yet?"

"No; I've spent the whole time looking at various rooms." Alice smiles a bit sheepishly.

Tarrant returns the sheepish smile. "Of course."

The duo are silent again as they watch the moonlight together. The duo can see various stars twinkling around the moon while others are just barely noticeable. The sounds of music and cheerful conversations are barely noticeable while the sounds of cricket chirps and owl hoots fill the night. Suddenly a strong gust of wind passes through the duo. Alice noticeably shivers and rubs her arms.

She is quite surprised when she feels a jacket placed over her shoulders moments later. She looks up and sees Tarrant smiling as he removes his hands and places them over his lap. Alice smiles gratefully as she holds the jacket closely and instantly feels warm. The black jacket strangely smells of cinnamon and tea. Just like the Hatter does.

The duo are silent once again before Tarrant speaks. "So what brings you out here all alone?"

Alice shrugs. "Nothing in particular. Just needed to be alone and think about some things."

"Such as?" Tarrant looks curious.

Alice hesitates as she glances at Tarrant. "Well… I've been wondering about what will happen now that I've decided to stay here. I mean, everything I know in my world is different from here. I'm leaving behind so many things…"

Tarrant looks a bit upset and cautious at the same time. "Are you regretting it?"

"No! Of course not. It's just that… I wonder if I will see my family again. They mean so much to me; I haven't really thought about if my stay here will be permanent. I do wish to occasionally see my mother and sister if not every day. I have left them with more questions than answers about my choice."

Tarrant is silent as he thinks about Alice's statement. He understands all too well about her love for her family. He too had a family that he has loved more than anything in the world. But when the Jabberwocky destroyed his village, the fires demolished his home along with his parents, siblings, and clan. That tragic day has destroyed the milliner; he lost everything that day. He can understand Alice's fear of being completely out of her family's life and not knowing how they are doing.

But the issue is travelling from Wonderland to the Upperland and vice versa. It is quite difficult considering the circumstances; Alice was lucky that Jabberwocky venom was available last time. The venom itself is hard to obtain, especially since the Jabberwocky was the last of its species in existence. Finding another method to travel between both worlds will be a difficult concept, but Mirana is the best potion maker and knows more than most people admit. Perhaps she can find a way for Alice to return to and from Wonderland to see her family.

Tarrant smiles softly as he gently caresses Alice's gloved hand with his own. Alice looks at him in surprise. "Do not worry, Alice. I promise that we'll find a way to work this out. Together, yes?"

Alice stares at him for a long time before her fingers lace with his. "Thank you…" She mouths as she smiles widely. Tarrant returns the smile and squeezes her hand reassuringly.

Then Tarrant glances at the gift hidden beside his lap. He lets go of Alice's hand as he reaches out to cup the delicate flower and holds it out to her. Alice looks curious and delighted by the object.

"I saw this lily and thought of you." The Hatter says as Alice's fingers brush over the texture. Her eyes widen in awe when the lily glows as a response to her touch. "I haven't seen anything like it, but I am positive that it must be a very good sign. I'd like to give it to you as a good luck charm. And as a promise gift from me."

"A promise gift?" Alice tilts her head curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"By accepting this gift, you will accept my vows to you. Here on the night that Underland honors you, I vow upon my soul and heart to protect you from all danger and harm. I will be there for you for whatever you need or desire. No matter what happens, I will not leave your side. I will assign myself as your official guardian, closest friend, and counselor. I will do my best… To make your happiness my top priority. Will you accept my offer, Champion Alice?"

Alice couldn't stop a tear from flowing down her cheek. She reaches up to wipe it away but stops when Tarrant cups her cheek and uses his thumb to wipe it away for her. He waits anxiously for a response as she sniffles. She holds his wrist as she stares at his glowing green orbs. "Oh, Tarrant… Do you really mean all that you say? Are you telling me the truth?"

"Every word, love." Tarrant smiles widely as he holds the flower up to her again. Alice squeezes his wrist a bit before she murmurs. "In that case, I accept your offer, Tarrant Hightopp."

Tarrant says nothing but smiles widely as Alice takes his gift. The object seems to glow brighter than usual before it dims and rests comfortably in her palms. Alice marvels her gift in delight while Tarrant smiles adoringly at her reaction. Suddenly he reaches out to the object and uses his other hand to brush a free strand of hair from her ear. "May I?"

Alice nods and gives Tarrant the gift. Tarrant then carefully arranges the root of the plant upon her sparkling headband just on the brim of her ear. Her hair looks so smooth and silky as the milliner focused on finishing the final décor. When he finishes, his fingers linger on her neck before he pulls away. "There. Perfect." He smiles brightly. Alice returns the smile graciously.

Suddenly a gentle waltz begins to play in the background. Tarrant tilts his head back in surprise; he hasn't heard that song in years and it's one of his personal favorites. He then glances back at Alice before he stands up. He smiles as he holds out a hand to her. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Alice glances at the hand before she smiles and takes it. She stands up and helps the Hatter put his jacket back on before she murmurs, "Of course."

With her hand on his offered arm, the milliner gently leads her towards the doorway. The duo ignore the incredulous stares of watchers as they walk towards the dance floor. About five to six other couples are dancing away as they make their way to the middle of the floor. Tarrant turns Alice to face him and the duo smile bashfully at each other as they move along with the small beat.

As they dance to the slow movements, their eyes focus on each other and nothing else. They don't notice Mirana smiling widely at the scene while Chessur tilts his head, holds his paws together, and smiles even wider. Mallymkun retches from Bayard's head as the dog nuzzles against his wife and pups. Tweedledee subconsciously leans his head against his twin. Amongst the crowd that is watching, a pair of dark eyes narrows dangerously at the couple.

Oblivious to everyone around them, Alice and Tarrant are in their own private little world. Everything turns into clouds as they gracefully move around the floor. The music fills their ears as their hearts soar in union. Green glowing orbs focus on bright blue pools as they spin around in each other's arms. They smile the entire time as they remain transfixed with the other person. The music begins to slow to an end and the duo spin slowly to a stop at that precise moment. As the music smoothly plays out the final notes, Tarrant subconsciously cradles Alice's jaw and leans closely towards her face. Both dancers slowly close their eyes and hitch their breaths until they are merely centimeters away…

… Until a tap on the shoulder snaps the Hatter out of his trance. "May I cut in?" A deep voice asks smoothly. The Hatter pauses and slowly opens his eyes to look at Alice's puzzled expression. Then he slowly turns to see Stefan waiting for a response expectantly. The milliner's blank expression slowly fades as his eyes begin to turn orange out of fury. The advisor smirks at him and steps back as if expecting a violent outcome from the milliner. The Hatter turns and is about to release his rage until a hand on his shoulder stops him.

He slowly looks down and sees Alice giving him a worried look. Seeing those blue orbs soothes his rage and he lets out a ragged sigh before he curtly nods. Giving Alice a look of sadness, he walks away before she could stop him.

Alice's worry increases when the milliner disappears in the crowd. He seems to be sulking as the guests move aside almost fearfully. Then the whole ordeal is forgotten as some of the guests return to their business. Alice continues to stare at the direction where the milliner disappeared to and instantly feels a sense of loneliness, sadness, and disappointment. What has just happened…?

"My Champion…" Stefan steps closer to Alice. She looks up at him and is a bit irritated to see that he held no sympathy or guilt in his eyes. In fact, he looked a bit triumphant as he held his arm out to her. "I wish to have a word with you privately. It concerns your stay here in Underland."

Alice hides back the urge to scold Stefan for rudely pushing her friend aside as if he was a common bother. But not wanting to create a scene amongst the guests, she sighs and nods before she takes his arm and lets him lead her towards the hallway. She is quite curious as to what he needs to tell her.

Stefan releases Alice and shuts the doors closed. Once assured that they are alone, he turns to her. Alice is a bit put off when he stands a bit too closely before her. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with that man in the porch. You are concerned about seeing your family again, yes?"

Alice looks horrified. "Were you spying on us?"

"No, of course not. I was simply looking out for you and just happened to overhear your conversation. It is my duty to make sure that you have a marvelous time in the ball, as is it is Her Highness' duty as well."

Alice relaxes a bit as she exhales softly. "Oh, well in that case… What about it?"

"I understand that you don't understand much about our world, but please be rest assured that you are in good hands. The White Queen is a good woman and she has made many good choices that helped us all."

"I know. I have no doubt about that." Alice nods.

"And don't forget that you have friends here that will guide you through your new life. Her Highness will give you time to adjust here before she assigns you to your duties. Use all the time you have to study about anything and everything in her library. Marmoreal is now your home."

Alice looks a bit surprised by the man's words. She looks up at him and sees the seriousness in his eyes. Maybe he isn't as bad as she first thought he was. "Um… I appreciate that, Stefan. But what about what you said earlier? About my problem concerning my communication with my family?"

"Yes." Stefan nods. "That will indeed be a problem. You see, while it is much easier to come to Wonderland, leaving it is much more difficult. You cannot return from the way you came here nor can you use Jabberwocky venom. Its venom allows you to go to any place you desire, but you have slain the last Jabberwocky in existence. Using the Jabberwocky venom is out of the question."

Alice's heart drops in dread. "Then is there no other way…?"

"I'm afraid so. Unless…" He hesitates.

"Unless…?" Alice looks insistent and she gazes pleadingly at Stefan. The advisor hesitates before he sighs. "Have you ever heard about the legend of the Looking Glass?"

Alice tilts her head and furrows her brows. She shakes her head.

"I didn't think so." Stefan sighs and shakes his head before he continues. "You see, it is rumored that the Looking Glass is an object similar to a mirror that was used as a portal between Wonderland and another world, presumably your world. The late king and queen have used it to study how your world works and how your people handle changes and work together. But when they saw humanity turn against each other simply because of ignorance and diplomacy, the royal family decided to throw away the Looking Glass and buried it deep in the most forbidden parts of the outlands. Up to this day, no one has seen nor found the mirror. I doubt even Queen Mirana knows where it is…"

"Wait a moment… Are you telling me that the Looking Glass is practically a door between Wonderland and Earth?" Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How is that possible? Can't you return to Underland through that same way?"

"Of course." Stefan nods and Alice looks surprised. "Since the portal is a mirror in Underland, it is also a mirror on Earth. But since there are millions of mirrors on Earth, no one knows which one is the actual doorway to Wonderland. And even if they find it, they had to say a certain secret code to activate the portal. Only the royal family knows of the phrase."

Alice sighs as she rubs her temples tiredly. This was obviously her only choice, but it wasn't going to be easy to handle. She greatly hoped that Mirana does know where the Looking Glass is hidden and the password to activate it. After that, she is in God's favor when she lands in who-knows-where on Earth. That missing mirror could practically be anywhere on Earth; returning to her family would be difficult depending on where she is.

"Maybe I can persuade Mirana to give me the information if she has it…" She murmurs. Then she smiles widely up at Stefan. "But it certainly gives me hope to see my family again. Thank you so much."

"Of course." Stefan's smile is crooked once again and Alice suddenly feels uneasy once more. To her surprise, the man turns and picks up two wine glasses that were sitting on a windowsill. He hands one over to her. "Now how about a toast?"

Alice stares at the drink a bit cautiously before she accepts it. She smiles as she holds her glass up along with Stefan.

"A toast for a long prospering life for Underland's Champion." Stefan claims as his smile widens.

"A toast for a good healthy future." Alice adds.

The duo click their glasses before they take a sip from their drinks. Alice is a bit surprised by the pleasant taste surrounding her tongue. The wine taste strangely like a mixture of cherries and raspberries. Delighted, Alice drinks down the small glass.

"Mmm, this is delicious. What is it?" She asks curiously.

"My private special." Stefan smiles even wider as he puts aside his drink and walks closer to Alice. Alice suddenly feels a wave of dizziness as she stands back and leans against the wall. She grows uncomfortable when Stefan places his hands on either side of her head and leans down closely to her.

"Um… Stefan…? What are you doing…?" Alice chuckles nervously. Stefan licks his lips before he leans even closer to stare at her wide blue eyes.

"It took me years to get up to where I am today…"

"Huh?"

"But I never thought that I would ever see you again so soon, Alice…"

"Again… What are you-?"

She is cut off when Stefan suddenly caresses her jaw line and breathes against her face. Alice is caught off guard when the scent of alcohol and something else fills her nose. The smell is not at all comforting and it is quite alarming.

"While it took me a year to become the White Queen's most trustworthy apprentice, it takes you just days to regain your title as Champion." Stefan's voice suddenly changes. "I like how you've grown so fast, Alice. I like you, Alice. I like your determination to fulfill your duties to your people. I like your new… Largeness."

His face completely transforms into a maniac grin and Alice gasps as a sense of dread hits her like a mallet to the head. She tries to run but she is pinned firmly by the man before her. Before she could cry out for help, she groans when she feels a sting on her neck. She suddenly loses her balance as her knees give away. She weakly looks up and sees the face of Stayne grinning as he puts away a needle. She realizes that he has injected her with something and tries to voice out her question. "How…? That is from…" Her voice is barely above a whisper. Shouting would be pointless. She didn't have the strength to do it.

"Earth? Yes." Stayne examines the needle curiously before he places it into his hidden pocket. He steps over her body and kneels closer to her. He caresses her hair softly. "You see, during your little trip from London, Her Highness has managed to find the Looking Glass after the late queen gave her the location and password. She wanted her favored daughter to have some sort of familial heirloom that was of some importance and gave the Red Queen access to the portal."

Alice could feel her heart stop. "Iracebeth…? She has the Looking Glass…? Then that means…"

"She and I can travel to and from your world and back here. Haven't you noticed the strange ways that we managed to get away from Mirana's guards? It was by pure luck that the Red Queen's new spell has managed to keep me disguised for so long. It's quite useful to know of Mirana's motives nowadays."

Alice looks confused. "A spell… She's studying magic…?"

"Black magic, actually." Stayne chuckles. "I won't bore you with all the details so I'll cut to the chase. During our exile, Iracebeth went to find the hidden chamber that her parents left behind. Upon finding the Looking Glass, she found forbidden spell books and began to study black magic. She used that black magic to remove our chains and used it to start a new army. We use the Looking Glass to steal all other essentials that are needed for her spells. By the time she finishes her studies, both Wonderland and Earth will be ours."

"But… That makes no sense…" Alice found it hard to breathe when the injection began to shut down her senses. "I thought you hated her…"

"I did. But we made an agreement to divide the worlds by our preferences. She will have Wonderland, and I will have Earth. Simple and easy like that." Stayne suddenly yanks Alice's face to look up at him and he leans dangerously close. "But when the White Queen began talking about your return, the Red Queen and I had to change our plans a bit. We knew that you would try to stop us so killing you was our first priority. Next will be anyone else that will stop us, including Mirana and that freak of nature."

The vision of the White Queen and Tarrant harmed suddenly alarms Alice. "No… Don't hurt them…"

"Can't make any promises, my dear…" Stayne fakes a sad smile. "But it is a shame having to kill a lovely creature as yourself, Alice." Alice cringes when Stayne kisses her forehead down to her cheek and just at the corner of her lips. He pulls away and promptly drops her on the ground. He laughs as he stares at her helpless form. "Farewell, Alice. It was nice to see you one more time…"

With that said, the man turns on his heel and walks away.

Alice's breathing becomes labored as the poison in her bloodstream begins to do its work. She fights to breathe as she tries to reach up for the windowsill to pull herself up, but her arm refuses to go any higher than her head. She tries to cry out but only a croak comes out. She closes her eyes as cold sweat runs down her forehead and heat flares through her body. She could feel her heart giving out and she groans when she feels herself blacking out…

"ALICE!" She could hear a distorted voice call out to her. She weakly opens her eyes and looks around when she feels a pair of strong arms holding her head up. Although her vision is blurry, she could faintly make out a white face with red hair and stricken blue eyes staring down at her. She feels a bandaged hand clasping one of hers tightly against his chest as he urges Alice to respond.

She manages to squeeze his hand and murmurs one last thing before she blacks out. "Tarrant…"

**And there's the twist! Again, sorry for the delay, but hope this makes up for it! Some suggestions for future chapters would be appreciated! Comment please!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Mother's Prayer

**Another update! A few things I'd like to say. First, thank you all so very much for the comments on the last chapter! Those really mean a lot to me! That's telling me that this story is going along very well, which I believe it is! I also appreciate the critiques. **

**Secondly, I feel like pointing something out. The poison mentioned in the last chapter is an injection of pancuronium bromide. And the wine offered to Alice had a touch of hydrogen cyanide; one of the worst poisons known to mankind. In short, Stayne tried to poison Alice with the wine. But when that didn't go through fast enough, he injected another poison into her bloodstream. So while she tries to move to get help, the poison seizes her bloodstream and refrains her from doing so. Just thought that I'd clear that up to people who know a thing or two about chemistry (Trust me; I've studied hard for this particular scene).**

**Thirdly, keep in mind that I still have my poll up. Depending on my schedule, I might update either this story or **_**The Chosen One **_**occasionally. Leave a vote on which one I should update more.**

**Fourth, also remember that I am now a recruit in the Navy; my first priority will be serving my country above all others. That includes the stories. I will try to get the stories done soon but I doubt they'll be finished until sometime next year or so. It just depends on what I type, how I feel, and what my schedule will be. Just be patient. The stories will be finished in time. I'd really appreciate some tips for future chapters. I might even go as far as to look for beta readers to share my story plots now. But if I do, I will be picky. You have a fair warning.**

**Other than that, enjoy! Quick note; the song on this is **_**A Mother's Prayer **_**by Celine Dion. Due to the time differences between Wonderland and Earth (Three Wonderland days equivalent to thirty minutes or even three hours in Earth due to the time difference Alice went through during and after the engagement party- not sure which is more accurate), I decided that this scene takes place sometime a few days after Alice leaves Earth (which is probably after weeks or so in Wonderland). So this is a random scene that takes place sometime during the story. I just thought that a scene with Alice's family would add some spice.**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 10: A Mother's Prayer**

Helen sighs as she leans against her chair and stares out the window. This has been a recent pastime that she has been doing ever since she has read a note that one of her maids found on Alice's bed.

_I pray you will be my eyes_

_And watch her as she goes_

_And help her to be wise_

_Help me to let go_

As soon as she has read the note, she could do nothing but stare in open space for a long time. Disbelief, fear, and confusion have clouded her vision as she stumbles onto a seat that one of her maids have brought up. Margaret looked so pale and almost fainted from the shock of realizing that her sister has disappeared again. But after reading the note over and over again, she jumped to the conclusion that Lord Ascot must be planning another business trip involving her sister. But when the Ascots have confirmed that they haven't seen Alice since she was still recovering from her fever weeks ago, Margaret began hyperventilating and panicked. Equally as concerned, Lord Ascot and Hamish did everything in their power to send out search parties for the blonde. Margaret almost screamed at Lady Ascot for being the prime cause of Alice's departure. To say that the woman looked ashamed and guilty was an understatement; she didn't think that Alice would take her words seriously. She just thought that a firm talking-to was needed to make Alice pull her head out of the clouds, but apparently it held a very negative reaction. Even the police couldn't track Alice down; she just disappeared out of thin air.

When Helen finally regained her senses hours later, she has decided to postpone the search for her daughter. Everyone was greatly outraged by her decision (especially Margaret), but Helen firmly pointed out that Alice has left on her own free will and promised to return. Helen knows that her daughter wouldn't have left if the situation wasn't so important; she trusts Alice's judgment. Even through her common sense told her that it is wise to let her daughter go, her motherly instincts say otherwise.

_Every mother's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe._

She has no idea where her daughter is or what she will be doing. She has no clue as to whom Alice will be with or if she will be safe. She doesn't even know if Alice herself understands what she could be dealing with. But putting up a search when Alice clearly said that she would be gone for a while will not help in any matters. She has to trust Alice with this obviously important choice.

_I pray she finds your light_

_And holds it in her heart_

_As darkness falls each night_

_Remind her where you are_

She promised herself that she would not allow anyone or anything to stand between Alice and her goals or desires. Ever since her husband had died, she has tried to influence Alice into making smart decisions. But it was until four years ago when she realizes that Alice making smart choices was not the same as to what she wants. Upon realizing that she wants Alice to be happy, she has decided to let Alice go finish her father's dream. She has worried. She has worried for four years even though Alice's letters always say that she is doing well. It wasn't until Alice returned home when she started to relaxed. Helen has never felt more happy to see her youngest daughter again, but she is even more proud by Alice's accomplishments and by seeing how much she has grown. Alice has changed into a young independent woman with a brilliant mind and pure intentions.

She was just like her father.

_Every mother's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Need to find a place_

_Guide her to a place_

_Give her faith so she'll be safe._

And it is because she is letting her daughter go that Helen continues watching out the window. She won't never give up on her daughter. She will sit and wait patiently for her return. As she waits, she prays for God and Charles to watch over Alice and to protect her during her journey.

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe._

**Rather short, I know. But I felt that this chapter was a bit necessary; I always sensed that Helen and Alice had a close bond. I was thinking of **_**A Mother's Prayer**_** when I started this chapter; I thought it would fit.**

**Please leave a comment!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sleeping Beauty and New Plan

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the really late update! I've got a job now (Woot!) so it's been really busy. I've been having little time to think of future chapters. But now that I got around to making this update, I have a few things to say. First, thanks so much for the support! I'm amazed by how popular this story's growing. Secondly, I would like to have some tips for future chapters. That's all I got to say. Enjoy the chap!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 11: Sleeping Beauty and New Plan**

The lightning strikes through the sky and thunder roars over the land. Rain pours heavily over the Crystal Castle while some of the guests try to leave on their carriages. Even more guests decide to stay overnight until the storm passes by. However, everyone is anxious due to the recent discovery of their honored Champion being mysteriously poisoned. Barely after two hours in the party, everyone watches Tarrant calling out for a doctor as he carries an unconscious Alice in his arms through the horrified crowd. Mirana immediately sends her guards out to find the perpetrator as soon as Tarrant explains what happened. Then several soldiers push the crowd away as Mirana and Tarrant make their way through the castle up to the private rooms with a doctor and two nurses beside them. The unexpected accident causes several guests to leave the castle out of fear while others stay and murmur amongst themselves about what is going on. The White Queen forbade anyone else to intrude as the doctor inspects the damage and tries his best to save their Champion.

Two hours pass by as Tarrant and Mirana wait outside one of the bedrooms that is used for the inspection. Mirana sits on a chair and plays with her fingers absentmindedly while Tarrant paces around the hallway impatiently. The milliner's heart was pounding frantically against his chest and he has never felt so guilty in his life. He has made a promise to protect Alice with his life, and now she was possibly in her deathbed barely ten minutes after he made that vow. He couldn't lose someone he loved; he couldn't.

But he has to think positive; His Alice is strong. She can do it. She can fight it. She must.

But why in the world was the inspection taking so long?

Suddenly the door opens. The White Queen and milliner snap their heads up to see the doctor walking out with a smile on his face. The two took this as a good sign and smile in relief.

"I trust that she is all right?" Mirana asks.

"She is, My Queen." The doctor nods as he wipes his hands with a wet towel. "We found two different types of poison in her bloodstream, but it was lucky that her body was already protected from any danger."

"Already?" She frowns in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Had she not been wearing _this_…" The doctor pulls out something from behind his pocket. Tarrant is surprised to see Alice's headband with his crystalline lily attached to it. "… Then she surely would have perished."

Mirana's eyes widen. "The Flower of Elixir!" She looks alarmed but amazed at the same time. "How did she manage to find that?"

"My Lady, if I may…" Tarrant looks a bit sheepish as he says, "But I found that in the garden during the party. I thought it would make a lovely gift for Alice so I gave it to her." He almost looks ashamed. "I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to take it…"

"No, no, Tarrant. Don't be sorry at all." Mirana smiles widely as she places a hand on his shoulder. "In fact, you may have just saved Alice's life tonight! This flower is quite rare; it only blooms at this time of year and it radiates an aura that repels all dangerous materials from its holder. It's basically a healing item upon touch."

Tarrant looks stunned before he smiles widely. "So… Then this flower has drained out all the poison in Alice's bloodstream?"

"Precisely." The doctor nods. "I barely found any trace of the poisons as soon as I inspected her. The flower must have done its job after she fainted. However, her body still needs to recover from the attack so she must rest overnight and drink plenty of water as soon as she wakes up. For now, I would simply watch over her; whoever has done this will no doubt still be around."

Tarrant and Mirana's eyes darken but they nod regardless. "Understood. Thank you, Doctor. You have been very helpful."

"If you should thank anyone, thank the milliner." He smiles pleasantly as he gives Tarrant the headband. "He's the one who gave this to Alice and at the same time saved her life." With that said, the doctor leaves with his two nurses not far behind.

There is silence as the two watch the doctor leave before Mirana turns to Tarrant. "I need to go downstairs to assure everyone that Alice is safe. I'll send some guards up here to make sure that Alice will be-"

"No." Tarrant shakes his head. Surprised, Mirana stares at him as he glances at the bedroom door. "I will watch over Alice tonight. You go do what you need to do and I will guard Alice. Just as I should have done in the first place…"

Mirana could see the seriousness in the Hatter's green eyes. She says nothing but nods before she walks away. Once she disappears over the corner, Tarrant takes a deep breath before he slowly walks inside the room and looks around for Alice.

The room was dimly lighted with different shades of blue and purple, the Hatter notices. It set a somewhat soothing aura and he relaxes as he slowly walks over to the slightly silhouetted bed. He gently pushes aside the silky curtains to look down at a slumbering Alice.

He notices that she was wearing a simple white gown over her blankets. Her hands were resting on her chest as she breathes slowly in her sleep. Her gold hair flowed over her head and shoulders and framed her face perfectly. Her skin looked so healthy it would have been hard to tell that she was poisoned.

Tarrant had to admit that Alice looks so innocent and even more beautiful when she was asleep. She looked like she was having a blissful dream. He smiles softly as he sits on her bed and gently caresses her hair softly. He leans over her face to take in her image slowly. He then leans down to her neck to inhale her scent. She smelled so nice; like a mixture of flowers and sweets. Then he pulls away to look down at her once more. Then his eyes set to look down at her lips. They look so plump and inviting… As if encouraging him to take them with his own…

Tarrant inhales sharply before he pulls away. He shakes his head in disgust. What kind of pervert is he, desiring to take what is not rightfully his? A kiss with his best friend would surely add even more tension between them. It might be even worse if Alice woke up to find him kissing her; she might take it the wrong way.

Tarrant looks down at Alice again. She didn't move an inch when he pulled away. She seemed to be in a very deep sleep. Plus, the doctor said that her body was in desperate need of rest so she might not easily awaken. But that face looks so innocent and pleading; how could he resist?

One kiss wouldn't hurt, right?

Tarrant finally makes up his mind before he sighs gently and leans down. He closes his eyes as his lips gently graze with Alice's. The kiss lingers for just a moment before the milliner pulls away and looks down at Alice, waiting for some sort of response. He is somewhat happy to see that her lips form a smile before she went still once more. Tarrant smiles again as he caresses her hair and kisses her forehead softly. Feeling somewhat better, he stands up and leaves just to pull a chair out for him to sit next to the bed. On the chair, he watches Alice with tender green eyes and caresses her hand with his own. Soon a heavy sleep tolls over the milliner and he falls asleep just beside his Champion with their fingers entwined.

:)(:

"Idiot!" A shrill voice screams from behind black and red curtains. "How could you not have pulled through with the plan?"

Stayne grimaces as he kneels before his mistress. From his knelt position, he could see the Red Queen glaring at him with a slight pout on her dark red lips as she taps her fingers on her chair impatiently. On her lap rests a large ancient book with strange marks on the cover. They are in what looks like a dungeon filled with random liquids, bookshelves, cages, and a large magnificent silver mirror with ancient writing on it. The dungeon had several torches that strangely burned green fire.

"My lady… Forgive my ignorance." Stayne murmurs. His voice has a hint of irritation as he stands up to hover slightly over the exiled queen. "I was unaware that the Champion was holding the Flower of Elixir upon her headband accessory…"

"The _what_?" Iracebeth demands. She suddenly grabs his collar and pulls him down to look at her levelly. "She had the Flower of Elixir? And you did not remove it?"

"I had no time!" Stayne insists. "I heard other people coming and had to flee before they saw me-"

He turns silent when Iracebeth slaps him hard across the face. When he slowly turns to face her again, her eyes are wide in anger.

"You moron! When she awakens, she will remember of our plans and tell my sister!" She screams. "Why did you even tell her about them in the first place?"

"How do you know about that?" Stayne blinks. Iracebeth points at a silver cauldron with black bubbling liquid. Stayne sighs and shakes his head. "Right… The Pool of Oversight…"

"Everything I have worked for will be for nothing!" Iracebeth roughly pushes Stayne backwards as she jumps off her seat. She ignores the book that was on her lap falling ungracefully onto the ground as she stomps towards her table of random chemicals and slams her palms onto the table. The force makes the glass jingle and she growls before she paces back and forth from each end of the table. Stayne took this as an opportunity to pick up the book and put its torn pages back together.

"I should have just taken Alice down when I first confronted her as a homeless merchant in that wretched port!" She hisses as she pulls at her long red curls. "And for heaven's sake, these people really need to think of better names for their towns… I mean really. A town where the poor sing?"

"… Don't you mean Singapore?" Stayne implies. "And I highly doubt they named it that for that reason."

"Oh, shut up." Iracebeth mutters as she waves a dismissive hand. She sharply turns and trots back to her tall seat. She snatches the book from Stayne's hands as she sits down with a tired groan. She numbly flips through the pages of the book as she lazily leans back. "That is no concern of mine. And I suppose… What's done is done…"

There is silence as she continues to flip through the book until her eyes catch something. She blinks when an item she hasn't seen before catches her attention. She curiously reads through the description before she smiles. "Or maybe Alice's survival won't be such a bad thing after all…"

"My Lady?" Stayne blinks in confusion.

"Look at this." She points at the picture that displays a familiar flower glowing random colors. "I know that there was more to the Flower of Elixir than just being a healing item… It is also a symbol of everlasting love and loyalty."

"What do you mean…?" Stayne asks, wondering what she was implying.

"That foolish milliner has given it to Alice during the ball. Isn't that right?" Iracebeth smiles evilly as she glances at the Knave. When he nods, she continues. "Now, no one knows much of the meaning behind giving the Flower of Elixir due to it being so rare and this being the only book that has a description of it… But back in the much older times, royal councilmen would find this flower and represent it to the lady that they desire to spend the rest of their lives with. In other words, for love."

"…" Stayne is silent for a moment as he thinks about her explanation. Then he smiles slowly. "… So you are saying that the milliner may have feelings for the Champion?"

"Precisely. The flower is said to have a mind of its own, so it pulls a potential bachelor towards itself when it believes that he is worthy enough for it to choose any women he desires."

"That filthy milliner? What a-"

"Zip it. He beat you in combat, must I remind you?" Iracebeth says coldly. "And I will admit that he is a very well trained soldier; possibly one of my sister's finest." When Stayne says nothing, she continues. "As I was saying, it lures a pure-hearted bachelor towards it and bonds with his mind to seek out a potential mate. The first thing the Hatter must have thought of is Alice so the flower possesses him to present it to her, but only as a promise of eternal loyalty and friendship."

"You know something… I do recall how close he and Alice were during their dance…" Stayne muses to himself. "And I saw something in his eyes that I haven't seen before…"

"It's called 'love'." The Red Queen spits the name out like it was poison. "He is possibly more devoted to her than he is for his Queen." Iracebeth suddenly looks thoughtful. "But the question is… Does she feel the same way for him?"

"I am unsure… Maybe?" Stayne looks just as lost as Iracebeth feels. "But I know that she has a very close bond to her family in her world."

"Really now?" Iracebeth looks fascinated. "Define 'close'…"

"To where she would give up everything to protect them." He pauses and smiles darkly. "Possibly even her own life."

"Well, now this is certainly going to be interesting…" Iracebeth closes her book before she taps her fingers together. "Alice loves Wonderland possibly as much as she loves her family. But which one would she give up on to protect the other?" Iracebeth then glances at the mirror at the corner of the dungeon and smiles spitefully.

"I think it's time for a little meeting with Alice's mother…" She muses softly. "And let her know just how her precious little Champion is doing…"

**So now you know what this story will lead to… Will Alice choose her family or Wonderland?**

**Leave comments, please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Alice's Choice

**Hey, here's another update! Sorry for the late notice, but I've just gone through a somewhat traumatic event and still need to get over it. But I've decided that this chapter may help a bit in distracting me now that I know what I want to put down! Enjoy!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 12: Alice's Choice**

The first thing Alice could feel was extreme weariness. Her body felt drained, tired, and limp as she awakens from her temporary coma. She also notices that her head was pounding from the worst migraine she has ever experienced. The darkness began to fade as she slowly opens her eyes. The first thing she notices is the sunlight illuminating the room in beautiful shades of yellow and orange. She could feel a cool breeze and hears several birds chirping cheerfully.

She exhales as she tries to sit up but stops when she feels pressure on her lower abdomen. Confused, she looks down and is startled to see Tarrant resting peacefully on a chair with his head over her stomach. Based on how his arms are sprawled around his head, it seems that he has fallen asleep while watching her. Then Alice notices what she was wearing and flushes as she tries to cover herself with her sheets. She wonders what on Earth Tarrant was thinking by sleeping next to her.

But as she continues to stare at him, her expression softens. He looked so peaceful; more peaceful than Alice has ever seen in the Mad Hatter. His back rises up and down as he breathes deeply in his sleep. Alice has to admit that she is surprised that he doesn't snore; he is resting unusually quiet. His lips are slightly open and his unusually tamed hair is hung over his face in small waves.

Alice relaxes a bit and smiles. Without really thinking about it, she reaches forward to caress his hair and is very surprised by how soft it is. Tarrant must have put so much effort into making it look proper for the ball-

That's when Alice pauses to remember everything that happened from the night before. She remembers the talk that she and Tarrant had before they danced. She blushes at remembering the look Tarrant had when he danced with her and how close they had gotten before Stefan interrupted them. Then she remembers having to talk with Stefan about her predicament before he-

Alice gasps in horror as a sudden realization hits her and all of her initial lethargy is instantly gone. Without thinking properly, she hastily kicks the sheets off her and jumps off the bed. She could hear Tarrant yelping in alarm from the sudden awakening, but she ignores it as she rushes towards her closet and looks for the first set of clothing. Relieved to find a simple pair of training pants and a black long-sleeved shirt, she hastily pulls them out, takes a small pair of combat boots, and rushes to her bathroom.

"Alice?" Tarrant's timid voice says from over the door. Alice doesn't answer him as she hastily takes off her gown and throws on her clothes. In less than two minutes, she is dressed and she quickly fixes her hair before she slams the door open. Tarrant yelps again from the sudden force and steps back as Alice marches towards the bedroom door.

"Alice?" Tarrant asks again. His eyes turn blue from sadness and confusion when she continues to ignore him and stomps through the hallway. Had he done something wrong? "ALICE?"

Alice continues to strut towards her destination until she feels a hand grab her wrist and makes her turn to face the completely confused milliner. "Alice, please talk to me? What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

Alice finally snaps out of her panic and blinks in confusion as she stares at his blue orbs. She pauses and takes in his slightly hurt expression. Then realization hits her and her eyes widen as she hastily shakes her head. "No, of course not Tarrant!" She slightly pulls away from him and says, "But I need to see Mirana! It's very important that I talk with her!"

Without another word, Alice sprints towards the opposite direction and ignores the milliner's desperate pleas. She runs down the hallways through the bewildered bystanders and heads towards the first place she expects the White Queen to be at. She slows down as she reaches towards the dining hall and slams the door open. The unexpected force makes the room occupants jump and turn to Alice with wide eyes. Some of the guards stand over the queen protectively while Alice stomps over to her.

"Alice? You're awake!" Mirana smiles brightly as she stands up and walks around her seat to greet the blonde. She pauses when she sees the terrified look on the blonde's face. "Alice, what's wrong?" She frowns.

"Your Majesty, where is he? What happened to Stayne?" The blonde wastes no time in questioning the queen.

There is absolute silence as Mirana stares at Alice incredulously. "Stayne? You have seen him?" She asks softly with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that you allowed Stayne to work for you as 'Stefan? That man poisoned me last night, Mirana!" All formalities are gone as Alice loses control and begins to shout. "He and Iracebeth are loose! They're going to kill innocent people at my world!"

The guards stand protectively over their queen while two others hold Alice back by her shoulders. Mirana and the other guests look even more confused than ever. "Alice… What in the _world_ are you talking about?" Mirana looks and sounds as confused and terrified as Alice felt.

"He and I had a private talk after Tarrant and I danced!" Alice shouts as she struggles under the guards' grasp. "He tricked us all! He told me about the Looking Glass! That's how he and Iracebeth are able to vanish without a trace! She is using black magic to form a new army! They are at my homeworld now and are planning to destroy Earth _and_ Underland!"

As Alice grunts and continues to struggle against the guards, there is silence as everyone ponders on her statement. Suddenly Alice is released until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Tarrant's red eyes as he gives her a look of understanding and simply nods. She nods back to him. The silence went on for a very long time before Mirana's expression turns grave. "Alice… If what you say is true… Then we are in grave danger…"

:)(:

After everyone calms down from the sudden hysteria, they all go the library to discuss things further. Mirana gently sits Alice down and lets her explain everything that Stayne has told her. Alice explains how Iracebeth had gotten hold of the Looking Glass and what the object can do. She also explains what Stayne has said about his and Iracebeth's plans involve with Wonderland and Earth and how they stole from both worlds to improve the Red Queen's black magic. She also explains how he injected her with something that knocked her out and that he fled before Tarrant found her. Everything she said makes everyone's expression change. Some look horrified, angry, terrified, and confused. Only Mirana remains calm and she looks thoughtful.

Then Alice realizes something and looks curious. "But speaking of which… What happened? Shouldn't the poison have killed me?"

Mirana smiles slightly. "It would have if the Flower of Elixir hadn't repelled its effects." When she sees Alice's confused look, she elaborates. "The flower that Tarrant gave you saved your life."

Alice blinks before she turns to look at Tarrant. He smiles a bit shyly and she smiles as she places a gentle squeeze on his hand. She mouths 'Thank you' and is about to say more before Mirana speaks.

"But now that you have mentioned it… I haven't seen Stephen since the accident last night…" Mirana's expression darkens. "But be rest assured Alice… I will put out a warrant for him and see that he is executed for treason. I will not make that mistake again…"

Alice only nods, not really knowing what to say.

"But… What are we gonna do now?" Mallymkun asks. She, Bayard, the Tweedles, McTwisp, Thackery, and Chessur have been permitted to join the conversation and have been silent. Several of them were shaking from fear and anxiety. "You said that with the Looking Glass, they could be anywhere right now!"

"We must prepare for the worst." Bayard adds. "We should have an army ready for when she decided to ambush us."

"But we don't even know what kind of army she will have." McTwisp points out. "For all we know, she could have an army of the dead."

"No…" Alice says suddenly. Everyone looks at her in surprise. "We cannot just wait and expect the worst when it comes up. We need to go find her and stop her before she becomes indestructible."

"Alice, I do know that you are right, but we cannot take any chances." Mirana sighs sadly. "I do not even know where this Looking Glass is. Yes, my parents have spoken about it, but they left it only for Iracebeth to have. They have never mentioned to me of its whereabouts."

"But can you at least tell me the code to activate it?" Alice insists. Mirana is silent as she thinks. Then she sighs. "It's _'Aperta, porta; meus reflexionem me ad parte.' _It's Latin for 'Open, portal. Let my reflection take me to the other side.'"

Alice remembered those words by heart and nods. Then she stands up. "That's all I needed to know…"

"Where are you going?" Mallymkun asks.

"I'm going to go out and find this Looking Glass." Alice says simply. Mirana is about to open her mouth in protest, but Alice cuts her off. "Your Majesty, I cannot expect you to risk all your men just to try and find this mirror. They need to be here to protect Marmoreal in case Iracebeth decides to attack. You are right about that. But this is something that I must do… Alone."

"No!" Tarrant protests loudly. He sits up with a stern glare directed at Alice. "That is completely out of the question, Alice! If you go alone, then the bloody Readhead will have her men kill you on sight! It's practically suicide!"

"Tarrant, Stayne is aware of who my family is…" Alice mutters firmly. Her eyes flash in deep worry. "And I have no doubt that he and Iracebeth will find them and kill them to get to me. I need to find the Looking Glass and take them to the safest place possible. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to them…"

"So what? You're gonna leave us… For them?" Mallymkun narrows her eyes dangerously. "You're gonna let a whole world perish just for a couple of people who don't even understand you?"

Alice hesitates as she sees the fierce looks on some of the people's faces. Only Chessur and Mirana seem to understand her but are curious for her answer. "They're all I have left. But once I am sure that they are safe, I will come back and destroy the Looking Glass once I am sure that Stayne and Iracebeth are here. Then I will fight for Underland. That's a promise."

"Alice…" Mirana hesitates as a sense of dread seizes her heart. "If you destroy the Looking Glass, then there is a possibility that you can ever see your family again… Is that really a risk you want to take?"

"I'd be happy for the rest of my life knowing that Iracebeth would never be able to touch my family again. I'd be able to say my last few words before I come back… And maybe die old knowing that they will forever be safe." Alice's eyes glisten a bit when she realizes that the White Queen is right. But she also knows for a fact that she _would_ be happy knowing that her family will be safe and happy without having to deal with something she started (although unintentionally). She just hopes that her family would understand what she would be risking for them and still love her no matter what.

"But what if you don't… Come back…?" Tarrant murmurs quietly. His eyes are the dullest shade of gray that Alice has ever seen. She has never seen that color on his eyes before so she is uncertain of how he is feeling. But she understands his inquiry.

"Tarrant, this is not like the last time. I left because my purpose has been fulfilled. Underland was safe and sound back then. I will not abandon you all when you need me most, but I have to protect my family. I thought that _you_ of all people would understand that…"

Tarrant is silent. Taking that as his final answer, Alice turns to the White Queen. "I will leave only with your permission, Your Highness. But I hope you understand the importance my family is to me."

"I do…" Mirana hesitates when her last conversation with Absolem comes to her mind. She glances at Tarrant and could see that he was thinking the same thing. "But this is not something I can make you choose upon. You have my permission to leave, Alice. However, I insist that you stay here until tonight to get some rest and recover from your recent attack. I do hope that you will be back soon to reinstate your role as Underland's Champion."

"You have my word on that, Your Majesty. I will be back soon, I promise." Alice bows deeply before Mirana before she turns to smile at her friends. She falters a bit when they don't return it. With a heavy sigh, she turns and walks out of the library.

The walk is quiet but she could hear loud shouts from the library. This makes her quicken her pace towards her room. She slams the door shut behind her and lies down on the bed before she begins to cry. She cries out for her unfortunate predicament and how her choice will possibly affect Underland and her family. She knows that in the end, she will have to choose one or the other.

:)(:

Alice was sure that this has been the longest day of her life, but it's definitely not one of the best ones. She has spent most of the day resting on her bed (mainly upon Mirana's request), trying to find more information about the Looking Glass' location, or eating alone. She felt very disappointed that no one besides Mirana has spoken to her since their meeting in the library. Were they all really that mad at her for wanting to protect her family? She could somewhat understand their anger towards her, but she would have thought that they understand that her family is the only thing in the universe that she would die for. Tarrant, especially, should be able to understand her desire to protect her family. But if she does manage to bump into him, she could see his eyes changing from red to blue and gray. Why was it so hard of them to accept her choice?

Sunset came before she even realized it. She was reading a book out of boredom when a guard knocked on her door. When she permits him to come in, he peeks over the door. "Mirana wishes to see you at the courtyard. She has made preparations for your travel."

Alice frowns for a bit. Preparations? What kind of preparations? Curious, she places the book down and straightens out her clothes before she looks at her bedroom one last time. With a soft sigh, she follows the guard through the hallway towards the entrance. She could feel a cool evening breeze and sees some stars illuminating from behind the purple and blue sky.

Alice is greatly surprised when the guard beckons her to the large gates. She sees Mirana and a few soldiers making a few adjustments onto a belt that is strapped onto the Bandersnatch. The large beast held various large supply bags that would surely last Alice several months but he didn't seem fazed as he waits patiently. He occasionally grows at the guards when they adjust the belt too tightly. He snaps his head over his shoulder to see Alice approaching and relaxes.

Mirana and the guards stop to look at Alice as she stops before them. Mirana glances at the guards and they nod before they walk back to the castle. The Bandersnatch adjust himself and walks through the gates to rest at the other side. His movement reveals to see all her friends looking a bit upset about something. Alice is a bit hurt that they don't even look at her.

"Alice, know that no matter what happens, Marmoreal will always be your home." Mirana says calmly. She looks over Alice's shoulder and Alice turns to see the two same guards returning with a long ebony box. They hold it between the women and Mirana opens it to reveal the Vopal Sword in perfect condition. She also takes the Flower of Elixir-which is now hanging from a chain necklace- from the other guard's hand. Alice's heart stops.

"I'd like for you to take these with you. It's only right that they stay with their true master." Mirana gracefully takes out the sword and necklace and present them to Alice. Alice hesitates while Mirana continues. "Use these for all your battles as our guardian. As Underland's true Champion."

Alice stares at Mirana for a little longer before she slowly takes the sword and necklace. The very last time she held the sword was the first time she has ever slain something. She isn't sure if she should feel more relieved by having a valuable weapon with her or have a sense of disgust at herself for what she was forced to do many years ago.

Alice carefully places the necklace over her neck before she nods and bows low to the queen. Then she turns and looks at her friends as they finally look at her. Alice notices that Tarrant's shoulders were slightly shaking but doesn't know why. She forces herself to smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Alice…" Tarrant finally speaks for the first time. His voice is slightly more roguish and he sounds like he was trying to restrain himself. "At least let one of us go with you. Just to make sure that you are safe on this journey."

"Tarrant…" Alice sighs deeply. "I know that you mean well, but I'll be fine. After all, I'll have the Bandersnatch, Flower of Elixir, and Vopal Sword with me. What more help could I possibly ask for?"

Tarrant looks a bit hurt by that statement. He clears his throat. "Please at least let me go with you. I just can't stand knowing that I won't be able to see you again…"

"Tarrant, my decision is final. I'm going alone and that is that." Alice says firmly. Her heart twists at seeing the heartbroken look on his face but tries to ignore it as she turns away. As she walks, she could feel his presence close behind her.

"Damn it, Alice! I'm not letting you go alone because I lo-" He instantly stops himself. Everything turns deathly silent and even makes Alice stop her movement. She turns around to look at him with wide eyes, inquiring on what he was about to say. The others, especially Mirana, stare at the milliner with wide eyes and open mouths.

Tarrant stares at Alice for a short moment before he closes his eyes and sighs quietly. "Because I lied to you." He finishes. He couldn't bring himself to confess his feelings for Alice. Not like this. Especially on what he is about to tell her next. "Alice, I wasn't supposed to tell you this… But the Oraculum has prophesized that you wouldn't survive this battle."

"Tarrant!" Mirana hisses angrily, outraged that he disobeyed her orders. However, she falls silent when she sees the look on Alice's face. Her expression clearly states that she doesn't understand. "What?" She demands.

Tarrant sighs again and decides to just spill it all out. Too late to go back now. "On the night of the ball… Absolem came to us with a concern about the Oraculum. It stated that you had two split fates that you needed to choose upon… But in the end, it led to your death. We weren't sure on what those two split fates were, but I honestly think it has to do with choosing us or your family…"

The atmosphere suddenly changed as everyone waited uneasily for Alice's response. Her expression was blank before it turned into confusion, shock, anger, and sadness. "… You knew this… And you never told me…"

Now she could understand why everyone was upset about her was leaving. It was possibly the last time she would see them before she… Died. "But how will I… Die?" She ask uncertainly.

"We aren't sure, Alice." Mirana murmurs softly. She tries to ease the situation mainly because Tarrant was on the brink of a panic attack. "But we couldn't tell you because… It was your choice. We had no say in what you should do. We respect you enough to let you make your own decisions after everything you have done for us."

"…"

Honestly, Alice couldn't think of anything else to say. She felt a variety of emotions run through her. Deep disappointment at the fact her life is coming to an end, betrayal that her friends kept this from her, sadness that she didn't have any idea how this really affected everyone around her… It really was too much…

"… I…" She couldn't even finish her statement before she started shaking. "I cannot _believe _this…"

"We're so sorry, Alice." Mallymkun murmurs quietly. "Please forgive us…"

Alice's expression suddenly grew angry and she gives everyone a dirty look. "I can't believe that you thought that hiding this from me was a very good idea. I'd think I would have liked to known that my purpose in life is nothing more than to serve people…"

"Alice!" Tarrant cries, outraged by her statement. "That is NOT-"

"Isn't it, Tarrant?" Alice cuts him off harshly. "Although I saved you all from the Jabberwocky and that horrendous woman, this is how you thank me? By thinking that my death coming soon was not something I should know about? I had made plans to live here for the rest of my life with friends who I thought understood and cared for me."

"Alice, please-" Mirana pleads, but Alice cuts her off.

"Forget it. At least I have a plan to fulfill my tasks before I welcome death." Alice mutters darkly before she stomps towards the gates. She ignores the heartbroken looks on her friends' faces as she walks over the gate and approaches the Bandersnatch, who seemed to have the decency to be away from the conversation. "That's all I seem to be good for now…"

But before Alice could jump onto the Bandersnatch and take off, she feels a pair of strong hands grab her arms. Knowing who it was, Alice was about to yell at the milliner before he spins her around, pins her shoulders against the wall, and crashes his lips against her own. Alice lets out a yelp of surprise when she finally realizes that Tarrant was _kissing_ her.

Alice is frozen from shock as the milliner continues to kiss her deeply and pins her body against the wall with his own. He lances his fingers with one of her hands while the other hand caresses her jaw softly. It was like his hand was studying every inch of her face as he continues to kiss her.

Alice could feel the shock fade as a new feeling in her stomach flutters and makes her heart melt. She relaxes as she closes her eyes and kisses the milliner back. She could feel him groan into their kiss as he deepens it and wraps his arms around her tightly, almost as if he was afraid of letting her go. Neither of them are aware that Mirana walked around the gate to see what was going on. When she sees it, she blinks in surprise before she smiles softly and turns away before the others could witness what was going on.

The kiss continues for several more moments before they both pull away to breathe. Their breathing is heavy as they could feel their hearts beating frantically against each other's chests. Tarrant breathes heavily before he opens his eyes and is delighted by the sight before him. Alice's lips were slightly swollen from the unexpected kiss and her cheeks are slightly flushed. Her eyes darken into something that the milliner had never seen but is quite enchanted by.

Alice finally blinks back into reality when she feels Tarrant caressing her cheeks as he places a soft kiss on her forehead. "Tarrant… Why-"

"Alice, I love you." Tarrant murmurs so softly that the blonde was certain she heard wrong. "I have loved you from the moment I realized that I missed you far too much in the past two years. That is why I do not want you to go alone. I've lost you almost twice now; it was too much for me to watch you leave me again… To watch something I love be taken away again…"

Alice knows he is implying on the loss of his clan, but his words have affected her much more than ever. She blinks when she rests his forehead on her own. "So do not _ever_ think that your purpose is just to serve other people, Alice. You are far more to us than you realize. Especially to me…"

Alice says nothing and continues to stare at Tarrant for a long time. Tarrant could feel his heart shattering when he realizes that she must be thinking different thoughts. "Alice, have I gone mad?"

Upon instinct, Alice places a hand over his forehead. "Absolutely. You're entirely bonkers…" His disheartened look makes Alice's heart twist before she smiles. "But you know what? All the best people in the world are."

Tarrant slowly gives a small sad smile. He exhales softly. Then he tilts her head up to make her look at his eyes. They were a mix of blue and green; he was feeling sad and happy all at once. "Alice… Please let me go with you." He fiddles with her chain necklace. "I was serious when I have given this to you as a promise gift. Where you go, I will go. I will always be here for you. I am now and forever your guardian and closest friend." He places one of her hands on his chest; right over his heart. "And if saving your family is what you want, I will fight with every inch of my soul to ensure that they will be safe forever. _Please_…" He whispers as he hugs her tightly and rests his face on her hair. He inhales deeply as he waits for her response.

Alice could feel a tear slide down her cheek as a sudden realization hits her and makes her see a new light. She doesn't want to lose Tarrant, but at the same time she wants him to be there for her when she will need him most. Soon the strongest of the two makes her finalize her choice. "Tarrant-"

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I know I'm evil. Couldn't resist. But in all seriousness, I am debating on if the Mad Hatter should go with her or not. I need at least five vote reviews (that way there are no tiebreakers) before I make my final choice. I'm fine with either one.**

**So yay! Tarrant confesses! I think this turned out pretty well! Leave any comment, please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Memories and Meetings

**New update! Enjoy!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 13: Memories and Meetings**

Alice inhales deeply as she looks over the small area that used to be a battlefield. The black and white tiles are somewhat rustic while the ruins that surround the area are covered with green moss. The wind blows some sea spray onto the land but Alice pays no heed to it as she looks at the dark sky and the forsaken battlefield. She shivers at the memory of the last time she was standing on this field; the time she had to kill the Jabberwocky. She could clearly remember the horrendous red eyes that seem to stare deep into her soul.

She tightens her hold on her sword when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to see the Hatter giving her an encouraging smile. Alice smiles back weakly before they walk side-by-side slowly through the field with the Bandersnatch close behind them.

Alice has agreed to let the Mad Hatter go with her under the condition that he let her have her fight with Iracebeth and Stayne alone if they ever approach them; he would be permitted to take down anything else in their path. The milliner hastily agreed before they went back to ask Mirana for permission to let Tarrant go with her. Mirana simply agreed and asked some of her guards to gather some extra clothes and weapons for the milliner. In a few simple minutes, everything was packed and they were on the Bandersnatch bidding their friends farewell. Mallymkun put up a fight about wanting to go but Tarrant insisted that she keep a watch out for the White Queen in his place. The Doormouse reluctantly agreed before the champion, milliner, and beast take off into the night. They are unaware of the smile that Mirana wore after their departure. She knew that Tarrant would do whatever it took to protect Alice from her untimely fate, even at the cost of his own life.

Throughout the night, Alice fought the urge to sleep until Tarrant assured her that he will keep watch while the Bandersnatch moves. Against her better judgment, she fell asleep comfortably in Tarrant's arms. It wasn't until a few hours later that Alice found herself asleep on a blanket with Tarrant closely behind her snoring away. The Bandersnatch slept comfortably against a couple of bushes and it was still quite dark outside. Alice smiles at the sight before she kissed Tarrant's cheek and drifts off to sleep once again. When they wake up, they decide to walk on foot in case they passed by what they were looking for. Alice decided that they should head to the Red Queen's old castle to see if there are any hidden clues there. Tarrant agreed with her and they walked throughout the early hours until they approached the battlefield.

They are very quiet as they observe everything around them and replay the event that happened almost four years ago. Alice suddenly stops when she notices a peculiar new addition to the scene. She slowly walks towards it. Tarrant was unaware that she stopped walking until he turns and realizes that she wasn't there. He stops and turns to stare at her as she kneels down.

In front of her was a large animalistic skull. Everything from the jaw down was dislocated due to a violent force that beheaded the creature when it was still alive. Its large fangs were slightly stained with purple color that Alice knew was from the poison that took her home years ago. Its mouth was slightly open and Alice could smell the unpleasant corpselike scent radiating from the skull.

She could feel herself shudder at the realization she was looking at the very being that she killed for the first time ever. She has done the impossible; she had taken someone else's life for the benefit of others.

"Strange, isn't it?" Tarrant's voice murmurs softly. Alice pauses but doesn't look back at him as he continues. "How something so terrifying and beastly can be just as magnificent and powerful? Yet it still falls…"

Alice sighs before she stands up and turns to Tarrant. "I suppose _all_ the most powerful and magnificent fall at some point…"

Tarrant frowns when he gets her drift. He holds her arms tightly. "Alice, do not say that about yourself! We _will_ find a way to avoid the Oraculum's prophecy. I won't let you die even if it kills me!"

"Tarrant…" Alice speaks so quietly that the Hatter falls silent. "… How many people have died waiting for my return? How many have waited for the Frabjulous Day?"

"W-What are ye saying?" He stammers.

"Can you do the impossible yet regret it at the same time?" Alice murmurs softly.

"I'm not sure I understand what yer saying lass… Does this have anything to do with killing the Jabberwocky?" Tarrant asks.

"Tarrant…" Alice sighs. "Please try to understand. I was forced to kill something to save many others' live. I have done one of the very few things I never thought I'd be capable of doing. I think that ever since that day… It changed me."

"… Do you regret it?" Tarrant asks somewhat calmly. He suddenly gets what she is saying and understands all too well. He himself almost killed Stayne in the battlefield had he not witnessed how Alice beheaded the Jabberwocky. The sudden realization of taking another's life was almost too overwhelming for the milliner. He didn't want to become like Stayne and kill out of revenge. He wouldn't be any better than the Red Queen or Knave of Hearts are.

"… I honestly do not regret it. Not one bit. It made me become a better person. I wouldn't have been able to stand up to fulfill my dreams if I didn't come back to Underland." Alice smiles softly. Tarrant returns the smile. Alice's smile fades a bit before she looks at the skull again. "But… I do not think I can handle killing again. I barely handled the first time well…"

Tarrant knew what she meant. She meant that if the time would come when she had to kill Iracebeth or Stayne, then she would hesitate at the last second. But at the same time, she doesn't want her family or anyone else to be put in the line. He could understand the dilemma. "Lass, please try not to worry too much about this. Otherwise you will go insane; just like me." He chuckles heartily. Alice couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose you're right… I don't necessarily have to _kill_ them…" Alice hesitates before she shrugs and sighs. "I'll figure something out when the time comes."

"_We'll_ figure something out." Tarrant places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a firm but soft smile. "We're in this together from beginning to end. I'll be by your side no matter what happens."

Alice stares at him before she smiles. "Together then." They exchange a soft kiss before they walk forwards. Tarrant wraps an arm around Alice's shoulder as they march towards their destination. The Bandersnatch lets out a huff before it struts after the duo.

:)(:

Helen and Margaret almost jump when they hear three loud knocks from the door. They glance at each other questionably.

It's almost been a month since Alice has been reported missing. No one has found any clue as to where she could be or any trace to track her down. Margaret managed to convince Lowell to come home early so he would help with the search himself while she stayed home to rest and care for their son. Every other day people would stop by to give Helen their grim sincere apologies for her loss; several of them believed Alice to be dead at this point. Although Helen appreciated their concern, she refused to believe that Alice just disappeared from thin air; the note and her instincts proved it. There had to be more as to what was going on…

Although the police did everything they could to try finding her, only the Ascot and Kingsleigh Families never once thought about letting up until they see the blonde safe back home. Although there would be angry tearful scolding and many questions, they would be happy knowing that she was alive.

But this knock seemed to make something in Helen stir up. It sounded urgent and she knew that nobody would think to approach them unless it was something very important…

She quickly puts down her cup of tea and rushes towards the door with Margaret close behind her. She sees her butler having the door open as he addresses the visitors. He seems a bit put off as he stares at them cautiously. "Sebastian… Who is it?" Margaret demands.

Sebastian shakes his head before he turns to his mistresses. "… Two strange people who wish to speak with you about something important. One has a very abnormal head and the other is blind in one eye. I believe they must be from a circus nearby; shall I send them away?"

"A CIRCUS?!" A loud and obnoxious female's voice shrieks in offense. Margaret and Helen jump in alarm. "HOW DARE YOU! STAYNE, OFF WITH HIS-"

"Easy, my Lady." A male's voice says calmly. His cool and somewhat suave tone makes Helen feel somewhat uneasy. "We are not here to start a fight; we are here to meet with Alice's family, remember?"

Hearing the name of the blonde, Helen's eyes widen and she urges Sebastian away as she steps before the door and takes in the sight of the man and woman. Margaret stands beside her and puts on a look of disbelief as they study the duo. The man had long greasy black hair that barely covered his sickly white face and pitch-black eyes. He has a simple black outfit covered in silver armor and was unusually tall; at least a head taller than Helen was. He illuminated an aura that suggested he was not someone that you should ever come across. The only thing that was off about him was the fact that there was a red heart patch placed directly over one of his eyes. The women could see small scars emerging from the patch and assume that he was partially blind.

But what completely caught the women off guard was the woman beside the man. She was barely Margaret's height and her head was twice the size of her unusually petite body. Her red curls were put up in a bun and she had white makeup all over her face, blue eye shadow over her dark eyes, and black lipstick over her pouting lips. She had a regal black, yellow, and red dress that dignified her original royal status as queen. She stares at the women with a slightly flushed angry expression on her face.

"… Who ARE you? And how do you know Alice?" Margaret snaps out of her stupor and glares expectantly at the duo. Her suspicions arouse when Stayne smiles pleasantly.

"Allow me to introduce us… I am Ilosovic Stayne, and this is my Lady Iracebeth of Crims-"

"Crims? Where on Earth _is_ that?" Margaret interrupts. "I've never heard of such a place."

"How dare you interrupt?!" the large-headed woman shouts, making the women flinch and stare at her in disbelief. "And speak so lowly before your Queen?"

Helen and Margaret stare at the woman incredulously. Maybe Sebastian was right; maybe they _are _from the circus. They might be looking for the wrong Alice…

"… I'm sorry, but I believe you must be looking for a different Alice…" Helen says quietly as she begins to close the door.

"We are looking for Alice Kingsleigh, the daughter of the great Charles Kingsleigh and who has made a new trade route throughout the world." Stayne persists. Helen hesitates before she shakes her head and closes the door. So they _were_ looking for her daughter. But there's no point; she isn't even here for. Just as she and Margaret are about to head back to the living room, he adds. "I thought it might interest you to know where she is right now."

Helen and Margaret froze. They glance at each other before Helen opens the door and sees Stayne's smiling face and Iracebeth's fuming glare.

"You know where my daughter is?" Helen asks urgently. "Is she well? When will she be coming home?"

Stayne and Iracebeth smile at each other knowingly. Now that their small plan was in action, all they needed to do was lure their bait into their trap. "I promise that we will explain everything. But would it be rude to ask if we could stay for a little while? We've traveled so far…" Iracebeth does a show of fanning herself to make it look more believable. It seemed to work.

"Of course!" Helen pushes aside all propriety as she gently takes Iracebeth and Stayne's wrists and pulls them inside as Margaret closes the door. "I'll have my servants set up dinner and your rooms as quickly as possible. But you must tell me _everything_ from beginning to end." She gives them a firm look. "I want the whole truth and nothing else."

Stayne couldn't help but smirk. He knows how the Champion's world revolves and believes that the results would be quite interesting after he tells her family everything.

Iracebeth huffs and holds her head up high as she makes herself at home and struts into the living room. "Very well. Let us get started, then."

Behind them, Margaret stares suspiciously at the duo. Something is not right about them; she knew that Alice wouldn't make friends with people that look like they would start trouble at any second. Trusting her instincts over her propriety, she hastily walks up the stairs to watch over her son while her mother interrogated the mysterious guests.

Just who ARE these people… And how is Alice involved with them?

**Short Chapter, I know, but I felt that this was necessary. Since so many of you asked for the Hatter to go with Alice, I gave you your wish. But now that we've gotten this far, I'd like some tips for possible future chapters. Since I'm so nice, I'll give you a newsflash on the future chapters.**

**The Red Queen takes all Kingsleys and Ascots hostages and keeps them hidden in her dungeon. Then she plans to use her black magic to taunt the Hatter and Alice as they get closer to her. But the only question is; what kind of tricks should she use? Hallucinations? Paranormal activities? Realistic Nightmares? Random ambushes? The trick is to mess with Alice and Tarrant's minds to the point where they are even madder than usual and become too preoccupied by the curses that they eventually forget their goals and perhaps themselves. But I do not want to overdo it; this is a family movie after all and I intend to stick it to that level. Nothing gruesome; just something suspenseful. **

**If you comment, please share your ideas! I'm all for it! It'll make this story even more interesting. Until then, toodles!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Storm of Tears

**Here's the new update! The chapter is a bit long; longer than I intended it to be, but ah well. Overall I think it turned out pretty deep and emotional. One of my personal favorites as of yet. I took some of everyone's suggestions and put a bit of everything inside this scene. Thanks for the tips; they are greatly appreciated! The next chapter, well… Things get a bit more heated . Wink, wink ;). Read the chapter to find out why. Enjoy!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 14: The Storm of Tears**

Iracebeth hums as she walks past the cage holding her bait. She smiles with her head high as some of the prisoners huddle close together and stare at her in fear or disgust. Capturing the Kingsleighs and Ascots was far too easy; all she had to do was let Helen call Lord Ascot and his family over to let them meet her and be assured that Alice was safe. As soon as everyone was in the living room, the exiled queen used her magic to knock everyone down unconscious. Then she had Stayne pull inside the Looking Glass that was hidden amongst the bushes. Once it was set up, both she and Stayne pulled their prisoners inside to their hidden dungeon.

"Let us out!" Lowell shouts as she clutches the bars desperately. He shakes them in an attempt to escape but is unsuccessful. "You damned freaks! Let us out right now!"

He earns a slap on the face from Stayne. The Knave wrings his wrist as he stares coolly at the retreating businessman. "I'd hold my tongue if I were you, Monsieur. Especially since we have your family in our clutches as well…" He smiles at Margaret, who shivers as she holds her crying infant in her arms.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Iracebeth shouts as she throws her hands in the air. She glares at Margaret. "Make that thing stop that racket this once!"

"He's scared!" Margaret hisses as she rocks her child in an attempt to calm him down. Lowell sits beside her and wraps an arm around her protectively. Little Stefan's cries don't lower at any rate. "And possibly hungry…"

Iracebeth groans and rubs her temples before she snaps her fingers. On cue, a black mist forms around Margaret before they take the shape of various bottles with many gallons of milk. The prisoners blink.

"There. That should occupy him." Iracebeth mutters before she turns to her cauldron. "At least until Alice gets here…"

"Why are you doing this?" Helen asks pleadingly. "Why would you hurt my daughter? What has she ever done to you?"

"Haven't you listened to a word I said?" Iracebeth says angrily as she turns on her heel to stare at the older woman. "That girl has ruined my life! She made my sister banish me after she slain my Jabberwocky; my most loyal pet! She has made everything I worked for turn into dust! I lost all of my most noble soldiers because of her!"

Everyone is silent as they stare at the woman cautiously. "So… What you said was true?" Lady Ascot asks quietly. "That when Alice was a child, she has made society question you? And barely four years ago, she has led the White Queen's army and slain this… Jabberwocky? She has ultimately beaten you? None of this is a joke?" She looked as if she was seeing something she never believed in and was seeing a new light before her. She was stricken between awe, confusion, and fear.

"Everything we say is true, Madame." Stayne nods. "We have no reason to lie to you at this point."

"So then why take _us_?" Hamish demands loudly. "We are not Alice's family! We mean nothing to her!"

"Contrariwise…" Iracebeth smiles knowingly. "In the past four years, you all have grown quite close to Alice. The bond you share goes beyond formal friendship and is considered a bond most people would die for; a familial bond." Iracebeth sneers at Lady Ascot. "However, due to recent events, maybe Alice won't mind if I get rid of you…"

"It was an honest mistake!" Lady Ascot shouts desperately. Her face is flushed from embarrassment. "I poorly judged Alice out of pitiful anger! How would you have felt if your dress was covered in tea and cake and that girl was just-"

Suddenly Lady Ascot's lips are sealed shut and the only sounds coming out of her are muffled shouts. She immediately stops talking and tries to open her mouth but was unsuccessful. Then she begins to scream through her sealed lips and cries out in panic to her husband, who looked frightened and confused.

"I really am getting tired of hearing meaningless words coming out of your pretty lips." Iracebeth mutters before she lowers her hand. She smirks at the Ascots' horrified stares. "Consider that as a warning. Next time it'll be off with your head."

Lady Ascot only lets out a muffled sob and leans against her husband for comfort.

"Does Alice even know that we're here?" Hamish asks as he hugs his mother tightly.

"No; she only suspects that we are planning to kill you on the spot and that we're searching for you on Earth." Stayne shrugs. "She doesn't know that you are hidden in our dungeon. In fact, she doesn't even know where _here_ is." He smirks.

"So how do you know that she's coming?" William asks quietly.

"You all know Alice; you should know the answer to that." Iracebeth says coolly as she holds her hands together and stares at her prisoners. No one says anything as they glance at each other or at the floor. Suddenly a green flash illuminates the room and startles the prisoners. Unaffected, Stayne and Iracebeth turn to see the large black cauldron glowing a green hue. The glow pulses as if seeking for their attention. Curious, the duo walk closer before Iracebeth looks at her dark magic book for something before she snaps her fingers. Instantly smoke rises from the cauldron and fills the room until three moving figures catch their attention. The blurry forms take the shape of a young woman, a strange man with a tall hat, and a large furry beast. The beast seems to be resting and watching in bored interest as the man hovers over the girl and shows her how to handle a bow and arrow.

Helen gasps when she recognizes the girl. "Alice!" She is somewhat surprised to see that Alice is wearing black training clothing meant for young soldiers. She raises her eyebrows when she notices how close the man is to Alice; he is standing closer to her than he should be permitted to. However, Alice doesn't seem to mind as she focuses on his silent words and stares directly ahead as she aims her arrow on an unknown target.

"So it seems that Alice _is_ on the right track…" Iracebeth mutters quietly as she stares at the forms. "But not at all close to where we are now… It might take days for her to get here…"

"So she knows where we are…?" Margaret asks hopefully as she feeds her son with bottled milk. He was silent as he stares around the room with wide curious blue eyes.

"Yes. We wanted her to find us in order to come 'save' you, but apparently it was too obvious for her to know where we are…" Iracebeth mutters as she shakes her head.

"I'm honestly surprised it took her this long to figure it out…" Stayne murmurs softly. "I mean, Crims may be in ruins but it's still functional here-"

"Be quiet." Iracebeth snaps darkly.

William raises a brow. "So we're at Crims? The castle that you used to rule?"

Iracebeth doesn't move. "My sister took everything from here. But the only thing she doesn't know of is the little dungeon hidden deep underneath the castle."

The prisoners stare at each other uneasily. They were underground? Just great…

"My word… Who _is_ that man with her?" Hamish points at the man as he points at something Alice was aiming at. He smiles widely before he steps back and lets her shoot her target.

"He is nobody of any use." Stayne spat as he glares at the man clapping cheerily for Alice. "Mirana must have assigned him to guard her."

"But who _is_ he?" Margaret asks as she squints. She is caught off guard by his wild orange hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

"A milliner by the name of Tarrant Hightopp." Iracebeth says smoothly. She glances at the Kingsleigh family knowingly. "And possibly her new favorite."

"Favorite?" Lady Ascot blinks. Then realization hits her and she looks both shocked and horrified. "You don't mean-"

"I cannot say for certain, but it seems that they are more than just friends." Iracebeth watches as Tarrant walks away for a moment before pulling something out of the Bandersnatch's bag and walking back to Alice. He hands her what looks like an apple. The blonde smiles before she leans over and kisses his cheek, much to the chagrin of her family. Iracebeth smirks at their expressions. "They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

No one says anything as they stare at Alice and Tarrant as they sit next to the Bandersnatch and enjoy their snack. Tarrant casually wraps an arm around Alice's shoulders as they lean against the beast and make themselves comfortable. Then Alice leans her head against his shoulder as she stares ahead. Tarrant gives her an affectionate squeeze before they turn silent and stare ahead. Suddenly the Bandersnatch shifts and the duo turn to stare at it. Then they smile and toss their remaining fruit to it. The beast catches both and swallows in one gulp before it growls happily and lies back down to rest.

Only Helen isn't staring at the duo with disbelief; instead, she looks thoughtful as she studies their expressions. She has never seen her daughter look so happy and relaxed as she speaks to the milliner. Despite his unnatural complexion, Helen could see the genuine affection behind his now purple eyes as he stares at the blonde. Helen realizes that the milliner must be doing something right in order to make this new side of Alice show up. Although she doesn't know him, Helen has a sense of respect for him for making Alice happy. The only other time she has ever seen her daughter this happy was when her father was still alive and when she left to fulfill his dream.

Soon a soft smile forms on her lips. She instantly knows that the milliner will take good care of her daughter. Why else would he go with her to save her family? He was willing to be there for her when she needs him and he would always listen to her. That enough earned Helen's trust. Alice was not so easily swayed so Tarrant must have a very noble heart in order to win her trust. When the time came, Helen would like to meet with the milliner and give the duo her blessing for their courtship. They both deserve that happiness after everything they went through together.

"Well, well, well…" Stayne clicks his tongue and shakes his head. Everyone glance at him and are alarmed when they see his eye darken at the sight. He frowns and stares at the scene before he shakes his head again and turns to Iracebeth with a dark smirk. "Seems that we found Tarrant's weakness…"

"As well as Alice's…" Iracebeth points out coolly. Then she smirks before she walks over to her book and flips through the pages quickly. "Maybe we should add a little more spice to their chemistry. Make things more… Curiouser. What do you think?"

"Brilliant idea, My Lady." Stayne nods in agreement.

"Don't you dare harm Alice!" Margaret warns threateningly. "You leave my baby sister's relationship out of this! This is between you and her alone!"

"True enough, but where's the fun in that?" Iracebeth says as she carries the book and continues to flip through the pages. Her expression grows bored as she looks over each spell quickly. "If anything, that milliner has been more trouble than he is worth, especially when he vowed to protect my sister and help Alice escape from me last time. I think he earns the punishment as well."

"But-"

"I won't kill them," Iracebeth interrupts Margaret with a finger held up. "No; that would be too easy. Instead, I'm going to test them as they come to us. Let us see whom their true loyalties lie with… Ooh!" Iracebeth giggles in delight as one particular spell catches her eye. When she shows Stayne, he reads it aloud and raises a brow. "'The Storm of Tears' Curse? What good will that do?"

"Keep reading it, idiot…" She sighs. Stayne glares at her before he takes the book and reads it more closely. "'The spell was created from one of the five original magicians in an attempt to force one of his supposed love interests to display her true self and innermost emotions. Performing this spell summons a small hailstorm that pours down small clear crystal orbs that contain chemicals that essentially cause the brain's function of resistance to be switched into reverse after the crystals break. The spell ensures that all the hidden emotions inside each victim will be unleashed tenfold. However, this spell affects everyone within a one-mile radius of the intended victim and lasts one full hour before it completely fades away and leaves the victims completely unaware of what happened during that time period. Therefore, it was labeled as one of the most dangerous curses ever created and was given the name 'The Storm of Tears' due to how overemotional victims grew from it. The side effects vary from person to person; some may suffer from random mood changes or may have less self-control than before. Other times it leaves no effect on the victim'."

Stayne is silent as he stares at the words over again before he glances at Iracebeth once more. "I'm sorry, but I still do not see how this will help us."

"Have you realized that one of the most dangerous weapons in the universe is emotions?" Iracebeth says calmly. "How even the strongest people fall for such things? Figuring out how many emotions Alice has hidden in her will be interesting to see, but imagine how much anger, hatred, and lust that the milliner has inside of him. After losing his entire clan, after seeing all of his friends and home destroyed, after watching Alice leave twice, and knowing how much he loves her… Imagine how all those will reflect on her tenfold and he will be unable to stop himself!"

While the prisoners slowly realize the plan and look utterly helpless and horrified, Stayne grows intrigued. "So you plan to use the Hatter against her? To make her see who he truly is on the inside? That he is much more than just a Mad Hatter?"

Iracebeth smirks. "Exactly as I said; let us see where his true loyalties lie. To himself, to my sister, to his clan's memory… Or to the Champion." She snaps her head to the cauldron and summons a dark blue cloud over them. On instinct, crystalloid droplets fall bits by bits over their heads. "Let the fun begin."

The prisoners' eyes widen in fear and alarm in response.

:)(:

Alice squeals when she feels something pour heavily over her and her allies. Tarrant lets out an amused laugh while the Bandersnatch growls irritably and glares up at the dark blue sky. Small round balls of glass begin to pound unusually hard on the ground and shatter into tiny pieces. Although somewhat startled by the unexpected change in weather, Alice grows curious when she sees a bit of white mist emerging from the orbs that nearly make the area completely foggy. She and Tarrant quickly gather their weapons and walk towards each other before it became too foggy to even see three feet before them.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Alice murmurs to herself. She feels a hand on her wrist before it pulls her to an unseen destination. "We better find some shelter…" Tarrant murmurs softly. The milliner reaches around to find the Bandersnatch before he feels the beast's fur and chuckles. "Up ye go, big fella. Wouldn't want to get sick from this storm, aye?"

Alice hears a huff and snort before she reaches forward and leans against the Bandersnatch as well as holding Tarrant's hand. They continue to walk through the fog, unaware of what was going on around them. Alice yelps as she feels some of the orbs pounding on her skin and releases Tarrant's hand to shield herself. Then Tarrant decides to change the subject. "Lovely weather we're having, eh Alice?" He chuckles to himself. Alice isn't entirely sure if he was trying to hide his annoyance or was genuinely amused by their ordeal. Either way, she only shrugs as they continue walking.

They continue to walk for several minutes until the Bandersnatch stops and sniffs around before it leads the duo towards another direction. To their surprise and relief, he finds a cave large enough to shield them from the outside weather. Alice lets out a breath as she runs a hair through her slightly disheveled hair and removes any pebbles that might have gotten stuck in her locks. Tarrant merely swipes the glass off his hat before he puts it back on and walks over to Alice. He gives her a fond smile before he takes her hand and leads her to the middle of the cave. As the Bandersnatch makes itself comfortable at the very end of the cave, Tarrant gently places Alice down on the ground and hands her a blanket. Although not cold at the very least, Alice smiles and accepts his offer. Tarrant smiles widely again before he begins to walk outside.

"Where are you going?" Alice calls worriedly. Tarrant gives her a smile. "I won't be too far, love. Just need to get some wood for our little fire. No telling how long this storm will last, eh?" Then he walks out of the cave and laughs merrily up at the sky as glass pours down even harder than before. Tarrant throws his hat to Alice and gives her a wink before he skips through the fog and disappears.

Alice smiles and shakes her head as she holds the milliner's hat close to her chest. What was she to do with that man?

:)(:

The milliner hums cheerily to himself as he struts through the fog and looks closely around for any wood. His smile is wide in pride and happiness as he looks around. He still could not believe his luck! His Alice has accepted his feelings for her and she loves him just as much! Underland's Champion thinks that _he_, of all people, is trustworthy enough to be with her. He feels as if he has finally found his true purpose; to be there for Alice for everything that she needs. That itself gave him the peace he has not felt for a very long time and he wasn't about to let his new girlfriend down anytime soon.

He lets out a soft 'aha!' as soon as he sees a decent amount of wood scattered around a large tree. As he helps himself to as much wood as he could carry, he ponders on the possibility of Alice surviving the prophecy. After all, Absolem could be entirely wrong about his assumption! Although it is a great possibility that Alice may be destined to die due to all the clues, Hatter will do whatever it takes to make sure that she will be with him for all times. He will do his best to keep her happy.

As Tarrant picks up the firewood, a strange feeling began to creep inside of him and he pauses. He frowns when a strange deep emotion from before hits him deep in his chest out of nowhere. He found it difficult to breathe as this unknown sweep of emotions overwhelms him. Something wasn't right.

Instantly memories flash before his eyes and he cries out from the suddenly painful migraine. He drops all the firewood and falls to his knees as he clutches his head and tries to understand what was happening. He sees various flashbacks, particularly of fire and hauntingly red eyes with bloody stained fangs. He hears screams of pain and panic while the images change into the vision of a young woman being beaten down by a tall man while everything burns around them. He could feel emotions of fear, anguish, and rage when he sees a certain warrior standing beside the man before she turns and leaves after picking up a sword embedded to the ground. He knows he has never seen that event occur so why was it affecting him so much?

Suddenly Tarrant loses all control as he throws his head back and lets out a blood-curdling scream when the emotions overwhelm him. He screams as if something was tearing him from the inside out. The screaming continues to echo through the area until he falls silent and lowers his head. The area is deathly silent (it even stopped raining the moment he started his violent outburst) and it was unsettling to anyone who happened to wander around. Finally the milliner slowly lifts his head with a frown and stares ahead with pitch-black eyes.

_'Find that traitorous Champion. She is the reason you lost everything, including your clan! Her long-awaited return has brought so much misery to everyone, so show no mercy!'_

A voice hisses these words deep within his mind. He absentmindedly nods as he stands up and slowly walks through the fog in a possessed manner. He pauses to stare around his surroundings before he takes another direction and walks to an unknown destination.

:)(:

Alice hums to herself as she quietly pets the Bandersnatch behind its ears. The creature growls approvingly as it nuzzles its snout on her leg before it rests its head on her lap. She smiles softly as she thinks about the very man that was out looking for firewood. A slight blush finds its way onto her cheeks as she remembers their first kiss. It certainly wasn't the type of kiss one would expect as their first. It was quite passionate, deep, and Alice remembered feeling her insides go on fire from that moment. Margaret has always said that first kisses were uncertain and timid, but the kiss she shared with Tarrant was levels beyond that.

She knows that by everything the milliner has done for her, he truly does care for her well-being. Why else would he want to go help her save her family? It was like her happiness was his top priority; he was willing to prove himself to her. Alice smiles softly as she caresses the helm of the milliner's hat. She knows that although her time is short, she will share it with Tarrant as much as possible. She trusts him with her entire soul.

Suddenly a sound shatters the silence. What sounds like a banshee screech echoes in the cave. The shrill sound startled the Bandersnatch to lift its head up to look around in bewilderment while Alice flinches from fright and confusion. The screeching is followed by an agonized scream and Alice could faintly make out as a roguish cry from the only person she knew has that accent. Her eyes widen.

"Tarrant?" She hesitates as soon as the sound comes to a complete stop. The atmosphere suddenly changes and Alice notices that it stopped raining outside. Alice could feel a sense of dread and anxiety when she hears nothing but her breathing. The Bandersnatch lets out a confused growl as it turns to Alice.

Alice hesitates before she stands up and slowly grabs the Vopal Sword. She looks at the Flower of Elixir on her necklace before she turns to the Bandersnatch. "Stay here and watch over the cave. I'm going out to find Tarrant."

The Bandersnatch responds by standing up and rubbing its head against her body. Alice frowns; the best is obviously not going to let her go alone.

"I'll be fine; honestly. Tarrant may have just gotten lost out there; considering how much fog there is, that's no surprise."

The beast only huffs and snorts before it stands tall over the entrance. Alice frowns again before she sighs. "Fine, you can come along. But we need to split up in order to find him. If I find him or get into any sort of trouble, I'll whistle for you."

The Bandersnatch seems to be satisfied before it stands aside and lets the blonde out of the cave. Alice nods before she walks out and looks around carefully. It feels quite unsettling to be walking out into the fog, especially if you don't know what was going on at the moment. She lets out a deep breath before she walks ahead while the Bandersnatch hesitates before it walks down another way.

Alice is silent as she looks around and walks over several tree roots and twigs. She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest from anxiety. Suddenly she feels a huge wave of emotions hit her and causes something in her chest to tighten. She begins to hyperventilate as she kneels down and drops her sword to catch her breath.

"Alice… Alice…" A voice purrs into her ear. Alice breathes heavily as she looks around but sees nothing. She begins to envision random flashbacks in her brain; she remembers all the scolding from other people to how hard life was when she began her journey on a ship. All the feelings of rejection, disappointment, and fear hit her at full force as tears brim her eyes. The voice seems to be the only thing that kept her focused.

"Who… Who's there?" She whimpers as she wraps her arms around herself. What in Wonderland was she getting so worked up for? "Tarrant? Is that you?"

"Alice… Listen very carefully…" Alice could see a huge green eyes floating her way before it takes the form of a grey cat's head. The cat disappeared before her before he reappeared beside her ear.

"… Chessur?" Alice rasps out as the emotions make her tremble. She suddenly starts seeing a vision of a man beating a poor woman down out of pitiful anger while he screams horrendous curses down at her. The woman was looking up at the man with a heartbreaking smile that showed her love for him. Alice heart drops when she sees a small bump on the woman's stomach. She was pregnant.

"… I do not have much time, so listen closely…" Chessur's face was unusually grave as he stares at Alice. "… Iracebeth has placed a curse upon you and Tarrant… A curse that only effects humans… This curse lasts an hour but it makes you feel random emotions that will force you into killing each other…"

Alice watches as the vision shifts towards a man watching the beating with no remorse on his face. His eyes were red as he stares blankly at the scene before he takes a sword and walks away as if nothing was happening. Alice suddenly felt rage and sorrow by what she was witnessing and felt a sharp pang in her heart. She lets out a cry from the forceful blow but tries to focus on Chessur's words.

"So… What I am witnessing right now is the… Curse…? None of it is real?" Alice whispers.

"Iracebeth is using your past experiences as a trigger to make the curse release all your hidden emotions. The crystal droplets are releasing a gas that causes you to unleash all your rage and anguish. But any vision you do not remember is Iracebeth's work; she is trying to enforce the curse onto you. You must not let your emotions get to you as it has done to the Mad Hatter."

Alice's concern for the Hatter immediately made all the sudden emotions in her come to a complete stop. She gasps aloud and feels instant relief. She lets out a cough as her heart begins to slow at a normal rate before she turns to a smiling Chessur. "Chessur, how-"

"Your love and concern for Tarrant has overcome the other emotions you have experienced in the past. There is only one cure for the curse; the emotion that you are feeling now overcomes everything else. The one emotion that you focus on now is more powerful than any emotion you felt in the past. The only emotion that you cannot forget nor hide. The one emotion that no human being can deny no matter how hard they try. The one emotion that has no limit or extremity; love."

Alice is silent as she considers Chessur's words and feels a slight flush on her cheeks. It was true; her love for Tarrant became her top priority above her other emotions and thus it won the inner conflict. Rage, sadness, confusion, and hatred are all emotions that are temporary spur of the moments; love was undoubtedly the one true human emotion that can neither be hidden nor be ridden in any human's life permanently. It was in human nature in general.

Alice smiles softly at the realization before she turns to Chessur. "Chess… How do you know of this?"

Chessur's smile fades a bit as he looks around cautiously. "Because… I have witnessed this storm twice in my life… Both times when the Hatter has been around."

Alice's eyes widen in realization. "Tarrant!" She jumps up and picks up her sword. "Do you know how he's doing? Is he all right?"

"Alice… I have only this to say to you…" Chessur's form began to evaporate. His words echo in the fog. "The first time the Mad Hatter has been affected with this storm was shortly after you left four years ago… And is the reason why he has those scars on his hands…"

Alice recalls seeing the bandages around Tarrant's hands and frowns in confusion. "But how did he counter the curse last time?"

"He didn't. As I said, the curse lasted only one hour; it was a miracle he survived afterwards…"

"What do you mean? What was he like then?" Alice shouts in the fog. When she receives no response, she tries again. "Chessur, what do I need to do in order to help him through this time? Surely he wouldn't be so consumed by his past emotions that it would make him _kill_, right?"

Again, no response. Alice suddenly feels uneasy as she looks around.

Suddenly a loud screech makes Alice turn around and she is tackled down by a large body. Alice shrieks as she blindly struggles under the person. When she opens her eyes, she gasps and immediately stops. "Tarrant…"

Tarrant was straddling her waist as he pins her wrists firmly over her head with one hand. He was staring down at her with a look of deep hatred and anger that made the blonde shiver. What completely caught her off guard was his eyes. They were pitch black. His eyes should be red- not black- whenever he was angry. Something was definitely not right. Was this the curse that Chess was warning her about?

"How dare ye?" The milliner's voice was so hoarse that Alice thought he might have heavily worn out his vocal cords. He growls as he reaches down with his free hand to grasp her jaw too tightly to make her look up at him. "How dare ye show yer face roun' these parts?"

"Tarrant?" Alice groans at the pressure around her jaw. She was sure that Tarrant may be bruising her, but that was the least of her worries. If she didn't find a way to get out of this situation, then she will find herself in an even worse scenario. "What are you doing?"

"HOW DARE YE SHOW YER FACE HERE!?" The milliner shrieks in her face, making her recoil. He keeps a firm grasp on her face. "LOOK A' ME WHEN I SPEAK, YE TRAITOR!"

Alice slowly looks up at his pitch-black eyes, fearing that her milliner may be far too lost in his turmoil in order to be cured in less than an hour. She greatly hopes that she wouldn't be damaged beyond repair in the end, but she needed to be quick. She couldn't take any chances. "Tarrant, you have to listen to me. Iracebeth, she-"

"Yes. That bloody big-head, the Red Queen. It's always about her, isn't it?" The Hatter almost spat down at her. His glare does not soften. "It's always been about her. Then it was all about you; do ye have any idea what she has done because of ye?"

"Tarrant, she's brainwashing you into letting all these emotions out! Don't-"

"DO YE HAVE ANY IDEA?" Tarrant screams as he releases Alice and holds her face tightly in his large hands. "DO YE HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT HAPPENED THE DAY SHE SAW THE ORACULUM? OF HOW MANY LIVES SHE HAS TAKEN? SHE HAS SLAIN EVERYONE WHO SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HER WRONG! ALL THOSE MEN, WOMEN, AND EVEN CHILDREN! CHILDREN, ALICE! CHILDREN, WHO WERE AS INNOCENT AS YOU WERE WHEN YOU FIRST ARRIVED, WERE BURNED ALIVE BEFORE MY EYES! MY POOR PREGNANT SISTER WAS BEATEN TO DEATH BY STAYNE'S HAND!"

Feelings of pure guilt and horror run through Alice as she stares at the milliner's suddenly very sad face. Then she begins to panic as Tarrant wraps his fingers around her throat and tightens his hold. She gasps for breath as she struggles to get away from the milliner. This was far worse than she had feared; this was out of control. Fortunately, Tarrant releases her and stands up to step back a few feet as he stares at her in disgust. Alice took this time to cough for air. She groans as she feels bruises on her neck.

"And then ye left us… Right when we needed ye most…" Tarrant shakes his head and growls darkly as he circles around the blonde. Alice sits up on her knees but wisely says nothing out of fear of setting the milliner off. She didn't know what she would say would trigger his emotions. "Then ten years later, ye come back as a beautiful young lass…" Tarrant's eyes grow sad but do not change color, something Alice did not fail to notice. "But ye lost yer munchness after all those years…"

He kneels down directly before Alice and stares directly at her face. "I feared all was lost when ye chose not to fulfill your destiny… To slay the Jabberwocky and free us all… But when ye did, I felt such relief at knowing ye would help us finally. When the battle was won, I so greatly hoped that ye would stay with us. But ye didn't, and I felt my heart shatter knowing that the greatest friend I ever had was leaving us all behind again. I feared the thought of ye forgetting us again in the past four years…"

"But I didn't…" Alice interrupts. Tarrant snaps his head up to glare at Alice. He says nothing so she took this as the opportunity to continue. "And I kept my promise. I did come back."

Alice suddenly notices a glint in Tarrant's eyes. That glint was there for a split second before it was gone. His glare intensifies. "Aye, ye did. But at what cost? During the ball, ye were more concerned for yer family than ye were of our world."

"Because that's what families do!" Alice shouts. When she sees the milliner's angry glare, she quickly adds. "Tarrant, you had a family once as well. Surely you understand the concern I have for my own."

Alice sees the glint again and this time it lasted five seconds before the milliner growls. Immediately she knows what she needs to do; remind the Hatter of love for as long as possible until it counters the curse affecting his mind.

"Aye, but my family is long gone… No thanks to ye!" He shouts. "The Red Queen has slain my entire townhome! My whole clan! My family!"

"Tarrant, what would your family think if you behaved like this? Don't you think they would want you to live life happy?"

Tarrant is silent again and Alice sees the glint in his eyes at the remembrance of his family. She takes the chance and continues. "Remember the times you had fighting or playing with your siblings? Or when your mother sang you to sleep or read you stories? Or how your father has raised you to be such a wonderful man with so much potential? Do you think they would want you to keep blaming yourself for what couldn't have been prevented?"

"But… Mae sister… And that little one inside her… Never got the chance to live life…" Tarrant murmurs softly, much to Alice's surprise. It seems her plan was working.

"It was cruel how their passing has come, but I do not think that your sister would want you to suffer because of what happened. As strange as this sounds, but their passing must have been intended." At Tarrant's startled stare, she elaborates. "What I mean is that if their passing was so sudden, then it was supposed to happen. It was their time. Their purpose in life has already been fulfilled."

"HOW?" Tarrant shouts, his eyes going from dark green into black in an instant. "How have their purposes been fulfilled if they haven't even lived out their lives?!"

"Tarrant, please calm down and let me finish." When the milliner narrows his eyes at her and says nothing, she continues. "You said yourself that my destiny was to protect Underland from the Red Queen. But in reality, it isn't; that was merely the climax of my life. My purpose has yet to be known. But based on how I understand this, you were very close to your family. You cherished them as if they were your whole world and they were taken from you just after you have become a man. I think that your family's purpose was to be there for you until it was time for you to move on. It was time for you to move on with your own life and start anew."

Tarrant stares at Alice incredulously for a few moments, too speechless to say anything. "But… That's… NOT fair!" He cries out. "What purpose do I have then? What does fate want with me?!"

"… To protect me and help me serve my duty to protect Underland…?" Alice offered. Tarrant falls silent and gapes at Alice, once again speechless. As he mulls her words through his head, the more the milliner began to realize that the blonde may have a valid point. Somehow this new outlook made something in the milliner's heart shift, and the weight of guilt and sorrow he has been having for years was finally off him.

"… And is that my only purpose…?" Tarrant murmurs to himself in confusion. He looks away from Alice as his eyes slowly change from black to blue. "To protect Underland's Champion…?"

"No…" Alice smiles softly as she reaches out to cradle the milliner's face. Seeing the milliner's sad and confused look makes Alice smile softly. She leans their foreheads together. "That's not the _only_ purpose…"

When the milliner gives her another confused look, she finishes. "The other purpose is exactly the same as my second purpose besides being Underland's Champion. That purpose will help us through everything that comes at our way in the future. That purpose… Is to love each other."

With that said, she kisses Tarrant softly on the lips. She hears him inhale sharply but kisses him harder with the hopes that her plan has succeeded. The kiss lingers for a few seconds before Alice pulls away and releases the milliner's face. Tarrant has a faraway look in his eyes, looking a bit lost. Alice waits anxiously as he heart pounds frantically in her chest. Please have him say something… Anything…!

Finally Tarrant blinks and snaps out of whatever trance he was in. He looks around before staring down at Alice with bewildered green eyes. "Alice, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Alice lets out a happy squeal before she wraps her arms around Tarrant's neck tightly. She tackles him down on the ground. The unexpected collision makes the milliner yelp as he lands on his back with the blonde right on top of him. "TARRANT, YOU'RE BACK! THANK HEAVENS!"

Tarrant only blinks in confusion as Alice begins kissing his cheeks and lips repeatedly. Although the sudden affection genuinely flattered him, he couldn't help but wonder what has Alice worked up. Suddenly he lets out a gasp when he notices handprints on her jaw and neck. He hastily sits up and lets Alice sit on his lap as he gently examines the bruises. Some of them were barely purple. Alice finally took notice of his horrified expression and stops to stare at him in slight anxiety.

"Alice… Who has done this to you?!" He cries out as he cradles her face and gently fingers her neck with his thumbs. Alice shivers at his gentle touch but grabs his wrists to stare at his slightly orange orbs. He was genuinely worried and angry by the damage he unknowingly bestowed upon her. She is convinced that he was OK.

But… Did he remember anything at all…?

Alice stares at him curiously. "You don't remember anything… At all?"

"No… But while you mention it… I was going out to get some firewood before I felt the worst migraine in the history of worst migraines in all of Underland that made me feel sad and scared and angry and-!"

"Tarrant!" Alice stops the milliner from proceeding with his rant. Tarrant blinks before shaking his head and croaks. "Thank you…"

Alice sighs before she looks around and lets out a loud whistle. Tarrant flinches until Alice stands up and helps him up to his feet before they hear thundering steps coming towards them. Soon the Bandersnatch jogs up to them and pauses to stare at the duo. It notices the dark marks on Alice's neck and snarls before it turns to Tarrant accusingly. Tarrant yelps in bewilderment.

"It's OK…" She pets the beast fondly. "It's all a huge misunderstanding…"

"Misunderstanding?" Tarrant asks in genuine bewilderment. "Alice, please tell me what is going on. First I faint from trauma and then the next thing I see is you holding my face and having bruises around your face!"

Alice sighs. "I promise I'll explain everything when we get into the cave. It's getting too dark out here…" With that said, she gently takes Tarrant's hand and follows the Bandersnatch towards their shelter. The beast glares over his shoulder suspiciously as Tarrant holds Alice protectively in his arms while she nuzzles into his chest. The creature knows that the milliner must have something to do with those bruises; he must have!

:)(:

"NO!" Iracebeth shouts as she glares at the vision of the trio walking down a direction before the smoke fades completely. Stayne stares at the cauldron with a mixture of anger and disbelief while Iracebeth stomps towards her spell book. She tears the page holding her most recent curse and burst it into flames in the palm of her hand. "THAT CRAZY LOON WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL HER! WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!"

"Because he loves her." Helen's soft voice murmurs in awe and joy. Her eyes are filled with happiness and relief while the others prisoners look a bit shocked yet equally relieved. The whole encounter between Tarrant and Alice had left them speechless; anger at the milliner for harming Alice, pride at Alice for handling the situation so maturely, and relief that she has saved the situation. Margaret lets out a shiver as she cradles her sleeping infant before resting in Lowell's arms.

However, Stefan lets out a whimper when Iracebeth shouts and begins throwing glass at the wall. "IT SHOULD HAVE WORKED!"

"Obviously, emotions from the past cannot stall those two…" Stayne mutters as he begins to light the room with fire again. He was just as angry about the situation as Iracebeth was but he decided not to let it out. No point getting riled up about something that couldn't be helped. "I think we need another course of action…"

"HOW?" Iracebeth demands as she clenches her fists and glares at the tall Knave. "HOW can we possibly stall them now? That bloody cat made Alice aware that they are being watched! They'll be expecting us to cast another curse upon them!"

"Those two are determined, I will give them that. But now it seems that we need to test them on how… WILLING they are to help each other."

Iracebeth pauses before she glances at him curiously. "What are you saying?"

Stayne smirks before he kneels down and whispers something into her ear. As he murmurs his plan to her, Iracebeth lets out a gasp and gapes at the Knave with wide eyes. "Stayne, you vile thing! That surely would cross a line between them!" She then smiles. "I like the way you think."

"What? What are you planning this time?" William asks uneasily. Witnessing the emotional turmoil between his apprentice and her lover was bad enough; what could be worse than that?

"Surely I have something here that'll work…" Iracebeth mutters as she walks over to her book and flips through the pages. "Bleh, bleh, bleh…" She looks through the pages boredly until one title catches her eye. She smiles widely. "Ooh! How about summoning a couple of 'Lust Bugs?'

"Lust Bugs?" Margaret questions. Suddenly her eyes widen in horror. "Please tell me it's not what it sounds like."

"Oh, but it is." Stayne smirks. "And it's the perfect choice." He reads the description. "'Love bugs' bites cause victims to fall helplessly in love with the person they hold deep feelings for. The effects were so severe that it caused the victims to go as far as to kill out of pitiful jealousy or even sleep together without consent. Thus, the small creatures are named 'Lust Bugs'. Because of their bites' dangerous effects, the original King and Queen has degreed a warrant for Underland to banish every single insect into the Outlands. As of today, the bugs are considered extinct. This spell summons a specified number of lust bugs. After their creator specifies their targets, the bugs bite the victims. The curse lasts two full hours until the bite's effects fade away. Side effects include a possible infected bite wound or random emotion outbursts."

Lady Ascot begins screaming through her stitched lips as she catches onto what the exiled queen was saying.

"You are going to make Alice and that milliner…?" William murmurs before horror is written on his face. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE DO SOMETHING THAT HORRENDOUS TO THAT POOR GIRL AND HER FRIEND! YOU WOULD SCAR ALICE FOR LIFE IF HE TAKES AWAY THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES HER THE INNOCENT YOUNG LADY THAT SHE IS!"

"That's the point." Iracebeth says coolly before she waves her hand. Black mist forms on her hands and two small black insects that look like ladybugs with red hearts around their wings gaze up at her with glowing red eyes.

"Hello, my little pretties." She murmurs softly as if she was speaking to children. "I have a job for you. Find the Champion of Underland and her milliner guardian. Bite them and bless them with your love spell. After you do that, you are free to do what you choose. Don't fail your Mummy." She blows a kiss to each bug before she throws them up and watches them buzz away through a window.

"You can't do this!" Margaret cries angrily, tears running down her face.

"Oh, but I _can_…" Iracebeth sneers at the horrified prisoners. "And I will." She lets out a delighted chuckle as she stares at the moonlight, right at the direction where the insects disappear in.

**Dun, dun, duuuun! Now you know what to expect for the next chapter. Much more fluff between Tarrant and Alice! But I must warn you; it won't be anything too graphic; it's still a family movie. It will be more emotional and physical; just not at that level. So don't be too disappointed if you don't read any lemons.**

**The fight scene between Tarrant and Alice was probably the hardest thing I had to think about. Due to Tarrant losing so much in his life, it was no wonder how he gave into the curse so easily. It was difficult to think about what he would do when someone manipulated his mind into thinking that everything was Alice's fault. How would someone handle another person that they believe is responsible for so much misery? So I studied his behavior in the movie whenever something from the past is mentioned and decided to go along with that angry rough behavior.**

**Overall, I'd like some more tips on what to do for the next chapter. Things get heated between Alice and Tarrant. But here's the question; after the bugs bite them, what happens first? Suggestions, please! I'm open to anything really.**

**Review and comment please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Scars and Lust Bugs

**Omygod! Two freaking months I had kept you all waiting! I'm so sorry. Curse me and my laziness. Oh, but there's also the fact that I'm a sailor who has a duty now. Just keep in mind that I now serve my country and am receiving training in my designated job so I won't have as much time updating as much as I used to. That, and I'm slowly running out of ideas for future chapters. I mean, I got good ones, but I'm not sure which ones would fit for this story. Any input or new ideas would be appreciated.**

**Anywho, enjoy the chapter! It's a bit long so I hope it makes up for it. Also, keep in mind that it's a little… heated in certain areas. Hehehe… But don't get your hopes up too high cause it ends quite quickly.**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 15: Scars and Lust Bugs**

Needless to say, it was quite difficult calming Tarrant down after Alice told him what had happened.

The milliner was quite horrified to realize that he has harmed the one person he vowed to never hurt. Absolute shame and self-hatred overwhelmed him and he began to throw and punch random things around in the cave out of his rage. Alice stopped him by hugging him tightly and refusing to let him go despite his pleas. She kept assuring him that it was Iracebeth's doing that caused him to unleash his fury. Tarrant weakly pointed out that the curse has made him let out all of his hidden emotions and believed that he was a monster because he felt so much anger and anguish; Iracebeth didn't make him feel any of those emotions- _he_ did. Alice firmly scolded Tarrant and said that he was not a monster for feeling so many emotions; it just proves that he was the most caring being she has ever met. She said that she didn't care for what he did nor what he thought in the past; she cares that he was with her _now_. After Tarrant finally calmed down, he grew curious as to how Alice knew how to handle the situation. When she mentioned Chessur, he got riled up again and angrily called the feline a 'cowardly git' and other degrading names that a lady shouldn't be permitted to hear. Alice allowed him to let out his anger this time; she herself was a bit irritated that Chessur wasn't there to help at least a little longer. However, she supposed that his advice was more than enough to help her counter the curse.

The duo are now under the impression that since Iracebeth has sent the curse directly at them, then she and Stayne must be watching their every move. Tarrant was more cautious than ever as he looks around every angle while the Bandersnatch sits up and glares at every corner and at Tarrant every now and again. The beast understood what happened and was not at all pleased to know that their supposed ally has hurt his master and companion. Despite the circumstances, the beast decides to keep a watchful eye out for the milliner in case he would try to do something again. It barely withheld itself from biting the milliner had Alice not stopped him and firmly ordered him not to harm Tarrant.

Once the fog clears up, the group decides to keep moving. Tarrant was a bit reluctant to walk at night concerning their prior attack but Alice urges them on. She insists that the sooner they find Iracebeth and stop her, then the sooner her attacks will stop. Alice herself was a bit uneasy as she looks around the dark forest carefully. She holds her sword tightly and fiddles with her necklace as they keep walking. Tarrant insists that she ride on the Bandersnatch to catch some rest but the blonde stubbornly refuses, insisting that she was fine. She didn't miss seeing the hint of blue in his eyes but says nothing. She knows that he still feels guilty for hurting her but didn't know what else to say to make it better. If it really bothered her, then she would have told him by now.

The next several hours of walking is silent. Every now and then Alice would glance at her two companions to see how they were doing. The Bandersnatch held its head high and snorted every now and then, looking quite determined to not rest until their task was complete. Tarrant, on the other hand, looked quite depressed. His head was hung low so his hat was hiding his face and his shoulders were slumped. He was walking behind the duo so Alice slowed down to let him catch up. The milliner looked up to see Alice's concerned look and forced a smile on his face. "I'm fine." He assures her. He gives her a soft kiss on the cheek before he walks on with the Bandersnatch close.

Alice is silent as she stares at the milliner's back. The events from before cloud her thoughts before she remembers Chessur's words.

'_The first time the Mad Hatter has been affected by this storm was shortly after you left four years ago…'_

'_The curse lasted only one hour, but it was a miracle that he survived afterwards…'_

'… _And is the reason why he has those scars on his hands…'_

Alice blinks in confusion before her eyes fall onto the milliner's sides, right where his clenched fists are at. She could see that they were still bandaged but didn't think much about it. Then she remembered the night when they were reunited.

'_That is a story I shall tell you later…'_

She remembered seeing those hands and the shame on the milliner's face when she brought the topic up. She knew that it was a tender topic but didn't want to bring it up until he felt comfortable to share it with her. But when Chessur pointed out that they were there for four years _after_ she left, she couldn't help but wonder…

… Were those scars there because of her?

She could feel her blood grow cold when she remembers the words the milliner yelled at her. He truly sounded like he was in a lot of emotional turmoil due to her existence, but was he really that upset to where he would even hurt himself? Alice has seen how badly the curse had affected him the second time, but what happened the first time?

She'll have to find out on her own.

:)(:

Finally the group decided to sleep in for the rest of the night. The Bandersnatch lied close to Tarrant and Alice while the duo set their blankets on soft moist grass. To Alice's disappointment, Tarrant decided to rest a few feet away from her. He bid her goodnight before falling promptly to sleep. He obviously still wasn't happy about the whole ordeal.

Alice decided to sleep shortly afterwards. But her concern for Tarrant kept her up. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't find the urge to close her eyes. She even counted imaginary blue butterflies, but that didn't help. She turned in her blankets to see Tarrant's back facing her. He was quietly snoring away peacefully while the Bandersnatch's growls fill the area.

Alice sighs in aggravation before she throws the blankets aside and quietly crawls over to her guardian. She is careful as she kneels beside his body and looks him over. She sees one of his hands resting over his head and carefully reaches over to it. She freezes when Tarrant lets out a mumble before turning over to his side and placing his hands under the blanket. He fidgets before he grows still and resumes snoring. Alice huffs in exasperation and crosses her arms. Now how would she be able to look at his damage?

Alice hesitates as a bold thought enters her mind and she flushes. What if he wakes up? What would he think of her then? Alice hesitates again as she watches the milliner mumble something in his sleep before he grows quiet. Since when has she really cared for propriety? She managed to walk through half of Underland in dresses that were either too large or small, was capable of slaying a Jabberwocky, _and_ performed the Futterwacken in front of a large group of strict high-class nobles. She doubted any lady her age would be able to perform these tasks if they had a modicum of propriety.

With that small bit of confidence in her, Alice sighs as she slowly pulls the blanket off Tarrant's body. She is a bit relieved to find his hands resting comfortably on his chest as she lays the blanket right below his waist. She pauses when she sees the milliner stiffen at the sudden change of temperature before he relaxes once more. Smiling in relief, Alice gingerly pulls one of Tarrant's hands up but pauses when she notices that his loose shirt revealed a bit more of his chest than it should. And she couldn't help but stare.

The only time that she has seen him wear something casual was when he was training with two soldiers and she happened to watch him. She recalled how his training outfit perfectly defined the muscles he hid behind his usual attire. He was not overmuscular, but he did have a strong lean body that most women would secretly find appealing. All the years of sword fighting and training certainly had an effect on him. And it was the realization that she was admiring his body that made Alice blush furiously and force herself to put herself back into focus.

But before she could focus back onto his hand, a dark mark barely hidden under the shirt caught her eye. She narrows her eyes in confusion before curiosity gets the better of her and she carefully pulls the shirt aside. What she sees makes her let out a short gasp.

What looks like a crudely shaped red 'X' was marked right over where the milliner's heart was. Alice knew from her experience of dealing with injured seamen that the wound has penetrated far beyond the muscles and could have easily penetrated his heart. What could have done this?

She gingerly traced a finger over the scar and the milliner lets out a groan, causing the blonde to pull away. His eyebrows furrow in discomfort before he shivers and searches around for the blanket before pulling it over his chest. He rests his hands on top of the blanket before resting once again. Alice hesitates, wondering if what she has just seen had something to do with what Chessur has said. He mentioned scars on his hands, but not on his chest. How much more was there to the story…?

Alice just had to see how bad the damage was. She carefully holds Tarrant's hand up and quietly removes the bandage around his palm and fingers. She puts aside the worn-out cloth and gasps when she sees various burns and cuts all over his fingers. She has always thought that due to being a milliner, he would indeed have some significant damages and burns from his work, but not as bad as this. This looks as if the wounds have been self-inflicted; there was no way another person would pull off any wound as deep even if they were at close-range.

Had Tarrant tried to… Kill himself?

"Seems that ye saw the damage…" A low roguish voice mutters. Alice gasps in surprise and looks down to see Tarrant staring at her with orange eyes. She knew that he was not pleased at the least. How could she explain herself?

"T-Tarrant… I…" She tries to explain, but Tarrant sighs as he sits up. The blanket falls onto his lap but he doesn't pay attention to the fact that his shirt was partially open before her as he focuses on her intently.

"Do not bother. 'Tis time that ye knew, lass…" His voice sounded so strained and sad. He looks down at the scar on his chest before he abruptly takes Alice's hand and places it over the wound; directly over his heart. Alice gasps at the sudden movement and feels the heat radiating from his skin. She could hear his heart beating in a normal pace under his skin. She blushes as she looks up at him and waits for him to continue.

"Tell me what happened…" She asks gently. "I want to know…"

Tarrant hesitates before he sighs and lowers his eyes. "It's not a pretty story…"

"Tell me anyway." Alice says firmly.

Tarrant recalls how they said those exact words before he told her of the destruction of his clan. Ironic of how they say those same words before he tells her about the scars that nearly killed him.

"Happened two years ago after ye left, Alice… Underland was going through so many different changes with the Red Queen and Stayne being gone… Mirana has done everything in her power to make everything as well as possible… But not everyone was happy." He closes his eyes. "Everyone was still in constant fear of the Red Queen returning to power. I myself feared that day would come… Especially after ye left. And that's when a storm came by… The storm that somehow reflected all my emotions…"

:)(:

_FLASHBACK: TWO YEARS AGO…_

_Tarrant sighs as he finishes the final dress order that Mirana asked him to make. He places the dress onto a rack with all his finished orders before he walks towards the window and stares outside. He sees the skies turning dark blue and realizes that a storm must be passing by. He snorts; the weather seems to be reflecting the very mood he was in today. Sadness, aggravation, and hurt; mostly a huge mess of emotions._

_As soon as Alice disappeared from the battlefield, Mirana has ordered her soldiers to clear out the entire area and to alert everyone of her return to rule all of Underland. While everyone left in different directions, Tarrant remained where he was standing while he bid Alice farewell. He stared at the spot she was at for the longest time until Mirana speaks to him._

"_Tarrant?" She says softly as she places a hand on his shoulder. She tilts her head to the side and smiles a bit sadly. "I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_Yes, Milady…?" Tarrant murmurs. He doesn't avert his attention from the spot._

"_I hope that you would consider reinstating your role as my finest tailor." Mirana smiles widely. She remembers how much Tarrant has loved the job before the Red Queen took control. Surely that would cheer him up. "I could use your help around with training some of the newest soldiers as well. You have put up a brave fight against Stayne earlier."_

"_Aye… I think I would like that very much, Yer Majesty…" Tarrant's voice sounds distracted as he continues to stare at the spot where Alice was standing at. Mirana's smile falters as she sees the gray color in his eyes. His face was emotionless; something Mirana found unnerving considering how well she knew the milliner._

"_Tarrant… She will come back." She assures gently. Tarrant slowly blinks before he turns his head to look at her. Mirana is caught off guard by seeing the eyes directed at her. It was as if he was trying to send all of his mixed emotions to her. She feels sad by seeing her milliner put through the pain of losing his dearest friend again._

"_I know… She promised." Tarrant murmurs softly. "And Alice never breaks a promise."_

_Tarrant is silent as he remembers that brief conversation they had before they returned to Marmoreal. In the next two years, Tarrant has helped Mirana with making new dress orders for all of Underland; both for the nobles and for the poor souls who were tormented by the Red Queen's reign. He also was privileged to train with the captain of the guard and teach most of the soldiers everything he knew. He expected no repayment although Mirana has given him his very own room in her castle and full access to every room excluding her own. That was more than anything he could have asked for (although he preferred being at his own house where he performed his tea parties)._

_But in those next two years, the dull ache has not left Tarrant. He felt no comfort as he performed his jobs and took pleasure in all the treasures that he received as payment for a job well done. Hell, even his tea parties were less cheerful because he was not as cooperative as he usually is. It limited down to at least one tea party every other week. Mirana reminded Tarrant that if he ever needed to talk, then she would be there to help him. Tarrant never took her offer, stating that he would get over it eventually._

_Tarrant sighs as he shakes his head and looks at his finished orders. Then he looks at the time and realizes how late it was. Just how long has it been since he has been outside? He has no doubt that it's been days at least. Maybe a little walk outside the park would help clear his thoughts. It might rain soon, but even a short walk usually helps clear his thoughts._

_Tarrant quickly stashes all the finished orders upon a locked cabinet before he changes into his normal attire and grabs his hat. He walks out of his room, locks it shut, and walks through the castle towards the gardens. Several soldiers acknowledge the Hatter with a pat on the shoulder or with pointed nods. Tarrant only nods to each as he carries on._

_As soon as he reaches the garden, Tarrant hears some rumbling and realizes that it may rain sooner than he hoped. He sighs. A little sprinkle wouldn't hurt him and he wouldn't be long anyways. He inhales the cool air and sighs deeply. His muscles relax a bit as he straightens his hat and walks on._

_He ignores the small sprinkle as he walks through the tall grass hedges that eventually lead him to a maze. Unaware of where he wants to go, he just took random turns. The rain began to pour a bit harder but he ignores it when he comes upon a clearing. He notices that there was nothing but a round space with two benches on either side of the exits. He shrugs as he takes a seat and continues to ignore the rain._

_It wasn't until something hard hit the milliner's body that snapped him out of his quiet musing. He yelps when something small and hard begin to pour all around the area. He grumbles when he believes that it was hailing, but pauses when he looks at the droplets. They were far too glassy looking to be hail and some white vapor was emerging from them. Tarrant frowns. "What in the…?"_

_Tarrant then realizes that the area was getting foggy and grew uncomfortable. He would surely be lost if he didn't get out in time. He hastily stands up and tries to step over the pebbles as he makes his way out of the maze. His anxiety thickens when he stumbles upon dead ends and turns around- only to see even more dead ends. Frustration as well as other emotions hit the milliner as he stumbles around the maze. Suddenly something hits the milliner's mind full force and he falls to his knees. He screams as his brain burns from excruciating pain. He found it hard to breathe and instantly blacked out._

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER…_

"… _Is he all right?"_

"… _Fine, Your Majesty… May suffer from some severe trauma, but in time he will…"_

"… _I see… What can be done to help?"_

"… _Time and patience…"_

_Tarrant groans as he hears various voices speaking from different directions. Everything excluding his pounding head felt numb and he tried to open his eyes. When he found the strength, all he could see was darkness before it succumbed into a faint bright light._

"_He's waking up…" A voice that Tarrant doesn't recognize says. "That's a good sign."_

"_I'd like to have a word with him alone, if you don't mind…" Mirana's voice says. Tarrant's ears perk up; what was she doing beside him at a time like this? Wait… what __**happened**__ before he blacked out? He didn't remember falling asleep on his work. "I'm sure he'd like to know what happened before you further inspect his damages…"_

_Damages? What did he do to cause damage? Fear hit Tarrant like a mallet to the head. Did he drink and do something under the influence that could have seriously hurt someone? Oh, Lord…_

"_Very well…" The male voice says smoothly. "But be cautious, Your Highness… I do not know how he will take it…" With that said, Tarrant hears a door open and slowly close._

_Finally the blurriness fades from Tarrant's vision and he could distort shapes. He sees a white figure moving slowly towards him and sitting on something. Tarrant blinks several times and makes out the White Queen's concerned look._

"_Tarrant? Can you hear me?" She murmurs._

_Tarrant says nothing and glances around cautiously. He realizes that he is in a medical room. He winces when he feels some pain around his body. It worsens when he tries to sit up. He notices red blotches around his body and froze. He looks down and sees his upper chest and hands covered in bloodied bandages. He was wearing only baggy trousers._

"_What in the bloody hell?!" He shouts, horrified. He ignores the White Queen's protests as he rips off the bandages on his chest and hands and stares at the damage. He sees a nasty 'X' carved deep into his left breast and his hands were nearly black from burns that have damaged his sensitive tissues. Mirana flinches and looks a bit revolted as she turns away from the sight while the milliner continues to stare at his body with disbelieving eyes. His mouth drops, but he couldn't speak. He was too horrified and confused._

"_Tarrant…" Mirana forces herself to look at Tarrant after she decides to get over the vision of his damage and tries to keep the milliner calm. Tarrant says nothing as he continues to stare at his wounds. Upon instinct, the milliner tenderly touches the carving on his chest and shouts out at the suddenly burning sensation. He cries out as he lies back down and begins to panic._

"_Tarrant!" Mirana cries as she moves closer to the hyperventilating Hatter. "Please calm down! You're safe now!"_

_Tarrant began to panic even more when he realized that he couldn't even feel his own fingers when he gently fingered them. The burns have fried his nerves; it was very bad. It was until Mirana cradled his face that Tarrant finally stops thrashing around. For some reason, he instantly thought that Alice was holding him again and that calmed him down. But when he realized it was really Mirana who was cradling his face gently, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. However, he still felt calm at knowing that she was there for him._

"_Milady… What has happened to me…?" Tarrant murmurs softly, his voice suddenly hoarse from all the shouting he did before._

_Somewhat convinced that the milliner has calmed down, Mirana sighs as she releases his face. She gently runs her hand over his forehead soothingly. "I'm afraid that you'll have to tell me, Tarrant…"_

"_But I don't know!" He shouts. He winces when he feels his chest burning from the wound and relaxes to ease the pain. "I don't remember __**how**__ this happened…"_

"_Then tell me the last thing you do remember…" Mirana urges softly. She then turns to the door and beckons the guard to fetch for the doctor. The guard nods and leaves the duo alone. Mirana then stands up and gracefully begins gathering up some ingredients to make a potion that would relieve Tarrant's pain if only a little._

_The milliner is quiet as Mirana places the ingredients onto a small table. As she brews up the potion, he stares at his lap in silence. The only sound penetrating the silence is the White Queen putting various objects into the small bowl and stirring. The queen waits patiently for him to say something as she continues with her work._

"_I remember going into the maze for a walk…" Tarrant murmurs softly. Mirana glances at him. He looks somewhat thoughtful. "… To help clear my head. I was terribly tired and stressed and walks always helped me relax."_

"_Tired and stressed from work?" Mirana asks soothingly. "Or from something else?" She catches a glint in the milliner's eyes and promptly asks, "Does it have anything to do with Alice?"_

_Tarrant blinks and stares at the queen questioningly. "What makes you say that, Milady?"_

"_Well, when we found you…" Mirana pauses her stirring as she carefully considered how she should phrase her wording. "In the maze… You were making quite a fuss about her."_

"_A fuss?" Tarrant blinks. He didn't remember throwing a fit over Alice while he was on that walk… Then the milliner looks at the queen expectantly. "Could you explain what happened when you saw me?"_

"_It was the captain of the guards who found you." Mirana sighs softly. "He said that he heard someone screaming from the gardens and went to investigate with six other soldiers. It took a long time considering how much rain and fog was out there. He said by the time he found you, you were covered in mud and shouting about how Alice ruined everything in your life and that she has abandoned us again." Mirana stopped stirring again and turns to the milliner to narrow her eyes._

_Tarrant's heart drops. What…?_

"_Then he said that you went into a rage when he tried to take you inside to see a doctor. You two were in a fight until you knocked him down and escaped before anyone could catch you. Then he ordered all the guards to look through the entire castle to find you. But when one of our soldiers found you… We thought it was too late." She shivers as she closes her eyes._

_Tarrant gulps. "What… What do you mean?"_

_Mirana pauses before she sighs. "We found you in a room that we realized was where Alice stayed at when she was still here. But we found you lying on the floor with broken mirror shards, a lit torch burning the rug around you, and worst of all..." She shivers. "… Writing on the nearby wall that said, 'Traitors, burn and rot in the deepest pits of Hell… No mercy upon ye…" Mirana closes her eyes and shivers again at the memory. "And we found you covered in blood and found all those wounds on you… We thought we arrived too late to save you…"_

_Tarrant was speechless. He stares at the White Queen with wide eyes and an open mouth. He was completely still as his eyes turn grey and skin suddenly cold. He tried to… Kill himself? Over Alice?_

"_I had my best doctor care for you for the past couple of days to make sure that you would be fine. He said that you may suffer from some trauma, but-"_

"_A couple of days?" Tarrant blinks. "How long have I been passed out?"_

"_At least four days."_

_Tarrant feels cold again. He has been asleep for over four days? It felt like he was at the garden just minutes ago! Tarrant says nothing and stares down at his burnt hands while Mirana finishes making her potion. Then she brings the bowl over to the bed. She sits on a chair and scoops a spoonful of the brew before holding it up to the milliner. "Drink this. It will help ease the pain…"_

_Tarrant numbly opens his lips and lets the hot liquid go down his throat. He coughs as the heat penetrates his chest and he hisses as he clutches the scar. Mirana firmly holds his wrists down just as the doctor came in. She gazes at his eyes. "Tarrant, I told you that if you ever needed to talk with someone then I would be here for you. Why didn't you say anything?"_

_Tarrant says nothing while the doctor begins to rewrap his bandages carefully. The milliner makes no noise or fuss as the doctor finishes his work before he looks intently at the Mad Hatter. "Mr. Hightopp, would you care to explain what happened out in the gardens?"_

_Tarrant is quiet again as the White Queen and the doctor look at him intently. The doctor takes out a pad and a pen as he begins to write down some information. The milliner stares at nothing as he himself wonders what has happened. "I haven't a clue…" He murmurs mostly to himself._

_:)(:_

Tarrant inhales deeply as he opens his eyes. "… Ever since that day, Her Majesty had several guards watch over me to make sure that I wouldn't do something like that again… I honestly don't know what came over me that day… It's all still a blur…" He mumbles as he fingers his forehead softly. He closes his eyes and sighs, unable to look at Alice.

Alice's face has grown paler than usual and her eyes and mouth are wide open. She could not believe that her dearest friend has gone through something quite traumatizing and wasn't even aware of it until he woke up from the coma afterwards. It wasn't just the fact that Tarrant had hurt himself; it was the description of what he gave her that haunted her.

"Tarrant… Do you remember the storm that day?" She asks cautiously. Tarrant opens his eyes to look at her in confusion. "Yes, I do. It was unusual; glass orbs fell and when they broke white gas would emerge and fog the area."

Alice is silent and her expression makes Tarrant suddenly feel uneasy. He gently pulls her closer. "Alice, lass… What is it?"

"… You do remember the storm from earlier today, right?"

"Yes, it was raining-" Tarrant stops himself and slow realization dawns upon him. His expression slowly changes from confusion into horror and disbelief. "… That storm years ago… Had the same curse then?"

"But that makes no sense!" He shakes his head hastily. "Why didn't it affect the other guards when they found me? Or anyone else in the castle?"

"Chessur mentioned that the curse affected only humans…" Alice murmurs thoughtfully. "… So maybe some of the guards were not humans? And the gas didn't reach inside the castle?" She adds hopefully.

"I hope not… I didn't hear of any similar incident after I woke up…" Tarrant sighs as he runs a hand through his face. He breathes deeply. "Oh, God… That bloody bigheaded witch…"

"Tarrant?" Alice places a hand on his shoulder gently. She was vaguely aware of how warm he felt but ignored it.

"_She_ sent that curse!" Tarrant shouts as he jumps up to his feet. Startled, Alice scoots back and looks up as Tarrant begins pacing around. The commotion makes the Bandersnatch glance up with an unhappy glare. "She tried to curse our queen! She tried to kill the whole castle that night!" He cries angrily, his feet stomping on the grass as he continues pacing. Concerned, Alice stands up and tries to move towards the milliner but stops when he punches a tree. She winces when she notices that the bark cut through his bandages and made his fingers bleed. Tarrant seems unfazed as he furiously begins to take his anger out on the unfortunate tree.

"Tarrant!" Alice cries and rushes forward. Her concern for the milliner grows when she notices that his wounds are reopening. Without a second thought, she spins the milliner to face her. She flinches a bit from seeing his glaring red eyes and cradles his face gently as she thumbs his cheeks. The sensation of her touch and her worried blue eyes calm the milliner and his eyes turn blue as he sighs and relaxes. "I'm sorry, Alice… I'm just so frustrated and afraid… I had no idea how powerful Iracebeth has grown after these four years…"

"I know. I'm scared too… But we'll pull through it together, right?" Alice forces herself to smile to at least convince the milliner if not herself. "We'll find a way to stop her."

Tarrant breathes heavily before he nods and smiles back. "Yes. Yes, we'll find a way. Together."

Alice's smile widens before she gently takes Tarrant over to their blankets and sets him down before she looks inside the supply bags for some bandages. The duo are aware that a swarm of bugs begin flying around the area. Somewhat annoyed by the buzzing, Alice shoos them away before she takes out a couple of bandages and turns to tend to Tarrant. The milliner smiles softly as Alice begins to bandage his hands.

Suddenly there is a glow and Alice stops her work to look around with wide eyes. She realizes that the bugs are glowing in a star-like manner. She at first thought that they might be fireflies but they were far too bright to be such creatures. They literally were so bright in contrast to the darkness that they were like small diamonds glowing radiantly, flashing off and on in various sizes. It made the setting somewhat ethereal and romantic around the lovers.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Alice muses softly as she looks around. Tarrant smiles softly at her look of wonder and awe. The light radiated her form in such an ethereal manner. Her eyes sparkled while her skin almost glowed from the light. He chuckles softly. "It is curious… This happens to be their mating season…" He smiles widely when Alice glances at him curiously.

"Really?"

"Aye."

Both are unaware that two black bugs are moving through the swarm, looking around their surroundings with little interest. Then their senses catch the voice vibration of the milliner and Champion and make their way towards the lovers. The Bandersnatch sniffs the area and its eyes catch the bugs. It growls threateningly, making the bugs hesitate.

"Easy," Alice soothes the beast by petting his ears. The beast hesitates before it lies back down and purrs under her touch, unaware that the bugs are hastily sneaking towards the duo. Each bug latches onto their victims' necks just as Alice releases the beast to focus back on the milliner's hands. As soon as she does, the beast looks around hastily for the bugs.

The bugs signal each other before they simultaneously bite on the lover's necks. The small bites leave two linked red heart marks on the duo's skins that leave a slight sting. The lovers notice the slight pain and cry out as they feel for the source. They quickly find the bugs and look confused before the Bandersnatch stands up and growls in a threatening manner. Tarrant notices the designs on the squirming insects and his eyes widen in horror. "Lust Bugs… But they're extinct…" He growls as he throws the bug down and squishes it harshly. Upon the bug's death, its mate in Alice's hand disappears in a puff of black smoke. Baffled, Alice glances at Tarrant as he gazes at the Bandersnatch in mutual understanding and nods. Without a word, the Bandersnatch growls threateningly at the milliner before it turns and bolts off to a random direction.

"What…?" Alice blinks before a burning sensation deep within her heart begins to cloud her brain. When her eyes befall Tarrant, all she could think of was how radiant he looked in the light. Her heart fluttered and a new sensation burns somewhere even deeper, which alarmed her. She was aware that Tarrant was staring at her almost hungrily.

"Lust Bugs…" Tarrant mutters as his body begins to shake. His hands are sensuously playing with Alice's fingers as the milliner is apparently trying to hold himself back. "Another one of Iracebeth's traps…"

"W-What's… Happening…?" Alice squeaks when her thoughts begin to think of how she found Tarrant desirable and wanted nothing more than to just be with him in every manner possible. Against her better judgment, one of her hands placed itself upon his chest. Tarrant inhales deeply as he grasps her wrist and looks like he was trying to choose to either fight or give in.

"L-Lust Bugs…" Tarrant groans when he is painfully aware of how badly he wanted to pull Alice to him and hold her and show her just how much he desired her. "Their bites… Make Victims… Desire each other… In every way possible… Nothing can hold… Them back…"

"In… _Every… Way…?"_ Alice's voice suddenly turns deep. Tarrant could have sworn that it almost sounded seductive and the way she looked at him as if there was nothing else she craved more…

"Alice… Keep fighting it…" He winces when Alice begins to crawl over his form and makes herself comfortable on his lap. This was not helping in any matters and Lord only knows how long it would take before the Bandersnatch could find someone or something to help their situation. "Don't… Give in… Or… We won't… Stop…"

The moment Alice gently presses her lips against Tarrant's own, he too falls under the spell.

The lovers groan as their kiss grows deep and Alice gently pushes Tarrant down as she takes the dominant position and kisses him with pent up fervor. Tarrant did not mind; he found the position quite exciting. Soon their hands were exploring each other's body and Alice did not hesitate to feel the milliner's skin. Tarrant groans as she begins to kiss around his neck and shoulder before coming back to his lips. The lovers break apart only to breathe heavily before they resume kissing.

Tarrant holds Alice tightly to him before he flips them over and pins her down on the blankets. He pulls back to stare at her face and has never seen a more beautiful sight. The way her hair is slightly disheveled, her eyes dark from lust, her lips swollen from the intensity of their kisses, and the blush on her cheeks made her look so innocent and radiant. He cradles her face tenderly and his eyes glow a dark purple. He begins kissing her all over her face down to her neck before he tenderly bites her fragile skin. She squirms and lets out sighs of delight.

"So beautiful…" Alice hears him whisper as he continues his work. She lets out a gasp when he bites down on a rather sensitive area just between her neck and shoulder. She hears the milliner chuckle as he begins to tease her skin. She feels his hands crawling up to under her training shirt but pauses as he waits for her approval. When she realizes this, she smiles as she slowly reaches up to caress his own chest through his slightly open shirt. She hears the milliner inhale deeply before he chuckles.

"Seems like you haven't lost your munchness after all, eh?" He pulls away to smirk down at her. Then he suddenly sits up, making Alice look up at him in confusion. She blinks when he pulls the shirt off and tosses it aside before he leans over her and smiles as he caresses her face. Alice couldn't help but shiver as she feels the heat radiate from him and tentatively runs her hands through his skin. He had hard lean muscles and his skin was just as white as his face is. Tarrant shivers a bit at her touch.

"Alice…" Tarrant murmurs softly, his voice deep with emotion. He leans their foreheads together and their lips just barely brush. "I love ye so much… Ye know that, right lass?"

"I do…" Alice blushes as Tarrant continues to stare lovingly down at her blue orbs. The blonde smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck. "And you know that I love you too, right?"

"Of course…" He murmurs. Alice could feel his hands crawl down to just under her shirt. "Let me show ye how much…" He whispers before he slowly pulls the shirt up and tosses it aside. Tarrant never averts his eyes from Alice until the shirt is off and finally he has a good look of her in a small layer of clothing that covers only her breasts. He caresses her sides softly before he pulls her up flush against his form and kisses her deeply.

Alice shivers when she feels his warm body pressing onto her smaller frame. The feel of his skin against her own felt strange but so right; as if they were made for each other. But soon she focuses on the intensity of his kiss and touches and encourages him to continue as she too fought for dominance. She is vaguely aware that something in the back of her mind was screaming at her to stop before things go too far.

She feels Tarrant's hands roaming down her legs as he gently pulls them up to wrap around his waist as he distracts her with a kiss. Alice blushes a bit when she feels how badly Tarrant wanted her and hears him groan with anticipation. He pulls her hair slightly as he deepens the kiss.

They are oblivious when a beast comes back with something in his mouth. The Bandersnatch's eyes widen at the sight before he growls and stomps up to the huddled lovers. In his mouth is what looks like a large leaf full of water. The Bandersnatch figured that all they needed to do was wake up from their spell with a sudden shock. With a snort, the creature promptly spills the water over the lovers.

Tarrant and Alice shout in alarm and scramble away when they feel the cold water hit their bodies. Their eyes are wide as their pounding hearts race in their chest. The intensity of their moment was now gone and they are left wondering what had just happened. The marks on their necks wash away as a side effect.

"What the…?" Tarrant blinks as he looks around the scene with confused yellow eyes. Then he notices a bewildered and barely nude Alice and a somewhat amused Bandersnatch. The cold he feels now is not from the sudden splash, but from what he realized has just occurred. He lets out a shaky sigh as he runs a hand through his wet hair. "Thanks…" He mutters to the beast, who only snorts in response.

Alice shivers from the wind before she realizes her situation. She had her upper undergarment out and Tarrant was shirtless. Her eyes widen in horror and panic. "Tarrant… Did we-"

"Nae," Tarrant grumbles as he shakes his head. "Thank the Gods for that. Had the Bandersnatch not come back so soon…" He shivers before he gives Alice a compassionate loving stare. He is unaware that he was staring at her body with a new light. "Not that it's a bad thing…" He smiles sheepishly.

Alice gives him a disbelieving look before she hastily tries to dry herself before finding her shirt. Just as she was picking it up, she feels a warm chest on her back and strong arms wrap around her waist. She pauses her movement and turns her head to look at the milliner questionably. He nuzzles his face against her neck before he sighs. "Are you all right, lass?" He murmurs softly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…" Alice answers honestly. Although her lips and neck were somewhat bruised from his prior bites and kisses, she chose not to say anything. They weren't that bad, honestly… She blushes a bit when she remembered their intense moment alone.

Tarrant sees the bite marks he inflicted upon his lover's neck and feels the guilt plague him. "Ye sure?"

"I'm fine, really." Alice murmurs as she turns in his arms to look up at him. "It wasn't your fault. I was the one who started it." She points with a slight blush on her face.

Tarrant couldn't help but smile. "Nae, it was the Red Queen's doing." His eyes suddenly turn red from anger. "That is the last straw. That bloody bighead was trying to make me hurt ye, and she will pay. She better pray that I might spare her life. Hers and Stayne's. Those cowardly, scurvy, poor excuses of-"

"Tarrant." Alice sighs softly.

The milliner blinks before he sighs. "Sorry."

"Just calm down. We're both safe now." She smiles at the Bandersnatch gratefully and pets his ears. The beast purrs contently. "Let's just go to sleep. I'm certain that we'll get to the castle in less than two days."

"What makes you say that?" Tarrant asks curiously.

Alice points over the foliage just as the light bugs begin to dim their light. Once the darkness takes over again, the heroes see through the dim moonlight a huge wasteland. In that wasteland, there are what appear to be ruins of a massive castle.

"… Oh." Tarrant looks surprised and somewhat unnerved. Suddenly he feels cold when he realizes what this means and fought the urge to look pained. This means that Alice's fate may be coming earlier than he anticipated.

Alice sees Tarrant's troubled look and smiles somewhat forcefully. She too knew what this meant and was surprised by how calm she was about it. She kisses his cheek. "Don't worry, Tarrant. We _will_ beat them together. We'll go through whatever obstacle they'll throw at us."

"Yes… Yes, we will…" Tarrant murmurs to himself before he forces himself to smile at Alice. He realizes that his eyes are blue and curses at his innermost feelings betraying him. "Of course…"

She smiles and kisses his cheek softly before gently removing herself from his arms before she pulls her shirt over her head and stands up to grab extra dry blankets from the Bandersnatch's bags. She hands a blanket to Tarrant before she makes herself comfortable nearby the Bandersnatch. Tarrant takes the moment to put his own shirt on before a thought hits him. He hesitates as he glances at Alice thoughtfully. This may be their second to last night together…

"Alice?" He calls softly.

Alice was just about to lie down when she hears Tarrant. She sits up and gazes at him curiously. "Yes?"

Tarrant hesitates again, unsure of how to phrase his question. He looks around and subconsciously rubs his neck as his face flushes a bit. Alice raises a brow, wondering what was making the milliner look somewhat embarrassed.

"Would ye… Um…" He stammers and Alice could see his eyes flashing different colors. Blue, purple, and green switch back and forth in an undefined pattern. "I was just wondering… Would it be fine if… If…"

"Tarrant…?" Alice suddenly feels sympathetic for the milliner's shyness and crawls over to him to take his hands. "What is it?"

"Could we… You know…" Tarrant's face turns slightly pink as he sighs. "Could we sleep together tonight?" He didn't know how else to phrase it.

Alice blinks at the sudden bluntness before she processes over what he just said. Her eyes widen while her face turns slightly red at what he was implying. Tarrant notices this and panics. That wasn't what he implied at all!

"I mean, I just want to hold you tonight… What with tomorrow or the next day we see Iracebeth and Stayne… I just want to hold you close tonight and rest. That is all, I promise!" He raises his voice a bit higher than he implied, but his panic was increasing when he sees Alice's alarmed look.

Alice lets out a sigh of relief and drops her shoulders. She smiles, somewhat amused that she overreacted over the wrong idea. "Well, why didn't you just say so?"

Tarrant smiles, equally relieved, but also a bit sheepishly. "I thought you'd say no, after what just…" He pauses, not wanting to go further into detail.

Alice smiles and merely nods. "I understand. And sure, we can tonight if you want…" She blushes a bit as Tarrant smiles toothily at her before he holds her close and places her beside him on the covers. She watches him as he pulls the blankets over them before he pulls her close to his chest. She rests her head against his lean frame as he wraps his arms around her and places a soft kiss on her temple. The Bandersnatch notices this and growls before he moves closer and places itself promptly beside the lovers. He gives Tarrant a warning glare.

"Overprotective, much?" Alice smiles wryly at the beast and tickles his muzzle with her fingers. The beast merely sniffs and rests his head nearby hers and promptly falls asleep.

"Can't say I blame him…" Tarrant smiles softly before he hugs Alice closely. "Good night, love…" He whispers as he kisses her softly. Alice smiles softly into the kiss. "Good night, Tarrant…"

With that said, the lovers fall asleep comfortably in each other's arms. Alice smiles at the warmth and comfort that she could feel from her lover and knows that she would have a good night's sleep. Tarrant stays awake for a little bit and was content with just watching Alice sleep so peacefully. He occasionally presses loving kisses on her forehead and plays with her hair. His anxiety kept him awake and he couldn't find the urge to sleep. Not after what happened. He had to protect her with all his life.

He looks at the moon for a bit and tries to think of a way to save his beloved from her fate whenever it came. He thought for so long that he wasn't aware that just two hours had passed. He didn't even notice how tired he felt.

He hears a voice speak to him so calmly and assuringly that it almost lured him to sleep.

_Rest, young warrior. Alice will always be safe with you. You have nothing to worry about._

He could have sworn that he heard this voice before, but it was too distinct to figure out. He assumed that it must be his conscience reassuring him. Finally he gave into his need and fell asleep with his Alice securely wrapped in his arms.

**This was much longer than I really intended it to be. And I loved how everything turned out right up until after the water splash. After that… It's just OK. Sorry, but I was very lazy to think of anything else.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Next chapter, I'm debating on what should happen next. It'll be more likely the faceoff with Iracebeth and Stayne, but I need a plan for Tarrant and Alice. I dunno; I'll come up with something…**

**This story is reaching an end soon, but it'll take time for me to think about what will be done. I'd appreciate some ideas. Also, leave a vote on if I should update this or **_**The Chosen One**_** more. Until then, later!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle Part One

**OK folks, I've got good news! I have decided on how this story will end and have made some plans on the last few chapters. I'm thinking that it may end at around chapter 20 with two parts for the epilogue. The ending is kinda sad but happy at the same time but I won't give full details! Just be prepared for what may come. I also decided that I will focus on this story all the way until it is finished; so updates may be more frequent.**

**However, I need more input for some battle scenes amongst the other characters. I have a few ideas but I'd like some suggestions for cool battle scenes. I'm open to any suggestions and will take them into consideration. Just be sure that they aren't too graphic; this is rated T for a reason.**

**Other than that notice, enjoy the chapter! It's a bit lengthy and suspenseful in the middle.**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 16: The Battle Part One**

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, yer Majesty…"

Mirana is silent as she gracefully sweeps through the hallway to look outside the balcony. She gazes down at the courtyard and sees a large army, both red knights and white knights, neatly assorted into ranks. Highly appointed officers were inspecting each soldier while the commanding officer was giving a speech regarding their duty to their nation and to their queen. Behind the army, various creatures are spread out assembling their own armor. Amongst the creatures were Bayard, the Tweedles, Uilleum, and Thackery. Mallymkun and McTwisp were watching the scene alongside the White Queen.

Mirana gazes at her loyal soldiers and smiles softly. Then she gazes out into the distance, directly at the rising sun behind a dull cloudy sky. The atmosphere was cool and signaled that it may rain. However, the queen was certain that it wouldn't even sprinkle; at least not at where they were going.

"Are you sure that this is the best idea, Your Highness?" McTwisp asks as he hops onto the elegantly designed balcony to look over the army better. Mallymkun stands beside the queen's hand and rests the tip of her neatly brandished sword on the cement. She was wearing a simple red and white outfit with very little armor. McTwisp had his normal outfit since his only task was to declare a temporary talk between the leaders if it was deemed necessary. "Remember what Alice asked about-"

"I am aware that she wanted to do this task alone, McTwisp…" Mirana cuts off patiently. She gives the rabbit a firm and grave look. "But after Chessur told me the events of what he has witnessed… It's not an option anymore. It is obvious that my sister and Stayne are planning something with Alice. I do not know much about how Iracebeth uses her black magic, but it's too much of a coincidence that her attacks happen right after one another- they're being watched. And that means that they know that Alice and Tarrant are coming. I have no doubts that they are planning something gruesome to end them both quickly…"

Neither the mouse nor rabbit knew what to say after that. The silence that lingered was uncomfortable due to what they knew would come. Suddenly Mallymkun says something. "Say, where's Chessur anyway?"

"I told him to keep an eye out for Alice, Tarrant, and the Bandersnatch." Mirana says calmly. "He will stay with them until we arrive as backup."

Unbeknownst to everyone, the White Queen has secretly ordered Chessur to keep an eye out on Alice and Tarrant while they went to look for the Looking Glass. She strictly ordered him never to reveal himself unless it was an emergency and if it required his assistance. Every time the feline returned, he reported to the queen about the heroes' whereabouts and their status. The recent two attacks had alarmed the White Queen and she knew that there was more to the events than usual. She vividly remembered a similar situation that Tarrant had experienced years ago that nearly resulted in suicide. She was just grateful that Alice quickly reacted to Chessur's advice. She was also a bit embarrassed to learn of their encounter with Lust Bugs and how… Semi-intimate they would have been had the Bandersnatch not intervened. She knew for a fact that Lust Bugs were extinct since her parents' rule and found the attacks too coincidental to be ignored. Mirana knew that Iracebeth and Stayne would be too occupied by killing Alice and Tarrant to attempt any ambush. She then decided that her friends needed help. Within a few short hours, she decreed a battle against the Red Queen.

No one said anything for a short while. Suddenly a short gust of wind blows through their bodies. Mirana inhales deeply at the cool sensation and closes her eyes while Mallymkun stumbles from the force and McTwisp merely straightens his coat.

"… Ready for battle, I see…"

Startled, the trio turn their heads only to see a certain blue butterfly casually sitting against the balcony. He was facing the group but his eyes directly looked at the grey sky as he smokes from a pipe.

"Absolem!" Mirana looks surprised. "I didn't think you'd be here to fight along with us…"

"I'm not…" Absolem says coolly. He exhales smoke before he pulls something out of the large sack resting on his lap. It was a large parchment; one everyone was greatly aware of.

Absolem was almost amused by how startled the trio look when sudden realization hits them.

"Ye found a way to alter Alice's fate?" Mallymkun asks, nearly jumping from excitement. She hobbles over to the butterfly while Mirana and McTwisp quickly move closer to the butterfly. They wore wide smiles as they wait expectantly for him to say something.

Absolem, however, was still firm. They didn't know whether if this was a good or bad sign; the butterfly was very good at hiding his emotions.

"I have…"

"Well, out with it then!" McTwisp could barely hold back his relief as he fidgeted in his spot with a wide smile on his face. "What needs to be done?"

"… It depends on how much you value Alice…"

"Hmm?" Everyone pauses and stares at the butterfly in confusion. Suddenly his eyes display an emotion that they haven't seen him wear before- sadness.

Absolem sighs deeply. "… I need you to listen to me very carefully…"

:)(:

"Your Majesty! All men are appointed and accounted for, ma'am!" The commanding officer says once he finished his speech. He turns to his queen once she walked out of the doors with McTwisp, Mallymkun, and her Lady in Waiting by her side. He pauses when he sees the looks on their faces. Mallymkun looked unusually upset about something while McTwisp and Mirana's expressions were very grave. "Are you feeling all right, Your Highness…?"

Mirana snaps her head up to stare at her commander before she nods. She puts on a brave look as a knight helps her onto her white stallion while Mallymkun jumps onto Bayard and McTwisp joins the other creatures. She says nothing for a while as she glances at her soldiers before nodding her approval to the commander. The commander then proceeds to work while her Lady in Waiting quickly walks up to her and places a hand on her arm.

"Are you sure that you're up to this, dear?" Elizabeth asks worriedly. She overheard the White Queen's conversation with Absolem and was aghast by what he said. "You know that you don't have to be there to witness anything that you don't want to see…"

"No…" Mirana firmly shakes her head. "If what Absolem says is true… Then I want to be there for Alice… This may be my last chance of ever seeing her again… She is the closest thing I have to a friend besides you, Elizabeth…"

"I understand…" Elizabeth squeezes her hand comfortingly. "And I wish I were there to give my regards to Alice… The poor child…" She shakes her head sadly as she remembered helping Alice get ready for the Crystal Ball. That would be the only time she would ever see the blonde. "Good luck, dear… And be careful…"

Mirana nods before she looks ahead and gently beckons her horse forward. The stallion lets out a snort before he struts ahead with the soldiers following behind in ranks. As they march out of the gates with the citizens and councilmen watching, Mirana's thoughts are on Absolem's words and what they mean. They haunted her on a new possibility.

She wasn't even sure if it was the right choice based on how he described the details. After all, Wonderland exists because of Alice; without her, it means nothing!

So it truly does depend on what the outcome of the battle is. Although Mirana will gladly choose to save Alice (as she is sure that her friends would also choose her life above anything else), she wasn't sure of what Tarrant would do when he finds out.

For when she tells him of their other choice, his heart would be broken…

:)(:

Alice, Tarrant, and the Bandersnatch could feel the atmosphere turn dark as the sky turns different shades of gray. They didn't know if it would rain, but the rumbles they heard from a long distance and the cool wind flowing through their bodies suggested that it was a high possibility. They slowly approached the ruins of Crims and grimace slightly at how dreadfully off everything was. Portions of items that didn't even belong to certain rooms were scattered and several antiques were developing rust or mold. It felt like at this point, anything could pop out as a surprise attack.

For the first time since her return to Wonderland, Alice felt afraid.

She knew what would come… And it would come soon.

Tarrant senses Alice's hesitation and laces his fingers around her own to give her a gentle squeeze. Alice looks up at him with sparkling blue eyes. His eyes shine green and he gives her a brave smile. She forces herself to smile back at him before they both march ahead with their hands still entwined.

The area was unusually quiet save for the soft howls of the wind. The sky turns a bit darker and makes the atmosphere look even more unsettling. Alice could hear her own heartbeat as she looks around cautiously with her two companions close by. Now that they were at their destination, it was time to face their ultimate challenge. The only question was where are Stayne and Iracebeth?

Were they perhaps… Wrong with their assumption? Had the duo truly abandoned the castle for ruins?

"Hello?" Alice calls out loudly, trying her hardest to hide the uneasiness in her tone. She slowly unsheathes her Vopal Sword and holds it tightly in her hands. "Iracebeth? Stayne?"

Her voice echoes around in the ruins. There was no sound even as the trio looks around. The Bandersnatch sniffs before he growls in frustration and shakes his head, finding nobody nearby.

"We know that you're both here!" Tarrant's voice suddenly calls out roughly. Alice stares at him in surprise as he releases her hand and unsheathes his sword. He steps forward and glares around the area with red eyes. "Show yerselves!"

Again, there was only silence. The trio noted that the wind blew a bit harder but ignored it as they began to wonder if there really was anything in here.

"Is there anybody here…?" Alice mutters quietly. She glances at the Hatter for help.

_"I'm here…"_ A voice says tauntingly. The unexpected response makes the trio jump and they tense. Tarrant stands before Alice protectively as he glares at the area. The Bandersnatch strangely looks confused before it lets out an aggravated growl. The duo glance at it in confusion. "What?"

_"Such a shame… I didn't think you'd point a weapon at your allies…"_ The voice says again, sounding amused and disappointed. It was somewhat distorted, but the trio immediately recognized who it belonged to. They lower their swords and sigh in aggravation.

"Chessur! You damn furball! Ye almost gave us a heart attack; stop hiding and show yourself!" Tarrant yells, looking furious.

In response, Alice suddenly sees a shadow forming before her before it takes the shape of a floating cat. The familiar wide smile made her both relieved to see a familiar face yet irritated by how her friend scared her at the most inappropriate time.

"Ye cowardly git… What are you doing here?" Tarrant growls. His eyes flash a dark red as he tries to hide back his rage.

Chessur hesitates at seeing the milliner's look before he smiles a bit uneasily. "Her Majesty requested that I join you here while she and her army catch up."

"Catch up? After I told her specifically that I wanted to take this journey alone?" Alice asks, looking somewhat offended yet relieved at the same time. Suddenly realization hits her. "… She sent you to spy on us during the whole trip, didn't she?"

Chessur failed to hide back a guilty smile. "I wouldn't call it spying; I'd say it's more like a checkup…"

"Damn cat!" Tarrant suddenly lashed out at the feline. Chessur barely manages to dodge the sword's blade and stares at the milliner with a slightly fearful look as he lowers his ears. "You have the nerve to show yer face to us after what happened? You saw the curse take place and did _nothing_ to help us?"

"I gave Alice advice on how to save you and herself!" Chessur counters. "At that point on, there was nothing I could have done!"

"Then what about the incident with the Lust Bugs?"

Chessur, being the mischievous being that he was, couldn't resist the urge to tease the duo. "I make it a point to never watch people when they-"

"Don't ye dare say it!" Tarrant shouts.

"… Get to know each other better…" Chessur winks at Alice, who was blushing at the memory. Tarrant looked equally as embarrassed but he was still infuriated. "Besides, the Bandersnatch fixed the problem without any problems, so don't fret so much…"

Tarrant looked like he was about to decapitate the cat had Alice not interfered. She sighs deeply. "It's all right, Chessur… I think Mirana had the right idea in letting you watch over us. Had she not, then the curses would have…" She shivers at the thought. "… Anyways, I'm starting to think that we may need backup. Iracebeth and Stayne must have been planning to ambush us."

"But wouldn't they have done that by now?" Tarrant asks uncertainly. He still looks upset and irritated with Chessur but calms down as Alice tries to ease the situation. He lowers his sword and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Alice, lass… I don't think there's _anything_ here… We could be wrong…"

"But where else would she have hidden it, Tarrant?" Alice demands. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes at the thought that her theory had been wrong and that she had been stalling. At this rate, her family could be already dead! "Where else in Wonderland would she be able to go to that would hide the Looking Glass?"

Tarrant could see the distress on his beloved's face and forces himself to calm down. He sighs and places a hand on her shoulder. "Alice, don't worry… We _will_ find them. I promise."

Alice says nothing.

Suddenly a dark chuckle erupts and shatters the silence. Startled, the four heroes look around for the source as the chuckling grows louder. Tarrant and Alice hold their swords tightly while the Bandersnatch growls. Chessur disappears between Alice and Tarrant as a shadowy being emerges from behind two large walls. The shadow reveals herself as Iracebeth. She doesn't stop chuckling as she lazily taps the tip of her gold and black wand on her palm.

"How touching…" Iracebeth murmurs as she looks over the duo. Tarrant and Alice are surprised by her new appearance. She wasn't wearing a colorful dress that represented her nobility. Instead, she was wearing a blood red dress covered by a tattered black cloak. Her hair was now black and elegantly flowing past her shoulders in small curls. She has dark eye-shadow and lipstick over her much paler face. Her eyes were as fierce, confident, and dark as Alice remembered them. She looked like someone that just recently escaped from an asylum.

"I knew that you two would end up together…" She sneers and clicks her tongue. "You two make such an adorable couple. But it's too bad that it all ends here now…"

Alice snaps out of her surprise to glare at the Red Queen. She went straight to the point. "Iracebeth… Where are they?"

"Who?" Iracebeth lazily inspects her fingernails with a smug look on her face.

"My family. I know that you must have found them by now. Otherwise you wouldn't be here facing me alone…"

"My, for a young warrior, you're smarter than you look." Iracebeth smirks a bit as she gazes at Alice. They exchange a staring contest before Iracebeth sighs. "But I digress…" She then snaps her fingers.

Suddenly black smoke erupts just a few feet away from the group. The smoke begins to take the form of several bodies huddling together while one tall form hovers over them. As soon as the smoke fades away, Alice's eyes widen when she sees her family and the Ascots chained together and shivering as Stayne sneers at her.

"Lovely to see you again, dear Champion…" Stayne mocks her as he bows low. "I enjoyed our last dance together…"

Tarrant growls threateningly while Alice's attention was solely upon her family. As soon as Margaret opens her eyes and looks around the new scenery in confusion, her eyes widen when she sees Alice. "Alice!"

"Alice!" Helen cries as she tries to remove the cuffs on her arms and ankles. She looks both relieved and worried to see her youngest daughter alive, but hesitates when Stayne points the tip of his sword at her.

"Now, Alice. As a heroine, you know how this works…" Iracebeth says coolly. Without warning, she shoots dark substance at Tarrant and the Bandersnatch. The duo yelp in alarm while the curse forces them to freeze in their movement. Tarrant had dropped his sword in the confusion.

"No!" Alice shouts as she rushes over to her lover. However, Iracebeth points her wand threateningly at Alice and makes her stop. "Don't bother; they'll stay in that spot until we finish some business…"

As she continues pointing her wand at the blonde, Iracebeth begins to circle around her. "You see, dear Alice… You've been a thorn at my side for as long as I can remember. Even as a little girl, you've managed to foil all my plans to rule Wonderland. Your persistent determination and cleverness have gotten you far, I will give you that. You even managed to kill my most loyal servant. Your alliance with my sister and her people was an added bonus, not to mention the rewards that came with it…" She smiles naughtily as she glances at Tarrant. Alice says nothing but flushes a bit at the implication.

"Regardless, you are still a threat to me. And I destroy everything that I deem as a threat. However, you are far too valuable to kill." She smiles a bit darkly at Alice. Suddenly dark substance begins to flow around Alice and constricts her like binds, preventing escape. "Therefore, I am giving you a generous offer. Join me, Alice. Join me and I guarantee that you, Stayne, and I will create a perfect world together. Depending on how hard you work, I may make you as my personal vizier, but we can discuss about promotions later."

Alice's eyes grow big. "Join you?" She surely must be joking- after everything that the Red Queen has done, she expects Alice to join forces with her? "You must be mistaken! I came here with the intent to stop you from destroying our worlds!"

"I figured that you'd say that…" Iracebeth smiles again before she turns her focus onto Alice's family. They flinch as she walks towards them. "I have decided that regardless of what you choose, I will have a Kingsleigh alongside me during my rule…"

Alice's eyes flash in confusion. However, her eyes widen in horror as both Stayne and Iracebeth suddenly turn to Margaret, who was shaking and whimpering as she cradles a crying Stefan. Iracebeth points the wand threateningly at her forehead while Stefan kneels over closely and begins to pull Stefan away. Margaret and Lowell put up a fight to keep the baby until Stayne successfully snatches the wailing infant into his arms. "_NO!"_ Margaret cries, reaching out for her child while Lowell holds her back desperately.

Alice could feel dread seizing her heart as Iracebeth and Stayne suddenly stand up and turn to face her. Stayne struggles a bit with the crying infant before he smirks at Alice. "It's either you as our partner, or little Stefan as the heir to the Red Queen's throne."

"_Alice, please make him stop!"_ Margaret wails desperately as Lowell and Helen hug her tightly. Helen makes soothing shushing noises while Lowell was trying to hold back tears. The Ascots hold Hamish close to them as they tremble.

"Leave my nephew out of this!" Alice yells, her eyes suddenly flaring from anger. How dare the witch use the innocent child as a source of blackmail against her? "He's only a baby! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"No, but he is the youngest Kingsleigh. He will no doubt make a fine heir when he grows up, just like his dear auntie." Iracebeth makes a show to pinch the infant's cheek, making Stefan squirm and whimper. She ignores him as she focuses on Alice. "Alice, it's up to you. Either way, I will win this argument. Now, either work for me and I'll spare your family's life. Refuse, and Stefan will grow up never knowing of his true heritage."

Alice didn't know what to think. If she joins forces with Iracebeth, then she'll be forced to destroy so many innocent lives. She knew that Mirana would be on the top of that list and she would never forgive herself after everything Mirana has done for her. At the very least her family would be safe, but for a very high price. On the other hand, if she refuses, then Iracebeth would kill her and the whole family and raise Stefan to be a ruthless killer. The image of her innocent nephew growing up to witness so many horrors broke her heart.

She took the moment to look at her allies for help. Despite being in his frozen state, Tarrant's eyes were panicked and helpless. The Ascots waited anxiously for her response. Helen, Lowell, and Margaret were all staring at Alice with wide eyes, almost afraid of her response. Alice felt her heart sink at seeing Margaret's tearful look; she was afraid for her child's survival more than anything else.

And where in the world was Chessur? Especially when you needed him most?

Suddenly Alice feels the binds around her tighten. She squirms in discomfort and drops her sword from surprise.

"Oh, and while you think about your choice, keep in mind that the longer you think, the tighter the binds will become. They will constrict you until you lose your breath and perish from the lack of oxygen. Upon your death, I will take Stefan as my child as the final answer. So think quickly."

Alice glares angrily at Iracebeth as she tries to breathe. As the constriction worsens, she found it harder to breathe, least of all think.

"Alice, make up your mind!" Iracebeth snaps.

"I'm trying!" Alice manages to wheeze out. Soon the air was almost squeezed out of her and her vision turns white before a flashing blue light erupts. She feels something pulse through her entire body before the binds completely release her. She gasps for air as her vision returns. She looks up to see Iracebeth and Stayne stepping back in surprise as the black magic completely dissipates. Tarrant and the Bandersnatch snap out of their frozen stances and hastily run up to the blonde.

"Alice, are you all right?" Tarrant scoops Alice into his arms as he holds her tightly. He whispers incomprehensive words to her as he hugs her closely. Stayne hastily holds his sword up when the Bandersnatch snarls at him viciously.

Tarrant finally pulls away and stares down at Alice strangely. "Your necklace is glowing…"

Alice blinks before she looks down and sees that the Flower of Elixir was indeed glowing. It shone a radiant shade of blue before it faded. Everyone stared at it in wonder for a moment before Tarrant realizes something. "The Flower of Elixir responded before to your poison and protected you from it… It must have sensed that you were in danger and protected you again!"

"Poison?" Helen asks loudly, sounding worried and suspicious. The look that Alice shot at her mother signaled that she would explain later.

"That thing repels dark magic…" Iracebeth mutters darkly, looking a bit annoyed. In Stayne's arms, Stefan stopped crying to look at his aunt with eyes full of wonder. "I almost forgot about it…"

Tarrant instinctively pushes Alice behind him. He picks up his sword and points it threateningly at the Knave and exiled queen. "Release the lad, Stayne."

Stayne sneers as he held the baby closer. He was about to deliver a snippy comment when suddenly an arrow impales directly at his arm. The Knave shouts out in pain and throws Stefan up as he clutches his bleeding arm. Alarmed, Tarrant drops his sword to catch the infant safely in his arms. Stefan squeals from the sudden movement but begins cooing as soon as he saw Tarrant. His eyes flash in curiosity while Tarrant smiles at the infant, as if telling him that everything was fine. Alice smiles in relief and hugs Tarrant's arm tightly as she looks over her nephew. Stefan smiles widely upon seeing his aunt.

"What the- WHO JUST SHOT AT ME?" Stayne demands as he looks around angrily for the source and carefully pulls the arrow out. He hisses in pain from the lingering effect. Baffled, Iracebeth also looks around hastily when she realizes that they may not be alone.

The silence is instantly shattered when various creatures let out roars and surround the ruins. White knights and red knights alike hold their spears up as they watch the bewildered villains carefully. Amongst them, Mallymkun shouts triumphantly from Bayard's snout as she points her sword up. Chessur appears beside the Tweedles with a confident smile on his face. The Kingsleighs and Ascots look around the army with astonished eyes.

Alice stares at everyone in bewilderment. How had they caught up so fast in less than a day when it took her and Tarrant about three days to reach Crims?

Her musing went away as soon as she sees Mirana marching up with her stallion. Two soldiers gracefully help her down before she silently walks up to Iracebeth with a steely look on her face. Iracebeth barely held back a sneer.

"Hello, Iracebeth…" Mirana greets softly.

"Hello, Mirana…" Iracebeth says stiffly.

"Iracy…" Mirana murmurs as she gives her sister a sad but firm look. "Please, we have been at war for too long already, dear sister. Please don't make things harder than it is already…"

"Don't even try, Mirana." Iracebeth glares hard at Mirana. She points her wand at Tarrant and Alice. "Besides Alice, you have also caused me so much trouble; the only difference was that you started all this! The crown should have been mine! _I am the eldest!_"

"Iracebeth, it doesn't matter what lineage takes over first…" Mirana frowns. "Father may have had his own reasons for choosing me, but you cannot blame me for that. This battle shouldn't even be over a simple title; I don't want to fight against the only family I have left. I was merciful enough by pardoning your execution; I know that exile may not have been pleasant, but there was nothing else I could have done!"

"I don't care for your pity," Iracebeth growls. "Mummy and Daddy have always favored you over me for the sole fact that I was… Different." She hisses angrily. "You don't realize what it's like, knowing that you were cast out from those you love because of something that you cannot change. Knowing that my younger sister was the symbol of perfection while I had dreams and head that are considered abnormality in society… You don't have a damn clue!"

Mirana looked a bit surprised from the emotional outburst. However, Alice was almost flabbergasted. For the first time since she has met Iracebeth, Alice felt small compassion for the witch. She too had felt like an outcast amongst the nobles because she had dreams and made choices that were frowned upon.

"However, that's in the past, I suppose…" Iracebeth shrugs as she fingers her wand and examines it. "The difference this time though… Is that I'm going to put more effort into proving myself to everyone. To show you all what I'm truly capable of…"

She says nothing more as she suddenly spins around with her cloak flowing behind her. The knights around her point their weapons at her cautiously as she walks a few paces away before turning back to the White Queen. Mirana's eyes widen and she steps forward.

"Iracebeth, don't-!"

_"Antiqua Majores,_

_Fortissimi iuvenes,_

_Fortissime domitores,_

_Meam audi invocabis,_

_Concede mihi vestra sapientia_

_Et vestra potentia accideret"_

Iracebeth begins speaking in a foreign language that Alice had heard before, but was unable to decipher it when she notices that the entire area was enshrouded by darkness. Thunder shook the area and several people shout in alarm as lighting shoots barely meters around the witch as if they were protective strikes. At the same time, dark smoky substance was swiveling around her body as she continues her chant.

_"Concede mihi vestra potestate,_

_Ad abstergendam omnem illis_

_Qui audent impugnare,_

_Mutare figura mea_

_Ad illud cuiuslibet creaturae,_

_Quod implet cor cum tanta formido_

_Et habet talia distincta pluma."_

The wind almost knocked Tarrant and Alice down from their feet. The Bandersnatch stood before them to avoid letting them be blown away thanks to his weight. Stefan was whimpering in fear despite that Tarrant and Alice try to calm him down. The knights shield Mirana while others hastily pull the chained Kingsleighs and Ascots out of the way. Stayne remains transfixed as he stares at the Red Queen with wide eyes. The wind swirls around her form and soon she began to take an entirely different shape. From behind the smoky substance, the lightning's strikes allow the heroes to see her small humanoid form grow larger and take a more monstrous form that held recognizable lizard-like features.

_"Majores, devolvat tuum verum potentia_

_Meam dimittet interioris martyr,_

_Istum ut demolirer nem,_

**_Ac me nosse me!"_**

The final phrase was spoken by an entirely different tone. This voice sounded like a variety of voices was speaking all at once, but the leading voice was more sinister and feminine. The heroes shiver and watch in horror as the smoky substance transforms into a pillar of fire. The pillar shoots up into the dark sky before massive balls of fire plummet to the ground. Upon impact, various forms of demonic beings stand up and let out inhumane screeches as they observe the area around them.

**_"At last…"_**

Everyone froze at the voice and slowly turned around to look at where Iracebeth was. Their hearts stop and they stare at horror and fright.

Tarrant suddenly feels like he was watching a nightmare… A nightmare that he had witnessed so many years ago…

Those huge snakelike eyes…

The stained fangs and claws…

The shining scales…

She had taken a form that looked similar to the Jabberwocky…

… Only with this form, she looked even more horrifying. Her scales were as pitch black as the night. Her eyes were literally glowing yellow; the other bright source excluding the hellfire happening around the army. Her body is more muscular and her claws are metallic and shone under the fire. Her tail had sharp blades and spikes as well as around her demonic face. She let out a demonic screech and the smell of her breath made the blonde and milliner's stomachs turn from revolt.

**_"… I have taken a new form… A powerful form that will guarantee my new rule for a new era…"_** Iracebeth took pride as she observes her body and magnificent sharp wings.

"… Iracebeth…" Mirana's horrified voice was so soft; it was barely above a whisper. "… What have you done…?"

The dragon tilts her head to sneer at the White Queen. **_"I am about to show you true power, dear Mirana. Power that only you could never dream of having…"_**

She then turns to Alice and Tarrant, who were frozen from shock, horror, disbelief, and fear. Stefan was crying in the milliner's arms. **_"As my first degree, I challenge Underland's Champion to a duel. Just me and her with no interferences. I want to be the last thing she sees before her life fades from her eyes… And then once I'm rid of everyone else who opposes me, I will claim Stefan as my rightful heir and rule all of Underland…"_**

Sudden concern for her nephew's life overrode Alice's common sense. She narrows her eyes and tightens her hold on her sword as she steps up from behind an astonished milliner. To everyone's horror, she confidentially and firmly replies, "I accept your challenge, Iracebeth. Either you, or I, or both will perish in this battle. However, I will personally make sure that regardless of either outcome, you will never be the supreme ruler of our worlds."

The dragon didn't have an expression, but the response in her eyes looked rather pleased. She opens her wings and let out a loud demonic cackle while her fiery demon soldiers slowly approach the bystanders and wait for her command. With a snap of her fingers, they are let lose. **_"We shall see about that, little Champion…"_**

She suddenly leaps into the air and disappears over the clouds, leaving Alice confused about what just happened. Suddenly the blonde sees a fiery demon approach her with fangs at the ready and she hastily dodges his attack with a strike to the skull.

The battle has begun.

**Wow, I didn't think the chapter would take this long. Guaranteed, the encounter with Iracebeth and Stayne could have been better but I couldn't think of anything else. Also, if anyone can guess as to what the solution Absolem said in saving Alice's life is, I'll do a request picture on DeviantArt for free. However, there is a limit. Someone must guess it completely right before it's revealed in the next few chapters and the art must be something in my power to do. Don't have me do something completely outrageous; just PM me about it and I'll see what I can do.**

**And as for the spell Iracebeth said, it's Latin so here's the full version in English.**

"_Ancient Ancestors,_

_Strongest of Warriors,_

_Bravest of Conquerors,_

_Hear my call,_

_Grant me your wisdom_

_And let your power befall,"_

"_Grant me your power,_

_To wipe away all those_

_Who dare to oppose,_

_Change my form_

_To that of any creature,_

_That fills a heart with such dread_

_And has such distinct feature,"_

"_Ancestors, unleash your true power_

_Release my inner martyr,_

_Destroy this munity,_

_**And take me to my final destiny!"**_

**I hope everyone likes the update! Keep up the support; this story's almost done!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle Part Two

**I've decided to split the battle into three parts before reaching the two-part epilogues. I think this story will end by chapter 20; at least I'm hoping to at least reach to there. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 17: The Battle Part Two**

"ALICE!" Helen hollers as several white knights pull her and Margaret far away from the battlefield. Margaret was screaming for her child while Lowell and the Ascots put up a fight against their saviors. The mother's eyes turn pale in horror and fright as she watches her youngest daughter fighting against various demons with quite a struggle. Even with the help of the other creatures and knights, she still had a disadvantage.

The various knights pull the families far away enough not to be seen by the enemies, but close enough to still watch the battle from behind the foliage. After gently placing the prisoners down on the soft forest grass, they begin working on removing the chains. Margaret was crying in Lowell's arms while William pleads for help on removing the curse on his wife's still stitched lips. Hamish was staring at the soldiers with fearful eyes.

"Don't worry, you're all safe here…" A man that looks to be in charge says. He implants his sword into the ground as he kneels beside Helen and places a hand on her shoulder. He gives her a kind smile. "Her Majesty will be here shortly to talk with you all. She has some questions about your imprisonment and will help however she can to make you comfortable."

"What about my baby?" Margaret cries, looking up with a face covered in tears and snot. "Isn't anybody going to save him or-"

"Easy, ma'am…" A familiar roguish voice says from behind the foliage. "I've got him… And he's all right…"

Everyone turns to see Tarrant walking up to the small group with a squirming infant in his arms. He glances down at the infant with soft green eyes and gently shushes him. Margaret hastily stands up as soon as the knights unlock her chains and rushes towards the milliner. Without another word, she scoops Stefan into her arms and looks him over with wide eyes. Once she is convinced that he was unharmed, she lets out a happy sob and holds him close. She rocks him back and forth, relief and happiness overwhelming her. Tarrant smiles softly.

Then she took a moment to compose herself and glances up at him with shining blue eyes that remind him so much of Alice. "God bless you, sir… Bless you…"

"It was no trouble at all…" Tarrant hesitates as he places a hand on her shoulder. His eyes suddenly change from green to orange, which startled Margaret. "But you must excuse me; I need to go help Alice…"

He turns and was about to run off when he feels a hand on his wrist. He blinks before he turns around and meets the wise aged eyes of Helen Kingsleigh. It took him a moment to register what he was seeing and his eye color changes back into green. He smiles a bit toothily on her and was surprised that she didn't seem put off by him. They studied each other for a long while.

"Tarrant Hightopp…" Helen says his name so softly. Tarrant wasn't completely surprised to hear her say it. "… Promise me that you will do whatever it takes to protect Alice…"

Tarrant is silent as he stares at her carefully. He wasn't sure if she was aware of the prophecy, but just seeing the mother of the love of his life made him realize that he wasn't the only person who would be affected if Alice was gone…

He glances at Margaret and Stefan as Lowell holds them closely. Then he tentatively places a hand over hers. "… Mrs. Kingsleigh, I promise that I'll do everything in my power… To keep her safe…"

Helen is silent as she releases Tarrant and watches him bolt down towards the battlefield. She doesn't flinch even at the gruesome sight of various creatures beating each other down. Her focus is solely on the Mad Hatter and the memory of his deep green eyes staring into her soul…

… She doesn't have to know exactly who or what he is, but she can see why Alice loves him so.

:)(:

"Champion, take this!" A nearby soldier shouts as he tosses a dome-shaped silver shield at her direction. She picks it up from the ground and nods gratefully to the soldier before she turns to focus on a nearby demon. The heat radiating from the creatures and the exhausting fighting she had to do was almost overwhelming.

What's worse is that every time she struck down a demon, it seems to come back to life minutes later. It was a huge disadvantage, especially when several of her allies fall to their knees and succumb to deaths…

She shields herself from a fireball aimed at her before she strikes at the demons. Her anxiety grew and she took the moment to look around. She is somewhat relieved to know that her family and Mirana had fled for safety but was worried for her other friends. Bayard was whining from the burning touch that the demons inflict upon him. Mallymkun had great difficulty avoiding the strikes despite that she was furiously fighting for everything that she was worth. The Tweedles were loudly arguing about different methods in attacking the demons, which causes a huge distraction for the demons. Red and white soldiers alike were falling in defeat from exhaustion or fatal wounds. Chessur, Tarrant, Stayne, and Iracebeth were nowhere to be found.

She took the moment to look up at the sky. Where had the dragon disappeared to? Was she conjuring up another spell that would kill everyone? Or was she doing something that would enhance her demonic minions' strength?

"Well, well, well…"

Alice turns still even though she knew who was speaking to her from behind. She didn't need to turn to see Stayne stalking up to her, holding his sword beside him with a smirk on his face. He stops barely five feet away from her and observes her slim figure.

"Seems that fate has found a way for us to meet again, Um…"

Alice's eyes grow cold when she remembers exactly what happened years ago on her first private encounter with the man. She slowly turns around to face him.

"Despite what the people in your world say, you hold a magnificent reputation just by the mention of your name. You hold a new… Largeness…" He says the word so softly as if it was silk. "… That I find very appealing."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Stayne." Alice was not about to fall for his false charm, especially when she found it quite the opposite. It revolted her. "I knew there was something suspicious about you the moment I met you as 'Stefan Blake'."

Stayne smiles crookedly. "You didn't show it during our very few run-ins, especially at the ball…"

Alice doesn't avert her steely glare. Stayne's smile falters before he shrugs. "But I digress… I come before you with an offer-"

"There is absolutely nothing that you can offer me that will make me consider joining you." Alice spat darkly. She points the Vopal Sword at him threateningly. "You crossed the line the moment you touched my nephew."

Stayne didn't appear offended. He merely smiled and simply pointed her sword at his shoulder. She blinks.

"Alice, you wouldn't kill me even if your life depended on it. You and I both know that. You still feel guilty for slaying the Jabberwocky."

Alice hesitates as his words hit her fully on the face. She wondered if he somehow knew of her discomfort from taking another person's life. She was looking for an excuse before Stayne continues.

"Don't think that our minions count; you merely disarmed them. Yet they always come back from the ashes twice as invincible."

Stayne then decides to toy with Alice and slowly circles around her. She holds the Vopal Sword up high as she stares at him cautiously.

"Just think, Alice. Killing me and Iracebeth will solve nothing except a temporary relief. Is it worth the selfish act for the sake of everyone's satisfaction?"

Alice says nothing and stares at Stayne. What was he trying to pull?

"Iracebeth and I have taken away countless lives for a purpose, just as you have done. We are trying to create a world where no one would have to suffer anymore; a world where everyone is equal. Iracebeth has been discriminated for the enlargement of her head. I have been cast aside due to the fact that my father has always seen me as a failure."

That surprised Alice. She hadn't heard of that before.

"He has always wanted to have the perfect son, one who would be worthy of the royal throne should the heiress ever needed to find a suitor. He took my brothers and I out for brutal training combat. Of course, being the youngest, how could I have been able to defend myself from my trained brothers? In the end, it left me with an eye that would never be able to see again…"

Stayne points at his revealed eye, which held a large scar cut squarely through the eyelids. Stayne's eye was dull, cloudy, and lifeless as his words were.

"Because of this deformity, my father knew that no princess would want to be wed to me. He disowned me and left me to perish in the forest. I couldn't find my way around the forest and had to prosper with what the forest had to offer for years. It was years later that Her Highness' red knights found me and took me to her. She offered me a job as a page. It took me years to gain the new title as her Knave."

Alice is silent as she contemplated on the Knave's words. She lowers her sword as she grows lost in her thoughts. That was nothing compared to her own bond with her father. Despite herself, she felt a bit of pity for Stayne and could understand why he wanted to extract his revenge.

"… You should know what it feels like, to have everyone ridicule you because of something you cannot change…" Stayne murmurs as he boldly takes a step forward. Alice didn't stop him and he moved even closer to place his hands on her shoulders. Alice closes her eyes. "You know what it's like… To be all alone… With no one to be there to support you…"

No… He was wrong…

Alice was too enthralled in her thoughts to realize that Stayne wrapped an arm around her waist while he gingerly played with her hair. He took the moment to inhale the scent of her hair. He smiles a bit wickedly as his fingers begin to play with the crook of her neck. "Do you truly want to protect the world and all the evil it has to give?" He whispers. "Join us and help us create a perfect world…"

"ALICE! WHAT ARE YE DOING?!" Someone screams. Startled, Alice snaps her eyes open and looks around to see Mallymkun staring at her with wide eyes from a baffled Bayard's head. Beside them was Tarrant. Alice shivered at seeing the blood red eyes glaring at both her and Stayne. She had seen him angry, but now he was positively _livid_.

Alice suddenly feels something sharp placed over her throat as her body is pressed tightly against a firm body. Her sword and shield are roughly kicked from her grip. Her brain was frazzling from confusion before realization hits her. She glares angrily at Stayne as he places his face over her shoulder and holds the blade below her chin. "You tricked me!"

Stayne smiles unapologetically. "A perfect world must come with sacrifices, my dear. I thought I already made that clear…"

Alice fumes to herself before Stayne forcefully turns them to face an enraged milliner.

Tarrant had never felt so angry in his life. It truly was like witnessing a nightmare all over again.

Burning fires…

Dying screams…

A horrific creature being the cause of all the pain…

… And the worst of it all was that his beloved was in a very vulnerable position in the Knave of Heart's arms.

"Let her go, Stayne…" He hisses from behind gritted teeth. He points his sword at the Knave. "This battle is between you and me only…"

"I think not, milliner…" Stayne sneers as he holds Alice closer to him. "The Champion must be disposed of. You and I both know that her fate is doomed regardless of whatever happens. Why continue to defend her and help me kill her instead? I'm being generous enough to let you be the last thing she will see before she perishes…"

"That's a lie!" Mallymkun shouts. "Absolem told us that there is a way to save her!" Her eyes flare in confidence as everyone stares at her in surprise. She used the news to temporarily distract the Knave but didn't go too much into detail. She watches as a couple of knights sneak up behind the Knave and are about to deliver a blow. "Yeah, he said that-"

Suddenly a roar vibrates through the ruins. A large blue and purple electric beam shoots from the sky and hits directly at the knights behind Stayne. They scream in pain as they are sent flying in different directions from the force. Stayne stumbled aside from the force while his knife left a small cut on Alice's neck. Unfortunately, the knife also cut off the necklace holding the fragile Flower of Elixir. It impaled and cracked upon the hard ground and was engulfed in flames soon afterwards…

Alice didn't witness this as she hastily got up on her feet and grabbed her shield and sword. She backed away from Stayne and hisses at the slight sting on her neck. Tarrant hastily pulls her towards him. "Ye alright, lass?"

"I'm fine…" Alice mutters as she gives Stayne a look of disgust. She was about to give him a taste of her Vopal Sword until at that moment the ground began to shake. The vibrations cause most of the bystanders to stumble down before another roar erupts. It stops just as a huge blast shoots at the forest. Alice watches in horror as the dragon zooms down from the sky and disappears over the burning foliage.

Meanwhile, Stayne had snuck away into the dungeon with some of the demon minions before they come back out from the hidden stairs with a large item in their possession. They carefully place it down on the ground before they stand aside and wait for further orders.

Tarrant stares at the object they haul outside. It was a huge mirror with a magnificent silver frame holding it in place. Gold trimmings designed the outlines of the frame and there were foreign words written over the top frame bordering the glass mirror. The mirror itself was shining various colors and looked ethereal. It was huge enough to reflect a portion of the remaining army.

His heart stops. It was the Looking Glass…

A loud scream erupts as Iracebeth emerges from the forest. She was holding something in her claws as she descends before the mirror. Alice and Tarrant saw something glitter in her hand and heard fragile infant cries. Their hearts drench in terror as Iracebeth stops before the mirror and turns to the heroes with a sneer on her face. Stayne walks up to her and quickly hoists himself onto her back as she hands a crying Stefan and the White Queen's crown to the Knave.

"Give them back, Iracebeth!" Alice demands as she reaches out for her nephew. Meanwhile, Alice hears the hysterical cries from her sister as the families and Mirana rush out of the burning forest while the knights did everything in their power to stop the wildfire spreading. Tarrant's eyes flash in worry when he noticed that Hamish held a deep cut on his forehead while Mirana bore a small bite mark upon her pale arm. Both looked to be in pain but hold it back as they watch the dragon and Alice.

**_"You want them so badly? Then you'll have to come after us!"_** Iracebeth sneers before she jumps into the portal. Her cackles and Stefan's screams echo as she disappears into the mystical colors beyond the glass. Just as she disappeared, all the fiery demons disappear in a puff of smoke and leave the remaining survivors wondering what just happened.

"NO!" Alice shouts as she rushes forward. She was about to jump into the portal until Tarrant tightly holds her back. She puts up a fight and punches his chest to be released. "TARRANT, LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE MY NEPHEW AND RETRIEVE THE CROWN!"

"Alice, calm down!" Tarrant huffs as he tries to pull her away from the huge mirror. "Ye don't know what lies beyond the Looking Glass! Iracebeth could have placed a trap in there or ye could get lost in the portal forever!"

"He's right, Alice…" Mirana murmurs. Alice glares at her while several knights begin to bandage her arm. Her eyes were darker than usual and held a hint of sadness in them. "If the legends are true, then the Looking Glass is a massive portal between dimensions. If you get lost or linger too long in it, you would be trapped forever. Iracebeth has used it so many times; I sincerely believe that she may have set up a trap on the other side."

"But I can't do nothing!" Alice insists and roughly gets out of Tarrant's arms. "Iracebeth will hurt Stefan if I don't do something!"

"Alice…" The blonde pauses as she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Helen giving her a kind but sad smile. "You have done everything in your power to help… But right now you need rest. Let the White Queen have one of her men go-"

"No!" Helen was quite surprised to see the blonde glaring at her with such ferocity and disbelief. "Do you hear what you are saying, Mother? He's your grandchild! Iracebeth took him away to get to me! I'm not stopping until I personally see that he is safe and sound with us! It's up to me to handle Iracebeth and Stayne!"

"But HOW, Alice?" William speaks up, looking very concerned. He was impressed by the swordsmanship that Alice displayed before and knew that he could speak out his mind due to how close they were. "Her Majesty and Mr. Hightopp have both said that the Looking Glass could trap you if you are not careful. How would you catch up to them in time?"

"I believe that I may be of some assistance with that…" A deep voice smoothly says. Everyone blinks and looks around for the source before they feel a small thud from behind the mirror. They cautiously step back until Mirana and Alice step forward and look incredibly relieved. "Absolem!"

The mentioned butterfly steps around the mirror to show himself. Alice was a bit surprised to see him walk; as far as she could remember, she only ever saw him sitting down or flying. The butterfly surprisingly didn't have a hookah or pipe with him. He gazed down coolly at Alice and Mirana.

"Absolem?" The Kingsleighs and Ascots raise their brows. Apparently, they felt like they haven't seen enough surprises under one week. That's probably why they weren't so surprised to see the huge butterfly. They were curious though as to how Alice personally knew of the insect.

Absolem silently studied Alice for a while. It looked like he was looking for something before he raises his brows and looks at Mirana questionably. When she looks down, he sighs and shakes his head. Alice noticed this but didn't say anything. Her nephew was her main priority. "What did you mean by what you said? You can help?"

Absolem was silent again before he slowly nods. "I can. It just so happens that I know how the Looking Glass works; the late king and queen have frequently let me use it to explore Earth and study how it works."

There was an odd silence as everyone stares at the butterfly incredulously. "You've used the Looking Glass before? Why didn't you say anything before we left to search for it?" Tarrant sounded somewhat annoyed.

"I didn't know you _were_ looking for it, stupid man," Absolem spat at him, looking equally annoyed. "But all that is irrelevant." He ignores the fuming milliner and focuses on Alice. "I can allow you to ride on my back as we make way through the portal." He gives Alice a cold look. "I'm only doing this for the sake of all Underland; do not take this privilege for granted."

Alice blinks in surprise from the offer. She observes him carefully before Mirana beats her to the question. "But Absolem, are you sure that you'll be able to carry her? Your strength hasn't been the same since my parents' passing…" She was worried that his age would take a toll and injure him if it became too much.

"My child, I've handled much worse tasks than merely carrying a young woman on my back." Absolem nods assuringly to Mirana before he lowers down and turns to the side to give Alice better access to his back. He lowers his magnificent wings as he waits for her to comply.

"Can ye carry two?" Tarrant says unexpectedly. Alice and Absolem glance at him in surprise. "Tarrant, I need to do this alone. You promised that when we got here that I would handle Iracebeth and Stayne alone."

"That was before I realized what they were capable of." Tarrant argued firmly. "Stayne and Iracebeth are more reckless than before. I thought that Iracebeth was using bits of black magic as a way to make us back off. But lass, she's completely corrupted by darkness. There's no way that you can beat her, even with Stayne as her backup."

"But-"

"Alice…" Tarrant makes Alice face him fully and he holds her hands with his own. "Do you remember the promise I made to you at the Crystal Ball? I vowed that I would never leave your side and would protect you from all danger and harm…" He glances slightly at Helen before looking back at Alice. "Even at the cost of my life. Where you go, I will follow. Regardless of what you say, I am staying by your side until the end."

Alice says nothing as she stares deeply into the milliner's eyes. They were changing into a variety of colors; purple, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and grey all at once. He was nearly going hysterical from his innermost emotions and Alice had no doubt that he would go ballistic if she said no. She remains thoughtful as she stares at him. If she were going to die from the rescue, then she'd like to have Tarrant beside her and be the next one to save her nephew…

Alice smiles softly before she nods and hugs him tightly. Tarrant was a bit startled by the gesture before he smiles widely and returns the hug. Everyone is silent as they witness the tender moment. Even Margaret managed to stop crying and sniffled as she hugged Lowell for support.

"Alice… Before you go…" The lovers part to see Lady Ascot walk up to them. Mirana had managed to create a potion that removed the stitches upon her lips when the chemicals rubbed on her skin. Her dress had been torn and dirty from the hassle and she looked a bit ashamed. "I wanted to say-"

"It's all right, Lady Ascot." Alice smiles softly as she places a hand on the woman's shoulder. The mistress looks at her in surprise. "Bygones are bygones. You have nothing to worry about."

Lady Ascot's eyes are filled with tears as she squeezes Alice's hand. "You truly are a gift, my dear. You're braver than I would have ever given you credit for." She turns to give Tarrant a firm glare. "You better take good care of her. If you love her as much as you say you do, then do not give me a reason to reconsider who you are."

Tarrant says nothing but slowly nods. Lady Ascot backs away just as Tarrant helps Alice onto Absolem's back. Absolem was muttering something about touching farewells before Tarrant hoists himself onto the butterfly, right behind Alice. They both yelp when Absolem stands up and hold onto him tightly before they glance at their friends and family. Alice sheaths her sword and holds her shield tightly as they wait for the butterfly to jump into the portal.

"Alice, before you go…" Mirana holds up a hand to stop the trio. She turns to two knights as they walk back with various items. One of them was holding a pitch-black bow with a barrel full of silver arrows and the other was holding an ancient black book. Tarrant took the weapons while Alice takes the book and looks it over in confusion.

"That book has all the spells that Iracebeth has learned in the past four years…" Mirana explained. "My soldiers found it downstairs in her dungeon. Take it with you; for I believe that all the cures for the curses that she may use will be in that book."

"And the arrows are made of pure silver." The commanding officer said beside the White Queen. "Silver is the symbol of purity and therefore is Iracebeth's biggest weakness. Strike her heart with silver and she will fall."

Alice shivers at the image of taking Iracebeth's life and the blood that may be shed. Regardless, she nods. She has to do it for the world's sake.

Alice glances at her family. She smiles softly at Helen's anxious look and Margaret's tearful stare. "Don't worry; I will bring Stefan and the crown back."

"You can do it, Alice…" Margaret pats her arm gently. "I know you can…"

"Just please be careful, my dear…" Helen says quietly. "I cannot bear the thought of my youngest child being taken away from me, just as Charles was taken away from us…"

Alice barely held back a grimace. She realized that her family wasn't aware of the prophecy but wasn't going to get into details. It would only lead to more questions and hysterical tearful protests. It was then that Alice realized that this may be her very last moment of seeing her family…

… However, Mallymkun said that Absolem found a way to alter Alice's fate. That gave her a bit of hope, but she wasn't going to question it just yet. She just needs to get her nephew and the crown away from Iracebeth before she considers saving herself. It can wait.

Alice smiles again at everyone before she clutches onto Absolem as he turns to the portal. She doesn't realize that she was shaking until Tarrant's arms hold her down gently. "It's OK…" He whispers against her ear. He smiles reassuringly just as Absolem's head goes through the portal. Alice gulps and closes her eyes just as the butterfly jumps into the portal and disappears through the colors.

There was an eerie silence as everyone took a step closer to the glass mirror. Helen watches it for the longest time before she holds her hands together and looks at her old wedding ring. _'Charles, watch over our daughter…'_ She prays.

**This chapter is somewhat OK. Not exactly as dynamic as I hoped it would be, but it works. I decided that this part of the battle was long enough as it is compared to the main final battle, which will hopefully be more dramatic in the next chapter. After 18, chapters 19 and 20 will hopefully be epilogues. I can't believe that this story is almost coming to an end soon.**

**Support please! Leave comments or reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle Part Three

**Welp, here's the final battle scene. The choice of saving Alice from her fate is revealed. But be prepared; this chapter is LONG...**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 18: The Battle Part Three**

Alice held back the urge to scream as she felt Absolem plummet through the portal. She could feel her stomach rising up to her throat at the falling sensation but forced herself to calm down. She feels Tarrant's arms tighten around her before Absolem abruptly opens his wings and flaps them with powerful movements. Alice relaxes when she feels the speed slowing down and opens her eyes. However, she forces herself to close her eyes again when the colors are too bright for her to handle.

"You all right back there?" Absolem manages to shout loudly enough for them to hear him. He doesn't seem fazed from the blinding colors.

"Somewhat…" Tarrant mutters as he boldly looked around. He had to squint his eyes from the speed they were going but was enchanted by the various colors zooming past by them. There were so many pigments that he couldn't even think of their names as even more flashed around them.

Suddenly they were going at an even faster speed than before. Alice and Tarrant's voices rose higher as they hold onto the butterfly tighter and shield their eyes. Tarrant notices a large hole a distance away and realizes that they were almost at their destination. He narrows his eyes and holds Alice protectively as Absolem flies even faster.

Reaching through the end of the portal and into the other side nearly made the duo lose their grip on Absolem when he stops abruptly to avoid crashing into something. He breathes heavily as he flaps his wings and slows down. Alice could hear several objects flying around and slowly opens her eyes. She looks around in confusion as Absolem lands in what appears to be an office.

There is silence as the duo slowly get off Absolem's back and look around cautiously. While Tarrant looks fascinated and skeptical, Alice sensed something was completely off. The low red carpet and classic walls reminded her greatly of a government office while she studied the furniture. She noted that one part of the wall was made entirely of glass while it held what looks like to be the remains of a large burgundy desk over it. Various chairs, small tables, books and other furniture were completely out of place.

Alice took the moment to look back at the large ancient mirror, which was the only thing that wasn't out of place. Her face fell when she looks at the simple silver frame tainted with some rust. She has seen it before and it was then she realizes exactly where she is. It was impossible…

"Oh, my God! _Alice?_" An aged voice shouts. Tarrant and Absolem look behind them to see a man in an officer suit with two much younger sailors coming out from behind the damaged desk. Their faces were etched with disbelief and surprise.

Alice didn't even stop herself from running straight into the elder man's arms for a tight hug. "Captain Daniels! I'm so glad to see you again!"

While Absolem looks unimpressed, Tarrant looks suspicious. "A friend of yours, Alice?"

The captain pulls away from the blonde to stare at the large butterfly and milliner while the sailors raise their swords at them warningly. "Who are you?" He demands in an authorative tone.

"Captain Daniels," Alice removes herself from his arms to place herself between the weapons and her lover. "These are Absolem the Wise Butterfly and Tarrant Hightopp, two of my dearest friends. They mean no harm." Despite the disbelieving looks from the sailors and captain, they lower their weapons while Alice turns to Tarrant and holds his hand with a large smile on her face. "Tarrant and Absolem, this is Captain Michael Daniels. He and I have sailed together for years during my business trip in China and America with Lord Ascot."

Tarrant raises a brow as he studied the captain. The captain did the same and they both relax somewhat. "I suppose that if you are friends with Alice, then you are friends of mine as well." The captain murmurs as he rubs his temples tiredly. "Even though you are both a bit odd… I've had enough surprises for one night…"

"Captain, have you seen other people jump out of this mirror?" Alice asks urgently. She looks at him intently and didn't think of how odd her statement sounded.

"You mean Stayne? Aye, lass… I've seen him." The captain looks thoughtful and was completely unaware of the baffled looks thrown at him. "He was riding onto a creature that must have been Iracebeth. I wouldn't have recognized her had she not urgently asked to fly out of the window." He points at the glass window behind him. "No doubt she used her magic to disguise herself again. They seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. Are they also friends of-"

"Wait a moment…" Absolem cuts him off and looks incredulous. "How do you know of their names? You knew them from before?"

At this point, the captain and even the sailors look a bit alarmed and confused. "… Yes?"

"How?" Alice felt her heart quiver from anxiety and terror from what she was about to hear. She knew that it wasn't good.

"Well… Shortly after I received this mirror from China as a gift," The captain gestures to the Looking Glass. "… I've noticed that Iracebeth was speaking to me through my reflection. I thought I was hallucinating until she literally jumped out and greeted me. Of course, I thought that she may have been a demon and was about to arrest her. But then she began to perform spells upon this ship."

"… What kind of spells?" Alice asks suspiciously and narrows her eyes.

"… Have you noticed that all of our supplies have always never grown short even during our longest voyages? Or how most of our repairs have never grown too serious and were taken care of so easy? Or how not many sailors even grew sick when we traveled back to England?"

As he said these things, Alice began to ponder on his statements. She then realizes that despite all the hardships that the merchant ship suffered, everyone somehow miraculously pulled through without so much of a hassle. She believed that the sailors may have put more effort into their work but didn't think much about it at the time.

"Iracebeth and I have made a deal." The captain says suddenly. "Despite what world she comes from, she promised that she would nurture and care for us during all our voyages. In return, I would allow her to come through this Looking Glass- as she called it- and explore Earth as much as she pleased. I was fascinated by her talent and thought that it was more than a fair deal if she shared a bit of her stories with me. It was then I met Stayne when he came out and inquired on how our military branches work so I gave him books to study over our history. After their various quests, they would come here to rest before jumping into the mirror to return to their world. I allowed them to take the mirror off this ship only once upon their request when we disembarked on England for a short amount of time."

Alice could feel something inside her begin to tear at her very soul. She could barely hide back the tears of betrayal and disbelief. "How long ago was this?" Alice had to ask.

"About three days ago." The captain answers honestly. "Iracebeth said that all her work was done and brought the mirror back here. She kept her word and said that she would frequently visit and replenish our stock and repairs as often as we-"

_"YOU FOOL!"_ Tarrant lost control and screamed at the captain with such ferocity that it startled everyone, even Absolem. The milliner storms up to grab the captain by the shirt and slams him against the wall. His eyes were blazing red and his teeth grind against each other almost painfully. _"Do ye realize what you have done?"_ He shrieks in a roguish accent.

Alarmed, the sailors point their swords at the milliner. Tarrant pays no heed as he stares at the frightened captain's eyes while Absolem chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. Alice releases her tears. She turns away while the milliner begins to roughly shake the officer. _"You have supported our worst enemy! You put your allegiance with murderers!"_

The captain blinks. "What?"

"Captain…" Alice held back the urge to shout at her supposed friend. How was he really supposed to know what Iracebeth was capable of or what she had done? "… Didn't it strike you as suspicious why Iracebeth and Stayne wanted to know how Earth works? Or why she didn't specify on where she came from?"

The captain falls silent as he stares at Alice's shaking figure. He grows concerned and realizes that he must have done something terribly wrong. "Well… Only a little bit, dear. But what had she done to make your friend label her as a murderer?"

"THEY KILLED MY WHOLE CLAN!" Tarrant screams, enraged. "THE BLOODY BIGHEAD AND STAYNE HAVE WIPED OUT MY ENTIRE FAMILY; EVEN MY SISTER WHEN SHE WAS WITH CHILD! IRACEBETH TRIED TO KILL ALICE WITH POISON AND STAYNE ATTEMPTED TO MOLEST HER! NOW YOU TELLING US THAT DURING ALICE'S TRAVELs WITH YOU, HER TWO WORST ENEMIES HAVE BEEN HIDING IN YOUR OFFICE? THAT THEY WERE BARELY A MILE AWAY FROM HER ALL THIS TIME?!"

There was a heavy silence as the captain stares at the milliner as if he was a lunatic before he glances at Alice with wary eyes. She sniffles as she wipes her eyes. "And the day she asked for you to let her take the mirror… Was the day that she captured my family to get to me… And you let her get away with my baby nephew in her clutches… Oh, Captain, how could you…?"

There was an even longer silence as the sailors stare at their captain with disbelieving realization and lower their weapons. Still enraged, Tarrant gives the captain a look of disgust and resentment before promptly dropping him. The captain was too enthralled with his horrified thoughts to even consider taking offense to the milliner's actions. Really, who could blame the man?

His body trembles as he slowly glances at Alice as she stares at the Looking Glass with newfound interest. The blonde found it ironic; the legendary mirror that was the door to her beloved Wonderland had been the very mirror that she and the captain found in a merchant sale for a simple trade. Had the owners known about what it truly was, they would not have given it up so easily...

And everything explained why the captain specified that no one was allowed in the Captain's Quarters, particularly at night…

… Or even how Alice felt a dark aura at certain nights…

"Alice-" The captain began. However, he was cut off when a roar erupts from outside. Tarrant and Alice look at the door with wide eyes. They glance at each other briefly before bolting out to the main deck. Absolem and the captain follow behind slowly.

There was chaos as soon as they open the door. Alice and Tarrant notice that it was raining heavily and thunder struck dangerously close to the ship. They nearly lose balance from the ship's movements and slip when the waves pour over the deck. Sailors were shouting orders as everyone tries to prepare for the worst. However, they are cut off when a large ball of fire shoots at the mast. Several sailors scream from the impact and some fall overboard while others desperately try to get away from the falling mast. The massive pillar falls to the starboard side and leaves significant damage to the deck. Several sailors begin to work on putting out the fire while others desperately try to repair some of the damage or keep the water out of the slowly flooding deck.

A roar echoes through the storm and makes everyone's heart stop in dread. They slowly look upon the source and are horrified to see a dark monster hovering over the bridge with glowing gold eyes. On her back, Stayne bore a smirk as he holds his sword high. Iracebeth lowers her head to stare specifically at Alice and Tarrant.

**_"How lovely for the Champion to join us,"_** She sneers. **_"And what a perfect weather to deliver our final combat, is it not?"_**

"Where are they, Iracebeth?" Alice demands, unsheathing her sword and holding her shield tightly. She stares intently at the dragon, unmoved by the crashing waves and thunders.

Iracebeth says nothing but stares smugly at the sinking mast. Alice glances at the broken mast and is horrified when she sees a glint from a basket that hangs from the bottom branch holding together the burning cloak. She could hear distant infant screams…

Without warning, Iracebeth blows fire around the deck and her demon minions emerge from the ashes. While the sailors look horrified and afraid, Stayne jumps off the dragon and disappears over the bridge while Iracebeth lets out another roar and jumps into the sky to fly to a random direction.

Alice glances between the retreating dragon and at her nephew, panicking. She feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, don't let Iracebeth get away! Get on Absolem and fly after her!" Tarrant shouts as he dodges a strike from a fiery demon after unsheathing his own sword.

"But Stefan will-"

"I'll get the lad, don't worry!" Tarrant grunts as he kicks the soldier overboard. Relieved, he jumps onto the toppled mast and gives Alice an insisting look. "GO! NOW!"

Alice stares at Tarrant as he fights his way towards the basket with little effort. She sighs in defeat. "Be careful, Tarrant…" She murmurs before she turns to Absolem. The butterfly hid in the office until Alice calls out for him. He uses some of his strength to break down the door, much to the chagrin of the captain. The ship was damaged enough as it is, but no one said anything when they glare at the butterfly suspiciously. When Alice jumps onto his back, Absolem wastes no time to fly after the dragon. He carefully dodged any lightning strikes as he sped after the witch.

Meanwhile, Tarrant carefully slides sideways on the sinking pillar to get to the infant. On the way, he unintentionally inhales some smoke and coughs. He hastily pulls off his hat to shield his mouth and hesitates when a burning branch falls mere inches before him. He stares at the burning flames with a blank look as memories flash through his mind.

These fires took away his family... Just as it almost took away his own life after he attempted suicide...

The very element that was a part of life itself was also a killer...

The distraction makes the milliner nearly slip from the wet pillar. He holds his sword up high to maintain his balance. The cries coming from the infant snaps the Mad Hatter out of his haunted musing. He shakes his head and growls to himself. "Focus, Hightopp..." he grumbles as he carefully steps over the burning branch to move closer to the infant.

He squints to see the basket just inches away from a burning cloak and hears the weak coughs coming from the infant. He puts his hat back on and uses his free hand to reach for the child. He shouts out when a burning chunk of wood hits his hand and he recoils. He hisses at the slight burn on his thumb but forces himself to remain calm as he reaches for the basket.

He grabs the helms of the basket and hastily pulls it up before carrying it in a football hold. He looks down at the slightly ashen face of a crying Stefan. Stefan's face is scrunched up in discomfort and fear until he took notice of Tarrant with fire in the background. He sniffles a bit and stops crying as he stares at the new source of comfort. Tarrant smiles toothily at the child.

"Yer all right now, lad..." The milliner murmurs as he rocks the infant comfortingly, careful not to let the White Queen's crown move around and accidentally cut the child. "Let's get you out of here..."

Without another word, Tarrant quickly turns around to slide back over to the ship. Despite the infant's whimpers, he quickly manages to step over the burning branches now falling around him. He manages to get onto the deck just as the flames make the entire mast collapse into the sea. He stares back at the mast before hissing in pain from his burning thumb. He ignores it as he gives Stefan a gentle smile.

"Never thought you had such a soft spot for children..." A deep voice says smoothly. Tarrant pauses before his eyes glow red and he growls. "We could have used that knowledge for one of our curses."

Tarrant says nothing as he slowly looks up at the relaxing form of Stayne. The Knave was sitting on the edge of the edge of the deck and looked amused. He looks around at the sailors and demons as they fought with everything they had in them. He clicks his tongue and shakes his head before he jumps down to face the tense milliner. He gives him a crooked sneer. "Then again, the death of your unborn niece still gets a reaction out of you even after all this time."

"Stayne..." Tarrant hisses warningly as he points his sword at the man. The wind blows harshly through the men and Stefan whines in discomfort. "... How could you?"

"Really?" The one-eyed man raises a brow. "After all this time, that's the first question you ask of me?"

"We could have been brothers, you and I..." Tarrant muttered, his voice low. "We were best friends after my mother took you in... I never thought that my sister would have grown feelings for you and I never would have approved of it had I known what you truly were on the inside..."

Stayne scoffs. "Hightopp, you fail to remember that your clan was a bunch of ignorant fools believing that there was good in everything, even in the Red Queen. Your mother and father took me in only out of pity and I served as their main housekeeper until Lilia had shown interest in me." His eyes twinkle mischievously. "In fact, she reminds me quite a lot of Alice. They both are so innocent as they are kind and brave. Is that why, perhaps, that you have grown feelings for the Champion yourself?"

"Do not change the subject!" Tarrant growls, baring his teeth at the unfazed man. "How could you have joined forces with the Red Queen behind our backs? How could you have betrayed us like that after everything we provided for you? And slaughter the woman who carried your unborn child?"

Suddenly Stayne's expression turns dark. He points his own sword at the milliner, just where the tips slightly grazed against each other. "That _abomination_... Will never be mine... Just as that slut of a sister of yours was too foolish to understand that I only needed a night to release my stress. I swear that she didn't know the difference between real love and infatuation. I could never love her for what she was- a dirty peasant Hightopp that will never be worth anything."

"YOU BASTARD!" Tarrant shrieks as he strikes at the man. Stayne quickly dodges the blow and sneers at the milliner. "Such a temper, Mad Hatter. I wonder, does Alice know how tender this subject is to you? Just how much does she know about your past?"

"Enough!" The milliner growls as he steps back and holds a crying Stefan with his free arm. His grip on his sword was almost painful. "Stayne, this is it! I will not allow ye to destroy any more lives as it is! I will personally see to it that I will not hold back from striking you down where you stand! I will not show mercy just as I have done last time!"

Stayne sneers as he flings a long bang of his black hair away from his face. "We'll see about that." Then he launches forward with a strike that Tarrant counters with his sword. Soon the men engage in a deadly combat, never having feeling so much rage or excitement in their lives.

:)(:

"Faster, Absolem!" Alice shouts over the thunder. "We're losing her!"

"Stupid girl, I'm flying as fast as I can!" The butterfly huffs as he coughs from the overexertion. "I'm not as young as I used to be so I'm not as fast..."

Alice says nothing as she holds onto the butterfly and stares at the retreating form of Iracebeth. She was quite a ways away and the blonde would have easily lost sight of her had she not been so focused on the dragon. The chill of the storm drenched her uniform but she paid no heed to this. She held her shield over her shoulder while her sword remains sheathed in her belt. She struggled to balance her bow and arrow (which Tarrant left with the butterfly when they inspected the captain's office) as she tries to aim at the dragon. Her shots were pathetically off and mediocre at range.

Alice grumbles as her next shot misses its target. Her blue eyes grow weary from anxiety and hopelessness as she tries to think of a way to catch up to the dragon.

To her surprise, Iracebeth abruptly stops. Alice blinks in confusion as Iracebeth focuses below her and says something in a foreign language before lighting strikes just under her. Absolem and Alice pause to watch.

They look at what appears to be an empty beach that has a small village nearby. Alice's face turns pale in horror when she sees a rather huge wave emerge from quite a distance and heads straight to the said village. At that moment, Iracebeth cackles from her stunt and flies away.

"She's created a tsunami!" Alice cries. "We have to do something!"

"Foolish child, what _can_ we do?" Absolem demands, looking at her from over his shoulder. "I'm a mere butterfly and you're a Jabberwocky slayer! Neither of us hold any potential to stop a natural disaster!"

Alice is silent as she stares at the slowly approaching tsunami. Suddenly an idea hits her and she reaches inside Absolem's bag to grab Iracebeth's forgotten spell book. She uses her shield to cover the pages from getting wet and hastily looks for a source. "Alice, what are you doing?" Absolem demands irritably, not knowing what she was reading. "We have to go after Iracebeth or she will-"

"Here it is! The Fatal Tsunami Wave!" Alice ignores the butterfly and quickly skims through the description. "Says here that the only way to stop it is to call black magic by perfectly reciting the ancient language of..." She trails off, looking troubled.

"Stupid girl, black magic is forbidden!" Absolem hisses. "Using it without experience is potentially dangerous! The side effects could permanently damage your soul!"

Alice is silent as she glances between the retreating figure of Iracebeth to the tsunami and the village. Her eyes narrow before she sighs and closes her eyes. "Those people's lives are at stake. That's a risk I'll have to take."

Absolem was about to deliver a witty comeback before he realizes what she had just said. For the first time since she has met him, he froze from shock and disbelief. Alice took that as an advantage to continue.

_"Antiquioribus,_

_Meas audite invocabis,_

_Neglegunt inparis aestimationis,"_

"Alice, don't-"

But it was too late. Alice's form was convulsed by dark matter and wind violently blew through her form as she chanted the spell.

_Uti meae essentiae,_

_Retro,_

_Ista malediction quoderat tam temerarie miserunt!_

The black matter swarms around Alice's chest and disappears just as her eyes snap open. She gasps for air and collapses onto her shield that protected the book from the storm. She breathes heavily as extreme weariness overwhelmed her entire body. Her eyes turn slightly pale but brighten slightly when she sees the tsunami collapsing into the sea. The waves brush just past the shoreline but otherwise didn't touch the village.

"... Alice, what have you done...?" Absolem's voice was unusually soft and quiet.

Suddenly Alice cries out when she feels extreme pain in her chest. She curls down and recoils when she realizes that the pain was threatening down to the very bowel of her soul. The pain was indescribable; the best description was that it felt like knives was slowly carving into her body and cutting its way into her very soul. She felt very weak and didn't have the strength to move at all. Absolem didn't move or say anything else and waits a few moments until Alice seems to pull herself together. The pain went away just as it had come quickly and she found the energy to sit up. She pushes some hair out of her slightly pale face and looks at Absolem. "What... Just happened?"

"Alice, you have just used the forbidden black magic created by the first Underlandians." Absolem's voice was low and filled with indescribable rage and disbelief. "Do you realize what you have done? By using the black magic, you have tainted your soul with darkness! You have broken a taboo in our world! That darkness will never leave you and will weaken you for the rest of your life!"

"... What?" Alice found it a bit hard to breathe or think properly. Absolem groans and shakes his head. "Did I stutter, girl? Or do I need to elaborate more? Alice, you may have very well sealed your own fate, as it was said in the Oraculum!"

THAT got Alice's attention and she pauses to think. _'The prophecy... Was THIS the fate I was destined to? The path that I was predicted to follow? The fate that leads... To my death?'_

"But..." Alice groans as she rubs her slightly burning face. "... Didn't Mallymkun say that you found a way to counter my fate?"

"At this point, I honestly don't know if our Ancestors will even consider granting it!" Absolem growls before he flies forward to chase after the dragon.

"What? What do you mean?" Alice asks, feeling somewhat nauseated as she used most of her strength to hold onto the butterfly tightly. Absolem says nothing but zooms through the storm with newfound determination and speed.

"... Just do not use black magic _ever _again, do you understand me?" He growls.

Alice snaps her eyes open to glare at the butterfly's neck. "Absolem, Iracebeth will use more black magic to curse any city that she sees fit to suffer. I will _not_ allow her to take advantage of that when I have the ability to withstand the darkness."

"Listen to yourself! Just moments ago you were crying out from pain and writhed around like a dying animal! Do you really think I will just sit back and allow you to let darkness consume you even more? I said that overusing it at such a vulnerable state would kill you!"

"And I said that if lives are at stake, then that's a risk I'll have to take!" Alice snaps angrily. "It is my duty to protect all my people, both in Wonderland and Earth! If it means using the most darkest of forces to protect them in expense for my own life, then so be it!"

"Alice-"

"Absolem, that IS an order! You offered to help, but while we are here _I_ am in charge of this mission! I will hear no more on this matter!" Alice's voice changes into an authorative tone that she barely ever used against anyone unless her patience was getting close to thin. She didn't like to be seen as bossy or even mean, but her patience can only go so far.

Her change of attitude startles Absolem into silence. His aged eyes express surprise, rage, disbelief, and even sadness as he continues flying. Alice's grip on his back tightens as she focuses ahead and sees a black dot flying towards an area filled with endless green fields. She points at the dragon. "She's heading down that way! Hurry!"

Absolem hesitates before he sighs and shakes his head before complying with her order. During the chase, his heart twists unpleasantly as he realizes what is about to come. He just hopes that for Alice's sake that they catch up to the dragon quickly and do away with her before she could conjure up any more curses.

:)(:

Tarrant grunts from a blow that Stayne delivers. He hastily jumps over a burning branch of the broken mast and moves towards the steps leading to the bridge. He glances warily at Stefan when the child whimpers and squirms in his uncomfortable spot inside the basket. He glances back at Stayne and crudely kicks the man on the face before turning to rush towards the wheel.

He stands on one side of the wheel while Stayne stands on the other side. They both test each other from moving at different directions until Tarrant boldly steers the wheel. The movement makes Stayne's chin snap his jaw shut and he growls. Tarrant snickers a bit foolishly before turning and running towards the last upper level overlooking the entire ship. Stayne follows.

Tarrant looks around and realizes that the only way back down was where he came from but Stayne blocked the stairs. He was trapped between the edge of the ship and a chuckling Stayne. He spins around to stare at the Knave.

"Nowhere else to run, milliner..." He sneers. He strikes again at the man and Tarrant yelps by the sheer force. It made him stumble back and he looks behind him to notice a plank lying just inches away from Stayne. When Stayne got close enough, Tarrant hops onto the slightly bent edge of the plank. As a side effect, the straight edge flew up and hit the Knave full force on the face. He shouts and stumbles back while Tarrant chuckles.

"Enough childish games, Hightopp!" The Knave shouts, furiously advancing towards the milliner after he recovers. "This ends right now!"

Another blow makes Tarrant nearly topple over the edge. He flings the hand holding the sword to keep his balance. "Careful, Stayne! I have a child with me!" He cries.

"Do you really think Iracebeth still wants that little brat?" Stayne growls. "She only used him as a leverage to get to Alice; I think that it should have been obvious from the start. That boy would never grow up to be like his aunt!"

Tarrant avoids another strike and slides over to a more comfortable position to where he was leaning against the railing of the deck. Stayne launches forward with a strike that made Tarrant use both of his hands. He carefully puts down the basket and holds his sword up with both his hands as Stayne puts pressure down onto the milliner with his blade. The men are using all of their strength to push the other off as they dominated for victory. Tarrant could feel himself grow weary from exhaustion and considered irking the man by pricking his eye with one of his trademark needles until his head falls back and his eyes see the water far below them. His eyes look thoughtful as he glances back at Stayne while the man puts even more pressure onto him.

Tarrant makes the rash decision to use his foot to trip the man above him. With Stayne distracted, Tarrant holds him close as he leans backwards to fall over the railing straight into the black ocean. However, Tarrant thought ahead and snatches Stayne's dagger. As they fall, Tarrant holds onto the dagger tightly as he impales it against the ship to keep himself up while Stayne plummets to his doom. His screams are silenced when his body collides into the waves.

Tarrant breathes heavily as he stares at the spot that Stayne disappeared in. His grip on the dagger begins to loosen and he groans as he climbs back onto the deck. He pants as he kneels down to catch a breath and contemplates on what he had just did. However, his concern is pushed aside when he hears the cries of Stefan. He drops his sword and crawls over to the basket. His eyes glow green when he notices that Stefan and the crown are still intact and unharmed. The infant continues to cry and Tarrant frowns when he notices that the child was slightly pale. He would grow sick from this storm and had to get to shelter quickly.

Just as he was about to pick up the basket, a desperate cry reaches his ears. "HELP!"

He pauses for a moment before turning to the source and looks over the railing. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees Stayne struggling to keep his head above the water as he cries out. "SOMEBODY, PLEASE! HELP ME!"

As the drowning man continues to shout his pleas, Tarrant stares at him as the ship drifts further and further away. Stayne's body begins to drift even further due to the heavy waves reacting to the storm. Tarrant silently debates on what he should do as he stares at the man's helpless form.

"Mr. Hightopp! What has happened?" The captain stumbles up to the deck and observes the milliner's silent position. Then he hears the cries of an infant and his eyes widen when he sees Stefan in a basket. He quickly kneels down to scoop the basket and uses his coat to shield the infant from the rain. He gives the milliner a steely glare. "What do you think you're doing, leaving a baby out here in a hurricane? The lad could get sick from this catastrophe! Why aren't you-"

"Do you have a rope?" Tarrant asks suddenly. He turns to the startled officer with cold blue eyes. The man stops his scorn to blink in surprise. He is silent before he points at the frame to show a life ring. "That's the only thing we have close available. All the other lines are either too short or have burnt into ashes."

"It'll have to do..." Tarrant sighs as he moves over to grab the ring and the long rope attached to it. The captain watches as the milliner hastily ties one end of the string onto the railing before yanking it back for inspection. The captain hears pleas for help and looks over the ship to see Stayne drowning. He raises a brow but doesn't question the milliner's actions. Three sailors rush up to the upper level to find their captain. "Captain! The fiery demons have all been defeated and went overboard! Their main weakness was water so it seems that the storm was in our favor this time!"

When the captain says nothing, the men turn to look at the strange milliner. The leader raises a brow. "Sir, what _are_ you doing?"

Tarrant sighs as he takes off the life ring and attaches the other end of the rope around his waist. He pulls at it as well for inspection. "Being as mad as a hatter..." He muttered.

He seems satisfied by the rope's condition before he began to take off all his outer garments. He hands his coat, sword, random accessories, outdated shoes, and treasured hat into the startled sailor's arms. "Do _not_ lose these, especially mae hat." He gives them a meaningful glare before he jumps onto the railing. The captain's eyes widen and he steps forward. "No, don't-"

But it was too late. Tarrant jumps over the railing and plummets straight into the stormy sea. The sailors rush over to stare at the milliner emerging from the water and swim straight to Stayne. One of them shakes his head. "Idiot... What could he possibly be thinking...?"

Despite what the other sailors say, the captain believed that there was a reason why the milliner was doing what he was doing. He couldn't help but smile in admiration for the nobility the man possessed. Not even he or his own sailors had such honor, courage, and compassion. He has no doubt that is why Alice trusts the man...

:)(:

"Absolem, slow down!" Alice shouts as she clutches almost desperately onto the butterfly. "I can barely see where we're going!"

"Don't worry so much, child," Absolem grumbles. "Besides, we need to catch the witch before she does anymore damage."

Alice couldn't find a retort with that argument. She wholeheartedly agrees with him but the speed he was now going in was at the point where she could barely handle it. The turns and spins he performed almost nauseated the blonde; she was certainly not used to flying. The storm wasn't helping her situation in any matter.

"Look, there she is!" Absolem shouts. Alice squints up and was surprised by how close they were to the dragon. She was barely half a mile away and the blonde could easily make a clear shot at her if she needed to. However, Absolem descends abruptly when the dragon shoots a ball of fire at their direction as she tries to fly faster.

"Shoot her now, Alice!" Absolem's voice sounds oddly relieved yet exhausted as he caught up to the witch. "Now is your chance!"

Alice is silent as she grabs her bow and arrow and shakily aims the weapon at the dragon. As she pulls the arrow back, she carefully aims it directly at where the dragon's heart would rest. Her eyes glance at the dragon's neck and she froze as she remembered the last time she had slain a creature, and quite crudely at that.

"Stupid girl, what are you waiting for! Shoot her!" Absolem shouts.

However, Alice is lost in her thoughts as she stares at the dragon with her bow and arrow still aimed. Flashing memories of confronting the Jabberwocky for the first time cloud her vision and she suddenly felt déjà vu all over again.

The blood red eyes and the poisonous breath of the monster before her...

The demonic voice that haunted her even in her nightmares...

... The skull she had discovered that was still stenched with his poison...

A massive streak of light struck before her eyes. She screams as thunder booms right over her ears and she drops the bow and arrow. The extremity of the sound made her ears ring and she lost focus as she tries to blink away the spots in her eyes. She was vaguely aware that she was falling. She screams as she shuts her eyes and clings onto Absolem tightly. Her pounding heart was the only thing she could hear as they continue to plummet to the Earth.

The abrupt jolt she feels made her aware that Absolem finally crashed. However, the force makes her fly off his back and land on surprisingly soft grass. She rolls several feet away before she finally came to a stop. She groans as she shakily sits up and holds her spinning head. She shivers from the chilling wind and stumbles a bit as she stands up. Her dizziness fades away and she manages to look around. They crashed in an empty grassland and Iracebeth was nowhere to be seen. When Alice sees Absolem, her eyes widen in horror. "No..."

Absolem's entire backside is scorched from where the lighting struck him. His wings are bent at a painful angle and the butterfly was curled into a fetal position as he groans heavily. Alice hastily rushes over to the butterfly and gently holds his face as he looks up at her with dull blue eyes. "Alice..."

"Don't say anything." Alice murmurs as she gently pets his head. "You'll be all right. Just let me grab the-" She pauses when she realizes that his small bag was also burnt into ashes. Her eyes widen in horror and panic; the book of spells was in it. It was gone...

"Alice... Listen to me very carefully..." Absolem says quietly.

"Yes?" Alice's eyes begin to tear as she realizes that it was hopeless. However, she somehow senses that what the butterfly says will help the situation.

"After my entire body turns into dust, take my wings." Absolem hisses at the burning sensation on his back before he continues. "Use them to fly back to the Looking Mirror after you take care of Iracebeth."

"Use your-" Alice blinks before her face changes immediately. She shakes her head. "No, Absolem! You cannot die! Not like this!"

"Alice," The butterfly smiles a bit sadly at her. "I knew of the consequences that we would face after we jumped out of the Looking Glass. I knew that this wasn't a battle that I would emerge alive; I expected this day for a long time. It's time for me to move on."

"But-"

"Alice, just promise me that no matter how extreme the situation is... Never resort to using black magic again." Absolem gives the blonde a firm stare as he waits for an answer.

Alice hesitates. "Alice?" He presses impatiently.

Alice debated on his request for the longest time. She brushes her wet hair away from her face as she stares at the life fading away from her friend's eyes and found it hard to disobey him. "I... I promise..."

Absolem smiles slowly. "Good girl..." The insect hisses again before he glances at Alice one last time. "Thank you, Alice... For everything..." He closes his eyes as the color fades from his entire body. "... And good luck..."

Alice's eyes flash in horror as she watches the butterfly's entire body shrinking until it turns into a pile of dust. The dust is blown at random directions and Alice splutters when some of it hits her on the face. When she opens her eyes, she sees only the monocle and the large wings remaining. She slowly kneels down to pick up the monocle and holds it close to her before staring at the wings thoughtfully.

_'What do I do now...? Iracebeth is long gone by now...'_ She thinks to herself. She sighs before she picks up the wings with her free hand and moves across the field to reach for her Vopal Sword and shield. She was surprised by how light the appendages were and grimaces at the thought of carrying the remaining limbs of her deceased friend. She continues walking through the field until she finds a small cave that would be suitable for shelter until she can figure out her next course of action.

She sighs as she drops her weapons and sits down to catch a moment to rest. She breathes heavily as she stares at the very few objects she has. A sword, a shield, a monocle, and two fragile butterfly wings. Although they would surely protect her, how long would they last before Alice falls to her doom? How would she catch up to Iracebeth at this point? Should she just return to the ship to check on Tarrant?

The image of the milliner brought some comfort to her heart. She smiles softly before she reaches up to her neck to fondle with his gift. However, she pauses when she realizes that her necklace isn't there. She looks down and is horrified when she realizes that her second most valuable possession was missing. Her eyes flash in anguish and irritation. Without it, she was even more prone to danger. How could she have not noticed it was gone?

"Just wonderful..." She grumbles. She sighs before deciding that sitting around wasn't going to help her situation at any rate. She stands up and holds her shield and sword tightly as she walks back into the storm. At this point, her only choice is to go back to the ship and find Tarrant.

As she walks out, she tries to recall where exactly she is and how far away the ocean was. She tries to remember the direction that they crashed from but she couldn't pinpoint the exact way due to having her eyes shut during the fall. She groans irritably until an electric beam is shot just centimeters beside her.

**_"There you are..."_** A familiar voice says. Alice flinches when she feels the ground quiver and turns around to see Iracebeth crawling towards her with glowing gold eyes. She looks somewhat amused. **_"I was wondering where you crashed after the lighting struck your butterfly down..."_** She looks around before sneering at the blonde almost knowingly. **_"I'm just glad that the lighting didn't hurt you at least; that would ruin my fun with finishing you off myself."_**

Alice growls as she glares at the dragon and holds her sword up. "Iracebeth, I've had about enough of this! For once, please reconsider your actions and back down before I take you out!"

**_"Foolish child, you do not have the guts to kill me. Don't think I didn't notice that you backed down from shooting that arrow at me. Face it, you are nothing more than a naïve little girl; slaying isn't in your nature..."_**

Alice's eyes glisten in tears as she tries to keep herself in check. "... My hesitation cost Absolem's life..." She glares up at the dragon. "I will go by what I have promised to the White Queen; I cannot allow either of us to risk anymore lives. If it means that the only resort is to kill you, then so be it. I was willing to make a bargain to a certain extent, but now I have no other choice. It's either you, or I, or both, who will die tonight."

Iracebeth throws her head back to deliver a dark cackle. **_"We'll see about that, Champion..."_** With that said, Iracebeth opens her mouth to shoot out another electric spark at the Champion. However, Alice dodges it with her sword before jumping back after Iracebeth attempts to smack her with her tail. She runs on the opposite direction and Iracebeth uses her wings to jump into the air to fly after her.

_'Eleven impossible things, Alice...'_ The blonde breathes deeply as she runs through the storm. During her most recent quest, she has found five other impossible tasks that she has managed to encounter and decided to expand her list as she focuses on her final battle. _'Count them...'_

Alice shouts as the dragon slams her to the ground with her claw. The dragon roars and leans her face close to the blonde. Alice recoils from the horrible stench of her breath.

_'One: There is a potion that can make you shrink.'_

Alice shields her eyes as she uses her sword to swipe at the dragon's face. Iracebeth shrieks when the blade slashes one of her eyes and she steps back to recoil in pain. Alice hastily jumps up to her feet before she continues to run around the field.

_'Two: A cake that can make you grow.'_

**_"You imprudent brat!"_** Iracebeth howls as she storms after the blonde on all four legs.

_'Three: Animals can talk.'_

Alice shouts when various blasts of electricity hit at random directions around her. She assumes that Iracebeth's slightly altered sight is the main reason why she had terrible aim. But before she could get far, Iracebeth says something in Latin before the Earth shakes. Alice screams as the ground moves in tidal motions, just as unstable as the sea is. She impales her sword onto the ground to avoid flying in random directions and holds on tightly as she waits for it to end.

_'Four: Cats can disappear.'_

Soon the ground stops moving and Alice breathes deeply as she opens her eyes and looks around. Her eyes widen when she sees Iracebeth racing up to her and she pulls out her sword to point it at the dragon. Unfazed, Iracebeth pins Alice down and tries to bite her. However, the young woman uses her sword to avoid the fangs and slams her shield against the dragon's skull. Iracebeth stumbles back from the force and growls before smacking Alice's body with her tail. The force makes something pop on Alice's side and she winces when she feels a swell on her waist. She looks down and notices that there was a small cut through her tunic and groans before glancing at Iracebeth.

_'Five: There's a place called Wonderland.'_

She swipes her sword at the dragon and avoids her strikes. She shrieks when Iracebeth grabs a hold of her boot and swings her around in different directions. However, the force makes the boot slip and she lands on the dragon's back. Startled, Iracebeth uses her wings to claw at Alice.

_'Six: I have slain the Jabberwocky.'_

Alice cries out from the attack and uses her shield to avoid their scratches. She slides onto the dragon's neck and Iracebeth moves her head around frantically to throw the blonde off. However, Alice remains firm until one of her blades accidentally cuts off one of Iracebeth's wings. The dragon screams in agony.

_'Seven: A castle made of pure crystals.'_

Iracebeth stumbles back from the excruciating pain and Alice took this opportunity to risk slicing off her other wing. Without either, she would be useless in flying. Iracebeth begins to howl in pain and stumbles around as she suffers from severe trauma.

_'Eight: A storm that can make you release all your emotions.'_

Having enough, the dragon uses her tail to throw the blonde several feet away. Alice yelps at the impact and hisses when she lands on her swelling waist. She notices a cut on her arm but ignores it as she stares at the shaking form of Iracebeth. She dodges a blast aimed at her and runs even harder at a different direction after she quickly puts on her missing boot. Infuriated and blinded by pain, Iracebeth crawls after her.

_'Nine: Bugs that make you fall in love.'_

Alice continued to run through the grassland. She occasionally made sure that Iracebeth was close behind before weariness overwhelmed her and she slows down. She walks backwards as she carefully watches the dragon approaching her. She nearly trips back when her foot reaches an edge. She looks behind her and notices a massive cliff overlooking the ocean. Just under the cliff was a shore filled with sharp rocks that are surrounded by heavy fog. Alice stares at it before Iracebeth's screeches alert her. She looks back to see the dragon hovering over her with rage and hatred in her unharmed eye.

_'Ten: I have fallen in love with the Mad Hatter.'_

The dragon strikes at the girl but Alice hastily runs under the dragon to stand on the other side. Iracebeth hastily turns around to growl at the blonde and smashes her head against the blonde. Alice flies back from the force and groans when she feels something in her ribcage snap. She has no doubts that one of her ribs may have been broken. She shakily stands up before using all of her strength to smash her shield against Iracebeth and impale the sword onto her side. Iracebeth screeches in pain while Alice hastily steps back. Iracebeth nearly falls over the cliff and glances warily down at it before she growls threateningly at the suddenly terrified woman. Could nothing bring this witch down?

_'Eleven: I am Underland's Champion.'_

Alice hears some rumbling and snaps her head down to notice that the ground around Iracebeth was crumbling. Her eyes widen in alarm and she steps back just as the cliff crumbles underneath the dragon. Iracebeth stumbles from the unexpected fall and bites at Alice as a last resort to avoid falling. However, Alice holds her shield up to avoid the attack and Iracebeth's fangs impale the metal surface. She was unable to release the shield impaled in her fangs as she plummets down to the ocean. She flails around and screeches as she disappears into the fog. Her roars echo until they fade into silence.

Alice was still and silent as she stares at the collapsing edge before boldly moving forward to look over the cliff. She didn't see any signs or hear any noise and her heart stops from incredulous disbelief. Is Iracebeth...

She waits for several more moments before reaching to the conclusion that she has indeed beaten the witch. An unusual sense of overwhelming relief washed through her as much as guilt and disbelief hit her. She couldn't believe it... She had defeated Iracebeth...

Wonderland and Earth are safe once again...

Alice smiles a bit before frowning again. She stares at the spot Iracebeth had fallen into before closing her eyes and sighing. "I pray that you find your peace someday, Iracebeth... Maybe in another lifetime..."

Alice shakes her head before she turns away and walks back to her cave. She picks up the monocle and puts it into one of her pockets before sheathing her sword and holding onto Absolem's wings. As she walks outside, she ponders on what she should do with them. "How in the world can I...?"

Suddenly she hears a loud sound over the distance. She pauses before rushing towards the cliff and squinting to look at the ocean. Her eyes widen when she notices that the _Dream_ was just yards away from the shoreline and couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't call out to the sailors since they wouldn't hear her anyway. Then she glances at the wings in her hands. She stares at them for a long time before she sighs. "Absolem, I hope you're right about this..."

She inhales deeply before she breaks out into a full sprint towards the cliff. Her heart beats frantically in her chest as she spreads her arms and holds the wings high. She felt foolish for doing this, but she had a suspicion that Absolem knew what he was doing when he gave her the wings.

She jumps off the cliff and could feel her heart stop as she expects to plummet into the massive waves. However, she was absolutely surprised to see the wings flapping on their own accord and attaching themselves firmly to her arms as they guide her through the air. The experience of flying by herself was... Exhilarating, to put it bluntly. Frightening, but exhilarating... Absolem's spirit must be guiding the wings to lead Alice to safety. That was probably why the butterfly was so intent on her taking them.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." Alice murmurs as she watches the wings do their work. She rashly makes the choice to look down. Seeing her height, she decided that it was better to look ahead as the wings lead her straight towards the ship as it made its way to the shore.

:)(:

"Hightopp, what are you doing?" Stayne yells as he struggles to get out of the milliner's grasp. Huffing, Tarrant does not loosen his arm around the Knave as he begins to swim back to the ship. "What does it look like?"

"You're saving me?" He spat incredulously. "Why in the world would you do that? I thought you hated me! You're mad!"

"Ye and I both already know that," Tarrant mutters as he crudely made his way to the ship with his free arm. He splutters when the waves pull them down but they managed to resurface for air. "Now shut yer trap and start swimming. Do ye want to live or not?"

Stayne says nothing and stares at the milliner before he sighs and complies. They hold onto each other tightly as they use their free arms to swim for the safety of the ship. Once they reach to the wall, Tarrant allowed Stayne to climb up the rope first before he shortly follows after. Stayne had a bit of difficulty reaching the deck and hesitates when he sees the suspicious glares that the sailors and captain throw at him. He looks down to see Tarrant nearly reaching to the top when his eyes fall onto the dagger still implanted onto the ship. His eyes darken before he smiles crookedly and holds his and out to the milliner. Somewhat surprised, Tarrant takes the offer but frowns when Stayne doesn't pull him inside. "What're ye doing?" He demands.

Without warning, Stayne hastily snatches the dagger off the deck and holds it up high. Alarmed, the sailors move forward while Tarrant stares with frightened eyes.

But before the Knave could strike, a small form tackles against him and makes him drop the dagger and milliner. Tarrant manages to cling onto the rail for support and hoists himself up. He sighs in relief as he looks up at the form crouching over the Knave. "Thanks so much, Absolem. Would have been quite a mass had ye-" He pauses when he notices that the person was certainly not the aforementioned butterfly. "Alice?" He blinks while he removes the rope on his waist.

The blonde groans as she sits up and rubs her head from the impact. She opens her eyes and is surprised to see that she landed on the slightly dazed Knave. "Stayne?" She mutters.

Stayne abruptly pushes the blonde off and picks up his dagger. However, three sailors hold him back and push him down roughly with his hands behind him. They force the dagger off his grip and struggle to keep him down while the captain puts iron cuffs onto his wrists. The officer glares coldly at the man. "Never have I seen a man with more cowardice and disgrace than what you have just displayed. Especially after Mr. Hightopp just saved your life..."

"Alice!" Tarrant completely ignores the men as he scoops the blonde into his arms. He holds her tightly to him and kisses her forehead softly. His eyes flash in worry when he notices the cuts on her face and the massive bruise on her waist. He frowns when he notices the wings firmly held under one of Alice's arms. "What happened? Where's Absolem?"

Alice's face falls and she lowers her head. "Absolem... Has fallen behind."

Tarrant has fallen silent as he stares at the woman and glances at her wings. He fingers them gently before he sighs quietly.

"He gave you his wings... To get us back, didn't he?"

Alice couldn't help but feel as if she should have known this. She meekly nods.

Tarrant frowns again as he looks around the sky warily. "But where's Iracebeth?"

"She's... Also fallen behind."

Tarrant paused and the silence that lingered was thick. Stayne stopped his struggling to stare at Alice in disbelief while the captain and sailors gape at her. Tarrant's eyes were wide. "You... Are you sure?"

"It is done." Alice didn't want to hear him continue the question nor did she want to talk about it anymore. She stops as she looks around before her eyes flash in worry. "But where's Stefan? And the White Queen's crown?"

"They're in the office, lass..." The captain says calmly after he snaps out of his shock. "The child would have grown sick if he lingered out here any longer..."

"Let me see him." Alice orders. Without an argument, the captain led the Champion and milliner to his quarters. During the walk, one of the sailors gives the milliner back all of his outer garments. He happily puts his hat back on with pride before he catches up with his beloved. The sailors roughly hold Stayne close as they follow after the trio. When they walk inside the warm room, Alice's eyes scan around the office. Sailors were attempting to fix up the room while one sailor was doing his best in keeping the baby calm while sitting on a chair. He looks up and smiles a bit at the woman before standing up.

"He's all right, ma'am..." The sailor kindly says as he hands the basket to the blonde. Alice's eyes glow in relief when she sees Stefan looking perfectly unharmed. A bit pale, but safe nonetheless. The infant had been whining from seeing so many strangers until his eyes fall on Tarrant and Alice. At once, the infant stops crying and smiles widely at them. Despite the various cuts and bruises on their faces, Stefan could recognize their loving eyes and instantly felt safe.

Alice cradles the basket in her arms and noted that the crown was a bit stained from ashes. However, it was something that could easily be polished off. Otherwise there wasn't a scratch on the accessory. Alice turns smiles brightly at Tarrant almost knowingly. Tarrant returns the smile.

"Our work is done..." Alice breathes as she glances around. She stares at the captain thoughtfully and sighs. "Captain, about earlier..."

"Think nothing of it, lass..." The captain shakes his head and smiles a bit sadly yet firmly. "I was foolish to think that Iracebeth was a kind woman that would keep her word. And as for Stayne..." He turns to the struggling man with a glare.

"We'll take him back with us." Tarrant says coolly. "He was born in Wonderland so his punishment will be determined by our High Council."

"That sounds fair enough," The captain nods in agreement before he mutters something to one of his sailors. After the man nods, he takes some sailors out to the deck before they come back with chains and wrap them around the protesting Knave. They cover his shouts with a cloth so he wouldn't create a disturbance. "I hope that man will never see the light of day again, especially after what he's done to you..." He gives the milliner a somewhat understanding look. Tarrant nods. "I couldn't agree more with you..."

"But will you be all right after we leave?" Alice's eyes flash in worry. "Your ship has quite a significant damage..."

"It'll be fine lass..." The captain places a hand on her shoulder and smiles reassuringly. "We're close to land and can take shelter until the storm lets up. We'll be fine..."

"... If you say so," Alice sighs before she nods. Then she glances at the mirror thoughtfully before turning to the captain. "Would you do a favor for me?"

"Anything." The captain smiles and nods.

"... After Tarrant, Stayne, and I jump back into the Looking Glass to return home, destroy the mirror immediately."

Everyone blinks in surprise at her request. "What?"

"I promised my queen that when the task of finishing Iracebeth was done, then I would destroy the Looking Glass. It is the second doorway that leads to Wonderland, but also the only way out of it. We agreed that the risk of our worlds colliding again would be too risky; the threat of Iracebeth was only the first. We believe that it is best that we destroy all the doors that link the two worlds."

"She is right," Tarrant nods in agreement. "We all have our own worlds to live in; some things are better off unseen between others. To keep peace between us all, we must not disrupt the balance between our worlds."

The captain is silent as he contemplates on their points. He gives Alice a sad look. "But... If you go through that portal and if I destroy the mirror... Then you would be stuck in Wonderland forever. No one would ever see you again..."

Alice smiles sadly. "I know, and I'm perfectly fine with that." She hesitates before she uses her free arm to hug the captain. "But I know I'll miss you... Take care, Captain Daniels. And good luck with your future..."

"... And to you, Miss Kingsleigh," The captain tips his hat before saluting the woman. On cue, the other sailors salute the woman as well. Alice nods before turning away to face the mirror with the basket and wings in her arms. The captain gives Tarrant a look of mutual understanding before he gives the milliner a chain connected to Stayne. The milliner understands the hint and wraps the chain around his waist so that the men would stay connected during the transwarp. He pulls the resisting Knave towards the mirror before Alice hands the basket to him. She gives him a small smile and nods one last time to the captain before she holds up her wings. Alice jumps into the portal and disappears through the flashing colors with the Mad Hatter clutching her foot with one hand and holding the basket in his other arm and the chain on his waist dragging the infuriated Knave behind them.

The mirror flashes different colors before the portal fades and the mirror shines once again. There is silence in the room before one sailor breaks it. "That Alice is never going have a normal life, will she?"

The captain surprisingly chuckles before he unsheathes his sword and stands before the mirror. "We may never know... Perhaps Wonderland is the world she belongs in..." He sighs deeply and closes his eyes. "Fairfarren, Alice Kingsleigh... And good luck."

With that said, he raises his sword high and strikes at the fragile mirror. The glass shatters into thousands of tiny pieces and spreads around the floor. The captain strikes at it again and again to ensure that there was no way to fix the door that leads to Wonderland... Ever.

However, he was very unaware that before he struck the mirror, a small substance of dark matter fades into the portal just before he struck it.

:)(:

Tarrant shouts merrily as he observes the flashing colors around them. Stefan coos and looks around in wonder while Alice focuses on keeping a steady pace towards their final destination. The wings glow in reaction to the colors and continue to glide on their accord. Stayne struggles against his binds and tightly closes his eyes to avoid being blinded by the bright colors.

Alice couldn't help but smile in pride as she envisions the reactions of her friends back at home. Soon she sees a bright light ahead and speeds up to get back home quicker. Her lover's happy laughter and cheers brighten her mood just as they jump out of the portal and land gracefully on the ground. Alice feels the wings fade once their purpose has been fulfilled and stumbles a bit on her feet. She looks around and is surprised by the new scenario. The mirror was now placed into the courtyard of Marmoreal.

A loud uproar of applause startled her and Tarrant. They turn from the mirror to stare at a large crowd of people and animals alike wildly cheering up at them from below a flight of stairs. Red and white knights merrily hold their weapons high while creatures of all sorts bellow and jump around in joy.

A roar silences everyone and the duo look up to see the Bandersnatch storming through the crowd and promptly jumps onto the lovers before giving them endless licks on their faces. Tarrant and Alice both laugh and grimace from the display of affection before the milliner finally manages to convince the beast to get off them. The beast unabashedly moves off while Tarrant helps Alice onto her feet. The blonde checks the basket and is relieved to see that neither her nephew nor the crown were squashed.

"ALICE! HATTER!" A small voice shouts. They turn to face the castle and their eyes brighten when they see Mallymkun, Bayard, his family, Thackery, McTwisp, and the Tweedles rush forward to envelop the duo in a group hug. The milliner happily reconciles with his best friends while Alice fondly pets Bayard and receives a handshake from McTwisp as congratulations. The twins took the time to mock the tied-up Stayne by kicking his legs and punching his arms.

Alice hears footsteps and looks up to see Mirana gracefully walking towards her with a huge smile on her face. Beside her are Chessur and the commanding officer.

While the commanding officer offers to take care of the Vopal Sword and orders several guards to take Stayne, Tarrant and Alice bow low to the White Queen. Alice meekly presents her the crown with her head low. "Your Majesty, the task is complete."

Chessur takes the crown and places it back onto Mirana's head. The White Queen inhales deeply and sighs in relief before she beckons both heroes up. Tarrant took the time to remove the chain around his waist before the White Queen places her hands on their shoulders. "Well done..." She pauses and looks around in confusion. Her smile fades a bit. "I see that Absolem has fulfilled his duty to the end..."

The duo say nothing before Alice's eyes catch a certain group walking out of the castle when they heard a commotion. Her eyes brighten in joy when she sees two specific women running towards her with tearful smiles.

"Mother! Margaret!" Alice steps forward before she was enveloped in the arms of her family. Helen hugs her tightly and Alice melts into the motherly embrace that she has always felt safe in. Margaret wraps her arms around both Helen and Alice. After a few moments of hugging, they pull away and Margaret's eyes glow when she sees Stefan in her sister's arms. She gingerly pulls him out of the basket and nuzzles her face against his own. Stefan coos happily upon seeing his mother once again.

Alice smiles as she places the basket down before she looks at her mother. Helen's eyes glow brightly as she looks at her daughter over. Her face falls a bit when she sees the wet clothes and wounds inflicted on her youngest child, particularly the nasty swelling just above her hip. "Are you all right, dear?" She asks worriedly.

Alice smiles as she pat her mother's hand. "I'm fine now. Everything is as it should be."

Alice feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to be scooped into the arms of Lady Ascot. Somewhat startled by the hug, Alice barely had the time to return it before the woman pulls away and looks her over. "Thank God that you're safe." She says happily when her husband and son join her and hug Alice as well. Lowell moves around to hold his son and smiles in relief. Lady Ascot turns to Tarrant and gives him a silent thank you through her eyes. He just smiles.

"Unhand me at once!" Stayne shouts. Everyone turns to see that the commanding officer has removed the cloth from his mouth and that the two knights are undoing the chains around him. Stayne put up a struggle when his two arms were free but the knights start to pull him away towards the dungeons.

"The High Council and I will announce his sentence later," Mirana says calmly. She smiles a bit as Tarrant wraps an arm around Alice and holds her close. She turns to face the massive group of citizens. "Good people of Wonderland, I am proud to announce that our Champion has fulfilled her task. Iracebeth is no longer a threat to our home; we can finally live our lives in peace!"

There was a huge cheer as everyone began chanting the blushing blonde's name or talk amongst each other. Mirana smiles again at Alice before her eyes fall onto Tarrant. He was staring intently at the blonde with such adoration in his eyes that made her smile wider. She backs away to give the duo some space and turns to talk with the Kingsleigh and Ascot about something.

Alice and Tarrant are silent as they watch everyone cheer and celebrate their new freedom. The blonde smiles slightly and notices that the sky has brightened slightly during the announcement. The moon was full and the evening was peaceful. There was no sign that there had ever been a storm.

Tarrant holds Alice close to him and leans over her ear. "Is this what you wanted?" he whispers.

Alice's eyes shine in happiness. "Yes, this is perfect. Everything is perfect, especially now that the prophecy is fulfilled..."

Tarrant was vaguely aware of what she was saying and his eyes glow from happiness and relief. "I couldn't agree more. Everyone is safe. Even you, my dear..." He turns her around to face him. He leans his forehead against hers as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I wish I could say how happy I am. I mean, of course I just said how happy I am but what I really mean is that if something happened to you then I wouldn't really be happy and then I would wonder what could happen that-"

"Hatter!" Alice interrupts him softly. The milliner blinks. "Would... Happy..." He shakes his head. "I'm fine."

Alice sighs contently as she rests her head against his chest. Tarrant rests his head on top of hers. They are quiet for a moment before Tarrant says, "So will your family be all right with staying here?"

Alice pauses. She hadn't thought about that. Then she shrugs. "It'll be a big change for them, no doubt, but I don't see why they wouldn't. Though they won't be happy when I tell them that the mirror is useless now..."

"I have a feeling that as long as you're here with them, then they'll be fine with anything." Tarrant smiles. "They're your family, as much as we all are... This is your home now, love. And I'm so glad that you'll be here with me for all eternity. I'm so glad that nothing catastrophic has happened during your fight with Iracebeth, save for Absolem's death..." The milliner's eyes pale a bit before he holds Alice tightly against him again.

Alice hesitates and debates on if she should tell him about her first use of black magic. Absolem's appalled reaction was bad enough; what would happen if she told the Mad Hatter?

... She decided that right now was not the time to worry about it. For now, she contented herself with just being in her milliner's arms.

"Let go of me, damn you!" Stayne continues to shout as he struggles against his captors. He refuses to be put down by beings lower than himself and proved to be quite a nuisance. "Filthy peasants! Release me this instant!"

No one was aware of a black aura slowly moving out of the mirror. The atmosphere darkens somehow and only Mirana took notice of this. She looks around with suspicion before she notices the black aura slowly heading towards Stayne before it fades close to his chest. Stayne grew still for a moment before he let out a demonic screech and effortlessly threw the knights off him with inhuman strength. The White Queen's eyes widen in fright and horror.

Suddenly Stayne reaches down to his boot to unsheathe a hidden weapon that the queen had never seen before. It was made of a strange metallic design that had a small barrel pointed directly at Alice and Tarrant. The weapon clicks before Stayne pulls back a small lever with his index finger...

Alice was facing the man during her hug with Tarrant and her eyes widen in frozen horror and fright when she sees the weapon. With his back to the Knave, Tarrant didn't know what was happening until the last minute when Alice hastily turns him around and pushes him roughly to the ground. At that precise moment, three loud booms explode in the once cheerful atmosphere...

The citizens scream as they run to random directions in a panic. The knights attempt to surround Stayne but he uses his weapon to shoot down each that dared to approach him. His eye was strangely glowing gold and he was breathing raggedly as he glares specifically at Alice.

"_ALICE!" _Helen screams as she witnesses her daughter stumble down from the shot wounds inflicted on her. Tarrant manages to catch her and kneels down as he cradles her in his arms. The Kingsleighs and Mirana quickly move closer to see Alice staring blankly up at them while she suffered from blood trauma. They see two gunshot wounds on her stomach and blood streaming down her already fragile waist.

"_Alice_?" Tarrant's voice was hoarse from panic, fear, confusion, and sheer horror. He was trembling as he holds Alice's jaw and forces her to look up at him. "Alice, love, please say something!"

**_"Consider this payback,"_** A dark voice growls. Everyone looks up to see Stayne storming over to the huddled group with a sneer on his face. If anyone could hear close enough, they would notice that Stayne's voice was in sync with another more feminine voice. It sounded like a variety of voices was speaking at the same time when he moves his lips. **_"I used the last bit of my magic to keep a part of myself alive long enough to finish you off."_**

"Why have Stayne do it when you could have done it yourself?" Mallymkun challenges angrily.

**_"Fools, do you truly believe that I have really joined forces with Stayne?"_** She sneers. **_"Ever since he raised that dagger to me during our first few moments of exile, I knew that I could never trust him to never again turn his back against me. I have conjured up a spell that I knew would come handy should it ever be necessary. If my true form ever was destroyed, then I could use the last bit of my magic to spiritually possess someone to do my bidding. Stayne was the perfect tool since he had a decent knowledge of how the military works on Earth. He even had kept the pistol that one of the merchants had so generously given us."_**

"You... You..." Helen couldn't find the words to speak. Traumatized by the helpless form of her daughter, she could only glare angrily at the possessed man as he began to laugh maniacally.

**_"But now my task is finished. Alice is no more..."_** Stayne then laughs so hard that he walks back towards the mirror and was unaware that he was standing on the chains that once bonded him. Chessur notices this and points it to Lowell and Hamish. They blink in thought as they stare at the laughing man before grabbing the chain and pulling at it abruptly to trip the man.

Stayne stops laughing and stumbles back from the force. His eye widens when he sees the mirror and he tries to avoid stumbling into the portal but was unsuccessful. His and Iracebeth's screams echo as they plummet into the endless portal. The force of the stumble makes the mirror lean back before it falls. The fragile glass shatters into hundreds of pieces upon contact with the hard cement. Some black smoke emerges from the cracked pieces before they fade into nothing.

Several people stare incredulously at the mirror. The knights carefully inspect it while everyone else turn to look at Alice. Tarrant shakes his lover again urgently. "Alice, please look at me. " His eyes change into a mixture of blue and grey as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. Mirana did everything in her power to determine the extremity of her wounds.

Alice slowly blinks before gazing up at her family, Mirana, and Tarrant. Her eyes fall onto her lover and she squeezes a tear. Tarrant quickly wipes it away and he kisses her fingers after they caress his cheek. She opens her mouth to say something but her lips close when she snuggles closer to her milliner. The lull of his heartbeat made her feel at peace knowing that all of her loved ones would be safe. So _this_ was the untimely fate that the Oraculum predicted... _This _was her destiny after all...

... And she doesn't regret a single thing. The lives of those dearest to her were more important than anything else... She wouldn't have it any other way...

She smiles softly as she exhales softly and relaxes in the milliner's arms. Feeling her go limp, Tarrant shakes her again. "Alice? Alice, please, open your eyes! Don't leave me!" His voice grows course when he realizes that the life was already fading from her. A tear slides down his cheek as he places a kiss on her forehead and rocks her slowly. He stops rocking when he notices something was missing. His eyes widen in horror when he saw that her necklace was gone. "The Flower of Elixir! It's gone!"

"Tarrant..." Mirana's voice was very quiet as she places a hand on his shoulder. She hesitates when she sees the slight hysteria in his eyes when he turns to look at Mallymkun. "Mally, didn't you say that there was a way to save her? Tell me what I need to do!"

Mallymkun had been sadly watching Alice this whole time until the milliner says her name. She blinks in surprise before she begins to stutter. She twiddles with her fingers nervously, unsure of how she should say it. "Um,,, Hatter... You see... It's not as easy as it sounds-"

"I don't bloody care!" The man shouts. The ferocity and desperation behind his roguish tone startled everyone. "If it means that I have to exchange my life for hers, then so be it! I promised that no matter what the cost is, Alice would survive the outcome!"

"... Do you really mean that, Tarrant?" Mirana speaks quietly, looking at him with an uncertainty in her eyes. "Are you sure that you're willing to take the alternative choice?"

"Just tell me what it is!" Tarrant growls at her, his eyes glowing red from rage and anguish. "What did Absolem tell you?"

Mirana hesitates before she clears her throat. "Well, someone with the highest rank has to call out to our Ancestors to exchange a bargain for her life, but it has a certain extent. That means that I would have to call to all our past kings, queens, and others who have bravely fought for the safety of our worlds. That would mean that I would also call out to your clan."

"... And?" Tarrant raises a brow. He didn't understand what the problem was. Granted, talking to the spirits of their ancestors sounded a bit too extreme, but he didn't see what could be so bad about it.

"And the issue is that the bargain for her life is permanent. She would have to-"

"... What? What would she have to do?" He demands, wanting knowing the answer.

"... She would have to leave Wonderland and cut all ties with the people in it..."

There was absolute silence as everyone stares at Mirana. Tarrant stared at her for the longest time, not quite believing what he was hearing. "... What?"

"Absolem said that just contacting with our ancestors was forbidden enough unless the situation calls for it..." McTwisp says meekly. "He said that it was a taboo to interrupt their resting in peace and an even greater taboo to bargain with them to cheat on death... And the punishment for breaking one taboo would result the revived person going into exile from Wonderland permanently..."

Tarrant could feel his eyes tearing up as he realizes what this means. Alice would never be allowed to step foot into Wonderland again. And that would mean... That he would never see her again. "But that-" He chokes on his tongue. "That is NOT fair! She is the Champion! She saved both Wonderland and Earth from Iracebeth's evil clutches! Surely she can be pardoned from such a fate! Why should she take the punishment?"

"That's just what Absolem has told us, Tarrant..." Mirana sighs quietly. She gazes at the weeping forms of Helen and Margaret as they stare intently at the duo. They looked like they were debating on if either death or exile was the better option but remain quiet as they wait for a solution. "I do not know how it works, but maybe we can bargain to a certain extent. But is this what you really want? Choose carefully."

Tarrant is silent as he contemplates on his choices. Let Alice's spirit pass on to the Otherland and watch over everyone or bring her back to continue living the rest of her life as an exile? Tarrant could feel his heart breaking at the thought of never seeing his love again, but he knew that Alice still had so much to live for. It was selfish of him to let this opportunity pass by when he could possibly give Alice back the life that she deserves.

But when Mirana mentioned about making a bargain with their ancestors, how far would they be willing to extent?

He glances down at the lifeless form of his beloved before he glances at the stricken forms of Helen and Margaret. The mother's eyes were dull and weak from grief while Margaret holds tightly onto Lowell for support while he tries to keep Stefan calm. Just seeing the family broken down wasn't right.

Tarrant looks back at Alice again before he leans down to kiss her softly on the lips. When he pulls away, he sighs before he faces Mirana. "I'll do it. However, I have my own terms that I'd like to say to our Ancestors..."

Mirana blinks, somewhat startled by the sheer boldness and confidence in his eyes as he stands up with the blonde in his arms. Mirana quickly stands up before she wordlessly nods and leads him inside the castle. Margaret and Helen also stand up and glance at each other with slight hope before they rush after the duo. Everyone else stays behind, deciding that the next course of action would require the family and queen to be alone so they can proceed with the negotiation.

:)(:

Alice slowly opens her eyes and was blinded by an area completely colored in white. She squints a bit before her eyes adjust to the color and she sits up to look around. She frowns a bit as she stands up and tries to figure out where exactly she was.

It looked almost like the garden from the Crystal Castle, but the main difference was that everything was white and lifeless. She could hear only her footsteps as she cautiously moves around the bushes and tries to look for some source of life. She stops when she notices that someone was standing at the top flight of the stairs in a white suit. His back was turned to her. She frowns as she cautiously steps up towards him. "Hello?"

The man doesn't acknowledge her at first. But when he finally turns to face her, Alice abruptly froze as she recognizes the face that she hasn't seen in over ten years. "Father?"

The kind blue eyes of Charles Kingsleigh twinkle as he opens his arms out for her. Alice's eyes brighten in joy before she pushes aside all propriety and runs straight into the man's embrace. She could feel tears threatening to pour out as the man gently sways her around. He brushes his fingers through her hair soothingly. "My dear Alice... It's been so long since I've seen you..."

He pulls away to hold her by the shoulders and looks her over. "You've grown up so much... And I am so proud of you..." He smiles widely at her.

"But... How are you here...?" Alice hesitates before reality suddenly hit her. She looks at her hands in confusion. "Am I dead too...?"

"Not exactly..." Another voice says calmly. Alice turns and is astonished to see Absolem sitting against a rail as he smokes through a hookah. Before she could ask, he adds, "This is more like the place all spirits go to when they either just perished or have unfinished business. It's somewhat of a... Doorway between life and the next doorway leading to the Otherland..."

Alice had no idea how that made any sense, but she only nods before she turns to her father. "Does this mean that... My time is done? That I'll be by your side now?"

Charles' face suddenly turns grim. "Alice, before we get into that, I must tell you something that I don't think you'll be happy to hear..."

Alice noted the firm tone in her father's voice. It was a tone that suggested that she was in trouble for doing something wrong. She swallows before nodding and urges him to continue.

"The Ancestors... Are fully aware that you have used black magic-"

Her eyes widen and she looks at Absolem accusingly. The butterfly snorts and shakes his head. "Stupid girl, don't you know that all of our ancestors see it all and know it all?"

"My child, you do understand that the use of black magic is forbidden for a reason?" Charles says firmly. "The darkness that comes from using the evil magic taints your soul and causes little bits of evil to grow inside you as the time flies by. Using the magic so much would have made you go criminally insane into killing for no particular reason." Alice's eyes flash in horror and fright while Charles gives her a sad look. "Now do you understand why your friend was so persistent that you never tried it again?"

Alice swallows again as she slowly nods. The black magic had taken away a huge portion of her innocence. Her soul was tainted.

"The Ancestors forbid anyone tainted by darkness to enter the Otherworld; the punishment is never finding peace within yourself. You would forever remain a lingering spirit."

Alice could feel herself trembling. "I... Understand, Father..." She lowers her head shamefully. "I have brought shame to you... I'm so sorry..."

"My dear, I do have a bit of good news," Charles tilts Alice's chin to make her look up at him. "I managed to convince the Ancient Ancestors to use an alternative method in redeeming yourself."

Hope flashes into Alice's eyes. "Really? What do I need to do?"

Charles' eyes suddenly fade and he looks a bit uncomfortable as he glances at Absolem for help. The butterfly snorts and gestures him to continue. "Well..." He looks around before he sighs. "... At the negotiation, a friend of yours has made another arrangement to bring you back to Earth in a stable condition..." His eyes flash somewhat in amusement. "I have never seen a man so devoted to you as I am."

Alice blushes a bit before her eyes soften. "Tarrant?" She pauses. "He's negotiated a way to save me? How?"

Charles hesitates again.

"Father?" Alice suddenly feels uneasy. "Please tell me what you and he negotiated with to the Ancient... Surely it isn't that bad..."

Charles clears his throat. "W-Well... I am not sure if anyone has told you about the choice alternate from what the Oraculum stated..." When Alice slowly shakes her head, he continues. "Well, the procedure is that the living and the spirits of the Ancient Ones have to make a bargain to an extent to bring back a specific person. However, there is a huge cost..."

"... Which is...?" Alice almost knew that she wasn't going to like the response she was going to hear.

"The deal is that if the victim comes back to life..." Charles hesitates again. "Then they and their families would be permanently banished from Wonderland and everything linked to it..."

Alice falls silent as she stares at her father. Her eyes furrow in confusion before she looks at Absolem. When he says nothing, she slowly looks at her father in disbelief. "Banished?" She mouths.

"The idea of bringing someone back to life is not a very light matter," Charles carefully considered his words before he continues. "As it strains the spirits' essences and goes against their ways of balancing life. The very idea was forbidden so they agreed that it was only fair that the revived person would live in the alternate world where they would never have to be seen again."

Alice is silent as she stares at her feet.

"... However, the discovery of you using black magic made things even more complicated." Charles continues slowly. "Your friend was quite insistent that you using the magic to save many lives should not be used against you, but the darkness that shrouded inside you still lingered. It would take years for it to fade as long as you never use black magic again. So I made another bargain with the Ancient Ancestors; I told them that if they were willing to help extinguish the darkness over the years, then your memories of Wonderland would fade in time."

"What?!" Alice cries out and gapes at her father incredulously. Had she heard right? Suddenly grief and anger overwhelmed her and she couldn't help but raise her voice at her father. "Why would you let them do that? Wonderland existed because of me; if I forget everything that happened, then it would disappear forever! Even all the people inside it!" She felt her tears leaking as her heart broke at the thought of all her friends disappearing from existence, especially Tarrant and Mirana.

Charles holds his hand up defensively. He was expecting that reaction out of her. "Alice, I managed to convince them to at least let you return to Wonderland on the year you die from natural causes. They agreed to the tradition of burying all of their Champions in a special spot overlooking Wonderland. Wonderland would never fade from existence; your mother and sister would be able to share stories about it to keep its existence alive. As long as someone believes in Wonderland, it will always live on."

"That doesn't make it better!" Alice angrily snaps. She falls to her knees and sobs. "I'll never be able to see the others again! I won't even remember Wonderland by the time I turn sixty! Father, how could you? Wonderland meant everything to me!"

When Charles says nothing, Alice looks up to see him and Absolem walking away. She wipes her eyes and stands up to catch up to them. "Wait, come back! I don't want this fate!"

Her father opens the castle's door that leads to a bright light. He turns his head to give his daughter a sad but firm stare. "I'm sorry, my child... But it is done..." He walks back to give her a gentle hug and a soft kiss on her forehead. "Just trust me; I promise that you won't be disappointed... Remember that I will always watch over you, Alice."

Alice says nothing as she watches her father and Absolem slowly walk into the bright light. There was a huge flash and Alice shields her eyes before she fell unconscious once more.

**Goddamn, this has to be the second longest chapter I've ever made. Hell, the battle itself was outrageously long; I did NOT intend for it to get this long. Ah, well... At least it kept you all busy.**

**So what do you think? Leave comments. Oh, and the translation for the spell Alice performed is below.**

_Ancient Ones,_

_Hear my call,_

_Belay my last,_

_Use my essence,_

_To reverse this curse_

_That was so recklessly cast!_

**Two more chapters! I know that it seems sad now, but I promise that there is a happy ending. And no, it will not make a sequel. Don't think this story needs one. Just trust me on that. Until the next chapter, toodles!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Epilogue Part One

**Here's the first part to the end of the story. Be warned; the beginning is quite angsty and emotional. But if you're not interested into that stuff, just skip to the end of the chapter. As I promised, there is a happy ending. Enjoy! :)**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 19: Epilogue Part One**

Alice could see and feel nothing. The only thing around her was complete darkness.

She panics and tries to move or say something but nothing would work. It felt like her entire body was immobilized. She couldn't even think straight; everything was distorted and made no sense.

The only thing she did know was that she was all alone, and she was afraid of being trapped in darkness forever. Her anxiety made her heart beat wildly and that was the only thing she could sense and hear as she tries to do something.

Suddenly extreme weariness and pain erupted around her entire body. She could feel her burning forehead to the painful ache in her chest to the sore muscles of her legs. She noted that she was covered in something very soft and furrows her brows as she tries to open her eyes. She squints once she does, but she sees nothing at first.

Her heartbeat began to slow down and she hears more noises around her. She couldn't make out what they were as she intently focused on regaining her eyesight. She blinks multiple times to get rid of the darkness until she finally began to see shapes and colors. By the ninth blink, Alice sees some objects hovering over her face.

"... Awake!..."

"... Darling... Hear me?"

"... Alice...?"

The woman finally manages to decipher the strange noises and realizes that they were speaking to her. She blinks several more times before she finally looks around with a clear vision. She was resting in a large bed at a regal residence. Margaret and Helen are sitting on chairs on either side of her as they look at her with intense worried expressions.

"Oh, Alice!" Helen let out a cry as she wraps her arms around her daughter. Alice grunts from the unexpected movement and just stares at her mother as she pulls away. "Thank God that you're all right!"

"How are you feeling...?" Margaret asks softly yet urgently.

"... Sore..." Alice says honestly. She blinks slowly as she stares around the bedroom for the longest time, trying to figure out what was going on. "... What happened? Where are we?"

The women hesitate as they glance at each other. Then Helen reaches to the bedside table and pulls up a small teacup before giving it to her daughter. "Here, darling. Drink this; it'll help with the pain..."

Alice didn't move at first until she finally reaches up to hold the cup. She hisses when she feels pain around her stomach and glances under the covers. Her eyes widen when she notices that there were bandages wrapped around her entire torso. She notices some bruises under the white gown on her legs and winces at the sight. She tries to ignore the discomfort as she slowly sips at the drink offered. She breathes deeply as the pleasant taste of cinnamon and berries hit her tongue. She swallows slowly before handing the cup back to her mother. Almost instantly the burning sensation on her forehead went away.

Finally Alice realizes her situation; she was in bed with her family seeing her injured. She sighs as her mother brushes a strand of hair away from her face. Great; how was she going to tell her family about what happened to her? It was probably all just a dream to them. "Mother, Margaret... I can explain what happened... But I don't think you'll believe me when I tell you. You'll just tell me that it was a dream."

"You don't have to say anything, dear," Margaret gently takes her hand and rubs her thumb against it soothingly. "We've seen it all. It was _no_ dream."

Alice pauses when she took that information in. "Wait... What?"

"Alice, we know what happened. We were _there_ watching you." Helen says softly. Her eyes grow dark when she knew what was going to happen next and dreads it. "We were all prisoners of Iracebeth until you saved us. You have slain her but took the hit when she used her last bit of magic to attack us."

"What? She was still alive? " Alice blinks as she tries to remember exactly what happened.

Margaret narrows her eyes suspiciously. "... How much do you remember, Alice? Tell us everything you can about Underland; your fights, your friends, anything."

Alice is silent as she vividly recalls the very last thing that happened before she fainted. She remembered her first two trips in Wonderland wholeheartedly but had a little difficulty remembering everything after that. But after a bit of thinking, she remembers her return, the Crystal Ball, her quest to find Iracebeth, and the final showdown right before she was shot-

Alice winces again as she felt pain in her abdomen. She relaxes a bit before she murmurs, "Well, I remember everything all the way up until Stayne shot me..." She frowns as she glances at her family. "But what happened after that? Where are Stayne and Iracebeth now?"

The women study her for a moment before they relax a bit. "Well, Stayne was possessed by the last bit of magic Iracebeth used to keep herself alive," Margaret explained. "She used him as a last resort to kill you. However, they got carried away and tripped into the Looking Glass before it... Fell and shattered into pieces."

"... Oh." Alice wasn't sure if that meant that Stayne and Iracebeth were dead or not. However, she knew that they had no way of going back to Earth or Wonderland now that both doorways are permanently destroyed. She decides that they are and would always simply linger in the dimension even after death. It seemed like an unusual predicament compared to thinking of them dead, but Alice wasn't in the mood to try figuring out what else could have happened to them.

She changes the subject. "But what happened after that? Why am I still here?"

The atmosphere changes as the women glance at each other uneasily. Helen takes Alice's other hand and holds it gently with both of her own. "Alice, just promise me that after we tell you about this, then you won't do anything rash, all right?"

"Why would I...?" Alice furrows her brows before she looks suspicious. "Tell me what happened."

"Promise me first."

Alice is quiet before she sighs in defeat. "All right, I promise. Now please tell me..."

Helen sighs in resignation. "My dear, the bullets on you have wounded you greatly. By the time the mirror crashed, your spirit had passed on. It was by that time we lost all hope and believed you to be gone forever..."

She hesitates. Alice's firm stare presses her to continue.

"... However, Mirana has told us that there was a way to save you from that fate. She said that she would perform a ritual that would call out to the Ancient Ancestors of the past and negotiate with them for a way to bring you back. However..."

"... Because we were not the negotiators, we weren't allowed to witness the ritual." Margaret explains, somewhat uneasy. "... So the White Queen and Mr. Hightopp stayed with your body as they made propositions with the ancestors. We are only telling you what they have told us after the meeting."

"Tarrant?" Alice remembers the milliner and her eyes widen as she tries to sit up. "Is he all right? Where is he? I want to see him!"

"Alice, calm down and let us finish." Helen says firmly. "You need to know what happened."

Alice couldn't find it in her to argue with her mother. She remains quiet and sits back as the women continue the story.

"... What Mirana said was quite disturbing..." Helen continues. "She said that talking to the ghosts of all our ancestors made her skin turn cold and made her feel weak... Apparently being in the presence of ghosts drains a bit of your energy. Anyhow, Mirana has formally requested you to return to life and proudly announced all of your achievements as Underland's Champion as a reason to bring you back. She and many others found you too valuable to have passed on so early. But the Ancient Ancestors were not swayed; they stated that resurrecting someone was against their code of balancing life no matter what accomplishments the victim made. It was forbidden. Mirana and Mr. Hightopp both were persistent up until they finally convinced them to do it, but it had a cost."

Alice frowns as she waits for them to continue.

Helen hesitates and she swallows. "That cost was exile from Wonderland permanently. You will not be permitted to ever return there or have contact with anyone in that world."

Alice says nothing as her brain ponders on what she just heard. Suddenly flashes of what she thought was a dream hit her and her eyes widen when she remembers the argument she had with her father. Helen and Margaret watch the girl turn pale and grow concerned. "Alice?"

"No... NO! You're lying!" Alice shouts as she glares at the two. "You have to be lying! I'm Underland's Champion; I cannot be BANISHED!"

"Alice, please calm-"

"NO!" Alice screams as she clenches her fists and pounds her bed aggressively. She hisses as she sits up and angrily glares at her family. "Father told me the exact same thing to me! He said that all my memories of Wonderland would fade away!"

"What are you talking about?" Margaret's eyes flash in worry and bewilderment. But when she sees her sister throwing the covers off, she stands up and tries to pin her sister down. "NO, Alice! Lie back down! You're still healing!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Alice shouts as she shakily stands up and hisses from the pain of her wounds. She ignores her mother's warning tone as she walks out of the room in nothing but an undergown and proceeds to rush down the hallway. She was vaguely aware that her mother and sister were in hot pursuit after her but she ignores them as she runs down the stairs. The damaged muscles in her torso were violently protesting from her rushed movement but she pushes herself harder towards the door. She was relieved to find out that she was in Lord Ascot's home. She see the Ascot family and a doctor casually having tea in the common room until they notice Alice storming out of the house. Everyone, including the servants and doctor, began shouting at Alice and give chase when she sprints towards the garden.

Tears pour down her face as she runs through the maze with ragged breaths. She ignores the pain worsening on her torso and the cold wet floor on her feet as she hastily makes way towards a certain tree. She could hear the cries of her family fading as she ran deeper through the foliage. She doesn't slow down as she follows her instincts towards the rabbit hole.

Her eyes flash in relief once she sees a giant tree. She comes to a stop and breathes heavily while trying to ignore her sore body as she kneels down. She sees a rabbit hole and puts her hand through it while expecting to stumble into the dark abyss. But to her horror, her hand connects to a firm surface.

"No..." Her voice grows coarse as she uses both of her hands and pushes against the wall with hysteric desperation. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _NO!_" Tears fall down her eyes once again as dread and grief strike her shattering heart. _"Please, no!"_

"Alice!" Alice feels a pair of hands pull her out of the hole. She screams and fights back against the hold until the arms wrap themselves tightly around her and pull her against a body. Alice tries again to fight against her holder until her strength gives out and she cries out in agony. She lets the person hold her and listens to the whispers of comfort.

"Alice, dear..." Helen says as she gently rocks her child back and forth. She glances up at the Ascots, Margaret, and doctor with a firm look. They hesitate before they silently nod and begin to walk back to the house. The doctor murmurs something to her ear before she nods and watches him leave. Helen doesn't cease rocking her sobbing youngest daughter even after everyone was long gone.

"Why...?" Alice whispers against her mother's chest. Pure agony and helplessness that she has never felt before consumed her entire body and she trembles from the pain wracking in her chest. She couldn't move or think properly. "How could this happen...? I don't want this!"

Seeing her usually strong and optimistic daughter break down as if the world was ending shook her mother. She didn't know what to say to make the situation better. All she could do was tell Alice the truth and help her through her misery.

"Alice..." Helen slowly pulls away before holding her daughter's shoulders. She tilts Alice's chin to look at her. "Sweetheart, look at me..."

It took a long while, but Alice manages to stop crying enough to sniffle and gaze brokenly into the eyes of her mother. The sight of her eyes haunted Helen. The once bright blue eyes filled with confidence are now dull and grey from misery and defeat.

"... _Try_ to understand that this choice was very difficult for all of Wonderland." Helen tries to put sense through her daughter. Her eyes were sad as she adds. "... Especially for Mr. Hightopp." The mention of the milliner makes Alice sob again before she buries her head against her mother's neck. Helen sighs as she holds her daughter comfortingly and rocks her as she continues with her speech. "It tore him apart from the thought of never seeing you again, but he said that you living out your life is more important than anything else. He said that if that meant that you would have to move on from your past and forget him, then so be it. Believe me, my dear; he truly loves you if he was willing to let go of you this time."

"How can I?" Alice demands hoarsely. She pulls back to give her mother an angry glare. "How can I _ever_ be happy without him? Without knowing about what will become of Wonderland? It existed because of me in the first place! Mirana said that it would exist for as long as I remember it! It will disappear as soon as I completely forget it!"

"My dear, Wonderland will _never_ fade from existence." She gives her daughter a firm but reassuring stare. "Mirana did tell us that as well, but she said that Wonderland's existence needs to be remembered by at least one person who would always believe in it. That's what the Ascots were talking about in the living room. Hamish has decided to change his career from business. He promised to complete a fantasy novel about _everything_ he knows of Wonderland and would sell it out worldwide to children and adults alike. But he will need your help to publish it; only you know Wonderland best and can help us keep it and its people alive."

Hearing this plan somewhat calms Alice down. She stops crying a bit before she slowly looks up to stare at her mother with wide tearful eyes. "You... Would he really do that?"

"Of course, my love." Helen smiles kindly as she rubs her daughter's cheeks to rid the tears. "It is the very least we can do for Mirana taking you in and helping you survive all the odds. She and all of Wonderland will live in peace will never have to worry about anything harming their home again. So will you help Hamish with this new goal?"

"Of course I will!" Alice says abruptly without any hesitation. However, her excitement slowly fades as tears pour down her face again. She sniffles again as she hugs her mother for comfort. Helen sighs as she gingerly rubs Alice's back. "Dear, what did you mean that your father told you that all of your memories of Wonderland would fade in time?"

Alice pauses before she shivers. "Well... It must have happened while I was... Dead..." She hesitates. "... But Father's spirit said that something happened during the process of the negotiation and he needed my support to carry it through. It had a price; he said that once every year, a portion of my memory of Wonderland would fade away. By the time I'm at my dying year, I will have no memories of Wonderland or even know of its existence."

Alice felt her mother tense and knew that a sense of understanding hit her. "Oh, my baby girl... I'm so sorry... I didn't know..." Helen hugs her daughter tightly. Alice was glad that Helen didn't pry further into the details; that would make things even more uncomfortable and painful.

"... I suppose that's why it's so hard..." Alice mutters as she dabs her eyes with her gown. "... I mean, Wonderland would still exist if this novel pulls through... At least that gives me peace. But I'll be forced to forget about them all. Absolem, Chessur, Mallymkun, Mirana, and..." She breathes deeply. "... And Tarrant..."

Helen says nothing as tears cloud her own eyes. She didn't realize how badly this affected her child until now. Her heart broke at realizing that Alice has lost her beloved at such an early age, just as she had lost Charles so early into the beginning years of their family.

"I... I know it'll be hard, sweetheart..." Helen says quietly as she continues to rub her daughter's back comfortingly. "But... We'll pull through it together, all right?"

"... Mother..." Alice's voice sounds strained as they quiet down and listen to the wind blowing through the foliage and the birds happily chirping in the hidden bushes. "... Wonderland was the best thing that ever happened to me... It was a place where I could never hide myself... And it brought me to Tarrant... I don't think I can ever let that go so easily..."

"I know, honey. Trust me, I know." Helen exhales softly as she holds her daughter tightly. "And I'm so sorry that I wasn't the best mother in our first few years together, but now things are different. You, Margaret, the Ascots, and I are going to make things work, all right? But Tarrant... He gave you something special, hasn't he?"

Alice contemplated on her mother's words for the longest time and says nothing.

"He was the friend that you always wanted; the friend that stood by your side and loved you unconditionally. As long as you always treasure the things he risked for you and all the precious time you shared together... That's what you hold onto forever. Even if the time comes when you lose your memory of him... Just know that he was always there no matter what happens. He will always remember you and the bond that you two shared. That the bond you had... Was beyond anything anyone else would ever understand..."

"... Will it go away, Mama...?" Alice surprises her mother when she began to shiver and sound as fragile as a child. "... Will this pain _ever_ go away?"

Helen is silent for the longest time before she sighs.

"... In time, it will. But it won't go away right now, or tomorrow, or even in the next year. Just give it time, my love. It'll get better... I promise."

:)(:

Needless to say, Helen was right. Things were different now.

The first few days had been very difficult after Alice woke up. Reporters and endless guests have bombarded the Ascots and Kingsleighs' houses with questions regarding Alice. It wasn't that the families could blame them; it's been over a month since Alice was reported missing. It was the fact that the people were so inconsiderate of their privacy. Fortunately, Lord Ascot took care of the matter by himself quite well. He made a small conference and answered every question to the best of his extent. He stated that Alice was captured by foreign traders that he came upon during his travels around China. They made a ransom for her and refused to release her until their demands are met. However, Alice managed to escape through sheer luck but had a bit of a hassle getting back home. He finished the story by stating they 'found' her barely a mile away from the dock shoreline during a walk alongside the beach. The doctor confirmed that she took quite a beating when he describes the wounds on her body. She had a broken rib and several cuts around her face and arms and two gunshots to her stomach. Everyone wondered how she was able to survive the odds with all those wounds. Lord Ascot absolutely refused to let them personally interrogate Alice, stating that it was quite traumatizing for her to recall. Eventually everyone's curiosity faded away and they finally left the families alone in peace. The news of her return spread for two weeks before it was quickly forgotten.

Although the press was gone, Alice received many personal guests. While she recovers at the Kingsleigh residence, all of the people she met have visited to give her gifts and blessings. Even the kind merchants and lords she met in China sent healing potions or books to help her pass by with the pain. She was delighted to reunite with her aunt Imogene and the Chattaway Twins. She was greatly surprised to find a ring on her aunt's finger and was even more surprised to find out that she was engaged to a duke. Everyone remarked that she was brave for going through the trauma.

Alice agreed to go through with sharing the lie. She knew that no one would believe her if she told anyone the truth. She decided that it was best that only she, her family, and the Ascots would know what truly happened. Besides, it was only a matter of time when she would share the story with Hamish and help him publish a novel.

The next few months are long and dull. Alice recovered quickly from her scratches and bruises, but the bullet wounds and broken rib have taken a toll. The doctor said it was lucky that the bullets were nowhere to be found inside her as he performed a surgery to properly fix her rib. He just said that as long as she gets plenty of bed rest, then the gunshot wounds would heal on their own after a few months. It would be an uncomfortable procedure, but he would always frequently stop by to check her over to see how the progress was coming along.

Alice could do nothing but rest in her bed. After a full month of sleeping and recovering from her most recent fight, she found herself easily bored. However, it helped that she would always tell her family and the Ascots stories about her adventures in Wonderland. Hamish always brought along a notebook so he would write down her descriptions. Eventually he bought a typewriter and brought it to her room so he would share his progress with her. She would always point out simple grammatical errors or something she didn't see right and politely asks Hamish to retype a page. He would do so without a fuss. It would get to the point where both young nobles would grow weary from figuring out appropriate descriptions until Helen kindly takes Hamish to the guestroom and let them get some rest.

It was quite difficult since Hamish was not used to typing so much and that some of their ideas clashed greatly, but they still made a huge progress by the end of the month. He completed at least enough pages for three chapters. It was a start.

Eventually after a couple of weeks working on the next few chapters, Alice grew bored and depressed again. Her family would bring some books, play board games, or simply talk to pass by the time. They noted that the realization of never being able to go back to Wonderland finally hit Alice and did everything in their power to make her cheer up. They even took her suggestions in doing outrageous things, such as throwing unbirthdays (which she had to explain to them what that was), painting white roses red, and even–much to their chagrin- performing the Futterwacken. Hamish was the only person able to do it through her description, but his first attempt amused the blonde to no end. At least they were trying to make her feel better and she appreciated their concern.

The only thing that would always brighten Alice's day was whenever Stefan was around. Due to Lowell living quite a ways away, the infant was always looked over by trustworthy servants (now guards after what happened). However, paranoia pressures Margaret to convince her husband to let him stay at the Kingsleigh residence under her care. He agrees and soon Stefan was scheduled to stay with his maternal family while his father was gone for business. From the last time Alice saw him in three months, he grew so much bigger and his entire body took more shape. Only his striking blue eyes never changed. They would brighten in delight as soon as he saw his mother, grandmother, and especially his aunt. He made so many noises as Alice bounces him on her lap and playfully teases him. She would always tell him stories about Wonderland as she fed him his meals. She nearly broke down when he said his very first two words: Mada Hatta.

After six painful months of waiting, Alice was well enough to start walking. She had a bit of difficulty standing and limps a bit. She had the help of Hamish or Margaret whenever she was near a flight of stairs or if she was grabbing something out of her reach. She wasn't bothered by it at the very least; she was glad to be out of her bed and could go outside once again. She had never felt so happy feeling the cool wind of a winter night or feeling the sunrays hit her cold skin. She was even more happy to know that she wasn't permitted to wear a corset or stockings with her dresses according to the doctor's orders. She was content with wearing simple but comfortable gowns during strolls.

However, she grew incredibly annoyed when noblemen would stop by and ask her mother for permission to court her. Alice's beauty seemed to grow tenfold in the eyes of men after they found out that she was still single and held access to the fortune from her father's business. Helen insisted that it would help Alice pass by the time and that she should at least try. Alice begrudgingly agreed and tried. Her various dates with different men always ended with a sour note. They never showed interest in what she had to say and always boasted about everything they had and would offer if she accepted their proposals. She could see through their charm and looks; they only are interested in her money and looks. She officially ended all dates the moment they ridicule her mild attempted humor about 'talking animals' or 'flying with the birds'. Besides, she could only find herself comparing them to her beloved milliner. Her heart clenches at the thought of Tarrant's heart breaking if he ever found out that she tried to court others.

Hamish finally finished the novel and had it published under a different penname. At first nothing happened, but as the months passed by it became a very riveting story and soon became of the most famous stories spread throughout the nation. Within weeks, the whole world was engrossed by the enchanting tales of another world. Hamish received an award for the story and received 15% of the income as promised. The Ascots were pleased by the results.

Hamish offered to give most of the income to Alice (since it was her who helped him with the success in the first place), but she declined. She had more than enough profits and believed that Hamish deserved the rewards for all the hard work he put into the novel. The reward she earned was knowing that Wonderland would always be remembered by others. That was more than she could ever hope to achieve.

Alice was very aware that it's been a full year since her banishment from Wonderland. Compared to then, she felt very different. No longer was she a naïve young girl that has slain a Jabberwocky and a witch; she was now a full-grown woman that has seen more than she would ever admit to anyone. Her bullet wounds have almost healed; they were merely scars now. Now she was permitted to do anything she pleased to a certain extent because she was a woman. She had no trouble walking around and doing any tasks that needed to be done.

She was relieved that she hasn't forgotten one thing about Wonderland; perhaps the Ancient Ancestors have given her mercy upon the first year? She couldn't be sure...

It was on the very day of one year after her return from Wonderland when the Ascots decide to throw an evening party to celebrate their success. Of course, the Kingsleighs were all invited to attend. It was expected to be massive considering how well the novel sold out, so the Kingsleigh dressed in their very best.

Alice, however, quickly realizes that some old habits die hard.

"No corset? Or stockings?" Her mother scolded when she noticed something off about her youngest daughter. With Margaret and Stefan, they were quiet as they rode inside a small carriage towards the Ascot residence. Helen was looking over their proper attire until she frowns disapprovingly at Alice.

Alice says nothing. She failed to hide back an amused smile. Helen lets out an aggravated sigh while Margaret shakes her head with a smile. Stefan sat promptly on his mother's lap as he looks around with bored interest.

"Alice, really..." Helen sits back and holds her hands on her lap. "Twenty-five years old and you still can't handle a corset?"

"It was uncomfortable..." The blonde says simply. "It's always been. Mother, I know that this is an important occasion, but I didn't think about it. I've been..." She pauses and looks away. "... Thinking..."

Helen's annoyance fades away as she gives her daughter a worried look. "... Have you been sleeping all right, my dear?" She notices the small dark circles under Alice's eyes. "... Bad dreams, again?"

"... Yes..." Alice begrudgingly confesses. Helen opens her mouth to say something but Alice quickly adds, "It's fine, Mother. Really. I'm just... Still getting over it... It's not as bad as it usually is, I promise."

"... Are you sure?" Margaret asks quietly.

"As sure as I'll ever be..." Alice forces herself to smile. "Besides, we're going to a party for Hamish. We should be excited for him!"

The older women don't smile or say anything else. The rest of the ride was quiet as they watch Alice looking out the window with renewed interest.

:)(:

Alice was overwhelmed by how many guests were in the party. She was even more astounded to realize that they were mostly just highly appointed noblemen and close relatives.

The gardens are full of life and excitement as the guests enjoyed themselves. Various candles and hanging lights are hung everywhere to provide lighting and added a somewhat soothing touch to the occasion. Nobles talk amongst each other while others help themselves to the treats on the buffet table or dance to their hearts' content to the waltz. Some people decide to look around the maze while the children play games at a private section.

"Helen! Margaret! And Alice!" The voice of Lady Ascot rings through the balcony as the women watch her make her way towards them with a wide smile and outstretched arms. She hastily gives Alice a big hug, which surprised everyone else by how forward she was. However, Lady Ascot was not affected as she pulls away to give Margaret and Helen warm smiles and Stefan a fond pat on the head. "I'm so glad that you all made it! Come; I'd like you to meet with some special guests of mine!" She takes the women's arms and gives Alice a pointed smile. "Oh, and Alice? Hamish is looking for you nearby the buffet table!"

Alice was left alone and is dumbfounded by Lady Ascot's sudden giddiness. She shrugs before she makes her way towards the dining area and ignores the curious looks thrown at her as she looks around for a certain man. She notices the various sweet treats and curiously looks at a few glasses of bubbling liquid until she hears her name called out.

"Alice! There you are!" She turns to see Hamish wrapping an arm around hers as he gives her a large smile. She grimaces at the smell of alcohol on his breath and noted that he was holding one of the drinks she was looking at. Then she realizes that it must be champagne. She lets the man lead her towards a group of nobles that look somewhat... Overconfident and smug.

"My dear duke and duchess, may I present to you the very woman who has inspired me to write the novel? Miss Alice Kingsleigh." He lets go of Alice and smiles at the blonde. "Alice, these are the grand Duke and Duchess of Finland. They have taken a great investment for the novel on behalf of their country."

Whether it was the way Hamish introduced them or the way the couple gave her piercing reproachful looks, Alice knew that she should be impressed and humble. She did a polite curtsey. "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise." The Duke takes her hand and places a sloppy kiss on it. His wife gives Alice a look that she couldn't quite decipher. Suddenly she sneers. "So the Alice mentioned in the novel... Is inspired by you?"

Alice meekly nods as she pulls away from the Duke. She fakes a smile when the woman critically inspects her. For some reason, her smile reminded the blonde a lot of Iracebeth...

"Tell me, my dear..." She fingers her teacup as she gives the blonde a look up and down. "... Is it true that Wonderland has talking animals and flowers?"

Alice gulps and glances at Hamish for help. Despite his slight intoxication, the man knew what was going on but didn't know what to do to ease the situation. "In the novel, yes. It has stated that."

"I see... And you've helped Mr. Ascot in creating this story?"

"Yes."

The Duchess is silent as she takes a sip of her cup and hums thoughtfully. Her lips curl into a smile. "Then why don't you and I play a little game? Sort of a role-play, if you will." She says so casually. "You know the story so well so why don't you play Alice the Champion while I interrogate you on all your adventures?"

Alice hesitates; although it sounded quite simple, she didn't know if she could handle some of the questions that may be asked. But what would it hurt; she could be honest. She nods. "Very well."

"Wonderful!" The Duchess smiles as she places down her tea and pulls out two chairs. When she sits down, she beckons Alice to sit with her. The blonde does once the men settle standing beside the women and watch in curiosity.

"So, Alice..." The Duchess smiles a bit too widely as she begins interrogating the girl. "Is it true that you became close friends with the White Queen?"

"Yes, her name was Mirana. She was as kind and wise as she was-"

"Mirana?" The Duchess gives Alice a primitive look. "... It seems that you don't take nobility into consideration while calling her by her first name..."

Alice resists the urge to clench her fists and relaxes as the Duchess continues.

"Next question then. Did you really eat a cake that made you grow and drink a potion that made you shrink?"

"I have; multiple times, actually." Alice says coolly. "Both times to get through to the door and another time to escape the Red Queen's wrath."

"Mhmm..." The Duchess nods. "And... You've risked the safety of all of Wonderland to go back for your friend; a common milliner that is worth nothing and deserves being locked away in an asylum."

This time Alice's hands did clench. However, the Duchess doesn't notice this as she goes on. "What on Earth would make you do that, I wonder? I mean, with how he is described in the book, he must not be that pleasant to look at. Orange hair, pale skin, tacky clothes, and eyes that change color... What a _freak_!"

Alice had enough and stood up to her feet. The Duke, Duchess, and even Hamish look at her in surprise. She glares coldly at the woman before muttering, "I think I'd like to go for a walk. Excuse me..." With that said, she turns on her heel and practically storms through the crowd to get into the maze. Several people look offended as she brushes past them in anger and sorrow.

The Duchess looked affronted and glanced at Hamish. "Have I said something?"

Hamish sighs before he shakes his head and apologizes to the couple for her behalf. "No, do not fret. She's just had a rough experience in the past year. My apologies."

The couple accept the excuse and resume talking about the plot of the novel. While Hamish listens with mild interest, he gazes at the forest with worried eyes. It was past sunset and the blonde would get lost if she didn't emerge from the maze soon. He hopes that she would calm down or that someone would bring her back soon...

:)(:

Alice ran.

Regardless of whatever people thought as she pushes past them, she couldn't stop herself from releasing her tears as she ran through the foliage and ignores the cries of others calling her back. All she wanted was to be left alone in peace.

She ignores the pain from her dress shoes and the force she pushes onto her legs. She ignores the mud and dirt ruining the expensive dress that her mother put so much effort into making specifically for her. She ignores the scratches she earns from branches and sharp spikes around the trees. She ignores the fact that it was now pitch black in the forest and that she could easily get lost in the maze. She just ran.

She ran deep into the forest until she couldn't find the urge to run anymore. She began to cry out in anguish as she stumbles to a complete stop. She didn't stop crying and hisses as she angrily tosses her shoes aside and leans against a large tree. She slides down the bark and buries her face into her knees. She didn't care for how cold she felt or how moist the ground felt and continues crying.

How dare that woman talk of Tarrant as if she personally knew him? How dare she insult him after everything he did for her? For the whole world even? However, Alice knew that she shouldn't have taken the cruel words so lightly; how was the woman supposed to know that the novel was based on a true story? Still, just hearing about her milliner made the girl break down... She couldn't take it anymore...

"Is everything all right, ma'am?"

Alice is startled to hear a deep voice speak to her. She stops her crying and slowly glances around for the owner. Her eyes fall upon a tall figure amongst the shadows but couldn't make out his appearance. All she saw was that he was wearing a very tall top hat and figures that he must be a noble passing by to explore the maze. She frowns and lowers her head again. "I'm fine, thank you. But I'd like to be alone..."

"Rather risky to be staying out this late, isn't it?" He says again and takes a step forward. Alice tenses and the man notices this. He stays back and they are silent for the longest time. Then he offers his hand to her. "Come; I'll lead you back to the party. It is getting dark. Everyone is bound to be wondering where you are."

"I don't care," Alice spat bitterly. She holds her legs closer to herself. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? "I need to be alone right now, so please just go."

"I'd be a scumbag if I leave you behind, especially alone in this darkness..." The man sighs patiently. "I'll simply stand here and wait until you feel better before I take you back. If it makes you feel better, then I'll hide behind the trees and you can pretend that I'm not even here."

Alice grumbles under her breath before she sighs in defeat. "Fine."

She silently watches the figure stepping back and disappearing into the darkness. She hears some rustling stop and believes that the man found a spot to make himself comfortable in. She lets out a breath as she calms down and takes a few deep breaths to ease her nerves. She takes the moment to gaze up at the starlit sky and hears the party and music going on faintly in the distance. She relishes the tranquility until-

"So what brings you here alone into this maze?" The man spoke up so casually. Alice snaps her eyes open to glare at the direction he disappeared in. Didn't he say that he would leave her be?

"I thought you said that you'd leave me alone."

"I said that I'd hide to help you feel better." The man sounded oddly cheerful, which irked the blonde to no end. "I never said anything about not talking to pass by the time. Besides, maybe I can help with whatever's bothering you."

Alice barely held back a scoff as she stood up. "You can't help me; nobody can. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Alice didn't know how, but talking to the man made her both irritable yet interested. She had never met a man that challenged her personally nor spoke so casually to her. It was rather... Curious. What kind of nobleman had the nerve to speak to her as if he actually knew her?

Alice couldn't help but smile a bit as she decided to take the challenge. "Very well then. Tell me something..." She looks around cautiously and is met with silence. "... Have you felt like you have lost everything, yet it is still there even if you can't see it?"

She is met with silence. She waited for him to ridicule her with a scoff or even call her foolish for feeling such a thing. Instead the man spoke out softly again. "Go on..."

Alice looks surprised before she swallows and continues. "... All my life, all I ever wanted was to be free and true to myself and to everyone. But all this stupid propriety and nobility has made people see me as a childish girl that no one would take seriously. But it wasn't until I traveled to this... New place... When I finally felt at home. And I met someone there... Someone who was very dear to me..."

"... How dear to you?" The voice was softer than ever and Alice noticed there was a hidden accent behind it.

Alice pauses and felt the tears prick her eyes. She knew that the man was now prying answers from her. She couldn't stop now that she was finally confessing her feelings to someone other than her family, let alone a stranger. She didn't know why but she felt as if she could trust him. "He was my best friend... And the love of my life... And because of unfortunate circumstances, I'll never be able to see him again... It's been too long since I've last seen him... It's all my fault that this happened in the first place..."

Alice sniffles and wipes her eyes before shaking her head. "Why am I telling you this? You wouldn't understand-"

"Understand what? That you are the only one who lost your own love as well?" The voice suddenly hardens and sounds strained. Alice was startled and flinched at the tone. "What?"

"I too lost my own love as well, ma'am. She was everything that I wasn't. Innocent, fair, beautiful..."

Alice falls silent as she turns to face the voice with wide eyes. She wipes her eyes and waits for him to continue. She noted that after he says each sentence, his voice grew rough with his hidden accent.

"... The choice I had to make was the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life. It was either her or my people. And ye know what? I chose her. It was the painful realization that I would never be able to see her for a while that destroyed me. I was selfish, but I desired nothing more than for her to be happy..."

He lets out a ragged sigh before his voice shakes.

"... But I see now that she wasn't happy with my choice... That I have caused her pain..."

Alice steps back and hears the ground rustling as he moves out of his hiding spot. She sees his figure approach her but she still couldn't make out his identity as he hid in the shadows. She noticed that his head was low and his shoulders were hunched.

"... Despite everything that happened in the past year... I see that she has grown up to be a strong woman... A noble lady... A legendary warrior... Underland's Champion."

Alice felt her heart stop and her eyes widen to the point where they were nearly out of her sockets. She didn't move as the man finally steps out from the shadows and reveals himself in the moonlight. He had long wavy orange hair pulled back into a ponytail and perfectly tanned skin. He was wearing a black suit accompanied with a large top hat. He had a handsome sculptured jaw line, thin moist lips, and the greenest eyes that Alice had ever seen. She knew of one man who held such an intense gaze...

She studies him up and down with absolute disbelief. _"Tarrant?_" She mouths hoarsely.

The man smiles softly and removes his hat to give her a proper bow. "At yer service, lass..."

Tarrant straightens up and stares at the blonde expectantly, waiting for her to say something. He frowns in concern when she continues to stare at him blankly. He notices that her entire body was shaking. "Alice?" He murmurs.

He suddenly found the wind knocked out of him when Alice lunges forward with a shriek and wraps herself tightly against him. Dumbfounded, he looks down to see the blonde hugging him tightly as she sobs into his chest. She was muttering something unintelligible against his clothing. Joy and relief soon replace Tarrant's bewilderment before he wraps his arms around his beloved and holds her tightly against him. He inhales her scent and nearly trembles at the smell of lilies and cranberries.

"It's you..." Alice says over and over again, refusing to let go of the man or to even loosen her hold on him. She couldn't believe it, yet she knows it's true. She could feel it in her heart. Her logic and reason was pushed aside as her happiness converts her into tears once more.

Tarrant says nothing as he gently sways her back and forth and places soft kisses on her hair and neck. Nothing needed to be said right now. He was just happy to be back into her arms again. After all his hard work in the past year, he was finally reunited with his lover...

"I thought that you would have forgotten about me by now..." The milliner whispers softly against her hair. Alice shakes her head through her tears. "How could I forget? I would never be able to forget you, even if the Ancient Ancestors tried something..."

They silently weep and hold each other for a long time until Alice calms down and pulls away to look him over. "But... How...?... It's impossible..."

Tarrant smiles at her and his eyes glow. "... Only if you believe it is..." He gently reprimands her.

"But... What happened, Tarrant? Why are you...? How did...?" Alice was at a loss as she waited for an explanation. Tarrant smiles as he holds her gently in his arms.

"Remember the negotiation we had to bring you back?" When the blonde nods, he continues. "Well, I had my own terms with the Ancient Ancestors. I requested that I be by your side during your exile all the way up to your dying year. Then that way we both would return to Wonderland and I can give you a proper burial when it is time."

Alice's eyes grew wide and she covers her mouth. "Exile? With me? Tarrant, you didn't-" She pauses when Tarrant nods, showing that he wasn't bluffing. She was speechless before she realizes something. Soon she looks incredulous. "Wait... If they granted that request, then why has it taken you over a year to find me?"

Tarrant suddenly looks uncomfortable. Alice looks worried as he finally gazes at her. "Well, my Ancestors were quite adamant in me going into exile especially since I was their last descendant. Of course, the Ancient Ancestors named a price. They said that if I were to stay with you, then I had to denounce myself from my clan and perform eleven tasks before I would be permitted to be with you."

Alice gapes at the man in utter disbelief and horror. "Tarrant... You-"

"I chose it." Tarrant says firmly as he grabs her wrists to keep her from moving. He continues. "I agreed to their terms and had to go through a long process of cutting all ties with my family to start anew. Needless to say, my ancestors were quite displeased by my choice. Only my mother and sister's spirits understood and accept my choice." He smiles softly at the gaping woman. "They have given us their blessings and wish for me to tell you hello from them."

"Tarrant, you..." Alice could not find the words to describe her feelings. Her outrage got the better of her and she pushes Tarrant away as she began pacing around in circles. She let out frustrated grumbles as she throws her amused lover infuriated glares. "Of all the stubborn, foolish men..." She quietly mutters other angry curses to herself before she stops to breathe deeply. She doesn't face Tarrant even as he spoke.

"As I said, the process of changing my lineage was quite difficult. But it was done so now I'm pure human. All the mercury has been drained out of my body." Tarrant displays himself but frowns when Alice gives him a glare. "Do you not like it?"

"No! No, it's not that!" Alice snaps out of her anger and was surprised by his statement. She quietly walks over to Tarrant and wraps her arms around his waist. She hugs him gently. "It's just that... I can't believe you chose to do all that for me. I know that your clan meant so much to you..."

"... But you are more important to me than anything now." Tarrant pulls away to give Alice a smile. His eyes, although they wouldn't change colors anymore, didn't hide the emotion she always saw in them. They darken in love and happiness. "I had to move on from my past, and I want to spend my future with you, if you will let me..."

"... Of course I will..." Alice smiles as tears pool her eyes. She feels a tear slide down her cheek and sighs contently as Tarrant reaches up to wipe it away slowly. He cups her face gently as they look deeply into each other's eyes and focus on nothing but each other.

They are completely unaware that fireworks are set off in the sky as they lean forward and exchange a soft but long-awaited kiss. The tender gesture deepens as Tarrant gently pushes Alice to a tree and pins his much larger form against hers as they hold each other almost desperately. Alice returns the kiss with equal passion and runs her hands around his face and hair to map every single detail of her lover. He was real... This was no dream...

Soon they pull away and breathe heavily as they smile almost goofily at each other. Tarrant pulls away and offers her his arm. She smiles before she pauses and notices something off. Tarrant frowns as she looks around before she leans down and picks up his top hat and her discarded shoes. The hat was tossed aside during their little rendezvous and he nearly forgot about it. With a smile, Alice reaches up to place the hat properly onto the milliner's head. "There. All better."

Tarrant smiles toothily at the blonde before she takes his arm and leads them out of the maze. Alice felt hear heart soaring from happiness and contemplates on how she would tell her family about how something miraculous happened tonight... Something that would change her life forever...

They reach to the end of the maze but pause when they hear a familiar waltz playing in the party. They glance at each other curiously before Tarrant grins and puts down his hat and Alice's dress shoes. He turns to her and holds up a hand expectantly. "May I have this dance, my dear?"

Alice remembered their unfinished dance and couldn't help but giggle as she took his hand. "Yes, please."

And so the lovers dance away to their hearts' content around the hidden meadow, blissfully unaware of everything going on around them. After an agonizing year full of suffering and misery, they were in each other's arms again...

Alice was at peace now that she had everything she wanted right beside her. And Tarrant was ready to start his new life with his Champion.

Everything is how it should be.

**I am quite pleased by how this first epilogue turned out. The angst was appropriate due to the circumstances, yet there is still a happy ending for Alice. **

**Debating on if I should add the final chapter or just leave it like this; the last chapter is a bit more sad but shows what happens during their future together. Whatever; I'll add it anyways. Whether you choose this ending or the next epilogue as the real ending, I'll leave that up to you. I won't officially say that this story is done QUITE yet.**

**So leave comments, please! How was the ending? Did you all like this story; I sure had fun with it and am pleased by how it has turned out! I'll probably be focusing on **_**The Chosen One**_** and another Danny Phantom upcoming story; if you're interested, leave a vote on my poll! I won't make a sequel for this story; the next chapter will show that it won't need one.**

**Thank you all for your support, both for my service in the military and for updating this story. I'll repeat this message again if I put up the very final epilogue. Until then, thank you all again so much for your support and wish you all the best. Farewell, and good luck with future stories!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Epilogue Part Two

**Here is the final chapter and epilogue. Not necessarily the true ending, as I have said in the past chapter. Whether you want the first epilogue or this epilogue to be the ending, I'll leave that up to you. I just felt like expanding on how I felt that it should end. **

**If you read the story thoroughly, you'd understand what was going on. I made a couple of changes in the last two chapters since I do understand that this took place in the Victorian Era. No antibiotics were created at the time so it's invalid. I also realize that I spelled Kingsleigh wrong so I fixed that... DX**

**I also changed it a bit and put the last chapter in as someone's POV. If you cannot figure out who it is after the first two sentences... Well, you know who it is eventually. :)**

**Anyhow, enjoy. Be warned; this epilogue is pretty sad but it does explain what happens.**

**Alice in Wonderland II: Underland's Champion**

**Chapter 20: The Epilogue Part Two**

? POV:

It feels just like yesterday when fate has taken a turn for all of us. The very day when Alice and I were happily reunited. Of course, our life together actually started about twenty years ago, but you get the point.

I remember fondly of how I first met Alice when she was just a child. Of how innocent she was yet she possessed such a munchness that caught my attention. I was a bit sad that she had to return home but understood that she was young at the time and had a family to be with. She promised that she would come back when she found the opportunity to do so.

It was right after her departure when something happened to the Red Queen. She released her Jabberwocky to slay everyone that defies her, including my now deceased clan. She took the opportunity to steal the crown and claim herself the ruler of all Underland. Never had I felt such anguish and bitterness that transformed me into the Mad Hatter. It made me even more angry and upset to know that the Red Queen believed that we have been aiding Alice and punished us for helping her greatest enemy other than her sister. Mirana and very few guards escaped from the horrible incident and took refuge in Marmoreal. I humbly quit my job as her personal tailor since I was in need of time to be alone to mourn over my loss. The White Queen, ever the kindest soul, granted me this wish. I was infuriated to know that Chessur had fled the scene but was livid to know that Stayne, a childhood friend of mine, betrayed us all over pitiful circumstances. I tried to avoid him as much as possible. Every time we saw each other, I put up a calm expression to keep my anger in check. After all, he was the Knave now and had the power to arrest me as he pleased. It was better to not get at his bad side again.

So for the next few years, I simply stayed in my new home nearby the ruins of my village. At first, I didn't know what I could do to help ease my pain. I tried to make myself new clothes to pass the time, but that grew old quickly. I even made clothes for anyone who happened to pass by and was awarded some generous tips, but that didn't help either. Then I thought to myself; what does make me happy the most? Then it hit me; parties! I could set up a party every day and celebrate everyone's unbirthdays to our hearts' content. After all, the last unbirthday tea party I had with Alice was quite fun. So I tried that. At first, it was quite eventful and enjoyable and eased my pain a little bit. However, as the years went by, I began to hallucinate guests and was disregarded as mad as a hatter. Soon people began to call me the Mad Hatter and forgot my original name. I didn't mind this at the least. It was a nice change, to be honest.

Through the years, the unbirthdays grew less enjoyable. Only Mallymkun, Thackery, and sometimes Chessur would attend. I would have music playing while they chat away to themselves or took the time to nap off our boredom. There were very few days when a random guest would attend or just stopped by to watch curiously. However, it was one day when we received one unexpected guest.

When I saw this special person walk up to our table, I have never felt so much happiness in my entire life. I was so happy that I walked onto the table to greet her, not caring that my precious tea set was broken. I knelt down and looked her over. She was much smaller compared to before; probably due to drinking a pishsalver. However, she was more grown up and had more structure to her body. Despite the uncertainty in her expressions, she was undoubtedly Alice.

I won't get into so much details about what happened after that. But I must confess something. In the thirteen years since she left, Alice had changed. Neither for the good or bad, but it still made me concerned. She was so... Indifferent about everything around her. She was not excited for the tea party we were having. She was less than excited about going through with the prophecy. It was like the happiness in her completely disappeared. She didn't remember anyone here, not even myself. She wasn't as bold or daring as she was when she was a child. Overall, she had lost her munchness.

It was so depressing seeing her so unsure of herself. I did everything I could in my power to help her, yet she still didn't believe in herself. Granted, slaying the Jabberwocky probably wasn't the easiest task to handle...

But in the end, she chose to go through with it regardless of all the risks. I couldn't have been any happier, proud, and afraid for her. I wasn't sure what made her change her mind, yet I knew that she was scared of what would happen. I knew that despite what anyone else would ever say or think, she was the bravest and most unselfish warrior I have ever met. It was probably at this point when I think my fondness of her grew. I was aware that I was more protective of her, especially when she took on the Jabberwocky alone.

I admit that I was astounded when she did behead the Jabberwocky. After the Red Queen and Stayne have been banished, I have never felt such relief and happiness in my life. I managed to perform the Futterwacken perfectly and vigorously.

But as soon as Alice took the Jabberwocky venom, I couldn't help but feel quite anxious and sad. We all knew what it means if she took the vial; she would return to the place she desired to be at most. It was the realization that I would never see her again that made me step up and give her another choice. "You could stay..."

It nearly broke my heart when she said that she had to go home _again_. Because she still had questions that needed to be answered. Questions that only she could find. But she promised to come back again, but I still couldn't shake off the sadness that lingered many months later. Many questions ran through my mind. How long would it be before she would come back? Would she remember any of us?

The four years after that were anything but peaceful for me. I have waited for Alice to come back, but the days grew more painful. I am quite happy that Iracebeth and Stayne are gone, but it felt like life was not worth living if Alice wasn't a part of it. I grew afraid of my instability when everyone commented about it, especially after the incident with the Storm of Tears. Mirana may be my personal advisor and Mallymkun and Thackery are my best friends, but none of them understood me like Alice did.

It isn't until four years later when she unexpectedly comes back. At first, I didn't believe it was her and thought I was dreaming (ironically). But after a few moments, I barely held back tears of happiness at knowing that she was staying even longer. It was this time that I noted several wondrous changes in our Champion. She was much more voluptuous and munchier; a grown woman and a beautiful one at that.

Our very few small encounters tested my feelings for her, but it wasn't until after witnessing a nightmare that made me realize that I have fallen in love with her. I tried to hide it for the sake of our rebounding friendship, but the Crystal Ball somehow made my restraint shatter into pieces. This was the first time Alice truly took my breath away when she gracefully walks into the ballroom. But a lot of challenges came up that threatened her life and I couldn't bear to watch her take it on alone. I begged to join her in her quest and it wasn't until I confessed my feelings to her when she finally agreed to let me go.

I never once thought about going back and was content with staying with my Champion and new lover. I was very unhappy and upset to realize that our quest tested our relationship, but I still refused to let her go alone. When we completed our quest, I was happy that Alice survived through the odds. But after an unexpected accident, it cost us her life. I felt so helpless and fell into hysterical grief.

Mirana told me that there was a way to bring her back, but there was a heavy price to it. It broke my heart hearing of the price, but I made my own terms with the Ancient Ones. After a long negotiation, they finally agreed to let Alice be revived and that I could stay with her as long as we never returned to Wonderland and if I finish eleven tasks and permanently cut ties with my clan. They permitted us to return to Wonderland upon Alice's dying year so it wasn't so bad.

Let me tell you, the task of changing my lineage was not so easy. First, we had to find all of my legal documents proving my existence and destroy them bits by bits. Then Mirana had her best legal representatives go through a long process of changing my name and background that would be approved at Earth. The Ancestors used so much of their power to transform me into a pure human. It was a painful process, but definitely worth it. The change felt so different, but absolutely curious and it was a good change. I no longer had mercury in my body so I lost my title as the Mad Hatter. I often found myself observing my new form and wondered how Alice would like this change. Mallymkun has said that I was selfish and a fool for going through with this. Maybe I am, but it'll be worth it.

Once I recovered enough to control my body, the Ancient Ancestors gave me eleven tasks that I had to do in both Wonderland and Earth. This was a test to see if I was willing to go through with it enough to be with Alice forever. I would have ultimately failed and perished if I just abandoned my vows and left to find her. I found this opportunity good since it would give me a good insight of Earth.

I won't get into so much details about the tasks. They mostly involve slaying monstrous creatures, finding precious trinkets, solving riddles, or befriending different cultures for the profit of a truce. It was more difficult doing the tasks assigned on Earth since I had very little knowledge about Alice's world, but I managed to pull it off. As a result, I became known to the world as a roaming treasure hunter and earned a decent title as a noblemen because of my achievements. I would have something to start my life with when the time comes to see Alice.

I managed to get all eleven tasks done in about ten months. I took this time to rest at my home nearby England and enjoy the luxuries that I was offered. But most of all, I took the time to think about how to approach Alice. I was afraid of her reaction. Would she remember me? Would she be angry at me when she realizes I was a part of the negotiation? I was more afraid of her rejection rather than her anger.

Soon I heard about a big party being thrown in honor of Hamish Ascot's great success in his latest novel. I heard that the book was called Alice in Wonderland and grew curious. I bought a copy and read it myself. I have to admit that it was rather good. But how on Earth did Hamish get so accurate? There was only one answer; Alice. She must have shared her input with the man so she would undoubtedly be in the party as well.

Regardless of how nervous I felt, I took a carriage there and arrived quite early. This party was for anyone interested in attending. I was a bit disappointed to find out that Alice hasn't arrived yet. So of course, no one spared me a glance except for an occasional woman who would gossip and whisper to her friends excitedly. It soon got to the point where several women grew interested in me. I managed to throw them off by hiding deep in the garden.

I stayed there for quite a while thinking to myself. It was getting dark and I decided to leave when I heard someone crying. I felt my heart stop when I realized that it was the very woman I've been looking for. However, she didn't seem to recognize me in the dark so I decided to toy with her a bit. She grew angry and soon I lost patience and revealed myself to her. After that...

... You could say the rest is history. But I may as well explain what happened.

Alice had to hide me in the mansion until she manages to get her family and the Ascots together to come see her 'surprise'. It was quite amusing seeing everyone's reactions; Lady Ascot screamed while her husband dropped his glass and Helen, Margaret, and Hamish stared at me with enormous eyes. Little Stefan was staring at me for the longest time before he smiled widely and reached out for me. He cried, "Madda Hatta!"

After everyone calmed down a bit, we all sat together in the living room and quietly talked. Alice never let go of my arm and she was smiling so widely that Chessur would have been proud. I was permitted to hold Stefan and bounce the giggling child as I told everyone my story. Needless to say, they were all impressed by my accomplishments. Helen gave Alice and I her blessings to court while Hamish, who has grown to care for Alice as one would care for a sister, warned me that he would hunt me down if I ever hurt Alice in any way.

How could I? I would never let any harm fall upon Alice. Never again...

After about two hours of talking, I managed to convince them to go along with calling me by my changed name: Terence King. Yes, I know. Not exactly the best of names, but Mirana insisted that I use it. She never explained her reasons so I just went along with her request. Soon I was introduced as the friend of the Kingsleigh family. Very few people disregarded me when I told them that I make hats and used to travel around as a hobby. I even offered to make some hats for a couple of young girls as a courtesy. They absolutely adored the gifts as soon as I made them under one night (courtesy of Lady Ascot's endless sewing supplies).

Many months after that, things have changed. I was offered a free room in the Ascot residence since I didn't technically have a place to call home. I was quite happy with this arrangement; it could give me some time to start a business and earn more money to buy at least a small apartment. Not only that, but I would always be close to Alice. As long as I helped Lord Ascot and Hamish with some of their personal duties, I was allowed to stay with them. I found this to be fair before I quickly started a career as a simple tailor with good pay at the nearest fitting store. I quickly grew a reputation for making beautiful hats and dresses to every customer's exact desires and soon started my own business. I earned very generous tips and saved enough money to buy a two-bedroom and two-bathroom apartment in town. The main floor and bathroom would be used as the store while the small upstairs bedroom and bathroom was my personal room. Although it was a little farther away from the Kingsleigh residence, it was doable.

But I had to be careful with how much time I put into making the orders. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't overdo it and become prone to mercury poison as I did a year ago. It wasn't that I didn't like the side effects (as I did miss seeing my normal pale skin and the colors changing in my eyes), but the old me would have never been approved in Earth's society. I was still wondering how on Earth Alice's family and the Ascots have gotten used to my old self a while ago. Maybe Alice has told them about me or the Red Queen told them during their capture...

Regardless, I was just happy that they were very welcoming and supportive of me and thought nothing less.

Not only that, but I desired nothing more than to spend time with my Alice.

I always went to her residence straight after work or during free days. I used the excuse of making Helen, Margaret, little Stefan, or even the maids wonderful 'dress orders' in order to see her. Every time I went over there, I may have been a bit overdramatic with my entrances, but no one seemed bothered by it. In fact, on good days they were thoroughly amused or on bad days they seem to brighten up. I always waited in the living room with Helen's delicious treats and would talk with her until Alice finished getting ready. I absolutely adore Helen; she reminded me so much of my own dearest mother. She treats me as if I was her own son so you can say that we are rather close. We always shared our secrets together and I even shared some of my tea recipes with her when she asked how I was always good at making them. I always took her advice if I ever felt frustrated with something I found unjust about Earth. She really was a wonderful mother for Alice. Sometimes I also see little Stefan and would play small games until Alice showed up.

The moment I see Alice, I feel absolute happiness and peace. The kisses we share and the gentle touches we exchange. I always took her out to different trips. Sometimes we would have picnics, fancy lunch or dinners, long walks, or even sword or physical training. I insisted that staying in shape would benefit both of us in case something happened. Alice sometimes won, other times I would. I was glad that at least we had fun together. The only downside was that we had to be completely isolated from society; the nobles wouldn't be too keen on seeing me train a woman with a weapon. But the upside was that whenever we were alone, we could get away with very deep kisses and teasing touches. But I never went too far with Alice; I promised Helen that I would keep things customary in our relationship and intend to keep that vow.

About seven months after our reunion, I have made a very important decision that would change both our lives. I decided that it was time to finally propose to Alice. At first, I was afraid of her rejection. I even told Helen (who was the very person who put the idea in my head in the first place, curse her persistence) about my concerns, but she told me that there was no reason that Alice would say no. She believed that I was the one Alice was meant to be with forever and that she loved me with her entire soul. I was a bit upset that she told Margaret and the Ascots of my plans and that they wanted to have an engagement party. I firmly stated that I wanted to propose to Alice privately and respectfully asked them to wait until I get an answer. They remembered what happened the last time they made an engagement party for Alice and decided that my idea was probably better. It was the first time I ever saw Hamish look embarrassed.

I planned everything out carefully. I set up a romantic dinner that would take place in the Ascot's garden where we shared our dance. I thought that it was appropriate under the circumstances and hoped that Alice would get the insulation. I wanted to give Alice my mother's wedding band; a simple gold band that had a large sapphire with two small emerald carats on either side of it.

Everything went according to plan at first. It was a relatively quiet dinner with mostly Alice talking while I listened. I was too nervous to say anything and gave her rather short answers. She soon became worried and asked me what was wrong. I told her that there was nothing wrong. However, right after that was when things went downhill. A raccoon jumped onto our table and made a terrible fuss over our food. I ended up having to scare it off but ended up chasing after it when it snagged my ring box. It dropped the ring in the rush and I ended up slipping into the mud. Alice caught up and picked up the ring box to open it before I could protest. I fell silent as I took in her suddenly stiff reaction. She slowly turned to me and asked what it was. Thoroughly embarrassed and upset with my face and hair covered in mud, I told Alice that it was supposed to have been a surprise that went horribly wrong. Despite how bad I thought everything went, I went ahead and asked her to marry me. I was dumbfounded when she suddenly hugs me tightly and kissed me very passionately despite how dirty I was. She had the brightest smile on her face as she whispers, "Yes."

Two months after that, we had our magnificent wedding in a beautiful chapel. It was one of the happiest days of my life. We didn't hold back from our wedding night; we expressed all our love to each other in our new small home given to us by Helen. That night lead up to the second happiest day of my life.

We quickly found out that Alice was pregnant. With _twins_.

At first, I was concerned that Alice may have gotten sick when her mood started to change rapidly (I teased her by saying that she was going as mad as a hatter, which earned me a punch on the shoulder), when she had morning sickness, and when she had a strange craving for cinnamon rolls and raspberries. Helen took her to the doctor while I was at work. When I got home, I saw the Kingsleighs and Ascots in our living room with the biggest smiles on their faces. I seriously thought that they were all trying to compete with Chessur at that moment until Helen gives me a hug and thanks me for blessing her with more grandchildren. It took me a moment to figure out what she was saying until I look at Alice with utter disbelief and surprise. She placed my hand over her stomach and I noted that her stomach was very firm and unusually rounder than normal. When I felt a bump, I jumped and shouted out something in Underlandian language. No one had any idea what I was saying until Alice calmed me down and told me that I was going to be a father of twins. That realization didn't help; I only began to shout even louder than before. It took me a little while to calm down before a new realization hit me. Not caring that if anyone else was watching, I spun Alice around and kiss her in the most passionate fervor I have ever felt. I was so excited that I began to giggle and dance around the house like a madman. Helen took the cue to shoo everyone out of the house to give us some privacy.

After the announcement, I altered my working hours so I would be able to spend more time watching over Alice. Eventually, my overprotectiveness got to the point where she decided to stay with her mother and sister and insisted that I continue working at a normal schedule. I was a bit upset by her abrupt decision, but I knew that it was a good idea that she had Helen and Margaret around. After all, they were mothers themselves so they knew what to do. Helen offered to let us stay in her guest room all through the pregnancy so that saved a lot of time and was safe for the babies. Throughout the days, I would work hard in hopes of finishing my orders and going home early. However, the long days didn't stop me from sending messages to my wife. They were as simple as 'missing you' or 'love you and the little ones. Alice was pretty aggravated by the endless notes, but eventually she got over it when she confesses that she was missing her husband during the day.

All throughout the pregnancy, Alice's tummy would grow larger and firmer. The babies' kicks grew much more noticeable. I honestly never found largeness appealing, but Alice was even more radiant and beautiful than ever all throughout the pregnancy. She was absolutely glowing, especially in the morning. Nothing seemed off as far as the doctor was able to tell us during monthly appointments. However, in the eight month of her pregnancy, I was absolutely stunned when she asked out of nowhere, "Dear... How did we first meet? I knew it a moment ago, but now I had forgotten..."

... Was it finally starting? Was the curse the Ancient Ancestors put upon Alice finally taking its toll? Alice explained that she felt as if she met me earlier in her life prior to her visit when she was nineteen. She faintly recalls seeing a smiling cat, a queen with a large head, and a large blue caterpillar and thought that it was a dream. In fact, the only thing she seemed to have forgotten about was the tea party we shared... The very first time I had ever met her when she was a little girl.

I almost burst into tears. Alice noticed this and I had to explain to her why I was so upset. She also began to cry but I firmly told her not to grow stressed out of fear for the babies' lives. It helped only a little, but I was very angry at myself for distressing my pregnant wife so badly. My strong Alice forced herself to not think about it and decided that such a small detail would have to be overlooked for now. Her babies were more important than her memories.

The delivery came fast. I was forbidden to be with Alice during the labor and was stuck waiting with Hamish, Lord Ascot, and Lowell in another room while Helen, Margaret, and Lady Ascot help three midwives care for Alice. Her painful cries nearly forced me to burst into the room, but I was thankful that Hamish held me back when he did. Throughout the last few months, he and I have grown to be best friends. I was so glad to know that he understood this situation. He found a woman two weeks after his success with his novel and married her two months later. I have to admit that she was quite beautiful; flawless brown hair, fair brown eyes, peachy skin, and a warm smile. She gave birth to his son, Joseph Hamish, about six months ago. The little lad looked so much like his mother but had his father's smart wit and chin.

Finally I heard an infant's cry. Just a minute later, I heard another baby crying and felt my heart stop. My excitement overclouded my common sense and I pushed myself into the room before anyone could stop me. It turns out one of the midwives was about to come get me but stepped aside with a soft smile on her face. She allowed me to move towards the bed holding my wife and two beautiful daughters. Everyone left to give me some privacy with my new family.

Alice looked exhausted and pale, but she was absolutely glowing. She held our wonderful girls close and smiled widely at me. I shakily sat down next to her and looked at my daughters' faces.

My first girl looked exactly like her mother. She had the same hair color and face structure. But as soon as she opens her eyes, I could see a mix of green and blue in them. She looked right at me and cooed curiously as I ran a trembling finger over her forehead. She absentmindedly grabbed my finger with her tiny hands and began to suck it. I instantly knew that she would grow up to be just like Alice. Alice and I agreed to name her after her mother and grandmother: Alicia Helena King.

I cried the moment I saw my second daughter. She had small red curls around her tiny head, striking green eyes, and her mother's facial features. I was absolutely stunned; she looked just like my beloved deceased sister. She had a temper, grumbles when I play with her curls, and squirms from being disturbed from her rest. Alice simply smiled and decided to name her Lilia Christine King. It was perfect.

My perfect girls. My life was now fully complete.

The next few years were wonderful. Day by day, I watched my daughters grow up to be wonderful young ladies that are taught the proper ways of noble life. Lilia always had something up in her sleeve; she found a great desire to paint, read, draw, sew, cook, or even invent. She was such a brilliant child! Alicia was so much like her mother; she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and was always outside playing. She would pretend to be out in adventures slaying dragons and protecting her family from evil witches. I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony; Alice and I told them stories about Wonderland but never exactly told them that it was their mother who saved Wonderland.

Alice was the perfect mother for them. She always made sure that they were nurtured well, cleaned properly, dressed appropriately, and taught different lessons. She also made sure to play games to keep them entertained. However, I was saddened to know that her memories of Wonderland were fading bits by bits. So far, she has no recollection of anything about Wonderland before her second visit. She was aware of her memory loss as well but didn't seem bothered too much by it. At least she hasn't forgotten a lot of things.

But by Alicia and Lilia's tenth year, things grew even more tragic. Helen, Lord Ascot, and Lady Ascot have passed away from a deadly virus and left all their inheritance to us. Lowell and Margaret perished from an attack upon a merchant ship that they were on. They left twelve-year-old Stefan (who was left with us to be watched over) under our care according to their will and that all of their inheritance will be given to us. Hamish and his wife were mortally wounded during a robbery in their home. Hamish's dying wish was for Joseph to stay with his godparents; us. I promised Hamish that when the time came, Joseph and all of our children would go back to Wonderland and prosper happily. He died peacefully knowing that his familial line would carry on.

All these losses affected Alice heavily. She went through a long period of depression that even I couldn't get her out of. She forced herself to look happy around the four children and found that taking care of them helped distract her a little bit. I tried everything I could think of to cheer her up, but my heart broke when I saw that her munchness has faded. The only source of happiness I saw was when she played with the children. All she does nowadays is simply read books, cook, clean, sew on occasion, or just stare at nothing. It was unnerving.

For the next ten years, Alice's depression seems to lighten up only a little bit. Twenty years into our marriage, we both have noticed great changes. We both have grown old while the children have grown into magnificent young adults. Young suitors were already asking to court Alicia and Lilia. However, they seemed too interested in their own worlds to bother considering marriage. I can't complain; I'd rather that they wait a little longer and that they choose a husband at their own time. They're my little girls and nothing will ever change that.

Alicia, as I had predicted, looks exactly as Alice did when she was nineteen. However, her eyes changed from blue-green to strikingly bright blue. They were bluer than Alice-Blue. They were practically the highlight of her entire look and were almost intimidating when she was excited or angry. She had shiny wavy blonde hair that Alice immediately grew jealous of. She was as brave as she was adventurous and reckless. That would probably explain why she and Stefan got along so well; they were both quite mischievous. She wasn't afraid to voice out her opinion and loved to do physical exercises. She undoubtedly got her excitement from me.

Lilia grew up as graceful as a flower. She had equally wavy hair as her sister, but it was as red as my own. She had bright green eyes and her mother's beautiful smile. While Alicia was more like myself, Lilia was more like Alice. She was quiet and rather stubborn and curious about everything. Like me, she loved to create things. In fact, she offered some designs as ideas for my work and I would always consider them. She always creates small dresses for herself or her sister, fancy tablecloths, and even silly socks. She would cook random recipes on eventless days or use most of her time studying to invent new gadgets. Because we loved her so, we always used her inventions that usually help our daily routines. She created a little machine that would alert us if we received mail.

Lilia was the thinker while Alicia was the doer. They were the perfect opposites for each other as far as twins go. They couldn't be better best friends.

Stefan made me somewhat concerned as soon as he turned twenty-one. For some strange reason, he has always preferred to keep his hair long and past his shoulders. He had his father's facial features but kind blue eyes that twinkle mischievously. He was a bit of a troublemaker; he would always try to find ways of going out to do something even if it wasn't legal. His behavior almost reminded me of Stayne, but he always made up for his troubles and didn't do anything reckless. I convinced him to at least put his hair back into a ponytail if he wanted to keep it long. He was honest and noble like a perfect gentleman; I couldn't ask for a better nephew.

Joseph was somewhat different. He knows that he isn't technically related to us by blood so he feels somewhat left out. We always assured him that he is always a part of our family and that nothing would ever change that. Compared to the other children, he is quite timid and shy. His brown hair was short but groomed smoothly and he had a handsome face and dark brown eyes. Even though he is twenty-years-old, he stuttered a bit with his words and would back away if the conversation became too awkward. He was quite smart, but somewhat reserved. I was surprised to find out that he developed a small crush on Lilia when he asked me advice on how to approach a woman. Knowing that he would be good for her, I gave him my approval but teased him a little bit by advising on how to impress her. His several attempts were quite amusing but thoughtful nonetheless.

My hair has grown into a disheveled mess, almost similar to how my old self looked. It had a hint of silver in it and my skin was growing pale and slightly wrinkled from age. However, I kept at the top of my game and could still move furniture if it was needed. Alice's hair was now almost platinum and her skin is barely wrinkled from age; she was as beautiful and elegant as ever. The only thing that changed was that she cut her hair much shorter and that her eyes were slightly dull and almost lifeless. Every day she is growing even more unaware of what is going on around her; her memories of Wonderland have all but faded completely. She doesn't even know that Wonderland existed anymore; it was as if it never took place in her life. I never brought the topic up anymore out of fear of causing her unnecessary stress. She often asks how we met, how our family started, or when the most recent events we shared took place. When the children ask why she seems to have forgotten herself and recent activities, I merely told them that she might be developing dementia. I even had a doctor look her over, and he said that it could be early signs of Alzheimer's disease.

Barely a month after this diagnosis, Alice has fallen deathly ill. The doctor concluded that she was suffering from the flu for a long while before it developed into pneumonia. At that point, nothing could be done to help and the doctor stated that she might have at least two weeks left in her life. The news tore me apart, but I had to put on a strong face as I thank the doctor before bidding him farewell. I knew what this meant.

The time has come.

The hardest thing I had ever done was telling the news to my children. I had to let them know that their beloved mother, aunt, and godmother didn't have much time before she would join the rest of the family in a new happy place. I also had to tell them that because of the rapidly spreading viruses in the country, we had to move to my motherland. I didn't tell them exactly where it was and instead decided to surprise them. It was easier to convince them by letting them see their new home for themselves.

I was surprised that the children have taken the news reasonably well. Lilia was at first stubborn to believe it before she broke down into tears with her sister. Stefan looked very shaken but forced himself to stay strong. He promised to take care of his cousins and uncle now that he was the last Kingsley of the family. Joseph was upset but he didn't cry. He held Lilia close and comforted her to the best of his ability, if not awkwardly. They were all fine with leaving England since they didn't feel like they had any connection left in it.

The first week went by too fast, and Alice was growing worse into her sickness. She was breathing heavily as she rests in bed. The children would always bid her good morning or night or bring in food to help ease her pain. They wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. I never left Alice's side for anything. I resigned my job as a milliner and gathered up all our legal documents available. I left a will stating that all of the inheritance would be donated to a nearby orphanage that had such wonderful children that Lilia and Alicia befriended when they were younger. The fortune would guarantee that the orphanage would prosper for a long time to come. The director commented that I was mad as a hatter, but I took it as a compliment.

Soon all that led to today. The very day we all would go home.

I was packing all of the valuables I wanted to take from my office until I came upon a picture. I stopped and leaned on my desk as I looked at it and smiled softly. It was a picture of Alice and I during our wedding. I was wearing a black suit while she wore a beautiful gown. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with some of her bangs gracefully framing her face. She looked as beautiful as she did when we danced at the Crystal Ball so many years ago.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Lilia peeking inside with curious green eyes. "Father?"

"Lilia," I smile toothily at her as I put the picture into my suitcase. I stood up to greet her with a small hug. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine." She murmurs as she pulls away. She smiles up at me. She was about Alice's height so she was a few inches shorter than I am. "Allie, Steph, and Joe have all packed their bags and are ready to go. They're helping Mum into the wheelchair I made for her downstairs right now."

I smile again. "You've packed everything you want to bring? You do know that once we leave this building, we will never come back?"

"I know, Papa," Lilia nods before she frowns and looks down at her feet thoughtfully. I frown at that look; something was troubling her. "What's wrong, Lilia? What are you thinking?"

She hesitates before she sighs. "... The others and I have been wondering... Where _are_ we going? You just said that we're going to the place where you and Mum met. You never exactly clarified _where_ that place is. And no offense, but would Mum be strong enough to see it in her last week? She doesn't even know who she is anymore..." She looks down, afraid that she has said too much.

I was silent as I consider her words. I contemplated on how I should tell her before I also sigh. "Dearest, if I told you where we are going you'd simply laugh and think it was a joke."

"No, I wouldn't!" She protests. "Even if you told me that our new home would be in an alternate dimension, I'd still follow you! I trust you, Father. Never once have you let any of us down, even at the hardest of times."

I wondered if she realized how accurate her assumption is, but I didn't think too much about it. I sighed deeply again. "Dear, it's not really your reaction I'm concerned about... It's your mother's."

Lilia frowned. "What do you mean?"

I thought for a moment. "Well... The place where we are going to... Was a place that your mother didn't exactly believe existed..."

Lilia narrows her eyes and I swallowed before I continued.

"She went there multiple times and had a marvelous experience. I met her for the first time when she was but a wee lass. But when she returned to her home here... Her parents and society convinced her that our world was only a dream. She was convinced that it was a dream all the way until her nineteenth year and came back again by accident. She did some... Things that made one of the monarch leaders quite angry."

"Angry? As in they threatened to kill her?" Lilia's eyes widen.

"... To an extent. Alice joined the other monarch leader and me and together we pulled through defeating the tyrant together. She was awarded by being sent home here and changing courses by finishing your grandfather's business."

Lilia looks quite astounded before she nods thoughtfully. "Yes, I remember when I was a child that Grandma said that Mum was gone from home for a long while to finish Grandpa's career..." She frowns. "... But was that what she really wanted?"

I pause before I shrug. "... I honestly cannot say for sure, love. But before she left, your mother said that she had so many questions that needed to be answered. She promised that as soon as she finished all of her tasks, then she would come back to us."

Lilia brightened up immediately. "And she did go back, right?"

I smiled. "Indeed she did. That's when she and I have fallen for each other. Our relationship was at first a bit rocky, quite like yours and a certain young man that we both know very well..." I tease her and was delighted to see the blush on her face.

"P-Papa, don't try to change the subject!" She grumbles furiously. "Tell me what happened afterward!"

I chuckle before I grew serious again. "Well, Alice's services from her second trip earned her a good reputation in the old monarch. They offered her to be their leading Champion."

Alicia gapes at me incredulously. "You're bluffing."

"Not at all." I shake my head. "She was given a task to find the opposing monarch after we found out that their leader survived from exile. I refused to let her go alone and went with her. We succeeded in defeating them but..." I hesitate as the painful memories hit me at full force. "... At the last minute, they left your mother mortally wounded. We all thought that she would have died that night."

Lilia looks thoughtful before realization hits her. "I'm guessing that's where those bullet scars came from then?"

Damn, such a smart lass of a child I had. I hesitate before I nod. "Our doctors did their best and said that all they could do now was allow Alice to rest. By some miracle, she survived the odds. It was then that our leader gave her honorable discharges and let her come back here to finish healing and live the rest of her life in peace."

Lilia is silent before she smirks a bit childishly. "And you went along with her?"

I pause. "Not... Quite. I had to finish my own terms with the monarch before I was discharged. After that, I went after your mother and stayed with her ever since. We got married shortly afterwards and then had you and your sister. After that... She began to lose her memories throughout the last few years." I finish with a sigh. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was as close to the truth as I could possibly get.

Lilia is silent as she takes my words into heart. She finally nods. "Wow... I never thought Mum was the fighting type. That would kinda explain where Alicia got her fighting spirit from."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Perhaps. But enough chitchat. We have to get moving before it gets dark. Wouldn't want to be late, now. Do we?"

Lilia smiles as I close my suitcase and wrap an arm around her shoulder. I close the door behind us before I lead the way downstairs.

:)(:

"So... What now?" Stefan asks as soon as we come to a stop. He looks around.

We are in the middle of a grassland. There was no society, buildings, or even water nearby. We were quite far away from other eyes and were indeed very much alone. There was only grass and a massive blue sky. Judging by the children and Alice's expressions, they clearly had no idea what was going on.

"Just watch." I smile as I pull something out of my pocket. Everyone squints at the object in my hand. It looked like a bag of glittering grey sand. "What's that?" Alicia asks.

I poured the dust around our group in a big circle. As soon as I finished, I tossed the bag aside and held the family close. "Soul Dust." I simply said.

During my eleven tasks, the Ancient Ancestors have given me twelve bags of the dust to transwarp me between Wonderland and Earth. It would teleport anything that was inside a circle made by the dust to another world that also had a dust circle. I was advised to save the final bag for when the time came to bring Alice back to Wonderland. I kept it locked securely in my vault at all times up until now.

Just before someone was about to say something, everyone fell silent when they noticed that a bright light was illuminating from the dust. The light shot up to the sky like a wall and began to change different colors. Alice began to panic in her wheelchair so I tenderly hoisted her into my arms and held her close. I murmur, "Relax, love... Trust me."

Her anxiety didn't let up, but she calmed down enough and shielded her face into my neck. The children held each other close and lean against me as they look around fearfully. We watch as everything outside the circle began to shift into different shapes and colors. It was like witnessing everything changing from the inside of a cyclone. It would make you feel dizzy if you watched for too long. I learned from first experience to stand my ground otherwise the process would make me even more nauseated. Nothing moved in the inside of our circle so we were perfectly safe as long as we didn't step out.

Soon the spinning began to slow down and eventually stopped. It took a moment for our dizziness to go away. Alice was unaffected since she chose not to watch so she opens her eyes to see what happened. Her gasp made everyone snap into reality. When we looked around, I smile in relief while the children look absolutely astounded.

All around us were huge plants of all species, particularly large colorful mushrooms. The skies were a mixture of blue and grey and ancient ruins lingered around the massive land. We noticed several massive insects flying by our group while some talking flowers murmur amongst themselves.

"What..." Stefan choked and looked as if he was trying to clarify if he was really seeing what he was seeing. "What _is_ this place?"

"Tarrant... How wonderful to see you again..." A voice says smoothly. The children jump when the face of a smiling cat appears out of thin air and faces me and my stupefied Alice. "You've grown so old, I see... And you've lost your old hat. Such a shame." He teases. I frown and was about to snap at him until his large green eyes befall on my wife. His smile widens even more. "Alice... It's so lovely to see you again..."

Suddenly terrified, Alice leans closer to me and hides her face. Chessur's smile fades a bit. "So, she doesn't remember me... How unfortunate."

"Who are you?" Stefan snaps out of his confusion and pulls his cousins behind him as he glares at the cat. I stare at Stefan firmly. "Stefan, stand down. He is a friend." I pause. "Somewhat." I add under my breath.

Lilia and Alicia suddenly shriek. Startled, we look at them and see as they are pointing at a small white mouse that was desperately trying to avoid their kicks. My heart nearly soared as soon as I made out its tiny outfit. "Mally!"

"Hatta!" She cries as soon as she runs up to me. I gently place Alice onto her wheelchair and pick the Dormouse up with both my hands. She hugs my face tightly and places kisses all over my cheeks and nose. "Hatta, I'm so sorry for everything I said! I shouldn't have called you selfish! I should have supported you when you left to go be with Alice! I was so stupid and selfish and angry and-"

"Mally, calm down." I gently place the tip of my finger over her tiny mouth to silence her. I smile kindly at her. I noticed that she had grown old and worn out from the last twenty years. But since time adjusted differently here compared to Earth, I could safely say that maybe it's been about thirty years since we left Wonderland. Poor Mally had matured so much. "There's nothing to forgive. We're home, now."

Mallymkun stops her sniffling and wipes her face before she nods. She looks down at Alice for a moment before she looks around at the children. "Well, it's good that you're both back... But who are these kids?"

I beamed at her. "Lilia and Alicia are our daughters, Joseph is a family friend, and do you remember Stefan?"

Her eyes widen in surprise before she burst into tears again. I was surprised by her sudden mood change. The last few years definitely changed her. "God, I was such a horrible friend to you! I wasn't even there for your own wedding or for the birth of your children!"

"Terrance, what is going on?" Alice finally snaps out of her confusion and holds a fierce look in her eyes. She was clearly demanding for answers. "Where are we? And who are these strange creatures?" She hesitates as her illness took a toll and she sat down with a groan. She looks around warily. "... Why does it feel like I've been here before?"

"Because you have, dear..." I finally sigh. "... You just forgot about it."

Alice is silent as she stares at me with the blankest expression on her face. I sigh again before I turn to Chessur. "Chess... Please alert Her Highness of our return. I'm afraid that I need to explain a lot of things to my family as we make our way to Marmoreal."

"Would you like the Bandersnatch to give you a ride? I could give a whistle and-"

"No." My answer was firm and pointed. "I don't think it's a good idea, what with the circumstances..."

Chessur is silent before he nods. He gives the children a wink before he disappears. There is silence before everyone looks at me expectantly. I force myself to smile as I clap my hands together. "Well, let's have a little tour, shall we? I promise that I'll explain _everything_ along the way..."

:)(:

It took at least three hours to reach Marmoreal's gates by foot. I was thankful for Mallymkun's help getting there; I was slowly starting to forget about Underland's geography due to not being around for so long. By then, I had managed to answer all of their questions _and_ tell them everything I knew about Alice's adventures here. No one said anything for the longest time since they were either processing the information or were enthralled by everything around them.

While the children somewhat accepted the story, the person who took it the hardest was Alice. She hadn't said anything for the longest time since we arrived in Marmoreal. She merely looked around on her wheelchair with an impassive look. I was almost nervous by her reaction. She didn't even smile when a huge crowd surrounded us and cheered for our return. The children nervously but politely greeted them while I forced myself and Alice into the throne room. We stopped as soon as we came up to the thrones. I was surprised to see Mirana's commanding officer sitting on a throne beside her own and another young man about Stefan's height sitting on her other side. Mirana looked like she was in her late forties but was still as graceful and beautiful as she had ever been. I took a formal bow while Alice looks around in bewilderment. She doesn't remember seeing so much white in her entire life.

Mirana stares at us for the longest time before she puts on a huge smile on her face. With her husband's help, she stands up and gracefully walks towards us. She gestures me to stand up and places a hand on Alice's shoulder. When she sees Alice's confused look, she frowns a bit but returns to smiling at me. "Tarrant, you have done well in caring for our Champion. Now she may be buried in our most sacred cemetery amongst the other past Champions." She was greatly surprised when she saw the children walking in with our more personal friends. The Tweedles have grown much taller and were about my height but were plumper than usual. Bayard and his wife were watching their grown up pups roaming around the children with old wise eyes. Thackery and McTwisp looked somewhat aged, as their voices were somewhat stretchy and croaky. Mallymkun had jumped off my shoulder earlier and was striding in with a handsome brown mouse beside her, much to my surprise. Chessur, who appeared out of nowhere again and made himself comfortable on Joseph's head, was the only person who had not changed.

Mirana's smile grows even bigger as she glances at me. "And you and your children shall prosper here in Marmoreal for the rest of your days. I will see to it that they will get the best education and training fit accordingly."

I greet the commanding officer (who was one of my close friends before I left), or rather, the White King before I focus on who is supposedly his and Mirana's son. She introduced the White Prince as Prince Gabriel. He had his mother's naturally pale complexion but his father's dark blue eyes and black hair. He had an aura of royalty but seemed gentle, firm, and polite. I noticed that he was gazing at Alicia in a peculiar matter when I introduced the children to the whole group. Alicia returned that curious gaze back and I couldn't help but snort to myself. Love at first sight already...

Soon we were all given our private rooms close to each other. I explained Alice's illness to Mirana and she took extra precautions to make Alice's last days as comfortable as possible. All the while, Alice still hasn't said anything. Although she now looks thoughtful and unsure at this point.

Tonight was the night that we all had dreaded for years now. I was alarmed when Alice began to cough violently and wouldn't respond to my questions. I sent for a doctor and immediately the children, Mirana, and several of our closest friends gathered around as he did his best to help. He stated that the virus had finally reached its highest point because of stress and anxiety. I began to weep, realizing that this was all my fault. However, Alice asked for a moment alone with me. As soon as everyone left, she reached out for me. She had stopped coughing but still breathed raggedly and had pale skin. However, I was stunned to see her eyes and smile glowing not from fear or distress, but from excitement and peace.

"Tarrant, my love..." I pause to look at her. Did she just call me by my old name...? "... I remember..."

I felt my heart stop. "You... You remember...?"

"Yes, I remember everything..." She murmurs. She winces at a sharp stab in her chest before she continues. "I remember how we first met... How I have slain the Jabberwocky... How I defeated Iracebeth... And the negotiation that lead to my banishment."

I knew that I had never called the Red Queen by her true name so I was absolutely stunned to know that she truly did remember. I cried again and was somewhat comforted by her hand caressing my cheek softly. "I'm so sorry that I have forgotten about you all..." She murmurs.

"... What is done is done, lass..." I manage to say as I held her hand with both my own. I gaze at my mother's ring in her finger and gently massage her palm. "I'm just glad that the Ancient Ancestors have given you that blessing... They truly are saints..."

Alice nods. I notice that she shed a small tear and wipe it away. "Don't be afraid lass..." I force myself to say. "Death... Is just a natural part of life."

"I'm not scared, Tarrant..." Alice says. Her voice grows sad as she looks at her lap. "... I'm just so sad that I will be forced to leave you and the girls behind so early. They're still so young... I may never be able to watch them grow up to become beautiful noble women... Or maybe start clans of their own..."

"Lass, you have nothing to fear." I held her hand tightly and gently tilt her head to make her look at me. "As long as I'm alive, I will always protect them. Mirana has said that she would do everything in her power to make sure that they will prosper well. Joseph and Stefan will also be here to help guard them; I know they will."

Alice closes her eyes and leans against her pillow. She sighs deeply. "... I know you all will... And that gives me peace..."

"... Then I am glad..." I feel more tears pouring out of my eyes as her breathing becomes slower. She opens her eyes again to gaze at me and places my hand against her chest. I look at her in surprise. "I love you... Always remember that."

"And I love you, Alice. Always have, and always will." I murmur.

We are silent for the longest time before she smiles at me. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."

:)(:

She died approximately 11:37 that night. That's at least what the doctors were able to theorize. She just stopped breathing and her entire body shut down from exhaustion. I didn't pay too much attention to the details; I was wallowed in so much grief to bother listening to anyone.

The funeral was sad but beautiful. As promised, Mirana had performed it flawlessly and we buried Alice in the highest hill of the cemetery. The White Queen allowed her husband to do the honor to implant the Vopal Sword above its owner's grave. Just as the Oraculum has prophesized so long ago...

We all wore black for the occasion. I was amazed by how strong Lilia and Alicia were during the funeral. They cried but had Gabriel and Joseph nearby. Joseph allowed Lilia to cry onto his shoulder while Gabriel wrapped a comforting arm around Alicia's arm and smiles compassionately. She was surprised by his bold movement but appreciated his concern. Stefan merely lowered his head in respect for his aunt's memory.

I didn't hold back my tears during the whole ceremony. We all expressed our thoughts concerning our Champion and savior. Everyone was greatly saddened by her departure and thought so kindly of her. I burst into tears when Mallymkun gave her own speech about how she always thought Alice as a brave woman who unselfishly defended a world she would always believe in.

Days after that were eventless at first. Soon things returned to normal, or as good as they could be. Mirana then assigned different duties to the children based on their talent as well as educational studies.

Joseph would help around the castle with miscellaneous tasks, but he gotten quite good at giving advice for interior decorating. He also has gotten quite good with making new recipes, thanks to Lilia and Thackery's influence.

Lilia was given everything she asked for to make improvements for new inventions that would benefit other kingdoms. She's currently working on a machine that would effortlessly fly messages to and from around Wonderland to speed up the time and put less effort for everyone else. I was pleased that she would go outside at least once in a while to get some fresh air. I was not surprised to find out that she would mostly go on strolls or horseback riding with Joseph. It was no shock to know that they had started courting.

Alicia and Stefan both fought over the Champion title. Stefan insisted that he should be the one to do it since he was the last Kingsley of the family (although when we got back, I decided to change the girls' surnames to Kingsleigh in memory of their mother and took back my birth name) while Alicia stated that her influence would help improve strategies for combat training. They had the typical love-hate relationship that siblings would have. Eventually their quarrelling got Mirana involved and she offered a new solution. Stefan would take the role as Champion while Alicia would travel around Wonderland and help flourish the Outlands to expand our world into a better place. Alicia would still receive personal military training and earn a title as Guardian of Underland, just under Champion of Underland. It wasn't a total loss for her, so she accepted this new offer. Her influence indeed changed some morals amongst the noble and military codes and Stefan has proved himself a true Champion when he succeeded all his small tasks. I still wasn't surprised to know that Prince Gabriel had taken a romantic interest in Alicia and asked permission to court her. I gave them my blessings.

I took back my role as Mirana's personal tailor. I was so happy to take the job as it made time pass by faster than ever. I was even happier to be permitted to wear my old clothes and favorite hat. My uniform was small, but it wasn't something that I couldn't easily fix up. I have never felt such a relief in being back to my normal self.

Throughout the next several months, we would always stop by Alice's grave at least once every other day to simply talk to her. I knew that she would have been so proud of her children's accomplishments. It still hurt me to know that I wouldn't see her again for a long time.

She was gone... And she was so far away from us...

... But at least she had died peacefully and is reunited with her beloved family once more. She will never have to suffer from anything else again...

... She would simply wait for us to join her when our own time came, but not quite yet. We still have so much to get done before we could even consider resting.

Alice would always be remembered for being a wonderful wife, mother, aunt, friend, and godmother.

She was a strong woman with good morals and the purest heart.

She was a fierce fighter that never gave up even at the most hopeless times.

She was the love of my life and the angel who we all prayed for that would watch over us.

She was our savior...

Our selfless martyr...

Our watchful guardian...

Underland's Champion.

**Overall, I am quite happy by how this ending turned out. As I said before, I am not making a sequel for this. I don't feel like it needs one; Alice's story is officially done.**

**Be sure to petition against the CISPA debate! Please! We need at least 10,000 more votes by Friday!**

**I said this in the last chapter so I'll say it again...**

**So leave comments, please! How was the ending? Did you all like this story; I sure had fun with it and am pleased by how it has turned out! I'll probably be focusing on **_**The Chosen One**_** and another Danny Phantom upcoming story; if you're interested, leave a vote on my poll!**

**Thank you all for your support, both for my service in the military and for making this story. I wish you all the best. Farewell, and good luck with future stories or with your futures!**


End file.
